


AFLF: Season Three

by Andy_Braginsky, zelda_creator



Series: As the Feathers Lightly Fall [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: #Actually not as bad anymore, #Still, Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angel!Austria, Antonio Is An Ass, As the Feathers Lightly Fall, Both in characters and the original plot, Collars, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dancing, Demon!South Italy, Demon!Spain, Depression, Drinking, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Expect Changes, F/F, F/M, Forced Crossdressing, Gen, Hallucinations, Height Changes, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Light BDSM, Light politics, M/M, Magic, Medication, Mental Instability, Mild torture, Molestation, Multi, Older!Spain, Other, PTSD to a degree?, Possessive Behavior, Public Humiliation, Rebellion, Screenplay/Script Format, Self-Harm, Short!Austria, Slow Burn, Suicide Attempt, Tall!Spain, This Fic Will Kill Your Soul, Violence, Wingfic, Younger!Austria, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:59:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 97,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy_Braginsky/pseuds/Andy_Braginsky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelda_creator/pseuds/zelda_creator
Summary: They snapped him like ice, breaking him into a thousand pieces. So close to being set free, and the bird was made flightless, and the demon struggles with his own instability. Can they be whole again, or is the most they can hope for is being patched up?*MAJOR TRIGGER WARNINGS FOR THIS SEASON. DEPRESSION, SELF-HARM, ATTEMPTED SELF-HARM, MEDICATION, AND ATTEMPTED SUICIDE.Read Season One and Two before Season Three.(Does anyone want to make this into a manga?)Script/Screenplay format.





	1. First Episode of Season 3, Episode 41: Color Me Red

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference. Any music/videos used are also for reference, and nothing we own unless stated otherwise. We own nothing except the idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to the adventure that is As the Feathers Lightly Fall! We're glad to present you Season Three of this adventure and we hope you continue to enjoy it as much as you have thus far~. <3
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING-TRIGGER WARNING-TRIGGER WARNING: BASICALLY A LARGE PART OF THIS SEASON IS GOING TO BE ABOUT RODERICH'S DEPRESSION. THERE WILL BE THOUGHTS OF SUICIDE, ATTEMPTED SUICIDE, SELF-HARM, AND ATTEMPTED SELF-HARM.
> 
> Holiday Special Post  
> December 25, 2017  
> 1/5

*****Two days after his feathers were first cut.

Austria: (Is curled up weakly on Antonio's bed, having just jerked awake from a nightmare, his vocal cords twinging from screaming silently in his sleep.)

Spain: (Concerned, he checks up on Roderich, sitting with him on his bed. He pets through the other's hair gently.)  Do you need anything, querido? You look pale . . .

Austria: (Hugs his knees to his chest, looking at Antonio helplessly.)

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow, gently pulling Roderich into his arms and lap, petting through his hair. Softly.)  I've got you . . .

Austria: (Grips Antonio's shirt with his hands, his bandaged-up wings dead weights on his back.)

Spain: (Holds him close, petting through his hair gently. He soothes the other sweetly, loving him up.)

Austria: (Sighs, leaning on the demon heavily. That's how he feels, nowadays. Heavy, like all of the gravity is pushing down upon him, forcing him to stoop.)

Spain: (Gently kisses the angel's forehead and face, supporting him.)  Querido, are you tired enough to sleep?

Austria: (Shakes his head rapidly. _He doesn't want to sleep. He doesn't want the nightmares._ )

Spain: _Shh_. . . Relax. Do you want something to take away your dreams?

Austria: (Bites his lip, shrugging. He isn't sure about taking a medication for this.)

Spain: (Soothingly.)  I promise it'll help. Will you try it?

Austria: (Reluctantly nods.)

Spain: (Calls up some tea, helping Roderich drink it.)  Sleep, mi amor. I'll stay with you . . .

Austria: (Drinks, being lulled back to sleep by the tea and Antonio's presence.)

Spain: (Pets through Roderich's hair, letting him sleep in his arms. He rests, staying with the other while he sleeps.)

Austria: (Wakes up a little later, feeling a little more refreshed.)

Spain: (Stays asleep.)

Austria: (Moves out of Antonio's arms, untying his wings, trying to move the limp appendages and failing.)

Spain: (Wakes at the shifting, getting behind Roderich. He gently moves them for him, stretching the limbs.)

Austria: (Winces as he can barely feel his wings.)

Spain: (Notices the wince.)  Does this hurt, querido?

Austria: (Shakes his head.)

Spain: (Hums to himself, continuing.)  Can you feel it?

Austria: . . .  (Shakes his head.)

Spain: (Gently massages the limb, even if he can't feel it. It should help.)

Austria: (Barely twitches.)

Spain: (Frowns, trying with both. Getting more of the same reaction. He sighs.)  They'll get better. I know they will, amor.

Austria: (Exhales, waiting for Antonio to bind his wings back up again.)

Spain: (Binds them back up gently, pulling him back into his arms when he's done. He murmurs.)  You'll be alright. Eventually.

Austria: (Emptily nods.)

Spain: (Kisses his neck, holding him.)  I feel like we should get out and walk around, even if I'm carrying you. It's not good for you to be cooped up in here . . .

Austria: (Doesn't make any sign of disagreement or agreement, an empty shell.)

Spain: (Stands, holding him close as he walks out through the halls to the throne room, making sure it's completely empty as he walks around it, gently rocking Roderich sweetly.)

Austria: (Dully looks around.)

Spain: (Kisses Roderich sweetly, walking around the throne room. He hums lovingly.)

Austria: (Listens to Antonio's heartbeat.)

Spain: (Hums a low tune, gently and soft, walking around the throne room.)

Austria: (After a while, looks up at Antonio's face.)

Spain: (Looks down at him, a tiny, reassuring smile on his face to him.)

Austria: (Scrutinizes the king before lifting a hand to trace Antonio's cheeks and nose.)

Spain: (Lets Roderich touch his face, smiling.)

Austria: (Lets his hand fall, looking away.)

Spain: (Takes the other's hand, pressing it against his face, looking back at Roderich.)

Austria: (His dulled eyes look at Antonio blankly, his vision receding so that he looks like he's looking _through_ Antonio.)

Spain: (Eyes soften sadly, gripping the other's hand. He kisses Roderich's palm, wanting to help the angel so much.)

 

* * *

 

*Timeskip of an uncertain amount, Roderich can’t keep track. The angel is in the bathroom, a knife in his hands, contemplating it. Wings, heart, or other.

Spain: (Was just padding in, checking on Roderich. Gently.)  Querido?  (He follows to bathroom, knocking on the closed door.)  Roderich?

Austria: (Makes no sound, but tries to hide the blade by shoving it under some towels.)

Spain: (Opens the door since Roderich doesn't, checking on him.)  Querido, is everything alright?

Austria: (Nods stiffly.)

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow, nodding tentatively. He notices the handle of the blade between the towels, glancing at Roderich before coming in farther, reaching past him to pull out the blade.)  Roderich, did you put this in here?

Austria: . .  (Nods.)

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow, deflating. He sets it far out of the way, pulling Roderich into his arms.)  Querido, you don't need to use that . . . I can protect you, amor. I've got you . . .

Austria: (Shudders shamefully.)

Spain: (Pulls him up into his arms, kissing him sweetly.)  Please don't give up, mi amor. . . _Por favor._

Austria: (Doesn't move, just letting Antonio hold him.)

Spain: (Pets through the other's hair, murmuring.)  Don't give up on life. I'll be here for you forever . . .  (He starts thinking, knowing they can't keep doing things like this. It won't work. Roderich might try to hurt or kill himself if someone isn't with him. . . )

Austria: (Doesn't move, other than to stare out across the pool.)

Spain: (Carries Roderich to bed, calling a trusted servant to come and take care of Roderich. He orders the other to simply stay in the shadows for now, taking care of Roderich himself for a while, letting the servant observe carefully.)

Austria: (Is a doll in Antonio's care, letting the demon do as he will.)

Spain: (Wraps the other in a soft blanket, sitting behind him to brush through Roderich's hair soothingly as he warms them up gently.)

Austria: (Clutches the blanket for comfort, minutely leaning into the brushing.)

Spain: (Does everything he can think of to soothe the angel, make him feel loved and wanted. He can't lose Roderich. What happened was his fault so he can't lose Roderich. He can't. He envelopes Roderich in his wings, holding him close. He murmurs quiet reassurances to him in their little container of warmth and sadness.)

Austria: (All he can do is listen, trapped in his own world of darkness and despair, caged by this broken body.)

Spain: (Holds him close, trying to be Roderich's crutch. Trying for all he has.)

Austria: (Weakly curls up in Antonio's arms.)

Spain: (Gently kisses the other's shoulder, neck, cheek, and temple, slowly like he's worshipping the angel. Softly.)  I'm going to stay with you today, alright? Then, tomorrow, we're going to make sure you always have someone who will care for you around. Hopefully we can kick this away while we wait for your feathers . . .

Austria: (Blinks, then shakes his head. He doesn't want to inconvenience anyone.)

Spain: (Soft, but firm.)  No. I know what you're thinking and you won't. We're here to help you and love you. Everyone I would trust to take care of you loves you and wants to help. Alright?

Austria: (Looks away, feeling miserably like a burden.)

Spain: (Murmurs, petting through his hair.)  You're not, querido . . . I love you and I want you to be happy again. I _want_ to be at your side. I _want_ to help. If you were too much to handle or undesirable now, don't you think I'd be a selfish asswipe and pass you to someone else? But I won't. I'm right here with you. I always will be.

Austria: . . .  (Carefully nestles more into Antonio.)

Spain: (Kisses the side of his head, whispering.)  That's right. I'm glad you believe me. I'll make sure to always hold that true, mi amor. I'm always with you in everything.

Austria: . .  (Sniffles, a few tears dripping down, his tears soaking into the fabric of Antonio's shirt.)

Spain: (Pets through his hair, kissing away the tears. He's here to help however he can.)  I've got you . . .

Austria: (Sends a fragile, thankful look at Antonio.)

Spain: (Tiny smile, kissing Roderich's forehead. Whispers.)  Always.  (Holds Roderich close, leaning back to lay down with the angel in his arms.)

Austria: (Curls up on Antonio's chest.)

Spain: (Holds Roderich protectively, urging him to do what he feels is best- cry, sleep, hold on tightly -staying with him.)

Austria: (Goes back to his silence, receding within it.)

 

* * *

 

 

*The next day. Antonio has Roderich in his study while the servant comes up that is to watch the angel.

Austria: (Is wrapped up in a sweater, a scarf, and a blanket.)

Spain: (Is sitting with him, an arm around the angel, as he reads some reports while they wait.)

Daisy (Demoness Servant): (Knocks gently before entering, a soft smile sent towards the king and his angel.)

Spain: (Gestures her in, gently kissing Roderich's temple.)  Querido, this is the servant I spoke of. She's going to take care of you while I work during the day.

Austria: (His eyes flit over to her before playing with his cuff.)

Daisy (Demoness Servant): (She understands, padding over. She kneels in front of Roderich, gently putting her hand over one of Roderich's. Softly, with a small smile- almost motherly.)  I'm Daisy. It's nice to finally meet you Roderich. Let's go next door and make you comfortable, okay?

Austria: . .  (Nods, carefully standing.)

Spain: (Gently guides Roderich up, Daisy standing to stay at the angel's side.)  Querido, you can come in here any time you like. I'll be more than happy to see you.  (Small smile as he stands, kissing Roderich's cheek.)  Okay?

Austria: (Mechanically nods.)

Daisy (Demoness Servant): (Smiles to the king.)  I'll take good care of him, your majesty.  (Gently leads Roderich out to the king's chambers.)

Spain: (Softly.)  Gracias . . .  (Gathers up his work and returns to his desk, uneasy as he works on his reports and such.)

Austria: (Follows Daisy.)

Daisy (Demoness Servant): (Closes the door most of the way, helping Roderich to the bed, adjusting the warm blanket around him.)  Have you eaten today, dear?

Austria: (Shakes his head.)

Daisy (Demoness Servant): Then let's get you a little something to eat . . . There's a little sweetheart in the kitchen who'd gladly send you something. A sandwich sound alright? Maybe a small cup of soup to go with?

Austria: (Nods shruggingly.)

Daisy (Demoness Servant): Okay, dear.  (Orders up a cup of soup and a sandwich, setting it up at the table for the angel. When it's ready, she brings Roderich over.)  It's really good, I promise~.

Austria: (Blandly eats.)

Daisy (Demoness Servant): (Kindly sits with him as he eats, gently speaking.)  Do you like stories? Like, books?

Austria: (Shrugs, head down as he tries to finish his meal.)

Daisy (Demoness Servant): (Hums, staying quiet for the rest of the meal. She eats a little sandwich herself, mostly just encouraging Roderich to eat.)

Austria: (Is done three-fourths of the way through his meal.)

Daisy (Demoness Servant): (Is currently thinking three-fourths is better than half or _none_ as she clears the dishes. She nonchalantly scoops up the angel, getting him all comfortable in a nest-like arrangement of blankets and pillows.)  Would you like to hear a story?

Austria: (Fiddles with his blanket.)

Daisy (Demoness Servant): (Sits, gently petting through the other's hair.)  Sweetie?

Austria: (Looks up at Daisy.)

Daisy (Demoness Servant): (Looks back at him, completely unsure. While, yeah, she was the trusted one for this job, she still had never dealt with this before and was unsure. She hesitated before asking gently.)  Would you like me to just sit with you?

Austria: (Shrugs, huddling down.)

Daisy (Demoness Servant): (Gently sits closer, holding him against her like a mother, petting through his hair. She spoke soft and quiet to him.)  Rest. I'll take care of you.

Austria: (Nods, laying against her.)

Daisy (Demoness Servant): (Lies back comfortably, keeping him close. She hums softly and comfortingly to him, letting them both rest.)

Austria: (Sighs, barely thinking as he falls asleep.)

Daisy (Demoness Servant): (Stays awake, watching over him. It's a while later before Antonio silently enters, her staying still at his gesture.)

Spain: (Gently eases down onto the bed, sitting beside them. He pays the servant little mind as he gently tucks Roderich in a little more, brushing his hair out of the angel's face before leaning down to peck his cheek. He was worried about Roderich the whole time while he worked, but Daisy made sure to tell him that his angel ate and was sleeping, him appreciating the updates greatly.)

Austria: (Blearily looks up at Antonio.)

Spain: (Softly.)  Hola, mi amor. Just checking on you.

Austria: . . .  (Nods acceptingly.)

Spain: (Small smile.)  Need anything, querido?

Austria: . . .  (Looks down, unsure.)

Spain: (Gently slips his hand into Roderich's, never taking his eyes off the other.)  Water?

Austria: (Nods. In his fragile mind.)   _*Perhaps he'll water me like a plant and my feathers will grow, grow, grow . . ._

Spain: (Concerned at the other's away expression, he leans in kissing the other's cheeks. He looks to Daisy, the demon getting up to go fetch cold water for the angel immediately. Softly.)  Talk to me. I know you can't really, but remember how we used to communicate silently?

Austria: (Looks away. He does not want to reach out, otherwise his bones of ice will snap.)

Spain: (Internally withers. He lifts the other's hand to his lips, kissing it before pressing the palm to his cheek.)  Please. Reach out to me. I'll hold you together if I must, and gladly do it for as long as you need . . .

Austria: (Feels his vision growing blurry and sways unsteadily.)

Spain: (Eyes widen, scooting forward to pull Roderich against him, letting the angel lean against him. Softly.)  I've got you. . . I've got you, I promise. . .

Austria: (Shakes his head to clear it, looking up at Antonio from in his arms, a tiny huff of weak breath leaving him.)

Spain: (Gently cups the other's face with a hand, scared for his little angel. He brushes the other's skin with his thumb, looking up when Daisy brings water. He takes it, helping Roderich drink.)  Slowly, mi amor.

Austria: (Sips it gingerly, turning his face into Antonio's shoulder when done.)

Spain: (Turns his own face into the other's hair, pulling the soft blanket more around him as he protects his little love.)

 

* * *

 

*Timeskip of an uncertain amount; Roderich can’t keep track.

Austria: (Looks at his pale, thin wrists, tracing the blue veins he can see through his skin. He's getting thinner. The angel sips from the glass cup, pausing as he accidentally sets it down too hard, causing it to break a little. Picking up a shard, he barely feels it as it cuts him, turning it over and over in his hands with no regard, more cuts forming.)

Daisy (Demoness Servant): (Looks up at the sound of glass breaking, rushing over in alarm as she sees the angel with a shard.)  Sweetie, sweetie!  (Gently takes the shard and brushes the rest into a pan.)  Lady Roderich, _please_. This can't keep happening.  (Whisks away the pan, returning to take care of the other's bleeding hand, hoping there isn't any glass in the cuts.)

Austria: (Watches as Daisy tends to his hands. Thin. Skeletal. _White_ . Calloused from playing his instruments. Lifeless. Limp. Like the belly of a fish. He doesn't like fish. He likes the _red_ . _Red_ is alive. _Red_ reminds him of Antonio. His eyes watch the fire while Daisy wraps his hand with _white_ bandages. One eye watches how _red_ seeps through. That's better. Maybe he should color the bandages on his wings. Make them seem alive, though they appear dead. He never told Antonio. Growing his feathers back isn't a certain thing. It isn't. The _red_ flames twist around a thick log, making it _black_ . _Black_ is almost as bad as _white_ . Both are death, unknown, hiding. Not alive. Not _red_ . When Antonio is mad, the iris around his pupils burn _red_ with fire. He wants more _red_ . Roderich looks back at the bandage. The _red_ is still there. Good. He will collect and wear more of it. More of _red_.)

Daisy (Demoness Servant): (Looks at him in concern, especially the way he stares at the red bandage. She's healing the cuts as she does, doing her best to cover his bleeding hand enough for him to heal properly. She messages the king, worried about Roderich. She tells him that he's cut himself- again -and he's out of it. Within the next few minutes, his majesty comes through the door, leaving her to clean up while he cares for the angel.)

Spain: (Comes in, kneeling in front of Roderich. He takes the other's bandaged and bloody hand, worried horribly.)  Querido, you worry me when I hear that you've cut yourself. _Please_ talk to me. Tell me what's going through your mind . . .

Austria: . . .  --   _^Red._

Spain: (Doesn't quite understand.)  No more blood, mi amor. Something else?

Austria: (Impassively.)   _^Red. I want red._  (Flicks his eyes up to Antonio's, his gaze piercing as he holds the king's face in his hands.)   _^Show me_ **_your_ ** _red._

Spain: (Stares back, still not quite understanding. Red? Passion? Certainly not _anger_ . Love?)  Roderich, what do you mean? 'Red' could mean many things, so what do _you_ want to _see?_

Austria: _^Red. Not white. Not black._ **_Red_ **.  (Looks at his own pale body with disdain.)

Spain: (Understands. He immediately looks to Daisy.)  Cape, now. In the wardrobe.  (She grabs it, bringing it over and Antonio unclips it, pulling it around Roderich's shoulders to cover his weak, pale body with _red_ . He clips it, tightening it just so it fits well. But it's _very_ long on the angel. Gently.)  Better?

Austria: (Sighs, his body relaxing. He hadn't even realized how tense he was. He nods, wrapping up in the fabric. Gratefully.)   _^Red._

Spain: (Nods, a small relieved smile on his face.)  Red. I'll make sure you have plenty of it. As long as you make me a promise, querido.

Austria: (Tilts his head to the side.)

Spain: (Slips his hands into Roderich's, looking at him seriously.)  Promise me you won't cut or hurt yourself again.

Austria: (Nods. At least, he won't try to.)

Spain: (Nods, accepting it. He leans up, pecking the corner of the angel's mouth sweetly.)  Gracias.

Austria: (Nods once, staring at the cape. _Red_.)

Spain: (He sends a message to Kiku to make dresses for Roderich that are long and _red-_ a _living_ red -and relaxes, knowing he's found something to help his beautiful angel. He stands, pecking Roderich's forehead before sitting in a chair with him, watching over him.)

Austria: (Plays with the cape, petting and stroking it, in his own little world.)

Spain: (He casually reaches into his pocket, thumbing a little glass bottle. He's been thinking about the idea of giving Roderich medication to help him- he even has it in his pocket -but he was still unsure. Now? He decides to introduce the idea to Roderich.)  Querido? Can I ask you something?

Austria: (Looks back up at Antonio reluctantly.)

Spain: (Gently, looking at Roderich.)  Roderich, I've talked to some of the healers about how we can help you feel a little better and get through this. We've been discussing the idea of a medication- angel-friendly, of course -that might help. What do you think? Would you be willing to think about it?

Austria: (Shrugs, going back to playing with the cape.)

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow, voice a bit softer.)  I'll bring it up again another time, but you think about it. . .  (Scoots his chair closer, pulling Roderich into his lap, being sure to keep him covered in the cape. He just holds him reassuringly, hoping he knows that he's going to help make everything okay.)

Austria: (Makes no sign of acknowledging Antonio, instead rubbing his cheeks with the crimson fabric.)

Spain: (Still sits with him, petting through his hair gently as the other enjoys the cape for what it is.) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, Kudos, Bookmark, and Subscribe!


	2. Episode 42: Finding the Dosage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Trigger for depression (along with 50% of this season), dubious consent, and NSFW.
> 
> Holiday Special Post  
> 12/25/2017  
> 2/5

*****Timeskip of an uncertain amount, Roderich can’t keep track. It's the early morning, a few hours before dawn.

Austria: (Wakes up, silently screaming.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/43323197562/in/album-72157693187810850/)

 

Spain: (Wakes at Roderich stirring, eyes widening at the angel's terrified expression as he silently screams. He pulls Roderich closer, protectively, and purrs comfortingly as he pets through the other's hair.)  Shh. . . I'm here. You're safe . . . Hold onto me. I'll protect you, querido . . .

Austria: (Wriggles, fighting his captor, believing his nightmare real as he fights against Antonio.)

Spain: _Roderich_. It's just me, querido.  (Holds Roderich close, sitting up with the angel in his arms as he murmurs reassuringly.)  You were having a nightmare, mi amor. You're awake. You're safe. I promise, querido.

Austria: (Stops fighting, panting in Antonio's grip. He pulls and yanks at his wing's bandages, wanting to strangle himself with them. Anything to end this existence, _this_ nightmare, _the_ nightmares.)

Spain: (Grabs the angel's wrists, stopping him before he can get very far.) _Stop, Roderich._

Austria: (Breaks down, crying tears from reddened eyes, hanging limply from Antonio's grip on his wrists.)

Spain: (Pulls him in, gently soothing him. He looks panicked and worried out of his mind for Roderich, holding him and trying to help him. He murmurs gently, reassuring the angel that Antonio's there and he can and will protect him.)

Austria: (Lays limply in Antonio's hold, empty inside.)

Spain: (Softly.)  Roderich, I think it's time we started you on some medication. It could help, querido. Let's give it a try, alright?

Austria: (Does an automatic nod.)

Spain: (Sighs, burying his face in the other's hair after ordering up some tea.)  For now, just something to help you sleep. In the morning, we'll start. Just rest. Your tea is coming now. . .

Daisy (Demoness Servant): (Slips in a while later with the tea- she's on-call all night -and carefully approaches, waiting for the look of approval before sitting beside them. She helps Roderich drink his tea before leaving, letting them be.)

Spain: (Lays down, Roderich in his arms, and murmurs softly.)  Sleep . . . Your nightmares won't find you again . . .

Austria: (Falls into a deep sleep.)

Spain: (Lets the other sleep, drifting off as well as he holds the other close. He wakes up a few hours later, just lying there with the angel. He doesn't want to leave him.)

Austria: (Wakes up not too long after Antonio, staring up at him blankly.)

Spain: (Looks down at him, petting gently through his hair. Softly.)  No dreams?

Austria: (Shakes his head.)

Spain: Bueno.  (Kisses the other's forehead.)  Ready to get up, or would you like to stay here a little longer?

Austria: (Holds onto Antonio's shoulders and neck for the bridal carry, the signal that he would like to get up.)

Spain: (Gives the other a quick peck, holding Roderich close as he shifts up and stands, getting up for the day. He orders breakfast silently and carries Roderich to the closet, helping him find something comfortable to wear before doing the same for himself, setting the angel down carefully.)  You alright getting dressed, mi amor?

Austria: (Nods, head down as he gets dressed for the day.)

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/41562984230/in/album-72157693187810850/)

Spain: (Dresses as well, going to Roderich's side when he's clothed and ready, slipping his hand into the other's.)  You look beautiful, querido. Breakfast?

Austria: (Follows Antonio to the food, strolling with a detached expression.)

Spain: (Tries to connect with Roderich, helping him along and seating him. He pulls out the little bottle of pills- a bottle he refuses to let Roderich have for fear of taking too many at once -and sets it between them partway through the meal.)  This is the medication, querido. The healer I spoke to said one with breakfast every day is the prescription. Ready to start today?  (Gives Roderich a reassuring look.)

Austria: (Absently nods, taking small bites of his food.)

Spain: (Nods, despite the mental absence of the other. He opens the bottle and brings out one pill, putting the bottle in his pocket, and holds it out for Roderich.)  Take it with some water, alright?

Austria: (Takes the pill and obediently swallows it with some water, eating more of his food afterwards.)

Spain: (Gives him a gentle smile, finishing his own food alongside Roderich. He's worried about how thin the angel's getting. Pale, thin, fragile. Not just fragile like all demons seem to think angels are, but _really_ fragile. Like he could break under your hands if you try to help.)

Austria: (Curls up in his chair, his feet perched on the seat.)

Spain: (Sits with Roderich, drinking his coffee for a little longer before he holds out a hand to the angel.)  I want to go on a walk with you. Will you join me?

Austria: (Takes Antonio's hand unthinkingly, getting up and walking with the demon.)

Spain: (As they're walking, he puts the other's hand on his arm as he leads him down the more empty halls of the palace, edging their way towards more people to ease Roderich into it.)

Austria: (Doesn't even pay attention, but whenever he sees someone in black clothes in his peripherals, he goes closer to Antonio.)

Spain: (Holds him close, noticing the shiness in the other's attitude and knows why. He brings a wing slightly around Roderich, protecting him as they walk.)

Austria: (Wraps himself further in the scarlet shawl around his shoulders and head, keeping close to Antonio.)

Spain: (He gently speaks to Roderich, trying to connect with him more.)  Querido, would you be willing to tell me a bit about what's going on in your mind? What you think about, fear?

Austria: _^Dark figures._

Spain: Because of what happened. Understandable. Anything else?

Austria: _^Caged by flesh._

Spain: _*You feel caged by your body._  --  Do you think about being set free, querido?

Austria: . . .  (Nods.)

Spain: (Kindly.)  Is that why you hurt yourself before?

Austria: . . .  (Nods, not really looking at anything but the stone underneath his feet.)

Spain: (Gently, continuing.)  Do you know . . that you you can be set free another way? A safer way?

Austria: (Shrugs. He knows, it's just . . uncertain. Painful. _Agonizing_.)

Spain: (With an affirming quality to it: )  It can be done. Working together, we can set you free, alright? Tell me what you have enjoyed the most, more than anything else in your life.

Austria: . . . .  --   _^Music._

Spain: (Gently, leading Roderich in a different direction as they walk.)  Would you like to spend some time in the music room?

Austria: (Tilts his head to the side. Maybe.)

Spain: (Nods, taking him there.)  I could play guitar for you, if you'd like?

Austria: . . .  (Nods.)

Spain: (Small smile, slipping into the music room with Roderich. He takes Roderich and gets him situated on the couch before grabbing the guitar and joining him, plucking away before playing a song for the angel. ( [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UKwzoBvOigQ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UKwzoBvOigQ) ))

Austria: (Is actually able to listen to and pay attention to the song most of the time. Perhaps the medication is actually working.)

Spain: (Keeps Roderich close, looking to him when the song is over. He keeps himself more lighthearted for the angel.)  What do think, querido? Am I alright enough to play for you?

Austria: (Nods, the tiniest of smiles in his eyes. It doesn't last long, maybe a second or two, but it was there regardless.)

Spain: (Gently smiles, kissing Roderich's forehead.)  Would you like me to play another?

Austria: (Nods, curling up to rest.)

Spain: (Nods, playing for Roderich as he rests, glad to bring the other some happiness. The medication also seems to be helping, which makes him glad that their little gamble worked.)

Austria: (Peacefully listens, his mind on Antonio and his playing.)

Spain: (When lunchtime rolls around, he sends for some food to be sent right to them, setting aside the guitar when the food comes.)  Come, food will help.

Austria: (Sits up, laying the napkin across his lap before eating, picking through his food.)

Spain: (Eats as well, encouraging him to eat a little more, being sure to throw a little bit of praise in there to balance out the message he's sending the angel.)  Do you feel better from this morning?

Austria: . . .  (Tiny nod.)

Spain: Better is good, even if it's a little better.  (Smile.)  I'm glad, querido.

Austria: . . .  (Looking down, he curls up on Antonio's lap, then leaning his head on Antonio's chest.)

Spain: (Leans back, holding Roderich close and letting him listen to the demon's heart. After a while, he murmurs to Roderich sweetly.)  It beats for you, mi corazón.

Austria: (Leans his forehead against Antonio's neck and jaw.)

Spain: (Sighs, contently holding the angel as he rubs the other's back and sides comfortingly.)

Austria: (Relaxes into the petting.)

Spain: (Is glad that the other is relaxed, continuing to love him up.)

Austria: (Tentatively hugs Antonio.)

Spain: (Returns the hug sweetly, holding him.)

 

* * *

 

*Timeskip.

Austria: (Tries to find the bottle of pills, wanting more. Wanting to feel something other than depression.)

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/43323197012/in/album-72157693187810850/)

 

Spain: (Keeps the bottle on him at all times because of what Roderich's doing, not that he knows what he's doing. Antonio's oblivious, at the moment.)

Austria: (Goes into the study, sitting down and waiting patiently for Antonio. He fidgets in his seat, wanting to ask for more pills.)

Spain: (Looks up, concerned.)  Si, mi amor? Is there something you need?

Austria: _^I think I need more medicine._

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow.)  More? Is the medicine not working? You seem alright, compared to no medication . . .

Austria: _^I need more, it feels like it wasn't working as well . . ._

Spain: Querido, you can't take more medication. It'll hurt your body and won't work at all. You're doing alright. Come here.  (Scoots back from his desk, opening his arms for the angel.)

Austria: ( . . . Gets up, going into Antonio's lap.)

Spain: (Holds Roderich close, speaking to him gently.)  Do you really feel like it's not doing as good a job anymore?

Austria: ( . . . Shrugs.)

Spain: You _must_ tell me the truth. With conviction. While I can't give you more, we can switch medications to something stronger. But, but, _but-_ If it's already doing well and the new meds don't agree with your body chemistry, it might make you worse. Do you understand why I'm concerned?

Austria: (Nods.)   _^I just . . it isn't strong enough. It barely lasts to noon._

Spain: And then how do you start feeling, querido?

Austria: _^Like I'm weighed down by a million pounds._

Spain: (Nods, thinking.)  . . . Would you like to come with me to speak to the healer? I want to get _his_ opinion on all of this.

Austria: ( . . Nods.)

Spain: (Kisses Roderich's cheek, scooping him up as he sweeps out of his study with the angel, messaging the healer that he needs to speak with him. He sets the angel down in front of the healer's room, knocking before entering with Roderich.)  Señor?

Mark: Yes, come in, your majesty.  (Comes out from another room, giving a gentle smile to the two.)  Wonderful for you two to visit. Come, sit.  (To Roderich once they've all sat in some chairs.)  I hear the medication I set you up with isn't helping the way it used to. Am I correct?

Austria: ( . . Tiny nod.)

Mark: While I know you cannot speak-  (Gestures subtly to the silencer.)  -would you be willing to tell his majesty the answers to a few of my questions, so I may more accurately gauge your needs?

Austria: (Nods.)

Mark: (Nods, smiling.)  Good. Since you've first gotten this medication, how would you gauge how you felt taking the medication? We can start when you first started. How long did the effects last?

Austria: _^A little after noon._

Mark: (Nods, once Antonio has relayed it.)  Did that change?

Austria: _^Now it barely makes it to noon._

Mark: (Hums.)  You take it with your breakfast, correct? When do you typically take the medication?

Austria: _^Eight to eight-thirty._

Mark: And the effect ends when?

Austria: _^About eleven o'clock._

Mark: (Eyebrows furrow slightly, thinking to himself for a few long moments.)  . . . Would you be willing to try a new medication? I also have another dosage in mind, but I feel like easing you in with a half dose at first would be better.

Austria: (Nods, leaning into Antonio.)

Spain: (Holds Roderich close, listening.)

Mark: Mind, of course, that there are risks involved with switching medications. There's the awful possibility that the new medication may not work at all, may work less than expected, or may cause an adverse reaction, making you feel worse. Are you still willing to try?

Austria: (Nods. Anything to feel better.)

Mark: (Nods.)  Then we shall proceed. It's already in the afternoon, so I assume your medications are wearing off now?

Austria: (Nods.)

Mark: (Gently.)  This may seem unkind, but I want you to return to your room and relax. I won't give you the new medications until tomorrow morning, before your breakfast, because I don't want the two to intermix and cause you damage. Do you think you can handle everything until the morning, my lady?

Austria: (Sighs, sagging a little. He nods.)

Spain: (Softly, to Roderich.)  I'll stay with you today and watch over you. Okay?

Austria: (Nods, leaning his head on Antonio's chest.)

Mark: (Nods to the two.)  I'll make up the medications this afternoon and deliver it early tomorrow. It will come with dose length, amount, and times to be administered for your ease of use. Your majesty, do you have the old medication with you?

Spain: (Nods.)  I assume you'd like it back?

Mark: (Nods.)  If you could, please.

Spain: (Pulls the bottle from his pocket, passing it to the healer.)  Do you need anything else?

Mark: No, but I suggest doing very relaxing activities for the rest of the day so he can stay all together for as long as possible today.

Spain: Gracias, señor.  (Scoops up Roderich, padding back upstairs. He murmurs.)  Our room or the music room?

Austria: _^Our room._

Spain: (Nods, kissing the other's face sweetly as he takes them up, sitting on their bed with Roderich safely in his arms.)

Austria: (Lays against Antonio tiredly.)

Spain: (Relaxes, holding the angel close.)  Rest. I'll take care of you . . .

Austria: (Sleeps, falling to nightmares.)

Spain: (Stays awake, glad he did as Roderich twitches and trembles in his sleep. He pets through the other's hair, soothingly murmuring to the fearful angel to pull him from his nightmares.)

Austria: (Soothes, a little.)

Spain: (Continues to soothe him through his sleep, purring comfortingly as he holds Roderich.)

Austria: (Wakes up, looking at Antonio.)   _^Why do you continue to help me?_

Spain: (Looks down at him, pausing before answering kindly.)  Because I love you, querido. I want you to be alright again. To be happy again.

Austria: _^I would be easier to control, left broken._

Spain: (Pets through the other's hair.)  Maybe I don't want to control you.

Austria: ^ _Then what does a demon king want with a flightless angel?_

Spain: What if we weren't demons and angels- What would be left? Two creatures, si?

Austria: (Shrugs, unsure of what Antonio is getting at.)

Spain: All that would be left is you and me. No worries about whether or not I have the power to control you or if you could fly. I would be left with _you_ . A beautiful, sassy- yet sweet -creature. I spend my time with you, not because your beauty and wings bring me status or simply out of obligation to take care of you, but because I think you're wonderful. And I _want-_ with everything in my soul -to care for you and support you and protect you when you need me.  (Softly.)  I want _you_.

Austria: . . .  --  ^ _And if I were to let you have me? What would become of_ **_us_ ** _then?_

Spain: (Eyes flicker with love and affection before gently responding.)  I would take care of you and protect you and love you, just as I do now. I want to keep you safe. You know I love you, Roderich. I will protect and care for you no matter what.

Austria: . . .  (Nods.)

Spain: (Gently leaves a lingering kiss on the angel's forehead, holding him close.)

Austria: (Stays silently in Antonio's arms.)

Spain: (Forces himself to stay relaxed, not sure if he really cared about how much he said. After all, it was the truth. He loved Roderich. Before it was lust, a simply attraction to a gorgeous creature, but then he _bonded_ with Roderich. When his feathers were sliced and forced to be plucked, there was no way he'd leave the angel on his own. That was when he decided to protect the angel, no matter what.)

Austria: (Exhaustedly.)   _^You could have just left me for Heaven to find, on Earth._

Spain: (Softly.)  And risk another demon finding and hurting you? Not a chance.

Austria: (Yawns.)   _^So many demons would have gotten rid of me or kept me flightless . . . you are a . . curiosity, Antonio._

Spain: (Smiles slightly, taking that as a compliment.)  I wouldn't want to lose the you inside of you by doing either, querido.

Austria: (Hums, sinking further into Antonio's embrace.)

Spain: (Pets through Roderich's hair, letting his eyes sink shut as he relaxes completely.)

 

* * *

 

*Timeskip. Three days later.

Austria: (Silently giggles as he dances naked in the king's hall. Well, he's not completely naked, he has fashioned Antonio's cape into a toga. He spins out of Daisy's reach, a feral look about him as his hair hangs in front of his eyes and sweeps in wild waves.)

Spain: (Since Daisy was more than a little concerned, since Roderich was acting _much_ different than usual, he slipped out into the hall silently as he swept into the other's dance, moving easily and perfectly with the beautiful angel, a hand at the other's hip.)

Austria: (Blinks at Antonio, dancing a little before tackling the demon, landing solidly on the king's chest. He traces his fingers across Antonio's cheek, looking more like a wild creature as he clicks his tongue, the only sound he can make with his mouth.)

Spain: (Lands hard, smirking up at the angel despite it.)  Like what you see~?

Austria: (Clicks his tongue again, leaning forward to nip Antonio's jaw.)

Spain: (Tail flicks, looking at him curiously. Roderich had never been this . . . _animalistic-_ or perhaps _demonic_ was the correct term -around him before.)  Querido? You're really energetic and . . excited today~. Any reason?  (Pecks the other sweetly.)

Austria: (Watches Antonio blankly, his wings bursting out from underneath the bandages to hover over them, Roderich pinning Antonio's wrists as he surveys the demon.)

Spain: (Lets the angel pin him, too surprised by the other's wings. He looks Roderich in the eyes, watching him carefully with a small fire in his eyes, somewhat careful and somewhat excited.)

Austria: (Sways like a snake, flaring out his mangled wings to present them, curious about the demon.)

Spain: (Purrs appreciatively at the presentation, despite their appearance, pressing up against the other's hold. He could easily flip Roderich off, but he wanted to know what Roderich was up to.)

Austria: (Grips Antonio's wrists tightly, delicately sniffing Antonio's jaw before spreading the 'V' of Antonio's shirt down further to mouth around the demon's throat, teasing his teeth across the king's neck. The angel is dangerous. In what way is uncertain.)

Spain: (Tentatively exposes a little more of his neck for a few moments before pushing up with his wings, flipping them with a smirk and a low, excited growl. He leans down and delicately teases the angel's neck, his wings dominantly above them. His eyes and ears remained open, watching Roderich's reaction to his actions carefully.)

Austria: (Gasps before slamming his wings Against Antonio's in challenge. If they are to be mates, then his mate had better be _strong_.)

Spain: (Slams back, pressing the angel's wings steadily to the floor. He growls, tail flicking like an angry cat's, but he wasn't angry. He knew what this was. (He surely wasn't _stupid_.))

Austria: (Gasps again, trying to push Antonio off, in any way he can. Kicking, punching, biting- everything.)

Spain: (He took a few blows before being able to pin the angel down, biting back at him to have the other submit.)

Austria: (Silently croons as Antonio's teeth latch into his shoulder, stilling, though his wings lightly flutter flirtatiously.)

Spain: (Slowly and lightly, he gave a couple of flaps to his own wings, flirting back. He tentatively pulled off his spot on the other's shoulder, only to harshly nibble down the other's neck and mark him as the king's _only_.)

Austria: (Relaxes, sinking down onto the floor and wrapping his arms around Antonio.)

Spain: (As the other relaxes, he does as well, a bit. He was glad no one else was in the hall around them- the servants probably having kept it clear -as he marked up the little angel, even more glad to be accepted. He works his way up Roderich's neck before deeply and passionately claiming the angel's mouth, pulling back with a deep and possessive, while loving, look.)

Austria: (Bends submissively.)

Spain: (He backs off just enough to pull Roderich into his arms and whisk the angel into their room, marking up more of his neck as he lays them both down, hovering above the submissive angel to mark him and give him affection.)

Austria: (Instincts ruling him, he turns onto his front, crawling forward and putting his ass up in the air to present himself to the dominant demon.)

Spain: (Purrs appreciatively, not quite even thinking as he pushes up his cape- so beautifully fashioned into a toga -and strokes up the other's ass. He removes the other's underwear and kneads the other's ass teasingly, a small part of him wondering if he _should_ take the delightful angel, all presented for him.)

Austria: (Gently wiggles his ass, arching his back while he peers over his shoulder. A blank, yet enticing look is shot at Antonio.)

Spain: (Fuck it. He immediately grabs the lube from his bedside drawer and gently wriggles a finger into the angel, stretching him out gradually. Despite being possessive and, frankly, horny as all hell, he's still careful with the other, not wanting to hurt him.)

Austria: (Silently mewls, pushing back onto it.)

Spain: (Purrs encouragingly, continuing until the other's sufficiently stretched for him, immediately stripping himself enough to pull out his cock and align with the angel's hole, gently pressing in. Unknowing if the angel had done this before, he takes it slow with him.)

Austria: (Silently screeches, his head resting on his hands.)

Spain: (Gently kisses the other's shoulders and the back of his neck, speaking softly.)  Do you feel alright, querido?

Austria: (Doesn't have higher brain functions, merely spearing himself back onto Antonio fabulously thick dick.)

Spain: (Groans, thrusting into the little angel with instinctual vigor, taking Roderich as his. (He doesn't wonder if this might be deemed non-consensual or not later, just that this angel presented himself and wanted to _mate_ . He _knew_ it and could smell the other's fertility. He was okay with with a ‘maybe’ at this point.))

Austria: (It doesn't take long for him to cum, then letting Antonio use his body.)

Spain: (He does use the other's body for a short period of time before cumming as well, thrusting deeply into the angel. He leans down, kissing Roderich up as his wings slowly lower and cage them in protectively. Pulling out, he's slow before settling next to the angel, holding him protectively. _His mate_.)

Austria: (Pants, curling up into Antonio.)

Spain: (Purrs through his own, light pants, protectively holding Roderich.)

Austria: (Purrs, wrapping around Antonio.)

Spain: (Wraps back around him and pets through Roderich's dark hair, his mind far from clearing. He was there to protect and care for and love his mate. Doing anything less would be deeply _wrong_.)

Austria: (Nuzzles Antonio, a feral look still settled around the angel.)

Spain: (Nuzzles him back, somewhat confused by the feral look, but he didn't put too much thought into it for a while.)

Austria: (Buries his face in the crook of Antonio's neck.)

Spain: (Purrs louder as they hold each other. After a while like this, he starts cooling down a little and thinking logically. He couldn't understand what made Roderich like this, other than the fact that he was _definitely_ more fertile and he was _definitely_ skimming over his rut. It wasn't surprising. The demon wasn't actually _regular_ with all that since he didn't have a mate. Well. _Now_ he does. Kind of. Beyond that, he wondered if Roderich _actually_ wanted this. His mind flicked between the fact that the angel was on medications and the fact that he was horny as hell too, though he didn't _quite_ understand all that for angels. But he was concerned. He still stayed, holding Roderich protectively.)

Austria: (Falls asleep, the cum drying on him and seeping out of his loose hole.)

Spain: (While the other sleeps, he scoops him up and gets servants to change the sheets as he takes Roderich into the bath, carefully undressing and bathing the both of them. He tries not to wake Roderich throughout all this, being sweet and gentle before returning them to bed, wrapping Roderich up. Knowing, as they lie there, that Roderich wouldn't be able to handle children at a time like this- despite his obvious fertility -he had birth control sent up for the angel, waiting for him to wake.)

Austria: (Wakes up a few hours later, looking around questioningly.)

Spain: (Having been merely resting, he kisses the other's face soothingly and speaks gently.)  Sleep well?

Austria: (Nods.)

Spain: (Nuzzles him softly, glad.)  Bueno . . .  (He looks at the other, brushing through his hair. He can see the questioning look. It's so obvious and it makes his stomach drop a little.)  Do you remember what happened?

Austria: (Furrows his brows, shaking his head and making a so-so gesture. He remembers a little.)

Spain: (Speaks gently, easing him into remembering more.)  Do you remember dancing in the hallway? How I came to check on you?

Austria: _^The memory is blurry._

Spain: (Swallows, now even more worried.)  Would you like me to just . . tell you what happened?

Austria: (Nods.)

Spain: Si . . . Well, when I came to check on you, you pounced on me and we had a bit of a . . challenge match. You accepted me  --   _*Then_.  --  as a potential mate and we came back here. Things progressed and . . . . things happened. When you fell asleep, I cleaned us both up and returned here, where we haven't left.  (Falls silent.)

Austria: (Blinks.)   _^At least it wasn't anyone else. Then I would be worried._

Spain: (Lets out a small breath, snuggling his ma- well, the angel in his arms. He wasn't really his mate yet, and he might never be, but he hoped they would.)  Si. I kept you safe, I promise. Though . . .  (Pulls back, looking at Roderich.)  I hope you know what I'm talking about when I say you're more _fertile_ than usual. I didn't think we were ready for anything, especially not now. I had some medicine brought up to make sure you didn't . . conceive. Would you like it?

Austria: (Nods immediately.)

Spain: (Nods understandingly, helping Roderich sit up as he reaches for the medicine and water to wash away the taste with, holding them both out for the angel.)

Austria: (Takes the medicine, swallowing quickly. When done, he buries his face in Antonio's chest.)

Spain: (Holds Roderich close, petting through his hair as he laid them both back down and comforted the angel.)

Austria: _^ . . . Thank you, for taking care of me._

Spain: (Simply.)  That's what I'm here for. Te quiero.

Austria: _^ . . Also, thank you for being right by me and helping me whenever I need it._

Spain: (Gently kisses the other's head.)  You're welcome. I'll always be right beside you, here to help.

Austria: ^ _Thank you. Thank you so much. I know I can be pathetic, and weak, and selfish and awful, but . . keep me with you? Please?_

Spain: (Smiles, heart swelling with happiness.)  Si. I won't let you go. If you want to be here, I'll keep you forever with me.  (Pecks the other's forehead, lightly scolding with a small smirk, though he was definitely completely serious.)  And don't say such awful things. You are wonderful, and strong, and beautiful, and- . . maybe a little selfish, but I am _too_ . And I'll _never_ let you go.

Austria: (Nods.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, Kudos, Bookmark, and Subscribe!


	3. Episode 43: Feral Dove

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference. Any music/videos used are also for reference, and nothing we own unless stated otherwise. We own nothing except the idea.
> 
> Holiday Special Post  
> December 25, 2017  
> 3/5

*****Next day.

Austria: (Is being crazy again, dancing through the halls in another one of Antonio's capes. This one is black with red trim, however.)

Spain: (Again, he's called to take care of Roderich in this state. But this time, he messages the healer, wondering if perhaps it could be the medications. Neither knew.)  Mi amor~.

Austria: (Tackles Antonio.)

Spain: (This time, he's ready and catches Roderich, lifting the angel into his arms by hitching the other's legs around his waist and holding him by the angel's ass.)  Hola.  (Kisses the other, keeping him close.)

Austria: (Kisses back, then nuzzling Antonio like a lioness would her mate.)

Spain: (Nuzzles back, slowly taking the other back into their room. He had already decided that the two of them wouldn't do anything like before and he's just protect his mate. Laying the other down, he joins Roderich and snuggles close, kissing and nuzzling the other. (Unknown to Roderich, the healer was subtly watching from just under the doorway in the shadows to observe for the angel's sake. Antonio was fine with it since he refused to let anything happen this time.))

Austria: (Nips Antonio for _more_ , getting up and presenting.)

Spain: (Growls, refusing to let his own dominant hormones come out to play as he kept Roderich down, preventing him from presenting. He didn't want to deal with that. Instead, he nibbles the back of the angel's neck.)

Austria: (Whines silently at first, but melts submissively as his neck is massaged)

Spain: (Is glad when the other melts under him, giving Roderich something that makes him feel great while not crossing that line.)

Austria: (Is a pile of angel goo.)

Spain: (Just keeps loving up his little angel consistently, honestly trying to lull him to sleep.)

Austria: (Melts into a light sleep, curling up into a ball.)

Spain: (Continues for a little while on his neck before kissing him up very slowly and gently, curling up with his little mate to rest.)

Austria: (Burrows into Antonio, hiding in his embrace.)

Spain: (Blankets the other with an arm and a wing, protecting him fervently from everything that could harm his angel.)

 

* * *

 

*Next day, with Antonio and the healer. Roderich is in the next room, playing with a ball of yarn, having had his medicine that morning.

Spain: (Is sitting patiently with the healer as he explains, not quite understanding what's going on with his little angel.)

Mark: It appears your angel is having an adverse reaction to the medication.

Spain: Obviously. Where do we go from here? Different medication, lower dose . . ?

Mark: Let's try a different medication. It will also be taken at breakfast and then at about three or four in the afternoon, like this one he's on, but it shouldn't . . 'tap' quite so much into his instincts.

Spain: (Nods.)  That sounds good. I'll take him back to our room until you send up the medication tomorrow, I assume.

Mark: Si, my king. I'll send it up tomorrow for the angel.

Spain: Gracias, señor.  (Rises, going to fetch and scoop up his angel.)  Time to return, querido.

Austria: (Blinks at Antonio, placing his fingers on Antonio's chin and giving it tiny squeezes.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/43323196852/in/album-72157693187810850/)

Spain: (Smiles in amusement down at the angel as he pads up to their room.)

Austria: (Nips at Antonio's jaw and chin affectionately, basically worshipping the demon.)

Spain: (Purrs, enjoying the affection as he bares his neck trustingly and leans in.)

Austria: (Nibbles Antonio's neck before burying his face in the crook of Antonio's neck.)

Spain: (Kisses up his little angel, keeping him close as they slip into their room and lay down, snuggling.)

Austria: (Wraps his legs around Antonio's waist.)

Spain: (Nuzzles his mate and loves him up happily.)

Austria: (Presses his half-hard erection against Antonio, instinctively knowing to show he's ready for breeding.)

Spain: (Despite wanting to take the little angel, he doesn't do much in regards to the erection, simply holding Roderich close and nibbling the back of his neck soothingly.)

Austria: (Melts.)

Spain: (Purrs, continuing to love the other up.)

Austria: (Sighs, resting against Antonio.)

Spain: (Glad the other's fully relaxed, he blankets them in and rests against the angel.)

Austria: (Naps.)

Spain: (Rests, napping as well.)

 

* * *

 

 

*Timeskip four days.

Austria: (Is glad there aren't too many side effects with this new drug. He works on sewing a summer dress.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/43323196572/in/album-72157693187810850/)

Spain: (Is just working on some things in the study, relaxed knowing Roderich was alright for now.)

Austria: (Works on a few different articles of clothing. He even patches up some of Antonio's underwear. (If he makes some of the patches heart-shaped or other sorts of shapes, like Band-Aids or stars, no one's to know. (Except Antonio.)))

Spain: (Is happily watching what Roderich's up to from where he is, smiling.)

Austria: (While not _happy_ , he's closer to it. Roderich just does easy, methodical projects, trying to keep himself busy.)

Spain: (Works a while longer before joining Roderich with a small smile.)  Keeping busy, I see.  (Pecks the other's cheek as he sits down.)

Austria: (Nods, showing Antonio a rainbow patch he put on one of his underwear. The ghost of a smirk flits across his face.)

Spain: (Quirks an imperious eyebrow, snorting in amusement.)  Cute little patch. My ass always did cause rainbows to appear.  (Smirks, knowing how beautiful his booty was.)

Austria: (Sasses, straight-faced.)   _^It also shows how gay you are._

Spain: (Grins, leaning in to peck his sassy angel.)  Si, it does.

Austria: (Mild blush, looking away.)

Spain: (Chuckles, whispering into the other's ear with all the amusement in the world.)  Perhaps we should put matching rainbows on _your_ underwear~.

Austria: (Eyes widen, choking and hiding his face in his hand to conceal his blush.)

Spain: (Laughs, pulling Roderich up against him as he purrs happily.)

Austria: (Silently groans.)

Spain: (Pecks Roderich's head, petting through his hair gently.)  I've got you, my little rainbow. . .

Austria: (Tiny glare at Antonio for calling him 'rainbow'.)

Spain: (Grins, quietly chuckling at the glare.)

Austria: (Tries to whack Antonio on the head with his wing, but . . his wings don't work.)

Spain: (His grin slips away at the other's troubled expression, kissing Roderich's face sweetly and comfortingly.)

Austria: (Leans into Antonio, forgetting he has a needle in his hand, accidentally stabbing the demon.)

Spain: (Winces, carefully pulling the other's hand- and the needle -away from his body, though he keeps Roderich close.)  Ow.

Austria: (Apologetic look, wilting.)

Spain: (Kisses his face kindly.)  I forgive you, don't worry. It was just a pinprick. I've had much worse.

Austria: (Nods.)

Spain: (Nuzzles him gently, holding the angel.)

Austria: _^Do you need to get back to work?_

Spain: (Groans slightly.)  Probably? Eh. There's not a _lot_ to do . . .

Austria: _^You should take care of it, duty comes first._

Spain: (Sighs, not wanting to let the angel go. He was just so soft and wonderful, why would he?)  Si, mi amor. You're probably right. . .  (Kisses the angel sweetly before hesitantly letting him go, padding to his study.)  Feel free to join me if you like~.

Austria: _^I will._

Spain: (Smiles, taking his place at his desk to work, looking kind of content, but also like he did _not_ want to do paperwork.)

 

* * *

 

 

*Timeskip of an uncertain amount, Roderich can’t keep track.

Austria: (Sitting on the chaise, Roderich looks up at Antonio.)   _^Tell me about yourself?_

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/43323196342/in/album-72157693187810850/)

Spain: (Blinks, having not expected that, and smirks a little.)  Well, what do you want to know?

Austria: _^Anything. Favorite color, place, time of your life, reasons why. It is your choice._

Spain: (Thought to himself, using the prompts he had been given.)  Well, my favorite color is red, if my palace is any indicator. Red's full of life and passion and love. It has so many meanings, you can almost use it for everything.  (Chuckles to himself, continuing.)  I don't really have a favorite place. Wherever enjoyable people are is my favorite place for obvious reasons. . . . I'm torn between this part of my life and my childhood for favorite time of life. Now, things are mostly peaceful. My childhood was similar with my large family, full of wonderful people.

Austria: ^Tell me about your family?

Spain: (Nods, thinking.)  My father, Romulus, was once king of Hell, and he had this habit of bedding as many men and women as he pleased. This resulted with me having a lot of siblings. Though most aren't really around anymore, several of my fellow kings and brothers are still very alive and well. To the East and West from the south are my brothers Joao and Francis. The North West king is my brother Gilbert. Most siblings were only half, but Joao is my full brother and younger than I.  (Smirks.)  An annoying little bastard, but he's alright. Our parents all disappeared when Romulus abandoned the empire he'd created, leaving it in pieces. This is what became of it, with the siblings I still have.

Austria: _^Tell me a story about them, please?_

Spain: (Smiles, glad to tell stories about the family he loved.)  Well, there was this time once, a long time ago before Joao was born, when one of my older sisters and brothers took me on an 'adventure' through the grand palace. Whenever we saw one of our mothers, we'd duck into these small passages and escape away to avoid getting caught. Mi madre was _furious_ when she caught me and the others and scolded us all, but it was absolutely worth avoiding them for a few hours.

Austria: _^Were you not allowed to wander alone? Why? You are a dominant, jo?_

Spain: (Nods.)  Si, I am, but I was also very young in a world where children aren't appreciated, except by their mothers and fathers. Our mothers were always very protective until around the age our manipulations started coming in.  (He let a little bit of fire curl around his fingers.)  Before we could really control it, they came out in fear or anger, as a defense mechanism. As we were put into training, they didn't worry so much about us. Children in the Great City were . . . not exactly safe, even in the castle, before their manipulations came in. There was a reason I had a lot of siblings, once.

Austria: (Looks down at his own stomach, placing a hand on it.)   _^So if I were to have a child, down here . . ._

Spain: (Gently.)  They _weren't_ , querido. While demons still don't like another demon's child, we now have laws in place that you can't just hurt a child, _especially_ in this palace. I punish those who hurt children severely to uphold that law.

Austria: (Slightly relieved expression. He's glad to know that there are laws in place to protect children.)   _^But I'm guessing that many still keep their children . . in limited spaces._

Spain: (Shrugs.)  Many do. There is a large area of this palace, however, that is just for the servants and those else who live here. They've made their families here in my service, so I only saw it fit that they get to live well.  (Chuckles a small bit.)  During the day, all the children run through that part of the wing and play. The adults aren't really around, so no one minds unless they disrupt business or the few nobles here. My kingdom is of the safest around, mi amor, good days and bad days alike. I promise you that.

Austria: (Tentative smile.)

Spain: (Reassuring smile.)  If you had a child, he or she would be the safest here.

Austria: ^ _That's very good._

Spain: (He had a fond smile, thinking about Roderich with a child. He'd be a wonderful mother, he thought.)  Si. Anything else you'd like to know? About Hell or myself?

Austria: ^ _Tell me about Hell, in general._

Spain: (Nods.)  You probably know this, but there are eight kingdoms including my own around Hell. The northerners are mostly ice manipulators, dealing with all things cold; Easterners are mostly metal manipulators, as well as other things from the ground; South, fire; and West, shadow. There's some overlap in the areas between, but it's never bothered any of us in our power dynamics. It actually helps to have similarities with your neighbors.

Austria: (Nods.)  ^ _Tell me about the land, its features._

Spain: The South, as you can see from the windows, is hot and dry, full of fire and the land jagged from breaking open for the lava beneath. While jagged, all of it is this flat. The South West and South East are just as hot, but the West is more dry and grassy than its Eastern counterpart, it being desert. The West of Hell and East of Hell are both relatively temperate and wet, but the West is more rocky while the East has bluffs. The Northern part of Hell is cold, the North-North being the coldest, most brutal part the farther north you go. The North West is foggy with large stone towers while the North East has more fjords and canyons. The North itself is just a dark, frozen wasteland.

Austria: (Blinks.)  ^ _You just made Hell sound scenic._

Spain: (Blinks back, quirking an eyebrow.)  I mean . . it is? It's my homeland, of course I'd describe it the best as possible. Though, I forgot to mention that, to the far South East, there's a large ocean- the Midnight Ocean -and on the border between the South and South East, there's a lake of animated metal. Its creations are usually wonderful, if some skilled metal manipulator created them.

Austria: _^They both sound beautiful._

Spain: (Smiles.)  They are. We'll have to tour Hell sometime, just so you can see all the beauty this realm has to offer.

Austria: (Softly.)   _^Perhaps._

Spain: (Hums, smiling. Tentatively.)  Would . . would you mind if I asked a little bit about Heaven? I doubt I'll ever get to visit, but I hear such great things about it.

Austria: _^You may ask._

Spain: Well, what's it like? I'm sure the realm is as vast as this one, if not more so. Tell me what it looks like, smells like, all the wonderful things.  (Gives a gentle smile, happily leaning in to listen- or observe their communication, as it may be more better put.)

Austria: _^It's very beautiful, where the buildings are open and you can fly in and out of nearly any room, the ceilings are so tall. Heaven is nearly completely covered by woods and meadows, though we also have bluffs, cliffs, canyons, and numerous mountain ranges. Everything is . . pristine. The flowers last forever, so it's rare to see one wilt, but everything is quite green. Heaven smells like . . being clean. At least to me it does. Light and subtle, like freshly-washed clothes or sheets. The water is crystal clear for quite a ways. One of the most beautiful places to go is the Lake of Tears, a lake surrounded on all sides by waterfalls, and underground rivers help to keep the lake down._

Spain: (Smiles, his eyes soft and awed by the sound of Roderich's old home.)  It sounds positively gorgeous. . . It must have been wonderful to live there.

Austria: ^ _It was._

Spain: (His expression softens a bit, curious.)  . . . Do you miss it?

Austria: ^ _Yes. I miss my mutti, and my aunt, and my cat, Wolferl._

Spain: (Softly.)  Tell me about them?

Austria: _^Mutti is very smart, though she likes to keep her manipulations very subtle. Auntie is a wonderful baker, and my mutti's sister who likes to do . . lewd things. Sometimes with mated angels. I think she's also laid with a few demons, but then again, she is_ **_insane_ ** _. My cat has the most sense of the group, playing the piano when I am not there._

Spain: (Chuckles.)  Your family sounds like smaller, angelic version of my own. Quite wonderful, by the sounds of it.

Austria: _^They have literally given me gray hairs._

Spain: (Smirks.)  Perhaps relaxing and enjoying the ride would help you a bit more.

Austria: ^ _I tried. They nearly killed me on accident five times._

Spain: (Looks a small bit alarmed alongside his amusement.)  . . . Perhaps they _are_ a little much . . .

Austria: (Shrugs.)   _^My mother and auntie also like to conduct experiments. And forget about them, on occasion._

Spain: (Hums.)  I suppose that's partially why you've nearly died by their hands?

Austria: _^Jo._

Spain: (Nods.)  Risky work, so I understand. Too bad they aren't as attentive as they may should be.

Austria: (Shrugs.)   _^Do you have more questions?_

Spain: . . . What color is the sky is Heaven?

Austria: _^It changes. Most commonly, it's like the sky when the sun is rising or setting on Earth. Blue, pink, red, orange, gold, white- each one takes its turn in being the predominant shade. Though it’s always soft and is never offensive to the eyes._

Spain: (Smiles at the answer, able to picture it in his mind.)  Beautiful.

Austria: _^It's the thing I miss the most. Being able to fly in that sky, in that light- sometimes Aurora Borealis would appear, usually once a month, and being able to fly through them -was breathtaking._

Spain: (Hums, almost feeling bad for taking the angel from his home. But, even so, he didn't. Perhaps that was _his_ selfishness showing through.)

Austria: (Curls up, homesickness washing over him.)

Spain: (Gets up, sitting beside Roderich on the lounge before pulling the angel into his lap to pet through his hair. He doesn't say them out loud, but his thoughts are quiet even so, not wanting to be heard quite yet.)   _*Perhaps . . . you will return someday._

Austria: _^Please, . . . won't you let me go home?_

Spain: (Quiet, heart hurting at the message.)  Would you ever come back?

Austria: _^ . . I don't know. Yes._

Spain: (Corrects the other.)  You want to, but you don't know.

Austria: (Huddles into Antonio.)

Spain: (Holds him close, not answering the other's question.)

Austria: (Tiny.)   _^Please . . ._

Spain: (Pretends not to see it, simply kissing the other's face. He can't let Roderich go. He means far too much to him.)

Austria: ^ _P-please, Antonio . . . You promised me._

Spain: (Soft and quiet.)  Roderich, I'm willing to give you everything . . but that is too much for me to say yes to right now. Please don't ask. You're unwell, at the moment. It's best if you stay here and recover.

Austria: . . .  (Sighs.)   ^ _Yes, my king._

Spain: (Nuzzles the other, feeling selfish and horrible. Barely audible.)  Gracias. . .

Austria: (Hesitantly, trying to come up with something that will make the situation better.)   _^Antonio?_

Spain: . . . Si?

Austria: _^May I have some cake?_

Spain: (Gives the tiniest of smiles, kissing Roderich's cheeks.)  Si, you can have some cake. What kind? I'll send for whatever you'd like.

Austria: _^Sachertorte._

Spain: (Quirks an eyebrow, not quite sure what the other was trying to communicate. He lifts Roderich up as he goes to his desk and sits down, the angel still in his arms as he pulls over a piece of paper and a pen. Awkwardly, in explanation.)  I haven't a clue what you meant, querido. Would you mind . . ?

Austria: (Nods, writing it down.)

Spain: (Mumbles it to himself a couple of times before nodding, sending for some "sachertorte.") There, sachertorte coming right up.  (Smiles.)

Austria: (Minute smile.)

Spain: (Nuzzles the other sweetly, loving him up as he tries to cheer the angel up.)

Austria: (Tucks himself into Antonio.)

Spain: (Holds Roderich close, smiling and nudging the angel softly when a servant brings in a couple slices of sachertorte.)

Austria: (Uncurls enough to grab a fork and begin eating.)

Spain: (Kisses the angel sweetly before he also eats a piece.)

Austria: (Done, he daintily dabs up his mouth with a napkin. looking at Antonio, he can't help but think to himself, 'He isn't so bad'.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, Kudos, Bookmark, and Subscribe!


	4. Episode 44: Not Entirely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference. Any music/videos used are also for reference, and nothing we own unless stated otherwise. We own nothing except the idea.
> 
> Holiday Special Post  
> December 25, 2017  
> 4/5

*****Timeskip of an uncertain amount, Roderich can’t keep track.

Austria: (Goes down the halls, peeking into the kitchen curiously through a crack in the door.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/43323195772/in/album-72157693187810850/)

Romano: (Is alone in the kitchen, chopping up some vegetables quickly with practiced ease. His tail flicks slightly, knowing someone's around, but he doesn't directly notice Roderich.)

Austria: (Sneaks in, using his assassin abilities and staying out of sight. (He's also hiding-ish from Daisy.))

Romano: (Knows someone's in the room, sneaking around, but he doesn't know who it is or quite _where_ they are. He lowly growls, not fond of demons sneaking around _his_ kitchen.)  I wouldn't stay _hidden_ if I was you, bastard.  (He turns, gripping the knife in his hand. He can scent the other, nearly to the _point_ of where the other is.)

Austria: (Suddenly appears on a stool, his left eye hiding behind his hair.)

Romano: (Eyes whip to the angel before relaxing a small bit, still tense. He huffs and returns to chopping vegetables in silence.)

Austria: (Silently watches.)

Romano: (Just cooks, ignoring the angel the best he can. What the hell else was he supposed to deal with the damn gorgeous assassin he hired to kill Antonio? (That was the immediate excuse that came to his mind, but- in all reality -he felt guilty because of what happened. He wasn't doing his job properly, causing what had happened to Roderich.))

Austria: (Steals an apple, cutting into it to eat it.)

Romano: (Quirks an eyebrow, flicking his eyes to the other, taking in his somewhat haggard appearance. He looked awful, but still gorgeous and like he needed protecting. But one thing did catch his attention: The collar at Roderich's neck. He remembered why it was put there to begin with- to not break the eardrums of everyone in Greed -but he couldn't understand why it was still there. His eyes lingered, lost in thought as he failed at trying to make it look like a casual glance.)

Austria: (Offers Lovino half of the apple after cutting it in two, biting into his own half.)

Romano: (Tosses a bit of spice in the pan before taking the offered apple half, biting into the crisp fruit. His tail flicks casually, swaying around without being still for too long.)

Austria: (Goes back to watching Lovino cooking. He subtly scoots a small container of pepper to the Italian.)

Romano: (Eyebrows furrow, starting to glare as he opens his mouth to argue, stopping when he looks back at the pan and takes a deep breath of the food smells.  . . . He takes the pepper and adds a bit to the mixture, looking to Roderich as he sets it down.)  Good catch.

Austria: (Nods, putting his elbows on the counter and resting his head in his hands.)

Romano: (Tail flicks at the other, returning most of his attention to cooking. After a while.)  I haven't seen you around much.

Austria: (Shakes his head. Pulling out a small pad of paper and pen Antonio had gotten for him for interacting with others. He writes.)  'It wasn't safe.'

Romano: (Hums.)  The bastard let you out finally, then.

Austria: (Shrugs.)  'To protect me and others. I wasn't stable.'

Romano: (Nods, looking to him.)  How have you been doing? The bastard hasn't been answering my questions or anything.  (Quickly.)  N-not that I've been asking!

Austria: . . .  (Tiny smile. It disappears quickly.)  'I'm better, now that I have been taking medications.'

Romano: (Clears his throat to avoid the small bit of blush trying to force its way onto his face.)  Good, I'm glad. I . .  (Quiets a bit.)  I actually wanted to apologize about all of this. If I had been more on my guard like I was _supposed_ to be that night, none of this would have happened. And for that, I'm extremely sorry.

Austria: 'It is alright. I do not blame you, I should have been more on guard. I do not know why I wasn't.'

Romano: You weren't feeling well that night. I wouldn't doubt it if those frozen asses put something in your food to make you less aware. Make it _easier_ to do all that they did.

Austria: (Flinches.)  'Maybe. Can we not talk about that night?'

Romano: (Notices the flinch and nods at the words.)  I was just thinking the same damn thing. So, why does Antonio still have you wearing this?  (He lifts a hand, his fingertips lightly lifting the silencer around Roderich's neck.)

Austria: (Tilts his head up, surprised, but he doesn't move away from Lovino's hand.)  'In case of nightmares. Also, dark figures or becoming surprised triggers . . episodes.'

Romano: (Strokes his thumb over the top of the collar, frowning despite how beautiful and ugly it was at the same time.)  It doesn't make sense for you to be _constantly_ caged up like this.

Austria: (His eyes flit away.)  'I don't mind.'

Romano: Si, you do. It's obvious to everyone, tesoro.

Austria: 'It's fine.'

Romano: (Gives a small tug on Roderich's collar.)  Roderich.

Austria: (Flushes, looking at Lovino with questioning gaze.)

Romano: (Gives Roderich a _look_.)  . . .  (Shakes his head, letting go of the collar to return to his food.)  Roderich, you should talk to the bastard king about the collar. You should be able to speak when you want to, when all is safe like it is.

Austria: . . .  'I don't feel safe.'

Romano: (Pauses for a moment before testing the food and taking it off the burner, plating it and barking at a servant to come and take it to whoever the fuck ordered it. When he's done, he gently leads Roderich to the table in the back with a bowl of the excess food he'd just sent up. They sit and he lightly pushes the food to the angel, looking at him.)  Why?

Austria: 'I'm caged in this awful, broken body. I can't do anything.'

Romano: (Eyebrows furrowed, very troubled by this. He looks the angel in the eyes.)  Roderich, you do not have an awful, broken body. Si, it's a bit damaged. Damage heals. You can do things the way you are, tesoro. Perhaps you can't fly, but flying isn't everything. There's so much more for you.

Austria: 'The feathers growing back'  (He pauses in his writing, looking down.)  'isn't a certain thing.'

Romano: (Stares at the words, frozen. Quiet.)  Does Antonio know?

Austria: . . .  (Shakes his head.)  'I do not think so.'

Romano: Fuck, Roderich. . .  (Bows his head, rubbing his face as he feels guiltier than ever.)  I don't even know how he would take it. On one hand, he might remain the overly affectionate asshole he is, full of hope, but on the other . . . I don't know.

Austria: (Huddles in on himself, hanging his head.)

Romano: (Tentatively reaches across the table, slipping his hand into Roderich's. Softly.)  Is he at least treating you well? Trying to help?

Austria: (Nods, holding the hand like a lifeline.)

Romano: (Gives it a gentle squeeze.)  Bene. . . If he hurts you . . . you come to me. I'll take care of him easily.

Austria: (Nods, pressing Lovino's hand to his cheek and lightly breathing in his soothing scent.)

Romano: (Gently cups the other's face, his fingers tracing the other's beautiful features. He stays silent, absorbed by the other.)

Austria: (Calms down, sagging the tiniest bit.)

Romano: (Eyes soften, wanting to kiss the other. Roderich's beautiful and positively perfect and in need of protection, but . . . then there was Antonio, the bastard king of Hell. The king who would kill him if he wanted the angel. He knew what happened to the last kitchen boy who got too close. His hand goes up, gently petting through the other's hair. Softly.)  Eat. The chicken isn't raw and the vegetables are well-seasoned, but still perfectly safe for you.

Austria: (Nods, doing as asked.)  'It's very tasty. Thank you.'

Romano: Prego, tesoro. I'm glad you gave me some pointers.  (Gentle look, though he still has the remains of a frown, like almost always these days.)

Austria: (Mostly done, he pushes the plate aside to rest his head on his arms.)

Romano: (Eyebrows furrow.)  Not hungry?

Austria: 'I don't have much of an appetite these days.'

Romano: (Tail flicks.)  That's why you look thinner.  (Meets Roderich's eyes.)  Eat just a little more? For me? You're starting to worry me.

Austria: . . .  (Sighs, taking three more bites before pushing it aside.)

Romano: (Gives the tiniest of smiles.)  Grazie, tesoro.

Austria: (Nods in response. He jumps up into the chandelier ceiling before Daisy comes in.)

Daisy (Demoness Servant): (Tail flicks grumpily as she enters, looking around and then to Lovino.)  Have you seen lady Roderich? He slipped away from me before I could realize he had.

Romano: (Nonchalantly eats from the bowl left behind, making it look like he was alone.)  No. He hasn't been down here, but I'll be sure to let you know if he does.

Daisy (Demoness Servant): (Grumbles, sweeping out to find him.)

Romano: (Smirks, finishing off the bowl.)  She's gone.

Austria: (Comes back down. But . . he's sitting on Lovino's shoulders.)

Romano: (Doesn't even mind, holding onto a leg to make sure he doesn't fall.)  Comfortable?

Austria: (Nods, looking down at Lovino. He motions he would like to be more in the demon's arms.)

Romano: (Hesitates, but- after a moment -decides he doesn't care, opening his arms as he helps Roderich down.)  Better?

Austria: (Slides into Lovino's arms bridal style, nodding as he lays his head against Lovino's chest, listening to his heart.)

Romano: (Holds Roderich close, gently petting through the other's hair as he grabs a piece of paper and Roderich's pen, writing down some kitchen-related things before he forgets.)

Austria: (Is soothed by hearing the heartbeat, just snuggling Lovino.)

Romano: (Relaxes with Roderich in his arms, not quite finding himself caring when he heard footsteps coming down the hall. But he sure cared when Antonio stepped through the door with one pissy frown. He just continued stroking through Roderich's hair, giving no outward indicator of his panic.)  Ciao.

Spain: (Seeing Roderich calm on Lovino's lap made every nerve in his body roar in anger, but he didn't want to scare Roderich. He was so fragile right now.)  Hola. I was just wondering what Roderich was up to since he slipped away from Daisy. She had to come find me.

Austria: (Hides his face in Lovino's chest tiredly, a tiny wave sent at Antonio.)

Romano: (Continues petting.)  Roderich's safe with me, bastard. He came down and wasn't feeling as good as usual, so he wanted to sit here. Is that so bad?

Spain: (Tail flicks, silently angry at the other's passive attitude. He knew what Lovino was doing. (He knew through his paranoia, at least.) He'd seen it before. (What was with kitchen boys??) But . . . Roderich looked so calm in his arms. He didn't have the heart to do it. He pads up, kneeling beside them to peck Roderich's head sweetly.)  Not feeling well?

Austria: (Nods, looking at Antonio. He looks like a starving kitten that's been kicked.)

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow.)  Sick or hurting?

Austria: _^Hurting._

Spain: (Softly.)  Mentally or physically?

Romano: (Watches and listens, fascinated by their communication.)

Austria: _^A little bit of both. Mostly mentally._

Spain: Do you need your medicine a little early, querido?

Austria: (Sighs. Nods.)

Spain: (Softly presses a kiss to Roderich's forehead before getting up to fetch a glass of cold water, pulling a pill from the bottle in his pocket. He knelt beside the other, grateful when Lovino helped the angel sit up a bit more to take the pill and drink down the water, him petting through the other's hair.)  It should make you feel better soon, querido.

Austria: (Taking it, he nods in response.)  ^ _Thank you, Antonio._

Spain: De nada, amor. Do you want to go back up and rest?

Austria: (Snuggles Lovino. He's comfortable.)

Romano: (Dares to looks the tiniest bit smug, glaring at the bastard. No one prefered the demon king- and for _good reason_.)

Spain: (Tail flicks, catching Lovino's smug glare. He returns his attention to Roderich.)  Relax, then. Have _Lovino_ bring you up or send for _me_ to bring you back up when you're ready. Okay?

Austria: (Nods.)

Spain: (Pecks Roderich's face before standing.)  I'll be in my study, querido.  (Tail lashes a small bit, holding back his anger as he swept out, going to the training room to relieve some anger before returning to his study.)

Romano: (Simply pets through the angel's hair soothingly.)  Hmpf.

Austria: (Leans into the petting.)

Romano: (Tentatively nuzzles the other, holding him close to show he cared.)

Austria: (Nuzzles back, then snoozing in Lovino's arms.)

Romano: (Buries his face in the other's hair, taking deep breaths of the other's intoxicating scent, trying to commit it to memory the best he could. He didn't want to let Roderich go, but he knew- oh, did he know from that look on Antonio's face -he wouldn't survive. Too bad the bastard had fucked up years ago- hell, not even _that_ long ago -otherwise things would be fine.)

Austria: (Wakes up an hour or two later, blinking up at Lovino.)

Romano: (Is just resting his head against Roderich's as he naps.)

Austria: (Shifts, waking up more and more. He needs to get back to Antonio.)

Romano: (Sleeping, he curls slightly more into Roderich, loving that he has someone in his arms for a change.)

Austria: (Taps Lovino's face.)

Romano: (Face scrunches slightly at the tap, slowly waking up, very unaware.)

Austria: (Taps Lovino's face repeatedly.)

Romano: (Grumbles before waking up with an adorable, sleepy, and grumpy face.)  Che?  (Blinks, tiredly, as he realizes.)  Oh yeah. You want to head up to Ton- bastard?

Austria: (Nods.)

Romano: (Frowns, not moving for a few long moments as he looked at Roderich. After a bit.)  Do you like him?

Austria: (Mulls it over before nodding.)

Romano: (Clarifies.)  Do you care for him?

Austria: (Nods-ish.)

Romano: . . .  (Nods acceptingly, lifting Roderich as he took the angel back.)  Just wondered.  (Slips in, not caring about Antonio, and sets Roderich on the bed before turning to leave.)

Austria: (Grabs Lovino's hand, giving the demon a grateful smile and kissing the back of his hand before letting him go.)

Romano: (Gives a tiny smile, squeezing the hand before letting go.)  Visit anytime.  (Leaves.)

Austria: (Nods, grabbing up a pillow to cuddle.)

Spain: (Comes in from his study after hearing the door shut, laying beside Roderich.)  Feeling better?

Austria: (Nods. Then, biting his lip and playing with the cuffs of his sleeves, he musters up his courage.)   _^Antonio? I need to t-tell you something._

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow, worried.)  Si? Is something wrong, querido?

Austria: _^I-it is something I didn't inform you of earlier_ .  (Takes a deep breath.)   _^Growing the feathers back . . is not certain._

Spain: (Blinks, heart sinking. Did he interpret that correctly?)  Sorry, I'm not sure I understood that correctly. Did you say you may not be able to grow your feathers back?

Austria: (Sniffles, bringing out his handkerchief to his nose, nodding before signing out with shaky hands.)   _^E-even if they do, they m-might not s-support me. Feathers, with no f-fl-light._

Spain: (Heart just breaks, pulling Roderich in against him lovingly. Soothingly.)  Shh . . . It's going to be okay, querido. I've got you . . .

Austria: (Cries, clinging to Antonio, large, wracking sobs leave his thin form.)

Spain: (Pets through the other's hair, almost not believing it. They could go through all of this and the feathers might not grow, or grow but steal his angel's flight. He wrapped his wings around them, purring comfortingly as he kisses the creature up lovingly, urging him to rest and relax, that he was there to take care of him.)

Austria: (Falls asleep crying.)

Spain: (Troubled, he lies awake, holding the sleeping angel. He couldn't think straight, but one this was for certain: Roderich was going to be safe here, no matter what the result was with his wings. No matter what, he'd love and care for Roderich.)

 

* * *

 

 

*Timeskip several days, Roderich isn’t sure how many. Antonio has already left for an early-morning meeting.

Austria: (Wakes up alone. He gets up, not bothering to eat breakfast or take his pills, wanting a bath. He goes into the bathroom, sinking down to the deepest part of the tub and holding his breath for as long as possible.)

Daisy (Demoness Servant): (Slips in, knowing he woke up, concerned to find him under water. She quickly padded over, seeing as he still didn't come up. If he didn't come up in the next two seconds, she was going to dive in and pull him up.)

Austria: (He doesn't, just dully watching the surface of the water from below.)

Daisy (Demoness Servant): (Fucking jumps in, fully clothed, and pulled Roderich up to the surface, swimming to the shallows with him in her arms with the help of her wings, pulling him out.)  Goodness gracious, Roderich. You need breakfast and your medication, sweetie.

Austria: (Huddles into Daisy, laying his head over her heart and just cuddling up to her.)

Daisy (Demoness Servant): (Carries him out, trying to set him into a chair, but that doesn't exactly happen. Instead, she gets a large towel and wraps him in it, speaking gently.)  Could you let me go for a few moments, so I can dry off too? Breakfast is already on its way.

Austria: (Gingerly lets go.)

Daisy (Demoness Servant): (Gently sets him in the chair and wraps him up more before going to strip, dry, and dress into a shirt and pair of pants left in there. She felt bad about taking them, but she quickly messaged another servant to bring her clothing, returning to Roderich to carry back to his room. This time, she doesn't let go because of his reluctancy, holding him in her lap as breakfast was set up on the table, sitting with him.)  Eat. His majesty left me this-  (She sets the pill on the table beside the angel's water.)  -for you to take halfway through the meal.

Austria: (Nods, carefully eating, taking the pills halfway through as instructed. When he's finished eating, Roderich leans into Daisy and listens to her heart, the sound soothing.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/43323192932/in/album-72157693187810850/)

Daisy (Demoness Servant): (Is uneasy about holding him like this, but does it anyway, glad to find him relaxing. She tentatively began petting through his hair.)

Austria: (Leans into the petting, nuzzling the hand.)

Daisy (Demoness Servant): (Keeps him calm and soothed by continuing this, not even daring to move. When the king returned, her eyes widened as she gave him a 'this isn't what it looks like' look.)

Spain: (Looks down at the two, mildly glaring at Daisy before stroking a hand through the angel's hair.)  Buenos dias. I see you've woken up alright and had breakfast. Did you take your medicine?

Austria: ^ _I did._

Spain: Bueno. Are you alright, currently?

Austria: (Hesitantly nods, not wanting to admit what he did earlier.)

Daisy (Demoness Servant): (Eyes narrow at the liar.)

Spain: (Notices the look and hesitation.)  Querido, you can tell me if something's wrong. You know that above all others.

Austria: (Hangs his head.)   _^I- I'm sorry. I took a bath before breakfast, and d-didn't want to . . to resurface_.

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow. He touches Roderich's shoulder sweetly.)  May I hold you, querido?

Austria: (Nods with his head down, holding his arms out for Antonio.)

Spain: (Pulls Roderich into his arms, holding the angel as he murmurs.)  Talk to me. What exactly made you want to not resurface?

Austria: _^I- I want to not be shattered, anymore. I can't be shattered if I'm . . ._

Spain: (Sends Daisy out with a look, cutting Roderich off gently at the end.)  You'd leave people shattered in your wake, querido . . .

Austria: (Whispers in his own way.)   _^I'm sorry . . ._

Spain: (Holds him close, kissing up his neck.)  Please, you promised me . . .

Austria: (Hangs his head, ashamed.)

Spain: (Softly, loving up the angel.)  Don't be ashamed. I wish I hadn't left you this morning. I'm glad Daisy was watching out for you. . .  (Kisses him once at the corner of the other's lips.)  If you're sorry, come to me when you feel like breaking your promise. Or to Daisy. Or, hell, even Lovino. We'll take care of you.

Austria: (Tiny nod, tucking himself into Antonio.)

Spain: (Softly, barely audible.)  We've got you, querido . . . We've got you . . .

Austria: (Holds onto Antonio.)

Spain: (Holds back, soothing the angel. After a while, he gets up from the floor and gently pads to the bed to lay down with Roderich, snuggling the other close protectively.)

Austria: (Curls up into Antonio.)

Spain: (Nuzzles the other, purring comfortingly.)

Austria: (Exhales, letting Antonio cuddle him all he wants.)

Spain: (Pets through the other's hair, keeping him close.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, Kudos, Bookmark, and Subscribe!


	5. Episode 45: Musical Chairs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference. Any music/videos used are also for reference, and nothing we own unless stated otherwise. We own nothing except the idea.
> 
> Holiday Special Post  
> December 25, 2017  
> 5/5

*****Timeskip of an uncertain amount, Roderich can’t keep track. The angel wanders their hall, keeping his head down. Feeling horrible, he finds himself suddenly wandering down Kiku's hall and settling in the Japanese demon's lap.

Japan: (Blushes, spluttering in surprise. When Roderich merely lays his head on the demon's breast to listen to his heartbeat, Kiku relaxes reluctantly.)

Austria: (Quietly sighs, watching the demon work at his sewing. He admires the kimono Kiku is working on, but doesn't dare to stroke the fabric.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/43323191042/in/album-72157693187810850/)

Japan: (Focusing on working around the angel, the demon finds himself getting back into the pattern, sewing and putting the pieces together with ease.)

Austria: (Watches, fascinated.)

Spain: (Curious why Roderich's down in Kiku's workroom, he pads down there- only to see Kiku holding Roderich as he worked. His tail lashes a tiny bit.)  Hola. Is everything alright, querido?

Austria: (Shrugs.)   _^They are . . 'okay', now._

Spain: (Nods, gently petting through the other's hair. He's passive-aggressively lashing his tail at the demon, keeping his tone calm with Roderich.)  But it could be better, I'm sure.

Austria: (Nods, curling further to hide himself.)

Spain: (Tail lashes a little more out of jealousy, considering Roderich is curling up farther into the other demon. Softly.)  Anything I can do to help, querido?

Austria: (Gently.)   _^No, I don't want to be a nuisance._

Spain: Hush. You aren't a nuisance. What can I do to help, mi amor?

Austria: _^I just wanted some peace and quiet . . ._

Spain: (Pecks his cheek.)  Then will you be alright here?

Austria: (Nods.)

Japan: (Watches the proceedings with blank, but watchful eyes.)

Spain: (Nods, glancing up at Kiku with dark, possessive eyes, as much as he likes the demon, and gives him a warning look.)  Then I'll be off to my work. Come up when you're ready, amor.

Japan: (Understanding look.)

Austria: ^ _Yes, Antonio._

Spain: (Gives him a quick peck before sweeping out, leaving Roderich in his peace and quiet.)

Japan: (Does his weaving on a loom silently for many hours, Roderich watching in an entranced fashion. The demon is easily halfway through the sheet of fabric he's making when Roderich stands up an hour later.)

Austria: (Curtsies to Kiku, leaving to find his majesty for his second dose.)

Spain: (Is tiredly sitting at his desk, reading some reports.)

Austria: (Slips into Antonio's arms.)

Spain: (The second Roderich enters the room, he tries not to look as tired, holding the angel close.)  Second dose?

Austria: (Nods.)

Spain: (Doesn't even have to call for Daisy since she's already right there, setting a class of cold water on an open spot of the king's desk before disappearing. He pulls the bottle from his pocket and gets a pill before replacing it in his pocket, helping Roderich take it with the water.)

Austria: (Swallows the pill and water, then pillowing his head on Antonio's shoulder.)

Spain: (Sets the glass to the side before petting through the angel's hair, going back to reading his reports.)

Austria: (Slides down, too hot on Antonio's lap, and hugs the king's leg instead. His head rests against Antonio's knee as he curls his legs under himself.)

Spain: (Looks down, eyebrows furrowed.)  Are you comfy down there?

Austria: (Nods, burrowing.)

Spain: (Gently strokes through the other's hair, his tail coming out and around to gently hold the angel as he works.)

Austria: (Leans into Antonio, nuzzling his knee. he doesn't even mind being down here, like a pet. It feels like a slight weight . . like responsibility has been taken off of his shoulders. Antonio will take care of him. A tiny smile alights on his lips. He could fall for Antonio, like an angel falling from grace.)

Spain: (Gives a small smile at the other, glad he's happier. He pets through the other's soft hair briefly before continuing to work.)

Austria: (He holds onto Antonio. Maybe he won't let go of the demon. Maybe he'll let the king keep him. Maybe.)

 

* * *

 

*Timeskip.

Austria: (Quietly crying, he goes down the corridor, pushing a door open when he smells a familiar scent. Barely seeing who he's going to, he crawls onto Sadiq's lap and huddles into the demon.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/43323190962/in/album-72157693187810850/)

Turkey: (Blinks, mildly panicking at the crying.)  Shh, shh, it's alright, lady Roderich, it's alright. Do you want me to find his majesty for you?

Austria: (Just cries into Sadiq's shoulder.)

Turkey: (Stressed sigh, not knowing what to do. So he just holds the angel close and waits for him to stop crying to find out what's wrong and what he wants. The only problem, is that Roderich doesn't stop crying for a long time.)

Spain: (Is really busy dealing with issues elsewhere, so he doesn't actually notice what Roderich's doing, figuring Daisy has it taken care of.)

Daisy (Demoness Servant): (Peeks out of Roderich's shadow, looking up at Sadiq. She shrugs, not quite knowing what's wrong and gives him a questioning look, wondering if he's okay holding the angel.)

Turkey: (Seeing the servant, he makes an awkward face, continuing to hold the angel.)

Daisy (Demoness Servant): (Shrugs, slipping back into the shadow to go get water, bringing it back to set on the table and slip away again.)

Turkey: (Takes the water and gets Roderich to take a few sips, the angel then just sniffling into the broad demon's chest.)

Spain: (Having got a message from Daisy about Roderich being with Sadiq, he messaged the captain- after getting a little pissy and jealous -not sure if Roderich wanted him at the moment.)  "How is Roderich doing?"

Turkey: "Still lightly crying, though he's calming down."

Spain: "Speak gently to him and ask if he wants me to come up for him or not. Be sure to ask for me, specifically."

Turkey: "Yes, your highness."  (Looks at Roderich.)  Lady Roderich, his majesty wants to know if you would like him to come get you.

Austria: (Sniffles, nodding once before burying his face into Sadiq's chest.)

Turkey: "He wants you to come up."

Spain: (Immediately starts up, coming quickly for his angel.)  "Tell him I'll be there in a minute or two."

Turkey: He'll be up in a moment.  (Pets through Roderich's hair comfortingly.)

Spain: (Sweeps in, slowing down once he sees the two, padding closer to gently run a hand through the angel's hair. Gently.)  Would you like to go up to our room, querido?

Austria: (Sniffles, nodding.)

Spain: (Scoops Roderich up from Sadiq's arms, nodding thanks to the captain as he pads out, holding the angel close. He hums comfortingly, nuzzling the little creature.)

Austria: (Basically stops crying, soothed by Antonio.)

Spain: (Kisses him sweetly, laying down on their bed once he gets them up there, and holds Roderich even closer, petting through his hair.)  I've got you, querido . . .

Austria: (Nods a 'thank you', curling up on Antonio.)

Spain: (Holds him close, just petting through his hair as they lie there together.)

Austria: _^Antonio?_

Spain: (Gently kisses the other's forehead and looks down at him.)  Si?

Austria: (Sniffles.)   _^I don't want to be here anymore. There's no one like me, and I'm all alone. And . . . I want my mutti!_

Spain: (Buries his face in the other's hair, heartbroken by the other's silent pleas. Even if he wanted to send Roderich home, which he didn't, he wasn't about to just leave him on Earth, nor could he take the angel straight to Heaven. He murmurs soothingly instead.)  You're not all alone . . . I'm always here for you, querido. . . I'm here to take care of you, like family. . .

Austria: (Cries, hugging Antonio tightly.)   _^I WANT TO GO HOME!!!_

Spain: (Hugs Roderich back, kissing his neck sweetly as he quietly snapped, trying to keep his acute anger under control.)  What then? You leave me all alone and never come back. No. I'm not letting you go to get hurt again by someone else. . .

Austria: (Silently whimpers, flinching back and out of Antonio's lap, falling to the floor. He looks up at the demon with scared eyes.)

Spain: (Eyes widen, staring back at the other's frightened form. He sighs, rubbing his face before getting off the bed, kneeling in front of Roderich. Eyes soft, he murmurs.)  I'm not going to hurt you, querido. . . . I promise you that. . .

Austria: ( . . . Relaxes when he doesn't hear any deception in the demon's voice, crawling back to Antonio.)

Spain: (Gently pulls the angel into his arms, holding him close and surrounding them with his wings as he murmurs.)  I'm sorry . . I didn't mean to snap at you, querido. You don't need that . . .

Austria: (Nods, snuggling Antonio, forgiving the demon.)

Spain: (Gently kisses the other's shoulder, neck, and face, holding him comfortingly as he gently purrs.)

Austria: (Accepts the kisses, curling around Antonio.)

Spain: (Protects the angel with his wings, curling around and over the other so he'd be encased in leathery wings and a broad, muscled body.)

Austria: (Appreciates the muscles and wings and curls and green, green eyes.)

Spain: (Looks down at him with those loving, green eyes and kisses the angel's face, purring.)

Austria: (Sighs, melting back against the bed.)

Spain: (Curls up with him, refusing to let the angel go.)

 

* * *

 

 

*Timeskip of an uncertain amount, Roderich can’t keep track.

Austria: (Wanders the halls, hanging his head. He goes into Lars' office, positioning himself on the demon's lap and cuddling him with a sad sigh. He listens to Lars' heartbeat, using that to try and feel better.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/43323190762/in/album-72157693187810850/)

Netherlands: . . .  (Doesn't know what to do, so he goes back to his paperwork.)

Spain: (Quirks an eyebrow when he checks on Roderich and notices that he's in someone's office. Focusing a little more, he's just . . . irritated to find that it's Lars' office, of all places. Why would Roderich be there? He huffs, knowing he's probably going to find the angel curled up in the other's arms. (He's gotten into a habit of doing so with more familiar demons.) He gently knocks on the office door as he enters, padding in lightly with concerned eyes. He's long since learned to shove down his grumpiness.)  Querido, how are you doing?

Austria: (Looks up at the king, gently pleading.) _^Antonio, won't you please take me somewhere?_

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow. Hesitantly.)  Where would you like to go?

Austria: _^Anywhere, please._

Spain: (Gently scoops up Roderich, thanking Lars as he leaves. Quietly.)  In the castle or elsewhere?

Austria: _^Away from here, I . . I hate Hell!_  (Looks away.)

Spain: (Kisses the side of the other's face soothingly as he thinks.)  . . .  (Going down an empty hall, he asks even more quietly.)  Is there a way to conceal your Grace?

Austria: ( . . . . )   _^I give it to you_.

Spain: . . . May I have it for a short time? So we may leave here in peace?

Austria: _^You will need a container to hold it._

Spain: (Pulls a small bottle from his pocket.)  You think I didn't know that?

Austria: (Shrugs, exhaling it into the bottle, the silvery-purple substance coiling loosely like smoke in the container.)

Spain: (Gently takes the container, marveling at the Grace for a moment before padding upstairs to lock it away, where no one can steal it. He opens a Hellsgate, thinking of the most beautiful and secluded place on Earth, and steps through with Roderich, beauty and light surrounding them.)  Is this better than Hell, mi amor?

Austria: (Gapes, looking around them. He absently nods, stumbling out of Antonio's arms to walk around.)

Spain: (Smiles, following the angel around contently.)

Austria: (Wanders, smiling at the beauty and freedom.)

Spain: (Heart lifts a bit, seeing the other's bright smile. The angel needed this. This he was willing to give.)

Austria: (Sits at the base of a tree, watching contently.)

Spain: (Leans against the tree, silent.)

Austria: ^ _Thank you_.

Spain: (Gently.)  De nada. You needed this.

Austria: (Nods, looking up at the sky, wishing to return to Heaven and visit his Mutti.)

Spain: (Closes his eyes, indulging in the warm sunshine and clear air.)

Austria: (Curls up in the sun.)

Spain: (Eventually lays down in the grass face-down, spreading his wings out like a cat in the sun.)

Austria: (Tiny smile at that.)

Spain: (Takes a light siesta.)

Austria: (Walks around a little, but doesn't go out of Antonio's line of sight- very much, that is.)

Spain: (Keeps an eye on him, even when he has to sit up to see the angel where he's going. He keeps a lookout for others, but is just very calm, considering how remote it is.)

Austria: (Walking uphill to a building he can see, Roderich finds an old church that is part of the ghost town he can see at the bottom of the hill. Wandering through the decrepit structure, the angel admires the ruined architecture and the broken stained-glass windows left behind, colored shadows of the past. He makes his way out the front doors to walk around the church some more. He then falls in a hole, an abandoned grave in the graveyard by the church. Roderich gives a silent shriek, trying to climb out. Unfortunately, the edges are a little too high and crumble whenever he gets ahold of them, sending him back onto the top of the rotting coffin. The angel flinches as he lands on it for the third time, a hole forming in the lid. He can see a musty old suit underneath, and tries to reach the edge and climb out for the fourth time, scrambling.)

Spain: (When Roderich disappears and doesn't come back into sight, he quickly follows after, following the path through the church and out into the area around it.)  Querido?  (Continues looking around, coming damn close to missing the hole Roderich fell into.)  Roderich!  (Reaches in, bracing himself on a bit of crumbling soil, to grab the angel.)

Austria: (Grabs Antonio's hand, letting the demon haul him out.)

Spain: (Grasps the hand, pulling the angel out carefully before setting him a few feet from the caved-in grave. He brushes the other off.)  Are you alright, querido?

Austria: (Shaky nod.)

Spain: (Kisses the other's forehead and pulls him close.)  Bueno . . . Let's get away from this area, alright?

Austria: (Follows Antonio without hesitation.)

Spain: (Leads Roderich away from the church and graveyard, heading back into the wide-open spaces. He can't handle all the uncertainties with ghost towns. Too broken for a delicate angel. He brushes his hand over the deep grasses, smiling at the sea of green surrounding them.)  It's beautiful around here, even if the old town is rotten to pieces.

Austria: (Nods, dropping Antonio's hand to race forward a little.)

Spain: (Watches him carefully, admiring him a little.)

Austria: (Lays in the grass, hiding in it a little.)

Spain: (Smirks, speaking out loud musing.)  Now, I wonder where Roderich disappeared to . . .  (Strolls through the grass curiously, despite knowing exactly where Roderich is.)

Austria: (Sneaks back, moving towards the trees.)

Spain: (Sneaks up behind Roderich and dips his arms and hands into the grass with extra-precision to tickle the angel's sides with a grin.)  Found you~.

Austria: (Jumps, then turns around, offering Antonio a small smile.)

Spain: (Smiles back, leaning down to peck the other's cheeks.)  Is it nice in the grass?

Austria: (Nods.)

Spain: Good. Mind if I join you?

Austria: (Shakes his head, leaning on Antonio when the demon sits down beside him.)

Spain: (Loosely wraps a wing around the angel, sighing contently.)

Austria: (Shuffles into Antonio's lap.)

Spain: (Gently holds Roderich close. Softly.)  Comfortable?

Austria: (Nods.)   _^Si, senor Antonio._

Spain: (Blinks, noticing a different . . way that Roderich communicated that. Not knowing why, because he can't hear what Roderich's saying, he simply smiles and pecks the other's cheek.)  Bueno.

Austria: . . .   _^Antonio?_

Spain: (Sweetly.)  Si?

Austria: _^What do you want with me? More accurately, what do you want of . . 'us'?_

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow, trying to formulate the best answer possible.)  What I want from 'us' is simply happiness. I want you to be happy with me and the other way around. I want to see your beautiful smile and eyes and everything about you. I want you to see me not as just a scary demon, because I'm not just that. You've seen that. That's what I want.

Austria: _^What if nothing more becomes of 'us'?_

Spain: . . . Then . . I would be alright with it. I would still take care of you and love you, but I wouldn't pressure you for more. I've seen what that kind of pressure does and it doesn't bring happiness.

Austria: (Tiny smile at that, glad. He respects Antonio just a little bit more for that.)

Spain: (Smiles back, gently nuzzling the other.)  I'm glad that will make you happy.

Austria: (Larger smile at the nuzzling.)

Spain: (Purrs, happy that the other is smiling happily.)

Austria: (Rests in the sunlight.)   _^I apologize for getting you dirty._

Spain: (Chuckles, resting his chin on the other's shoulder as he smiles fondly at the angel.)  It's just dirt.

Austria: _^A ton of dirt._  (Points to the dirt smears on his pale face and dress, as well as on Antonio.)

Spain: (Repeats, emphasizing that he doesn't care too much.)  It's just dirt.

Austria: _^Hmph_.  (Doesn't like getting dirty.)

Spain: (Chuckles, pecking Roderich's cheek.)  Lindo.

Austria: (Crosses his arms.)

Spain: (Gently tickles the other's sides.)

Austria: (Giggles silently.)

Spain: (Chuckles, wrapping his arms around Roderich to kiss his neck sweetly.)

Austria: (Huffs.)

Spain: (Just keeps kissing the other's neck gently, loving up his little angel.)

Austria: (Doesn't mind the kissing.)

Spain: (Continues for a good while before nuzzling into the other's neck, holding him close.)

Austria: ^ _Do you actually love . . me? Or just the thought of me?_

Spain: You. At first, si. The thought was much better than the protesting angel I brought home.  (Softly, remembering being verbally beaten down by Lovino.)  I just wanted the idea of you. But now . . .  (Hugs the other close.)  You and only you.

Austria: _^Why?_

Spain: (Speaks sweetly, just going on and on because, really, he doesn't know how to put it into words quite properly.)  Because of your eyes, your smile. The way you can be purely sassy and wonderfully sweet. The way you create music wherever you go, even when you and your powers are silent. Everything you are- Everything you've shown me . . is perfect. Though, si, you have things about you that aren't as beautiful as one would expect for 'perfect,' you still are. I love you . . because of you and all you are and all you strive to be. And . . . I don't know. You're just perfect to me in the way that . . . I don't want to change you. I only want to do things to make your mood brighter. That's all.

Austria: (Oh.)

Spain: (Leaves a single kiss on the angel's neck before going back to quietly holding him.)

Austria: ^ _Why do you kiss me on the neck so much?_

Spain: . . . I suppose it's my way of showing that you can trust me. The neck is vulnerable because it's so delicate, holding all sorts of vital things to one's survival. Instead of ripping your throat out viciously, I'm simply leaving a gentle kiss or a tiny nibble. Think of it as an olive branch of peace.

Austria: (Blinks, accepting the explanation.)

Spain: Plus I just really like to.  (Chuckles, nuzzling into the other's neck gently.)

Austria: (Quietly blushes.)

Spain: (Smiles, just looking at the other's sweet face. Gently.)  That's another thing I love about you. How you blush so sweetly like you do. It's beautiful.  (Kisses the other's blushing cheek, purring happily.)

Austria: (The blush becomes heavier, Roderich looking away from the demon, flustered.)

Spain: (Purrs louder, snuggling the angel.)

Austria: ^ _What is your favorite food?_

Spain: (Hums, thinking.)  . . . Tomatoes. Without a doubt in the world. Paella is a close second- No! Churros are a close second!

Austria: (Chuckles.)

Spain: (Chuckles as well.)  What about you?

Austria: _^I like cake and wurst, as well as wines and beers._

Spain: What order do you drink them?  (Smirks.)

Austria: _^I prefer beer, but drink wine more._

Spain: (Nods.)  Both are great choices, though I prefer rum over them both.  (Tiny wince, adding quietly.)  Though I’ve obviously been cutting that down immensely. . .

Austria: _^I'm not surprised. You did do some pirating, I believe? At least, that's what I heard_.

Spain: (Hums.)  Si, I did spend a year or so on a ship out on the Midnight Ocean with my younger brother, Joao.

Austria: _^Hmm._

Spain: (Softly.)  Tell me other things you like.

Austria: ^ _I like-_  (Flushes.)  ^ _-wearing the dresses you have given me. They're all quite beautiful and comfortable, even if most are on the 'cute' end of the spectrum_.

Spain: (Smiles.)  I'm glad you like them. I thought you might.

Austria: ^ _I like the room you gave me, you did well with it_.

Spain: Gracias.  (Gently.)  What other things do you like? In general, not necessarily things I've given you.

Austria: _^I like playing instruments, mainly the piano, but I enjoy the mobility of the violin. The harp is also a favorite of mine, though I do love listening to others play music as well. It's all very calming_.

Spain: As I've noticed. You'll have to play for me sometime and let yourself completely relax.

Austria: _^You do not think I will not try to manipulate you?_

Spain: (Hums.)  I trust you, querido.

Austria: (Exhales, continuing.)   _^I also like skiing and riding equines_.

Spain: Mm. I'll have to take you North someday to ski. I feel like you’d enjoy it.  (Smile.)

Austria: _^I would like that very much, thank you. I don't care for dogs quite as much, but I do like cats and birds. Rodents are . . alright_.

Spain: Completely understandable.  (Smirks.)

Austria: _^What is the reason for the smirk?_

Spain: (Chuckles.)  Have you ever seen Hell's species of rodents?

Austria: _^No_.

Spain: They tend to be . . . a little more intense than, say, Earth's species. I smirk because I don't think you'd say they're 'alright.'

Austria: _^I suppose I would just have to see one_.

Spain: Perhaps not for a good while . . .

Austria: _^I doubt they are as terrible as you say. At least, all of them_.

Spain: (Chuckles.)

Austria: (Raises an eyebrow.)   _^ . . . Are there rabbits in Hell?_

Spain: Si, there are rabbits. . .

Austria: _^Are they scary?_

Spain: Perhaps to some.  (Smirks.)

Austria: _^Strange._

Spain: They can be, si.

Austria: (Softly, frightenedly quivering.)   _^Is The Devil still in Hell? Or a different layer of it?_

Spain: (Gently kisses the angel's neck.)  Another layer, don't worry. He doesn't really come to our part very often. Once every few millennia or so.

Austria: (Nods, huddling into Antonio at the thought of The Devil.)   _^I do not wish to meet Lucifer. Ever._

Spain: (Brings his wings the tiniest bit around Roderich.)  Just as I don't want to meet . . er, _him_ .  (Shivers at the thought of meeting _God_.)

Austria: _^I'm glad Michael cast him into the cage._

Spain: (Wrinkles his nose, staying silent. He'd rather not start talking about the agents of G- nope, the big dude in the sky with an angel. No thanks.)

Austria: (Tiny smirk that's a little blank in the eyes, as they have been most of the time. Ever since Roderich's feathers were cut.)  ^ _Bothered by 'God', are we?_

Spain: (Turns his face away slightly.)  Just as bothered as he is of me, I'm sure.

Austria: _^So, not at all_.

Spain: (Gives the other a look.)  Mm- _hmm_.

Austria: (Sighs, rolling his eyes.)

Spain: (Gives the other a small nudge.)  Another topic, por favor?

Austria: _^I like Italian food?_

Spain: So, Lovino’s food.  (Chuckles.)  He always puts a little hint of it in everything he cooks.  (Slightly dreamy look. (Very slight.))  His food is amazing . . .

Austria: _^Oh?_

Spain: Si. One of the absolute best cooks I know. That's why he works in the kitchen, after all.  (Glances at Roderich.)  You know, he's almost always been able to cook that well? Since he was a little child in my care, he was the best cook I knew.

Austria: _^He sounds like an interesting person. I think I would like to get to know him better_.

Spain: Si . . . Though he certainly has his moments . . . or days.

Austria: (Hums.)   _^We all do._

Spain: _*Him more than the usual person . . ._  --  I suppose so.

Austria: (Frowns as dark clouds begin to hover overhead.)

Spain: (Notices as well. Softly.)  Home?

Austria: _^May we stay for the beginning of the rain?_

Spain: (Lifts his wings above them like a canopy.)  As you wish.

Austria: (He watches the sky as more and more clouds gather, their thick gray expanse covering the sky like a blanket. Roderich closes his eyes when a strong wind blows, causing the trees to sing with their chorus of leaves and needles. The angel tilted his head when the rain began to patter around them, nodding five minutes into the shower. He's ready to leave.)

Spain: (Stands, holding Roderich in his arms, and opens a Hellsgate, padding through before putting down his wings and giving them a shake. He sets Roderich down in their room.)  Have a good time?

Austria: (Nods.)  ^ _Thank you._

Spain: De nada. I'm glad it brightened your day a bit.  (Pads towards his study for the Grace.)

Austria: (Follows along behind.)

Spain: (Unlocks the desk drawer and pulls out Roderich's Grace, carefully handing it to the angel.)  As promised.

Austria: (Takes it, swallowing the Grace quickly, glowing brightly once he does so.)

Spain: (Smiles, pulling Roderich in to hug him sweetly.)  Te quiero. What would you like to do?

Austria: ^ _Take a bath, I'm filthy._

Spain: May I join you? Innocently, of course.

Austria: . . . . .  (Nods.)

Spain: (Smiles, scooping up the angel to carry to the bath happily. When they're inside, he gently sets the other down and strips on his own, thinking Roderich wouldn't quite appreciate the 'help.')

Austria: (Strips quickly, getting in the bath and hiding in some bubbles.)

Spain: (Doesn't mind a bit, grabbing some cloths and soap before slipping into the bath as well, wading up to Roderich.)  Soap, querido?

Austria: (Takes the soap, scrubbing himself.)

Spain: (Scrubs himself quickly with the other bar- since he's not very dirty at all, nor does he care to begin with -and washes off before going up behind Roderich to gently wash the angel's back, just being kind and legitimately helpful.)

Austria: . . .  (Relaxes, gently tugging on a bandage to unravel the straps holding his wings up. He tosses them to the edge of the pool.)   _^Thank you. Thank you, for also getting me a medication to help._

Spain: (Softly.)  De nada. You know I'm here to help. . .  (Gently washes and massages through the other's wings, lightly stretching and moving them a bit.)

Austria: (Sighs, letting the stiff muscles be stretched out.)

Spain: (Does this gentle cleaning and therapy before massaging the angel's shoulders and back, essentially loving the creature up.)

Austria: (Is melted goo, pliant and doll-like under Antonio’s hands.)

Spain: (Purrs, happy that Roderich's just a relaxed pile of goo. After a while of massaging, he gently tilts the other back, washing the angel's hair.)

Austria: (Slumps, letting Antonio catch him. You can't even say he looks like a fallen angel because he is a fallen angel.)

Spain: (Supports the other, pausing for a few moments to just look at Roderich, and leans down to kiss the angel's nose and forehead before returning to washing the other's hair. It isn't long before he pulls Roderich close and gives him another kiss, just holding him.)

Austria: (Sinks into Antonio's arms, reassured.)

Spain: (Sits down on the ledge, pulling Roderich gently into his lap, and purrs gently.)

Austria: (Falls asleep, at ease.)

Spain: (Pets through the other's hair for a while before wrapping the angel up in his arms and wings, warming them up, and carrying Roderich out to get dried off. He's gentle, making sure not to wake the angel, and wraps him up in a robe before drying off and dressing, returning to their room and laying with him in bed, snuggling the angel close as he naps.)


	6. Episode 46: The Poison Within and Outside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference. Any music/videos used are also for reference, and nothing we own unless stated otherwise. We own nothing except the idea.
> 
> Happy 2018~!!!  
> To celebrate: Four chapters of AFLF: Season Three~. Enjoy!
> 
> New Year's 2018  
> 1/4

*****Timeskip of an uncertain amount, Roderich can’t keep track.

Austria: (Looks out the window of his room blankly. Maybe the drugs have stopped working. Or maybe he just feels eternally empty.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/43323190412/in/album-72157693187810850/)

Spain: (Noticing the other's off behavior today, he takes a break from his work to check on Roderich. He puts his hands on the angel's shoulders gently, massaging a bit.)  How are you feeling? You seem off today.

Austria: ^ _Empty._

Spain: (Hums, thinking about how to help.)  Music, perhaps? I can play for you in here, if you'd like.

Austria: . . .  (Nods.)

Spain: (Sweetly bends to kiss the angel's neck before ordering the guitar to be brought up, helping Roderich over to the comfier bed while they wait. The guitar arrives quickly, Antonio sitting with the angel as he plays sweet music for his little love.)

Austria: (Lays down, limp and lifeless.)

Spain: (Gently strokes the other's side with his tail as he plays, leaning down to kiss Roderich every so often between songs. He watched Roderich take his meds, so he knows that this is just a deep low. He knows he needs to be there for Roderich.)

Austria: (Wants to enjoy life, but it's hard right now.)

Spain: (After a while of playing, he drapes a wing over Roderich and speaks softly.)  What can I do to help, querido?

Austria: (Sighs, unsure.)

Spain: . . . Want me to just hold you?

Austria: . . .  (Nods.)

Spain: (Doesn't hesitate to set the guitar aside and snuggle close, pulling Roderich into his arms and wings.)

Austria: (Curls around Antonio.)

Spain: (Pets through Roderich's hair, being a sweet little demon for the angel.)

Austria: (Softly.)   _^My head hurts_.

Spain: (Softly, after beginning to massage through the angel's hair.)  Does this help at all?

Austria: (Winces.)    _^No, I'm sorry_.

Spain: (Even softer as he sends for pain meds that won't interact with the other meds.)  Don't be. Medicine is coming for your head.

Austria: _^Thank you_.  (Hugs Antonio close.)

Spain: (Hugs him back, petting through the angel's hair.)  De nada, amor.

Austria: (Nestles down, hiding his eyes from the light.)

Spain: (Noticing, he turns down the lights to barely anything. He's glad when a servant comes with medicine and water, gently nudging Roderich to take it.)

Austria: (Gingerly sips and swallows the medicine, silently mewling for Antonio.)

Spain: (Holds Roderich close, kissing him sweetly.)  I've got you . . .

Austria: _^Thank you, Antonio . . ._

Spain: (Nuzzles him gently.)  You're welcome, querido . . .

Austria: (Sighs, leaning his head against Antonio's chest.)

Spain: (Is just relaxedly petting through the angel's hair.)

Austria: _^My headache has gone down_.

Spain: Bueno.  (Looks down at the angel fondly.)

Austria: (Looks up at Antonio, scanning the demon's features.)

Spain: (Just takes in the other's beauty- that remains, despite his pain and suffering -with kind eyes, his hand still gently stroking through Roderich's hair.)

Austria: (Leans into the petting, nuzzling the hand.)

Spain: (Strokes his thumb across Roderich's cheek, leaning in to peck the angel's forehead before continuing what he's been doing: Watching and petting through the other's hair.)

Austria: ^ _Antonio? Have you ever been in love before?_

Spain: . . . I'm not so sure if I was, anymore. Twice before I loved, but . . . either I wasn't in my right mind or they weren't in their right mind, depending on the time. But I do know what love feels like.  (Smiles slightly at Roderich, knowingly.)

Austria: _^Tell me about them?_

Spain: (Smile falters, mostly thinking about the first. She nearly ruined love for him, but it didn't stop him from loving the second, despite it all. Hesitantly.)  My first love . . . betrayed me. Led me on for several years before trying to kill me, all for my throne. I turned into a horrible person after that, even worse than what you’ve seen. That's the reason my second love left me. I apologized for decades, but he still refuses to accept it.  (Quietly.)  Not that I blame him.

Austria: (Hums, nodding.)   _^Thank you for trusting me._

Spain: (Hums in acceptance.)  You're strong, but I can see the kindness in your eyes. I only hope you trust me as much as I trust you, querido.

Austria: (Looks away.) _^Perhaps._

Spain: (Softly.)  Good. I'm glad.

Austria: (Twitches, then sitting up to look around the room.)

Spain: (Lets him go, watching for a few moments before sitting up beside him silently.)

Austria: ^ _Something feels strange_.

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow, immediately on the defensive for Roderich.)  What does? Did you hear something?

Austria: _^The air feels  . . off._

Spain: (Quietly.)  Are you alright with the lights on?

Austria: (Nods.)

Spain: (Immediately blazes all the lights in the room on, keeping his eyes on the door and shadows, suspicious as can be. His tail and horns grow out as he gently pulls Roderich closer, more than prepared to defend him if something happens.)

Austria: (Looks around curiously, not seeing anything.)

Spain: (Tentatively as he shifts up.)  Stay on the bed . . .  (Gets up, looking around the room and suite.)

Austria: (Nods, clutching the sheets to himself.)

Spain: (Looking and scenting around, he doesn't find anything wrong. There's no one around and nothing seems too off.)  Querido, I don't think anything's wrong . . .

Austria: (Looks around.) _^Maybe._

Spain: (Quirks an eyebrow.)  Maybe?

Austria: . . .  (Shrugs.)

Spain: (After a few more moments, he lets himself relax, horns shrinking away for the most part, as he pads back to sit on the side of the bed.)  What do you feel, querido?

Austria: _^The hairs on the back of my neck are standing up_.

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow.)  It may be the weather, querido. Relax. I'll watch over and protect you if it's something else.

Austria: (Nods.)

Spain: (Pecks the angel's forehead before turning to the rest of the room, keeping an eye out. A hand stays on Roderich's ankle, a little way for him to show that A.) he's protected and B.) to give any kind of signal if necessary.)

Austria: . . .  (Creeps behind Antonio, hiding behind the demon.)

Spain: (Pulls Roderich close behind him, arching his wings backwards as much as they will to hold the angel close.)

Austria: (Later falls asleep in Antonio's arms, after the king has called for more security.)

 

* * *

 

*Timeskip of an uncertain amount, Roderich can’t keep track.

Austria: (Alone, he looks around the room carefully, feeling that something is still off, when a large, venomous centipede and spider creep onto the bed he's lying in, the two about the size of a toy dog. Roderich tries to scream, but can't because of the collar.)

Spain: (Coming back from some business, he peeks into their room to check on Roderich, snarling as he darts forward and summons his halberd, slashing to whack the two off the bed with his bilbo.)  Get into my study.  (Approaches the two, not quite dead, to finish the job.)

Austria: (Flees, hiding in the study.)

Spain: (Growls deeply, attacking the two. He's sure to behead them first, then keep chopping until they didn't move anymore. When he's sure everything's fine, he calls in some servants to clean it up and security to make sure there aren't more. He returns to his study, closing the door behind him.)  Everything's taken care of.  (Sets his halberd in the corner where he keeps it.)  Are you alright?

Austria: (Is huddled on Antonio's chair, afraid.)

Spain: (Pads to the chair, scooping Roderich up before sitting down in the chair with him, holding the angel close. Softly.)  Don't be afraid. They're gone, I promise. Guards are looking for any others and a servant is disposing of the two now. They didn't hurt you, did they?

Austria: (Shakes his head.) _^No, they just scared me_.

Spain: (Envelopes the angel in his wings.)  You're safe now, I promise, querido . . .

Austria: (Huddles into Antonio.)

Spain: (Purrs comfortingly, keeping him safe.)

Austria: . . .  --   _^Someone sent those bugs after one, or both, of us._

Spain: . . . I know. The investigation is already underway.

Austria: _^I hope you catch the demon that did it._

Spain: (Lowly.)  We will. And I will make that demon pay.

Austria: (Nods, tucking himself under Antonio's chin.)

Spain: (Holds Roderich protectively. He will make that demon pay greatly for threatening what he finds dear.)

*A message comes in after supper. "The demon was caught, she's in a cell."

Spain: (Reads the message, growling. He calls in a couple guards to stand at the door and Daisy to be in his study with Roderich before setting the angel in his chair.)  I'll be back.  (Sweeps out, summoning his halberd as he goes down the dungeon to deal with this bitch.)

Austria: (Huddles at Antonio's desk, hugging his knees to his chest.)

Spain: (Goes straight to the cell without a word and grabs her, claws digging into her shoulder as he drags her to the torture chamber, ripping and burning her inside out for a few hours in his rage before returning upstairs. He goes straight to the bath, cleaning off the large amount of blood that clung to his skin and clothes. He sits there for a while, trying to calm down thoroughly before even thinking of returning to Roderich, but he can't stay away. After a while, he dresses and gets out, slipping quietly into his study.)

Austria: (Looks up at Antonio from his spot on Daisy's lap, where he was holding the demoness for comfort.)

Daisy (Demoness Servant): (Looks up as well, eyes subtly widening as she rises and sets the angel in their seat, quickly slipping away into the shadows. She knows when to get out of the king's way.)

Spain: (Comes in, kneeling in front of Roderich. Gently.)  You are well, I hope?

Austria: (Shaky nod.)

Spain: Good.  (Leans up, pecking the angel's cheek. He opens his arms a bit.)  Come, I'll keep you safe.

Austria: (Piles into Antonio's lap.)

Spain: (Sits on the floor, his wings and arms surrounding them. He murmurs.)  You're alright now . . . That demon can't hurt you anymore . . .

Austria: (Nods.)   _^Are you alright?_

Spain: Si. Don't worry about me.  (Gently kisses the side of the other's neck, holding him protectively. No one is going to hurt his Roderich again.)

Austria: ^ _Antonio? Are you really alright?_

Spain: (Gently.)  As alright as I can be. I couldn't stay away, though. . . Lo siento.

Austria: (Looks into Antonio's eyes, frowning at the darkness.)

Spain: (Gazes back, eyes soft, but dark underneath.)  I'll be alright in a while. As long as you stay safe.

Austria: (Shivers, nodding. Roderich recedes inside himself, going quiet.)

Spain: (Looks away.)  . . . Would you like me to leave you alone for a while with someone else? I know being around me right now must be . . . difficult.

Austria: (Shrugs.)

Spain: (Softly, no hostility in his voice.)  Be honest, por favor. I want you to feel safe.

Austria: (Shrugs harder, putting his back to Antonio's chest and scooting down.)

Spain: (Stays silent, gently holding Roderich close, his nose in the other's hair as he calms more and more.)

Austria: (Goes limp in Antonio's arms.)

Spain: (Stays that way for a good while before lightly dozing off. He's alright now, just tired.)

 

* * *

 

 

*Timeskip of an uncertain amount, Roderich can’t keep track.

Austria: (Sits quietly in their room, looking at a chessboard. A couple pieces from both sides have been moved, by Roderich himself.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/41562980610/in/album-72157693187810850/)

Spain: (Peeks in curiously, quirking an eyebrow at the one-on-self chess game. He quietly pads up behind Roderich, looking over the board silently.)

Austria: (Checkmate's the black side's king.)

Spain: (Quirks an eyebrow.)  Impressive. Though it is only you.

Austria: (Hums, looking away.)

Spain: (Leans down, pecking the other's neck.)  How have you been today?

Austria: (Shrugs, keeping his head down.)

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow in concern.)  Querido?

Austria: (Sighs.)

Spain: (Lightly puts his hands on the angel's upper arms. Softly.)  What's wrong?

Austria: _^I don't- I can't leave the room._

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow more.)  Why, querido?

Austria: _^I try to go past the doorway, and I just- can'_ t.

Spain: . . . Are you afraid?

Austria: . . .  (Nods.)

Spain: (Rubs the other's shoulders and arms.)  . . . Come. It'll be alright, I promise.

Austria: (Shakes his head.)

Spain: Roderich, let's go down to the kitchens. Get some food. Alright?

Austria: (Shakes his head harder, fear entering his eyes.)

Spain: (Gently pets through the other's hair.)  Shh, calm . . . You're alright . . .

Austria: (Calms down under Antonio's hand.)

Spain: (Getting an idea, he scoops Roderich up once he's calmed and carries him to the door, simply opening it and sitting down inside the room at the doorway. Through this, he's kept a tight grip on Roderich, not letting him escape.)  Look out there, querido. Just look.

Austria: (Lightly struggles, but looks out at the hall, shaking his head.)

Spain: (Gently soothes the other.)  It's okay. . . Nothing out there can hurt you, alright? I'm right here. Nothing can come in and I won't force you to go out, I promise.

Austria: (Nods, nuzzling Antonio's chest.)

Spain: (Pets through the angel's hair softly.)  Do look outside, querido. It's empty and safe, besides the guard. He's safe. I appointed the guards for our hall myself.

Austria: (Looks at the guard, then turning away in favor of hiding by Antonio's side.)

Spain: (Gently continues, hoping to soothe Roderich.)  Slowly, but surely, this entire palace is being rid of every traitor in our midst. Plenty have been found and dealt with and barely any remain. This part of the palace is essentially sealed off to the rest, so no one can hurt us. Where you or I go, the protection follows. Everything is alright here. And so are you.

Austria: (Listens attentively, feeling a little safer.)

Spain: No matter what, we're going to be alright. I promise, querido.

Austria: . . .  (Hesitantly nods.)

Spain: (Hugs him close, nonchalantly scooting an inch closer to the door without Roderich noticing.)  You're safe . . .

Austria: (Burrows into Antonio, trusting him.)

Spain: (Gently turns, continuing to soothe Roderich, and lays down through the doorway so everything down to the top of his chest was out the door.)  We're okay . . .

Austria: (Doesn't notice.)

Spain: (Gently pushes them farther out, inching bit by bit into the hallway.)

Austria: (Noticing, he begins to struggle.)

Spain: (Stops, inching the smallest bit back.)  You're alright, querido . . . I've got you . . .

Austria: (Shakes his head.)

Spain: (Scoots two more inches in.)  We're safe, Roderich. I promise. . .

Austria: (Wrenches himself out of Antonio's hold, disappearing into a corner.)

Spain: (Sighs, flopping there in defeat for a moment before getting up, following to crouch outside the corner.)  Querido?

Austria: (Shuffles, peeking at Antonio.)

Spain: I'm sorry. Come out? Please?

Austria: . . .  (Comes out, head high.)

Spain: (Gently slips his hands into Roderich's, thinking quickly on how to get the angel back out of this room again.)  Querido, tell me: Do you consider Lovino a friend? I know you two talk sometimes.

Austria: . . .  (Nods.)

Spain: (Gently.)  Why don't you go visit him? He asks about you a lot, you know.

Austria: (Bites his lips, looking down and shaking his head. He motions for Antonio to leave . . from the demon's own room.)

Spain: (Isn't really even irritated by that like he normally would be. He's just worried that Roderich won't leave again. He squeezes the angel's hands, leaning down slightly to almost match his line of sight- but he's still too tall.)  Por favor, mi amor. . . At least come sit with me.

Austria: ( . . . . . . . . . Take's Antonio's hand.)

Spain: (Gives a small smile, leading Roderich to the next room over to hold the angel in his lap as he works.)

Austria: (Huddles into a small ball in Antonio's lap.)

Spain: (Pets through the angel's hair, almost refusing to stop giving Roderich even the tiniest bit of attention, letting him know he's loved and protected.)

Austria: (Relaxes an hour later.)

Spain: (Gently kisses the relaxed creature's neck, nuzzling him sweetly as he reads a lengthy report.)

Austria: _^Can we go back to your room?_

Spain: (Doesn't hesitate to set the report aside, shifting up.)  Are you feeling alright?

Austria: _^Y-yes._

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow slightly as he walks into their room, setting Roderich on the bed and sitting with him.)  What's wrong?

Austria: _^I . . feel safer there._

Spain: (Nods, understanding.)  Would you like me to stay?

Austria: _^You do not have to._

Spain: But do you want me to?

Austria: _^I want you to do what you want to do._

Spain: Oh, Roderich . . .  (Shakes his head with a smile before leaning in, pecking the corner of the angel's mouth.)  All I want to do is make you happy. That comes first for me.

Austria: (Nods.)   _^Go . . you still have so much work to do . . I'll be fine. If I am not, I'll have someone go and retrieve you._

Spain: (Gentle voice, but firm eyes.)  Promise?

Austria: _^I promise_.

Spain: (Pecks the other's cheek sweetly.)  Alright, I'll go work, then. Don't hesitate to send for me if you want company or anything.  (Gently gives Roderich's hand a squeeze before rising and going to his study to work.)


	7. Episode 47: The Music Has Gone Silent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference. Any music/videos used are also for reference, and nothing we own unless stated otherwise. We own nothing except the idea.
> 
> (Shoot, sorry folks. I totally messed up last night and passed out before finishing posting. Sorry!!!)
> 
> New Year's 2018  
> 2/4

*****Timeskip. Roderich does eventually come out of the room and goes back to wandering up and down their hall. It's one day several weeks later when he comes across two demons fighting over a third and the right to mate with the third, the fight quickly turning into a bloodbath. The angel freezes, backing up, when the other two scent the air. The two exchange a look, the one fighter throwing the third towards Roderich so that the angel and the tiny demon the other two are fighting over are stuck in a corner until a victor is proclaimed.

Romano: (Is going through the halls when he hears a bunch of commotion, which isn't unusual, and is struck by the very unusual scent of Roderich nearby. He tentatively comes closer to the two fighting brutes, wondering what's up, when he sees Roderich in the corner with a little demon. He scowls, sliding past the two fighting jackasses to get to the angel, hopefully making it obvious to the angel that he's there to nab and grab, and get the fuck out.)

Austria: (Clings to Lovino tightly, afraid in his broken state.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/42467436855/in/album-72157693187810850/)

Romano: (Drags Roderich out of there as quickly as possible, hoping the assholes don't notice, and pulls him into the empty kitchen, sitting the angel down before starting to go get them both tea.)  I hope those two jerkfaces didn't hurt you?

Austria: (Shakes his head.)

Romano: Bene. I'd kick their asses if they did. . .  (Brews them a couple cups of tea, carrying them over as he does.)

Austria: (Snatches the cup, drinking it quickly.)

Romano: Whoa, relax . . . It's just us.  (Sits down across from Roderich, setting down his own cup.)  Take deep breaths, va bene? You still look panicked.

Austria: (Flinches, looking away.)

Romano: (Tentatively puts his hand palm-up between Roderich and himself on the table. Softly.)  Hey, you're okay. . . This is my kitchen, so you're definitely safe here . . .

Austria: (Stares at the hand, scooting back a little, a frighten kitten.)

Romano: (Pulls back the hand. Softly.)  Do you want me to send for the king?

Austria: (Shakes, worried about what Antonio will do in reaction to what has happened. In the end, he nods his head, staring deeply into his cup's contents.)

Romano: (Watches, worried, before drinking his own tea slowly.)

Austria: (Sips his tea, huddling in on himself.)

Romano: (Stands, fetching some paper and a pencil, setting it front of Roderich. He doesn't prompt the other, only leaving an invitation of conversation.)

Austria: (Stares at the paper blankly, looking away quickly.)

Romano: (After a while in silence, he speaks gently.)  Have you been well lately?

Austria: (Shakes his head.)

Romano: (Eyebrows furrow.)  No? Mind or body?

Austria: (Takes a moment before pointing to his head.)

Romano: (Nods, thinking.)  . . . Mental- what you think -or emotional- what you feel?

Austria: (Holds up three fingers, signifying both options.)

Romano: (Nods.)  Any way I can help? Food, someone to talk to, anything?

Austria: (Huddles down, looking away.)

Romano: (Softly.)  A blanket, more tea, and some quiet?

Austria: . . .  (Nods.)

Romano: (Nods, silently getting up to grab a blanket from a cupboard and unfold it, returning to wrap around the angel's shoulders gently. He quietly goes to brew some more tea, also starting to cook up an order that filtered in through.)

Austria: (Hides in the blanket, sipping at the tea.)

Romano: (Comes over as he works to refill Roderich's cup, going back to cooking.)

Austria: "When is Antonio coming?"

Romano: (Reads it.)  You want me to call him down now?

Austria: (Nods.)  "He will want me back."

Romano: As you wish.  (Messages Antonio, since he knows neither of them have eaten yet.)  "Roderich's sitting in the kitchen. Come eat lunch with him, bastard."  (Goes back to cooking, whipping up a great meal for the asshole and the angel.)  He's coming soon.

Austria: (Nods, nursing his cup.)

Spain: (Comes down a while later, wondering how Roderich is. Seeing the angel all huddled up in a chair with a blanket and a cup, he's worried, padding up to gently pet through the other's hair. Softly.)  How are you feeling, querido?

Austria: (Shrugs, leaning against the hand.)

Romano: (Silently sets down their meals, adding some coffee for Antonio before returning to his cooking duties.)

Spain: (Gives a tiny smile of appreciation, gently planting a kiss in Roderich's hair before sitting down across from the angel with that same gentle smile.)

Austria: (Relaxes, smiling back.)

Spain: (Gently.)  Eat. You look hungry.  (Takes up his own utensils to eat his lunch as well, gently prompting the other.)

Austria: (Sighs, eating his food with mild reluctance.)

Spain: (Looks at the angel encouragingly, hoping he eats anything at this point.)

Austria: (Eats most of the plate.)

Spain: (Finishes his own food, gently pushing it to the side.)  Feel a little better?

Austria: (Nods.)

Spain: Bueno. Would you like to head upstairs?

Austria: ^ _Yes, I'm ready to leav_ e.

Spain: (Nods, getting up and scooping Roderich into his arms, pecking his face. He looks sweetly to him as they head out, back upstairs. He stops at the door to look back to Lovi.)  Gracias for lunch, Lovino.

Romano: (Waves him off, cooking.)

Spain: (Heads upstairs, holding Roderich close.)  How was your outing today?

Austria: _^It was fine_.

Spain: Uneventful?

Austria: (Nods.)

Spain: Bueno, bueno . . .  (Enters their room, setting Roderich down on the bed gently.)

Austria: (Sits on the bed, playing with the long red sleeves of his gown.)

Spain: (Sits with him, wrapping his arms around the angel's middle to pull him into the demon's lap, his chest to Roderich's back.)

Austria: (Plays with Antonio's hands.)

Spain: (Leaves them limp in the other's grasp, watching the angel's gentle hands play with his large, rough ones.)

Austria: (Pretty much done, Roderich places one of Antonio's hands over the angel's heart, the other then resting on the smaller man's upper thigh/waist.)

Spain: (Gently strokes his thumb over the angel's chest where his heart is, his other hand holding Roderich close.)

Austria: (Leans his head against Antonio's, looking out the red window.)

Spain: (Gently nuzzles the angel, following his gaze out the window.)

Austria: (Silently watches the outside world for hours, something the angel has recently taken to.)

Spain: (Sits there contently, thinking as he holds the angel close. He's completely relaxed, letting anything and everything float through his mind as he watches his city out the window.)

 

* * *

 

 

*Timeskip of an uncertain amount, Roderich can’t keep track. The angel is alone, staring out the window. Seldom is he not, having receded into himself. He barely ever reaches out and tries to converse. The musica angel has gone silent.

Austria: (Gazes out the window in his room, a blank slate.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/41562979440/in/album-72157693187810850/)

Spain: (Pads in, worried about Roderich. He's been trying to pull the angel back in and ground him with words, touches, kisses- whatever he can -but it's not doing any good. He gently slides his hands over the angel's shoulders and upper arms, pecking the top of his head.)  Querido, come away from the window, por favor. We should go on a walk . . .

Austria: (Doesn't react, other than to blink.)

Spain: (Gently pulls Roderich away from the window, eyebrows furrowed as he slips his arm into the angel's. His face softens, hoping the angel catches the kind and loving expression as they walk out down the quiet halls.)

Austria: (Floats around, a little cloud in his own world.)

Spain: (Quietly talks to the other about anything and everything, heart heavy that Roderich never seems to hear or see him anymore. He gently leads the angel down to the healer, sitting him down in a comfortable chair before talking to the healer, not sure what to do. He explains everything, just . . . frightened for Roderich's mind.)

Austria: (Watches Antonio and the healer interact.)

Spain: (Nods, listening to the healer. When they're done speaking, he thanks the demon and leads Roderich out again, speaking gently to him as they go about whatever.)

Austria: (Hardly listens.)

Spain: (Gently trails off before kissing the angel's temple, looking at him sweetly with a tint of sadness as they walk. He just wants Roderich to make it out of this, with his wings and mind intact. He doesn't know what to do anymore. The healer is changing Roderich's medication, so he hopes it helps. Softly.)  Come back to me, querido. Por favor.

Austria: (Eyes flit over to Antonio, looking down hallways they pass.)

Spain: (Sighs, falling silent as they walk.)

Austria: (Trips.)

Spain: (Immediately catches Roderich, helping to steady him back on his feet. Gently.)  Are you alright, querido?

Austria: (Briefly nods before carrying on.)

Spain: (Carefully makes sure Roderich doesn't trip again as they walk, paying attention to him.)

Austria: (Wraps his shawl tightly around himself.)

Spain: (Leads the angel back to their room after a while, making sure he's comfortable wherever he settles.)

Austria: (Sits in his chair, watching Hell.)

Spain: (Stands behind Roderich's chair, gently petting through the angel's hair.)

Austria: (Leans into the petting.)

Spain: (Loves the other up sweetly, as much as he possibly can while he's there with the angel.)

*Then a rebellion happens.

Spain: (Looks out the window, eyebrows furrowing at the sight approaching the palace. He leans down and kisses Roderich before scooping him up- blankets and all -to transfer him into the study. Softly.)  I have to go, querido. Daisy and some guards are going to watch over you. You're safe.  (Grabs his halberd, not leaving until said demons come. He sweeps down to deal with the rebellion heading for the palace, glad that his soldiers have already begun amassing for defense.)

*General chaos that's expected with rebellions. Antonio kills demons and has fun doing so. The rebellion is put down astronomically quickly.

Spain: (Returns immediately upstairs, restraining himself just enough to barely peek in his study to check on Roderich- finding him fine -before slipping off to calm down from the blood. He stays away for a good while, using a few different methods to calm himself before returning, quietly slipping in the study with a gentle smile for Roderich, the same he always has for the angel. Unlike the last time, his eyes aren't dark. They're clean and bright, but far from happy deep down. He just keeps a gentle, kind exterior for Roderich. He sits down with the angel.)  Sorry I was away so long, Roderich. There was a bit of commotion downstairs.

Austria: (Absently nods.)

Spain: (Gently pets through Roderich's hair, looking into the angel's eyes, sad at the dullness he sees. He scoops Roderich up and carries him and the blankets back to their room, getting him comfortable once again.)  Everything's alright now, Roderich . . .

Austria: (Looks up at Antonio. For the first time in a long time.)   _^I believe you_.  (Looks away, staring down at the bedspread.)

Spain: (Blinks, so glad to see communication from Roderich. He smiles genuinely, leaning in to kiss the angel's cheek.)  Bueno. How do you feel?

Austria: (Exhales. He's doing . . . 'meh'.)

Spain: (Gently.)  I understand. Can I get you anything?

Austria: (Shakes his head.)

Spain: (Nods.)  Would you like me to sit with you?

Austria: (Doesn't acknowledge Antonio.)

Spain: (Stays for a few moments before pecking the angel's cheek and going to his study to sit alone. He's just distressed about Roderich's mind slipping away, needing to be alone for a while, despite knowing he should be with Roderich.)

Austria: (Exhales, looking out the window, watching the bloody clouds above.)

 

* * *

 

*Timeskip of an uncertain amount, Roderich can’t keep track.

Austria: (Stares dully at his lunch, playing with his food.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/41562978910/in/album-72157693187810850/)

Spain: (Gently, as he's eating with Roderich.)  Querido, please eat your dinner.

Austria: (Eats a scoop.)

Spain: (Frowns.)  Eat at least half of what's left, querido. You need to eat to keep up your strength.

Austria: (Huffs, giving Antonio a slight look.)

Spain: (Gives him a look back, one that's just trying to do his best.)  Please?

Austria: (Tosses his plate across the room in a fit of anger.)

Spain: (Sighs, tail twitching.)  Roderich.

Austria: (Turns his back to Antonio.)

Spain: (Tries to stay patient.)  Roderich, look at me.

Austria: (Doesn't.)

Spain: (Is quickly losing his patience. Snaps.)  Roderich.

Austria: (Doesn't even twitch, looking down.)

Spain: (Stands, padding over to stand in front of Roderich, tilting the angel's chin up to make the other look at him.)  I understand that you are unhappy, Roderich. I'm trying to help. Fighting me doesn't make things easier.

Austria: (Lets Antonio touch him, carefully pulling away.)

Spain: I'm doing what's best for you, Roderich. Do you understand?

Austria: . . .  (Nods.)

Spain: (Nods.)  Bueno. Next time I ask you to eat your food, are you going to throw it?

Austria: . . .  (Shakes his head.)

Spain: Muy bien. I do care about you, Roderich. Despite how it may seem sometimes.

Austria: (Looks away.)

Spain: (Leans down, kissing the angel's forehead.)

Austria: (Twitches, shifting uncomfortably.)

Spain: (Kneels down, slipping his hands into Roderich's.)  Would you like some music, querido?

Austria: (Shrugs, pulling his hands away.)

Spain: . . .  (Sighs.)  Querido, I'm going to play some music for you for a while, alright? Come and sit with me on  the bed?

Austria: (Lets Antonio lead him to the bed, sitting down on the edge.)

Spain: (Sits beside him, pulling out the guitar that's just been left in their room at this point, playing softly for the angel. He drapes a wing around Roderich, pulling him a bit closer and surrounding him like a leathery blanket.)

Austria: (Pushes the wing off, finding it suffocating.)

Spain: (Accepts it, pulling his wing back. He's just trying to help and he's running out of ideas.)

Austria: (Dully listens to the music.)

Spain: (Plays for a while, his mind elsewhere, before trailing off. He pecks Roderich and pads out to his study. He's trying, but it has become so hard for him to handle Roderich's fluctuating emotions. It doesn't help that he's taking care of Roderich more than he is himself. (Ie: He's not taking care of himself at all, really.))

Austria: (Flops onto his side by Antonio while the demon is there. He doesn't acknowledge when the king leaves.)

Spain: (Sits in his chair, resting his head in his hands. When is Roderich going to get better . . ?)

Austria: (Comes into the study, a broken dagger in his hands.)   _^I broke it_.

Spain: (Eyes widen slightly at the dagger.)  How did you break it, querido?

Austria: _^I stabbed the wall_.

Spain: (Sighs, holding out a hand for the broken dagger.)  I'll take it.

Austria: (Hands it to the king.)

Spain: (Takes it, slipping it into a drawer of broken things. He needs to empty that later today. He looks up to Roderich, calm.)  Why did you stab the wall?

Austria: _^I got angry_.

Spain: (Nods.)  . . . Do you feel any less angry?

Austria: . . .  (Nods.)

Spain: Are you still angry, at all?

Austria: . . . . .  (Nods.)

Spain: Would you like to let off some steam?

Austria: . .  --   _^How?_

Spain: (Sends a message to have the training room cleared out, standing and holding out a hand to Roderich as he comes around the desk.)  The training room, of course. It's perfect for the demon- or angel -trying to let off a little rage.

Austria: (Breathes a sigh of relief, taking the hand.)

Spain: (Leads Roderich down to the training room, letting him go in and explore, find what he wants to do. Though, with the amount of weapons around, he keeps a close eye on Roderich.)

Austria: (Slams Antonio into the mat.)

Spain: (Immediately flips himself up. Well, he was hoping not to be the punching bag, but fine. He'll fight. He pushes back, fighting to flip Roderich into the mat.)

Austria: (Slips out of Antonio's hold like an eel.)

Spain: (Grabs Roderich's ankle with his tail, pulling the angel's feet from under him.)

Austria: (Slams onto his back, trying to wiggle away.)

Spain: (Whips his tail and lets go, flipping Roderich over. He takes a couple steps back, letting Roderich strike first.)

Austria: (Feints at Antonio's legs, then going for his right wing.)

Spain: (Initially goes to protect his legs with his right arm before backlashing to defend his wing, grabbing one of Roderich's arms to throw him off and back off, flapping at the angel.)

Austria: (Is sent tumbling, but is up quickly and trying to pin the demon's arms down with his legs and get Antonio in a headlock.)

Spain: (Flaps wildly before rolling and pushing Roderich off, quickly getting back up.)

Austria: (Tackles Antonio from behind, holding onto what feels like a raging bull in a rodeo.)

Spain: (Whips around, trying to throw Roderich off. He doesn't like not being able to see or grab well at those on his back without permission. So, yeah, he's a bit of a raging rodeo bull. He's almost tempted to break out his final shift to be that bull, but decides against it, not wanting to hurt Roderich. He snarls, making one large jerk to get the angel off.)

Austria: (Flies off over Antonio's head, but lunges back to grab the demon's legs. It takes him a second to blush when he realizes his mouth is hovering right over the king's crotch.)

Spain: (Actually doesn't notice, using that second of hesitation to pull himself from Roderich's grip, backing up. He does notice after the fact, however, when he actually takes the second to wonder why Roderich hesitated. He smirks, only teasing.)  Did you want a closer look~?

Austria: (Blushes, looking away.)

Spain: (Chuckles, padding to Roderich.)  Don't worry about it. I know it was an accident or you wouldn't be blushing so cutely~.

Austria: (Takes Antonio down, landing solidly on the demon's chest.)

Spain: (Lands hard, letting the angel take him down. Otherwise he would have flipped them mid-fall so the angel would be on the bottom. Smirks.)  Feel better?

Austria: . . .  (Nods.)

Spain: Bueno.  (Leans up, pecking the corner of the angel's mouth.)  Would you like to keep going or do you feel calm enough?

Austria: . .  --   _^One more round_.

Spain: (Grins, flipping Roderich off and getting up.)  As you wish, mi amor.

Austria: (Lands on his feet, letting Antonio make the first move.)

Spain: (Tail flicks, coming in swiftly to grab Roderich's arms and wrap his tail around a leg, giving the angel a small fighting chance that he's sure the other will take full advantage of, trying to flip the angel and whap him away with his large wings.)

Austria: (Surprised, Roderich struggles, then slamming his free foot down on Antonio's tail, grabbing the long appendage and yanking it.)

Spain: (Snarls, whipping his tail away from the angel before blowing him over with a whack from his wing, backing off as his tail thrashes.)

Austria: (Winces, rolling to his feet before pulling Antonio's hair.)

Spain: (Growls at the angel, not fond of the dirty attacks. He snatches the wrist of the hand pulling his hair and uses it to whip Roderich away, arching his wings defensively.)

Austria: (Slams into a wall, pulling himself into a sitting position and panting.)

Spain: (Lowers his wings, walking to the angel to check on him.)  Are you alright?

Austria: (Nods, panting.)   _^Just . . just tired_.

Spain: (Kneels, petting through the other's hair.)  Upstairs?

Austria: _^Bathroom?_

Spain: (Nods, scooping up the tired and sweaty angel.)  That sounds great, querido.  (Pads out, heading up to the bath.)

Austria: (Holds onto Antonio, stripping when they get to the bath.)

Spain: (Strips as well and grabs some cleaning supplies, setting them on the side as he helps Roderich into the water. He soaps up a cloth and gently washes the other's back, neck and hair, being careful to keep the soap out of the angel's eyes.)

Austria: (Purrs thankfully, leaning into Antonio for some support while being washed. Roderich gets out of the tub quickly, drying off.)

Spain: (Washes up pretty quickly, himself, following out of the tub to dry off and dress.)  Feeling better and cleaner?

Austria: (Nods, drying off his hair.)

Spain: Bueno.  (Dries off quickly, flapping his wings a couple times to rid them fully of water droplets before drying his hair and dressing in some clean clothes.)

Austria: (Scans his eyes up and down Antonio's body, just . . appreciating.)

Spain: (Catches the scan briefly, not saying a thing and letting Roderich look all he wants, leaving his shirt for last. (He knows he's sexy as fuck.) He turns to Roderich with a smile when he's dressed.)

Austria: (Finishes dressing, looking down and to the side.) _^I'm sorry, for all of the trouble and stress I have caused you_.

Spain: (The smile slips, somewhat not expecting that. He pads forward and gently slips his hands into Roderich's hands.)  I know you are and, thank you for the apology, but it's not necessary. I'm sorry if I'm not the greatest help the way I try to be, because I know I'm not always. If you're feeling better at the end of the day than you were at the start, then I consider that an accomplishment. Okay? I'm here to help, no matter what.

Austria: (Nods, going closer and tentatively hugging Antonio.)

Spain: (Gently wraps his arms around Roderich, hugging him back.)  Just be patient with me? It's sometimes hard for me to help because I don't know how to all the time . . .

Austria: _^I'm sorry I'm difficult to help. I will . . try to be more open in the future, I promise_.

Spain: (Smiles.)  If it's not too much trouble, that is the most I can ask from you. Gracias. We can get through this. I know we can.

Austria: ^ _I believe in you_.

Spain: And I in you.  (Pecks the angel's forehead, the two resting in each other’s arms, continuing to draw strength from one another in these tough times.)

 


	8. Episode 48: Friends Come A-Calling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference. Any music/videos used are also for reference, and nothing we own unless stated otherwise. We own nothing except the idea.
> 
> New Year's 2018  
> 3/4

*Timeskip. Antonio does his paperwork, and Roderich huddles in on himself,  making himself as small as possible, tucked into his corner of the couch. They stay like this for an hour or more. Until the silence is once again interrupted by a knock at the door.

Spain: (Sighs.)  Si, come in . . .

*A young demon comes in, the same 16-year old looking one, that had once proposed to Roderich. Glances at the angel sadly, before turning and bowing to his king, and bearing a tray with two letters on it.)  For you, sir.

Spain: Gracias.  (Takes the two letters and gestures for him to leave. Muttering.)  Now what's this . . .

Prussia: *LETTER:

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/29501607838/in/album-72157693187810850/)

Spain: (Smiles, giving a quiet chuckle.) This is going to be interesting.

Prussia: 'LETTER CONTINUED:  

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/42467436015/in/album-72157693187810850/)

Spain: (Only about 4% worried about Gilbert actually stealing Roderich as he opens the second letter.)

France: 'LETTER 2:

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/42467435765/in/album-72157693187810850/)

Spain: (Chuckles a bit at the contrast between his two friends' casual writing and turns to Roderich, who is quietly tucked into the couch, smiling softly.)  Roderich, a couple of really old friends are coming to visit soon. I think you might like them~.

Austria: (Looks up, tilting his head to the side, slowly blinking, registering what Antonio said.)  ^ _Whatever you say, sir._

Spain: (Smiles encouragingly, feeling downright awful seeing Roderich like this.)  Si. . . Gilbert's a bit eccentric and over the top, but Francis is pretty chill, though he too can be a bit weird. Like myself, I suppose!

Austria: ^ _. . .  Hm._

Spain: (Gets up from his chair and crouches in front of Roderich on the lounge, smiling up at him.)  What do you think, Roderich?

Austria: (Turns his face away, looking at the hands in his lap.)  ^ _About what?_

Spain: (Smiles momentarily falters.)  About people visiting us? Really kind people.

Austria: ^ _It is . . . fine. I suppose._

Spain: (Slides his hand under one of Roderich's.)  . . . They're looking forward to meeting you. Gil even called you 'awesome' and he only calls himself, and other things he deems worthy enough, that.

Austria: (His gaze slides back to Antonio.)  ^ _Your friend sounds like a fool, Antonio._

Spain: (Chuckles.)  He is sometimes. Francis is a bit more civilized and intelligent, you may like him better.

Austria: ^ _Mm._  (Sadly.)  ^ _Why does it take so long, Antonio?_

Spain: (Smile drops.)  . . . The things worth waiting for take the longest. They'll be beautiful if you are patient, mi amor.

Austria: (Slumps. One tear falls.)  ^ _I wish they would hurry up._

Spain: (Lifts a hand to caress Roderich's face, wiping away the salty liquid.)  Shh, it's going to be alright. . . Please don't cry.

Austria: ^ _As you wish. . . . I'm sorry._  (Huddles into Antonio, wrapping his arms around his neck.)

Spain: (Lightly shakes his head, wrapping his own arms around the angel.)  Don't be. Please . . . I just want you to feel better. I'll do anything for your happiness . . .

 

* * *

 

 

*Several weeks pass, until a full month has gone by. Roderich has gotten a little better, but not by much. A message came a few days ago from Francis and Gilbert, as they are both traveling together, that they will be there today. All preparations have been made for the infamous, BTT.

Spain: (Pops his head into Roderich's room, smiling.)  Roderich~. Are you in here?

Austria: (Comes out from behind a screen, having just changed.)  ^ _Hello Antonio. Would you tie the bow for me, please?_

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/42467435455/in/album-72157693187810850/)

Spain: (Blushes.)  Si, of course!  (Quickly pads over to Roderich and ties the sash ends into a simple bow.)  You look very nice today, Roderich.

Austria: ^ _Thank you. I am . . . glad that you like it._

Spain: I'm glad that you're glad.  (Smiles.)  Are you excited to meet Francis and Gilbert?

Austria: ^ _I . . .do not know. I suppose?_

Spain: (Quirks head.)  . . . I understand how you feel. It's kind of hard to prepare you for those two, ya know? They have plenty of _momentos locos~._

Austria: (Blinks.)  ^ _Okay . . . whatever you say_.

Turkey: (Knocks, peeking a head into the room.)

Spain: (Sighs, turning to the door.)  Si, what is it Sadiq?

Turkey: (Says dryly.)  They're here. I thought you might want to know, your majesty.

Spain: (Brightens up.)  They are? Where are they?

Turkey: They're at the gate. They'll meet you at the throne room.

Spain: Estupendo! Gracias, Captain~.

Turkey: (Bows, leaving.)

Spain: (Turns to Roderich, holding out a hand for Roderich to take.)  Shall we, amor?

Austria: (Bows head.)  ^ _Yes, Antonio._

Spain: (Tilts Roderich's chin up, smiling encouragingly.)  They aren't like him. You can actually interact properly with my friends, they are civilized . . . sometimes. Either way, they're kind. Be yourself, alright?

Austria: (Nods.)

Spain: Gracias, now let's go.  (Leads Roderich down all the long-ass halls to the throne room, opening the main door swiftly to see two male demons already inside, laughing happily.)

France: Mon ami! Where have you been? We've been waiting~.

Prussia: Hey bro-ha~.

Spain: Franny, Gil, it has been too long! Tell me the journey wasn't awful.

Prussia: Nein, though it's hot as Hell around here, keseseseses~.

France: Honhonhon, but I am still as beautiful as ever, so that's a plus~.

Prussia: Ja, you und your luscious locks.  (Snickers.)

France: (Flamboyantly brushes his blond hair back.)  I am not sorry that my hair isn't white like yours, Gilbert~.

Prussia: Please bro-ha, you know you love the albino.

Spain: Sure we do, Gil. Suuuuuuuure we do.  (Chuckles.)

France: (Takes a few steps forward, peering at Roderich curiously.)  Is this the infamous l’ange I have heard so much about?

Austria: (Keeps head down, and turns his face away from Francis' inspection.)

France: (Laughs a bit.)  Shy are we?

Prussia: (Lets eyes trail up and down Roderich's form, wolf whistling.)  Verdammt, those _legs_.

Spain: . . .  (Eyes narrow at Gilbert warningly.)   _Gil_.

France: (Nods, agreeing with Gil, silently trying to get Roderich's attention.)

Prussia: What?! He's _ziemlich!_ Pretty!

France: (Still trying to get Roderich's attention, his actions futile.)   _Bonjour~. Je m'appelle Francis._

Spain: (Quirks an eyebrow at the albino before looking at Roderich, whispering to him.)  Roderich?

Austria: (Scoots away from Francis to Antonio, looking at the French demon from the corner of his eye. Little to no emotion is expressed on his face as he looks up at Antonio.)  ^ _Yes?_

Spain: (Nods to the two light-haired demons, gesturing him forward.)

France: Ange~. What is your name?

Austria: (Roderich's eyes flick up to Antonio.)

Spain: (To the two demons.)  This is Roderich. I'm afraid he won't be talking too much during your visit.  (Gently pulls Roderich closer, his hand settled on the angel's upper arm.)

Prussia: Awww, that's too bad. I guess I'll just have to be awesome and talk for the both of us.  (He winks at the angel.)

France: (Snorts.)  You'll certainly do _that_ easily enough.

Prussia: Francis will help, of course.

France: Except I have _much_ more refined conversation than this _brute_.  (Smirks.)

Prussia: If you can stand being around him with the amount of perfume he uses.  (Snickers.)

Austria: (Looks between the two odd demons before glancing up at Antonio, unsure.)

Spain: (Chuckles, looking down at Roderich with a sweet smile, encouraging him. He turns back to the other two, gesturing for them to follow along as they depart from the throne room. He speaks with a slight teasing air, but is still serious when introducing the kings.)  Forgive me, Roderich. These are our _highly_ esteemed guests, King Francis Bonnefoy of the South West and King Gilbert Beilschmidt of the North West.

France: It is a _pleasure_ to meet you, dear Roderich~. I have heard much about you.  (Smiles.)

Austria: (Nods, curtseying to the two kings.)

Prussia: Indeed~.  (Kisses the back of Roderich's hand with a smirk.)

France: (Kisses Roderich's other hand, his tail curling happily at meeting such a beautiful, little creature.)  I do hope Tonio has told you a bit about us as well?

Austria: (Nods, plastering a smile on his face, that doesn't quite reach his eyes.)

France: (Is a little saddened by that look, noticing it immediately. He still smiles kindly, nodding.)  Good, good. If he hadn't I would have been worried.  (Smirks at Antonio.)

Spain: I had to warn him _who_ exactly was coming. . .  (Chuckles, his hand gently rubbing Roderich's side to comfort him a bit.)

Austria: (Unconsciously presses closer to Antonio's side.)

Prussia: Hope you weren't telling any lies, lil' bro.  (Gilbert smirks.)

Spain: _Never_. Only all the dirty truths about you two~.  (Chuckles.)

Prussia: Like the time you, Franny, and I-

Spain: (Smacks Gilbert upside the head, silencing him.)  Now, _now_ . We don't need to repeat all _those_ stories. . .

France: (Laughs.)  Oh, but that was such a great time!

Prussia: Probably one of the best times ever, for me.

Spain: We just don't need to speak of it. It wasn't that good.

Austria: (Looks at them, confused.)

France: (Grins.)  That's not what you were saying th-

Spain: (Growls at them, not too menacingly, but enough to shut them up.)  What did I _just_ say?

France: (Puts his hands up in surrender.)  Apologies. No more.

Spain: (Huffs, changing the subject.)  How have the two of you been? It's been some time since we've been able to get together.

Prussia: Eh, can't complain too much. I just wish I could find a new awesome consort, but we'll see.

France: I can relate with you there. Other than that, things have been as good as they usually are.

Spain: (Nods.)  Bueno. I'm sure the two of you will find someone in time to make you happy~.

France: I do _hope_ so!

Austria: _^Consorts . . . or wives to be queen?_

Prussia: (Squints when he sees the angel's hands move, realizing that it's like the hand signs Antonio and Joao used to use, mixed in with demonic sign language and something else.)

Spain: (Gently answers.)  Consorts. Typically, royal marriage for being queen is a bit more political than anything else.

France: (Also notices the exchange, quite curious about it.)

Austria: ^I see. Thank you for clarifying.

Spain: (Pecks the top of Roderich's head.)  De nada.

Prussia: (Flicks Antonio.)  Hey, what the fuck you two talking about?

Spain: (Quirks an eyebrow, having almost forgotten that his brothers don't understand Roderich's signing.)  Roderich had asked about whether or not the two of you were searching for consorts or wives to be queen. I just was clarifying a bit.

France: I see you taught him that weird sign language you and Joao use, and changed it up a bit.

Prussia: Ja, I can understand it less than usual.  (Laughs.)

Spain: (Chuckles.)  Well, it does have a lot more things mixed in now. To make it so we can both mutually understand it and more easily communicate.

France: (Quirks an eyebrow.)  If I may, why is he silenced?

Spain: (Gently.)  His power. It's one of those things that's strong enough to hurt a lot of people, so he's silenced for a while until he's all healed.

Austria: (Nods, shifting a little on his feet.)

Prussia: Hmmm . . . .  (Looks at the angel speculatively.)  He looks fine to me . . . except for the bandaged-up wings.

Spain: (Holds Roderich close, comforting him a bit.)  His wings are injured because he was attacked, but the damage goes much deeper than that.  (Having made it back to Antonio's study, he gestures for them to sit down and sits with Roderich on the lounge.)

Austria: (Sits beside Antonio, his body language wary around the two unfamiliar kings.)

Prussia: (Takes a seat.)  If his wings are as damaged as you suggest that they are, I can see why he's got some issues.

Austria: (Frowns at that.)

Spain: (Slips his hand into Roderich's, his thumb rubbing calmingly over the back of the angel's hand.)  It's a simple kind of wound, but it doesn't heal quickly.  (Explains.)  He no longer has any primary feathers. When he was attacked, they cut all of his primaries and we were forced to rip out what was left so they could grow back.

Prussia: (Winces at that.)  Fuck, that's brutal.

France: Mon diable. . .  (Sits back, looking Roderich over a bit.)   _Have_ they been healing? Growing back?

Spain: (Nods.)  Very slowly. It's been a difficult process to go through.

Austria: (Winces, leaning more into Antonio's side at that.)

Spain: (Gently kisses Roderich's forehead, drawing him close with a wing.)  We're still alive.

Austria: (Reluctantly nods.)

France: (Kindly.)  Surely, time heals all wounds? Your angel seems very strong, to be able to handle this. Given time, I do hope all ends well for him.

Spain: (Softly.)  He's very strong . . and _brave_.  (Loving look towards Roderich.)

Austria: (Minutely flushes, averting his gaze.)

Prussia: (Whispers to Francis.)   _I want an angel. Where can I get an angel, they're awesome and fucking adorable._

France: (Whispers back.) _If you find an angel, you better tell me where because_ **_I_ ** _want one that cute._

Prussia: _It's a deal._

Spain: (Softly, just audible for the two of them.)  You know you are, Roderich. You're the strongest creature- angel, demon, human, or other -to be this strong. I hope you always believe that.  (Gently kisses Roderich's cheek, loving up his little angel.)

Austria: (Flushes even deeper, Roderich ducking his head down a little and hiding it against Antonio's chest.)

Spain: (Has a tiny smile on his face, nuzzling Roderich and petting through his hair sweetly.)

France: (Smiles at the two as they have their cute exchange, Antonio whispering to the angel with the kindest look on his face. He prods Gilbert and whispering.)  Do you see what I see?

Prussia: (Whispers.)  An angel worth stealing? _Ja_.

France: (Glares, whispering.)  Non, idiote. They are obvious as can be. Do you see it?

Prussia: (Rolls eyes, whispers.)  Ja, I see it.

France: (Whispers.)  Could it be more than we think?

Prussia: (Small shrug, whispering.)  Possibly. I’m a little more interested in his wings . . .

France: (Whispers.)  I am too. Do lead the way.

Prussia: (Clears throat.)  Hey Toni? Okay, I realize this is a sore point, but . . could I see his wings? I need to check something.

Spain: (Brings his head up, looking at Roderich.)  Would that be alright with you?

Austria: (Brings head up.)  ^ _Um . . . yes. Yes Antonio._

Spain: (Holding Roderich, he looks at Gilbert and nods.)  Go ahead.

France: Would you like some help, Gilbert?

Prussia: (Scratches the back of his neck.)  Could you stand up, Roddy? Please? It would be awesome if you did.  (Turns to Francis.)  Und ja, a little help would be appreciated, Franny.

Spain: (Loosens his grip, letting Roderich stand.)

France: (Nods, rising from his own chair.)

Austria: (Standing with his back to Gilbert, he watches the demons behind him out of the corner of his eye, turning his head slightly to see them.)

Spain: (Reaches forward, grasping onto Roderich's hands carefully, watching the two demons carefully.)

Austria: ^ _Let them know if they wish to . . . touch my wings, to let me know. And keep out of my blind spots, if they could, please. Thank you, sir._

Spain: (Nods slightly, looking up to the duo.)  Roderich would like to let you know a couple things before you begin: If you want to touch his wings, inform him before doing so, and stay where he can see you. If you're in a blind spot he gets a bit worried.

France: (Nods and begins aiding the bandage unwrapping efforts beside Gilbert, careful to stay in obvious places.)

Prussia: (Frowns more and more as more wing is exposed. With the last pull of the ribbon, the wings sink to the floor.)

France: (Quirks an eyebrow at the limp wings.) _*That's different . . ._

Prussia: _*. . . Was?_  [What?]

Spain: (Takes note of Gilbert's expression.)  What is it, Gil?

Prussia: Wing.  (Gently grabs the wing at the main bend, pulling it up, and feeling the dead weight.)  Why can't he lift his wings?

Spain: I . . .  (Shrugs.)

Prussia: (Gently massages flesh.)

France: . . . You don't know why they are like this?

Spain: (Shakes his head.)  Beyond being a bit . . . discouraged and emotionally damaged, I don't know.

Prussia: Hmm.  (Nods, mentally taking notes on Roderich's wings. Excuse him for liking birds and being an expert on them, don't judge.)  I hope you've been massaging his wings and stretching them out every few days, bro-ha. That will help keep them in shape and might encourage them to stay up on their own.

Spain: We should probably be doing it more, honestly. . .

Prussia: The feathers . . . do they glow?

Spain: . . . They used to, but they haven't since . . .

Prussia: (Nods, conveying, 'I got ya bro.')

Spain: (Nods sadly.)

Prussia: (Looks at the wings a few more minutes, taking in every detail. Turns to Francis.)  We were right.

France: I was hoping we weren't . . .

Spain: Right about what?

Prussia: These are exactly like the feathers we've been seeing in our kingdoms.

Spain: . . . . Oh.

France: I heard some rumors about an angel whose feathers had been cut and sold, but I hoped so dearly isn't wasn't you, dear Roderich. Je suis désolé.

Prussia: Ja, a lot of demons have been buying them und using it for jewelry and in clothes . . . they've also found a way to make them glow.

Spain: . . . How?

Austria: (Blinks, surprised.)  ^ _That's impossible. To do that, they would need to know . . ._

Spain: . . . Roderich?

Austria: (Looks at Antonio, confused.)  ^ _They would need to know how to make the oil._

Spain: . . .The oil? That's not good. . . What do you two know about how the glow works?

Austria: (Goes over to desk, wings dragging behind as they were set down. Grabs out pen and paper. He writes: Oil- Sap mixture from: Ebony, Cyprus, Palm, and Olive trees, water, wine, wing oil.)

France: I've only heard in passing, but it sounds like they sell a concoction of some sort for the feathers . . . Why?

Austria: ^ _It is difficult to maintain the balance for the different kinds of saps, and even more difficult to preserve. It worries me because so far, only angels know how to make it. Never mind some of the oils involved in the process._

Spain: (Twists around, looking at the paper's information.)  Obviously, that's no longer true, Roderich. Did . . . did whoever attack you take some of your oil?

Austria: (Blinks.) _. . . Yes. Yes, they did. At least, I believe so._

Spain: (Bows his head.)  They have technology . . . they're probably already heavily reproducing it and trying to make it more efficient.

Austria: ^ _But to know what types of saps to even use . . . that means either they can get into heaven, or an angel is giving away secrets._

Spain: . . . Which is more likely? To get into heaven is one thing, but for an angel to betray the rest?

Austria: ^ _. . . Unless that angel was already caught. Or blackmail. Getting into heaven is very unlikely. The gates are only open so wide._

Spain: . . . This isn't good, no matter the circumstances.  (Turns to the two demons.)  The concoction they are selling is definitely making it glow. Roderich thinks that an angel might be giving away secrets.

Prussia: . . . How on earth can you tell he said that? Does that collar have telepathic-communication?

Spain: (Chuckles.)  Si, we are one-hundred percent communicating telepathically, Gil. Muy bien!

France: (Rolls his eyes.)  You are both stupid.

Prussia: It is unawesome, your use of sarcasm Toni.

Spain: We have had to do it enough that we just can. Does that satisfy the "awesome" level for my answer?

Prussia: Pfft. For now.

Austria: ^ _I don't like this._

Spain: I don't either. . .

France: . . . So what should we do, if anything?

Prussia: Keep our eyes und ears out, duh, bro-has.

France: (Flatly glaring.)  And you said Toni was being unawesome.

Prussia: Was? We all have spies. Make sure they're doing their job, collecting information. Und, . . . ah? Speaking of information, Toni, I kind of have to tell you something . . .

Spain: Oh? What is it?

Prussia: There is a reason I asked if Roderich's wings glowed. I was checking out the information I bought from Ivan, the bastard.

Spain: Oh _really._ Now, what did he tell you?

Prussia: Okay, now listen man, I got a letter a few weeks ago from the popsicle king, offering notes on angels. All I had to do was pay for a copy. All the other demon kings are also receiving this offer. Information, for money.

Spain: (Turns to Francis.)  Did you get this as well.

France: Oui. I did get the offer, and . . . I did pay for it. Je suis désolé, mon ami.

Spain: . . . Any word on others who bought into this is well?

Prussia: I know lil' bro did.

France: I am afraid I only know about Gil and Ludwig. I have not recently heard from the others.

Prussia: What about your lil' bro?

Spain: (Shakes his head.)  I haven't heard from him for a while . . . João and I don't exactly . . . get along as well as we used to.

Austria: ^ _Hm._  (Turns awkwardly, trying to keep the dragging wings from hitting anything.)  ^ _Could you help me bind these back up again, sir?_

Spain: (Nods, standing up to retrieve the bandages and bind the wings. Francis joins in to help, working on one wing while Antonio works on the other. )

Austria: (Tenses as he realizes that not just Antonio, but another demon is touching his wings. Begins shaking a little. Especially as the raw edges are touched.)

Spain: (Realizes Roderich is uncomfortable and gestures Francis away, shaking his head lightly, and puts a hand on Roderich's shoulder gingerly, whispering.)  Are you okay?

Austria: (Roderich’s eyes are wide and unseeing. The shaking increases.)

Prussia: (Gets up, crouching down in preparation of anything.)

Spain: (Walks around to Roderich's front, speaking calmly.)  Roderich, it's just me. You're alright.

Austria: (Backs away minutely, before turning and bolting for the door.)

Prussia: (Tries to block, but ends up pushed onto his ass.)

Spain: (Dashes up to Roderich and firmly grabs his wrist, wrestling him back.)  Roderich!

Austria: (Silently screams, thrashing against the hold.)

Spain: (Holds fast.)  Roderich, it's alright!  (Pulls Roderich back into his arms.)  There's no need to be afraid . . .

Austria: (Struggles a little bit more, but calms as Antonio talks to him. Pants, and light tremors run through him.)  ^ _Sorry. I'm sorry. Sorry, sorry, sorry, sir. I'm sorry._

*The two pale demons watch the exchange with wide eyes, trading glances every few minutes.

Spain: (Loosens his grip on Roderich.)  Shh, it's okay . . . It's okay.

Austria: (Slumps, continuing to pant lightly. His breathing slowly returns to normal as he leans on Antonio heavily.)

Spain: (Supports Roderich while he calms down before slowly leading him to the lounge and sitting with him, continuing to murmur comfortingly to him.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/42467435035/in/album-72157693187810850/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, kudos, subscribe, and bookmark~!


	9. Episode 49: Calm Down, We’re Having a Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference. Any music/videos used are also for reference, and nothing we own unless stated otherwise. We own nothing except the idea.
> 
> New Year's 2018  
> 4/4

****Austria: (Leans on Antonio.)  ^ _I'm sorry sir. That was undignified and rude of me_.

Spain: (Quietly.)  You have no reason to be sorry. It was completely understandable.

France: (Steps forward.)  If anyone is to feel sorry, it is moi. I should not have helped without your permission, Roderich. . .

Austria: ^ _It's fine._

Spain: (Looks up at Francis.)  Gracias, but he says, it's fine.

Prussia: He always reacts like that when stressed? I gotta say, I admire you, bro-ha. Well done.

France: (Smacks Gilbert upside the head, certainly not gently at all.)

Spain: (Ignores the two, whispering to Roderich.)  Are you alright, now?

Austria: (Sighs.) _^I'll be fine._  (Scoots so he's in Antonio's lap, his back against the arm of the lounge, curling around the demon.)

Spain: (Tiny, comforting smile.)  I'm not going to let you go until you are feeling better, okay?  

Austria: ^ _As you wish, sir._  (Cuddles Antonio.)

Spain: (Looks up at the two demons watching the display and smiles a tiny bit less, but still smiles.)

Prussia: (Takes Antonio's desk chair. After a few minutes, Gilbert clears his throat, breaking the silence.)  So Toni, that ball still on for tonight? I know my awesome subjects were looking forward to it.

Spain: (Nods.)  Si, the ball is still on for tonight. What would it be if there wasn't a party the night all three of us got together again?

France: Terrible!

Prussia: The most un-awesome thing ever. Almost as un-awesome as Ivan.

France: Almost. . . Not quite as bad as _le bâtard._

Austria: ^ _Oh yes. The ball. I should probably get ready for that._

Spain: (Looks at Roderich.)  You have something for tonight, if I recall correctly, si?

Austria: ^ _Yes, Kiku makes sure I have a large variety of things to wear. And he is constantly adding new garments every couple months._

Spain: Si, that would be Kiku. I'm sure you will look as lovely as ever.

Austria: ^ _Thank you, sir._  (Gets up and goes to the door. Turning to the demons in the room, he bows his head.)  ^ _It was lovely to meet you. I will see you at the ball later._  (Leaves the room quietly.)

Spain: He said it was lovely to meet you and he'd see you later.

France: (Rather loudly, not moving from his chair.)  Merci, Roderich!

Prussia: (Whistles as Roderich walks out of the room.)  Damn, that ass. You are one lucky demon, Toni. Und those eyes!  (Sighs semi-dreamily.)

Spain: Really, Gilbert? Don't you have anyone you have your eye on?

Prussia: Ja, how did you know? Well, I suppose it had to come out.

Spain: Just a guess. So who is it?

Prussia: It's . . . your angel, Toni.

Spain: (Flat look.)  Don't you have anyone _else_ you have your eye on.

Prussia: There are always a few I have my eye on, bro-ha.

Spain: I think you should remove Roderich from that list. I know how you work, Gil.

Prussia: Kesesese~.

Spain: _What_ is so funny?

Prussia: Nothing~.

Spain: (Narrows his eyes.)   _Gilbert._

France: (Smirks.)  Mon ami, I think he just finds how head-over-heels in love you are a bit funny. That has rarely been your thing.

Spain: Perhaps that was true _before._

France: (Musingly, a small smirk on his lips.)  In fact . . I only recall you being this way with two people before . . .

Spain: (Tiny glare.)  We all know how those times turned out.

Prussia: Pfft, ja. Shitstorms.  

France: (Nods.)  Complete shitstorms.

Spain: (Sighs.)  Shit happens, unfortunately. But . . Roderich's important to me. _Very_ important.

Prussia: Oh? Not just a fuck toy, then? That's surprising.

France: (Curiously.)  Why's he different? I know he was giving you some trouble some time back.

Prussia: (Rolls his eyes.)  The amount of times you called for _tips_.

Spain: I didn't know what the hell to do!  (Eyebrows furrow grumpily, thinking about all the shit Roderich put him through.)  He was so rebellious and constantly scheming with others. . . The amount of shit he did was ridiculous!  (Softens slightly.)  But I was so callous with him. It only hurt him and my chances to get close to him.

Prussia: Apparently not to the point of being irredeemable, at least.  (Gilbert offers.)

Spain: . . I didn't cross a line. I crossed every line there could ever be, _except_ that one. That was the only thing I did that made me redeemable.  --   _*Fixable._

France: What line? Sex?

Spain: (Nods.)  He promised he would never accept me in any way if I did anything like that to him. What he said exactly shook me enough to make me work around it. Try to break him other ways.

Prussia: (Holds up a hand.)  I think you mean 'rape', because I can definitely _smell_ you on him. And him on you. It's pretty fuckin' light, but it's still _there_.

Spain: Si, _rape,_ Gilbert.  (Looks to him.)  And what we did was not that. I- . . I love Roderich. And he loved me too at one point. Now . . I'm not so sure.

Prussia: (Raises an eyebrow, leaning forward interestedly.)  So you _did_ do something. What happened that you two did the _do?_ Or should I say, in your case, bro-ha, the _horizontal_ **_tango_ ** _?_

Spain: (Awkward aversion of the eyes.)  . . A mistake on my part.  (Explains.)  Roderich has been on several types of medication and one . . set off a much more feral side to him. And . . things happened. . .  (Trails off meaningfully.)

Prussia: (Cackles at Antonio.)

France: He wasn't quite in his right mind, was he?  (Sighs, feeling a bit bad for his poor friend.)

Spain: No, he wasn't. . . He didn't react as badly as he _could_ have when I told him, but _I_ feel guilty, dammit!

Prussia: Huh. You must really like him if you're feeling guilty.  (Belatedly adds.)  And putting up with so much shit to try and help him get better.

Spain: (Softly.)  You have no idea . . .

France: (Looks to Gilbert, quirking an eyebrow.)  Is it just me, or should we get out some alcohol to cheer him up?

Prussia: Ja!  (Grins at the prospect of getting drunk.)

Spain: (Smiles at the two of them and their grinning faces.)  Beer and wine, as per usual?

Prussia: _Duuuuuuh_.  (Rolls his eyes.)

France: (Laughs.)  Merci~! We all need to sit back and _drink_ , mon ami!

Spain: (Chuckles, immediately ordering for some beer and wine, as well as glasses, a servant coming in moments later to deliver the items. (They were prepared for the kings.) He pours himself a small glass of wine for himself, handing the bottle to Francis when he's done.)  Si, we do. It's been too long without you two.

France: (Grins, pouring himself a more generous glass.)  We _may_ have missed you a small bit as well . . .

Prussia: Going for wine tonight, Toni? Did you run out of rum?

Spain: Mm. . . I don't have it around as much anymore. Trying to cut back on the alcohol.

Prussia: (Goes silent.)  . . . You're really trying, and all for him. That's . . . kind of scary.

France: (Is very surprised. Silently drinks some wine, just observing for a bit.)

Spain: I'm all the stronger for the changes I make.  (Sips his wine.)

Prussia: Just make sure that you aren't killed. It'd be fucking annoying to have to learn whoever took your place's name.  (Gilbert smirks at Antonio, his tail twitching.)

Spain: (Smirks back.)  I don't intend to keel over anytime soon, don't worry.

France: (Smiles.)  You better not. It'd be a boring realm without _all_ of the three of us.

Spain: (Laughs.)   _If_ I die, it'll be many centuries from now.

Prussia: And if you do, I'll gladly take care of little Roddy for you.  (Waggles his eyebrows.)

Spain: (Grins, punching Gilbert _somewhat_ lightly in the shoulder.)  I'd trust _Francis_ more with him!

France: (Leans in, grinning and waggling his own eyebrows.)   _Oh~?_   Would you, now?

Prussia: (His tail lightly wags.)  You sure about that? I would take _far_ better care of him. I can tell he's Germanic, and we should stick together because of that, nein?

Spain: He may just be safer if I _never_ die.  (Chuckles.)  The two of you are . . questionable.

Prussia: (Tuts)  Bro-ha, there's never a guarantee~.

France: Indeed- What if you _do_ die? He would be much safer with one of us~.

Spain: (Quirks an eyebrow.)  And what if I just had _Roderich_ choose who he liked better out of the two of you?

Prussia: I'd win, _obviously_.

France: I wouldn't be so sure, Gilbert . . . . He did seem put-off by your personality, earlier.  (Smirks.)

Prussia: There is no way he could deny the awesome me!

France: _Please_ , he would deny your idiocy faster than you could say "I am awesome."

Prussia: (Huffs before changing the subject.)  Hey Franny, did you get those pictures that Ivan sent?

France: Pictures? What pictures?

Spain: (Leans in with furrowed eyebrows, curious.)

Prussia: He sent me pictures. Of angels.

France: He did? Wh-

Spain: (Immediately cuts off Francis.)  What angels.

Prussia: No explanation of why, but just . . . angels.

Spain: In what setting.

Prussia: It's hard to tell with some of them, but they mostly look free. Here, I brought them. (Pulls out a folder from his coat.)

France: (Takes the folder and pulls out the contents, sifting through them.)

Spain: (Leans forward in his seat to see the photographs.)

France: So, he’s hunting angels.

Prussia: Basically. So . . . what do you think?  (Rifles through the photos.)

Spain: Has he tried to go after any, yet?

Prussia: Not that I know of. But-  (Grabs a photo of a blonde angel with bright gold wings and a grey vest on.)  This angel he has multiple photos of.

Spain: . . . He has his eye on him, doesn't he.

France: It seems like it.

Prussia: Ja. Looks like it. But he's keeping an eye on as many angels as he can, waiting for one to slip up.

Spain: (Nods.)  Si.

Prussia: (Traces the wings on several of the photos.)  Though verdammt, they are beautiful. I do like this one of the girl, but the long haired blonde with the curl is very pretty too.  (Turns to Francis.)  What about you, Francis? Any favorites?

France: I don't know . . . I am rather attached to this blonde with the blond and green feathers. He looks interesting . . .

Prussia: The bushy-browed one?

France: Oui . . .

Spain: (Gives Francis a sideways look.)  Really? I thought you would have said the blond Gil pointed out.

France: Why? What is so wrong with this bushy-browed blond?

Prussia: Hm. He looks rather short. I suppose that's kind of cute.

France: Exactly! He looks so stubborn too~.

Prussia: . . . You would like that.

France: But of course~. Oh . . . now I want to meet him! And I probably never will, so merci beaucoup!  (Pouts a bit.)

Spain: Don't take this the wrong way, but I do hope you two don't meet. Our cultures shouldn't really be in contact with each other at all, considering what's already happened since it has.

Prussia: Ja . . . as it is, there's an angel hunt scheduled.

Spain: (Stays silent, worried.)

Prussia: (Nods.)  Ja.

Spain: . . . Organized by Ivan, I assume?

Prussia: Ja, und in collaboration with other kings.

Spain: Naturally. . . . Bastard, I hope he gets his face torn off.

Prussia: Unlikely. The wicked have a hard time of dying. We're proof, aren't we?

Spain: (Nods.)  Si, that is true.

Prussia: Kesese~. Well, I need to go get mein awesome self ready for the ball. You coming, Franny?

France: Oui, I must look absolutely _parfait~._ We will see you later, Tonio!

Spain: Si, I need to as well. _Nos vemos!_  [See you later!]

 

* * *

 

 

*Francis and Gilbert skip out, running to get ready, since they're running late. After dressing, the two pale demons meet up and go downstairs to the ball, going to reconvene with Antonio down there.

Spain: (After dressing, he knocks on Roderich's door, dressed in a white shirt with black trousers trimmed in gold, a gold sash around his waist beside his Bilbo, all covered by the deep red cape hanging from his shoulders.)  Roderich, are you ready?

Austria: (Slowly opens the door, coming out.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/42467434845/in/album-72157693187810850/)

Austria: (The golden dress sweeps around him, the gold wings hiding his bandaged ones.)

Spain: (Eyes widen slightly.)  . . . Wow. . . _Te ves perfecto._

Austria: (Blushes.)  ^ _I am glad you like it. Kiku had to help me put it on._

Spain: (Smiles, giving a slight bow, holding a hand out.)  He certainly did a great job.

Austria: (Shyly takes his hand.)  ^ _Indeed. We decided that this was the best choice for your night of the ball._

Spain: I agree, but now I almost wonder if I should bring you. Gilbert may just try to sweep you away, looking so striking~.

Austria: ^ _And with these wings_ .  (Gestures to the gold ones of the dress.)  ^ _I'll fly away from him and back to you._

Spain: (Brings Roderich's hand to his lips, leaving a soft kiss.)  Bueno, I look forward to it.

Austria: (Lightly curtsies.)  ^ _And I, my lord._

Spain: (Nods towards the hall, pulling Roderich's arm around his own.)  We should go. Everyone is probably waiting.

Austria: ^ _Of course, milord_.

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tD_yFYZeMN0 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tD_yFYZeMN0)

Spain: (Leads Roderich down the hall to the large ballroom, nodding to the guards to open the door, revealing the large amount of demons already inside.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/42467434785/in/album-72157693187810850/)

Spain: (Enters the room, Roderich by his side, and immediately notices his two friends, starting towards them.)

France: (Really close to gaping at Roderich's dress.)

Prussia: (Really close to drooling over Roderich's dress.)

France: Oh my . . . Gil, is that Roderich?

Prussia: Guh- Yes? I mean, who else could it be?

France: . . . He's gorgeous.

Prussia: . . . Wanna steal him with me?

France: . . . A little bit, but I also don't want to have bruises later.

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7FDXPYE0nVw&list=PL6655C031B0A4A09D ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7FDXPYE0nVw&list=PL6655C031B0A4A09D) [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ReGYeqz30A4](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ReGYeqz30A4)

Prussia: Ja . . . but you still want to?

*Music starts up as the South King arrives.

France: _Absolument._

Spain: (Walks up to the two obviously gossiping demons and smiles.)  Mi amigos~. Are you enjoying yourselves?

Prussia: Oh ja~.  (Trades look with Francis.)

France: (Smirks at Gilbert.)  Oui, of course we have~.

Spain: (Gets a weird feeling.)  Oh . . . ? Did some beauty catch your eye?

Prussia: You could say that~.

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow.)  Que? What are you not telling me . . . ?

Prussia: Oh, nothing~.

*The two pale demons trade smirks, as they come forward and herd Roderich away from Toni, sweeping the angel onto the dancefloor. Together, they start dancing with the angel.

Prussia: Don't worry Toni! We'll take care of him!

Spain: Hey! _Qué estás haciendo?!_  [What are you doing?!]

France: (Flashes a smile at Antonio, dancing right along with the two.)

Austria: (Eyes widen as he's initially stolen, but quickly falls into the swing of things, allowing the two kings to dance with him.)

Spain: (Frowns, watching from the sidelines as he tries to figure out what to do.)

*The three dancers move in unison, moving around and gravitating toward each other. Whenever one pulls away too far, the other two pull him back in.

France: (As he dances.)  So, Madame Roderich, have you been enjoying the night?

Austria: (Nods cordially, smiling.)  ^ _Yes, thank you, King Francis._

France: Bien! I do hope you don't mind us sweeping you away, we couldn't help ourselves, could we Gil?

Prussia: Nein, that we couldn't~.

Austria: (Shakes his head no, he doesn't mind.)

*The two demons lean Roderich back in their arms in a dip.

France: Merveilleux! Now we are just a bit curious to see how our beloved Tonio will react~.  (Glances at Antonio briefly.)

Austria: (Rolls his eyes at demons.)

Spain: (Watches a bit longer before casually striding through the crowd of dancers and cutting in, swinging Roderich away in two large spins, smiling as he dances with the angel.)  Hola, querido~.

Prussia: Dammit.

France: _Voilà notre garçon._  [That's our boy.]

Austria: ^ _Hello, milord_ .  (He’s lifted up by the king by the waist as they dance in a smooth move.)  ^ _And how are you, this evening?_

Spain: Much better, now~. How about you?

Austria: ^ _It is good to be surrounded by music again. I feel . . . alive._

Spain: Bueno. I'm very glad. I take it you like the music of the South?

Austria: ^ _It is a little different from what I am used to. But yes, I do like it._

Spain: Maravilloso~.  (Dips Roderich smoothly.)  I had hoped you would like it.

Austria: (Tilts his head back, arching his neck and back as he dips, enjoying the music.)  

Spain: (Smiles as he dances, fully enjoying everything about the night thus far.)

Austria: ^ _Tomorrow is King Gilbert's night, yes?_

Spain: Si, and the night after Francis's.

Austria: ^ _I thought so. Thank you for the clarification._

Spain: (Grimaces.)  Lo siento, that was a bit vacuous wasn't it?

Austria: (Giggles. Roderich blinks, surprised.) _^I just . . . laughed. When was the last time I laughed? I can't even recall . . ._

Spain: (Smiles, lightly kissing Roderich's forehead.)  I love seeing you laugh, querido. You are healing well.

Austria: (Relaxes, a small smile playing across his lips. The two dance happily, every demon watching the beautiful couple.)

 

* * *

 

 

*The demons mingle for many more hours, drinking and dancing, the occasional fight breaking out because, hey, they're demons. Finally, after several hours, the majority of demons have turned in for the night. Francis and Gilbert are still drinking at a table, planning on going to go to bed soon. Antonio escorts Roderich back to his room.

Spain: (On the way back to the rooms.)  You seemed to enjoy yourself tonight~.

Austria: ^ _Yes, it was fun dancing with you. Thank you, milord._

Spain: (Smiles.)  It was fun dancing with you as well, Roderich. . . . You know . . . you don't have to be nearly so formal. Antonio's just fine.

Austria: ^ _Hm? I suppose. But I do think it suits you. My lord. My king. My King Antonio._

Spain: (Chuckles a touch awkwardly.)  Be that as it may, I still prefer my name, querido.

Austria: ^ _As you wish, Antonio_.

Spain: Gracias, Roderich.

Austria: (Looks down the hallway, before turning back to Antonio. Going up on tiptoes, he pecks the king on the cheek.)  ^ _Goodnight, my Antonio. Until tomorrow._  (Steps back and goes into his room, quickly and quietly shutting the door. Not, however, before blushing a bright pink.)

Spain: (His eyebrows rise, rather surprised before falling into a rather breathy, excited laugh.)  Buenos noches . . . mi único amor.  (Broadly smiles, walking away from Roderich's doorway towards his own room. Enters his room, and flops down on his bed, sighing happily.)

*Antonio eventually changes clothes and goes to bed, a smile still playing on his face even in his sleep.

Austria: (He slips out of the dress with the help of Kiku, he goes to bed. As he drifts off, he has the final thought.)   _*Is this truly love?_


	10. Episode 50: Beware of the One who Can See the Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference. Any music/videos used are also for reference, and nothing we own unless stated otherwise. We own nothing except the idea.
> 
> We're officially back to our regular posting schedule! Hope you enjoy your semiweekly chapters!! 
> 
> January 4, 2018  
> 1/1

*****The next evening, and the ball is in full swing. Roderich was taking a while, and told Antonio to go on ahead of him, as Sadiq offered to escort the angel. The Bad Touch Trio are having fun, causing havoc and mischief wherever they go.

Austria: (When Roderich comes in, he arrives quietly, slipping into the shadows and towards the drinks table, curious. Grabbing a glass of an unknown substance that’s bright purple, Roderich drinks it, loving the taste of- whatever it is.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/42467434735/in/album-72157693187810850/)

Spain: Sorry Lovi, we didn't mean to disturb you so badly~.

Romano: Oh, just get the fuck away from me. Go find Roderich, he's probably around here, waiting for your ass!

France: Antonio, can I have your little cook~?

Romano: I'm not _little!_

Spain: (Turns and starts walking away.)  Not answering, I'm going!

Austria: (Accepts an invitation from Sadiq to dance, the two of them whirling across the floor.)

France: Oh come on, can I have him?  (Spots Sadiq dancing.)  Oh well, well . . .

Turkey: (Decides to screw with king, keeping Roderich's face out of sight.)

Spain: What? Gil, what is he looking at?

Austria: (Roderich’s wings are bound in black fabric, and made to look like demon's. His nails and lips are painted black, with black eye makeup around his indigo orbs.)

Prussia: (Looks, catching sight of Sadiq dancing with a demon.)  Man, your Head Captain is quite the dancer. And whoever he's dancing with is quite good. Und verdammt, that dress is sexy.

Spain: (Catches sight of Sadiq and another 'demon'.)  Si, but who's the other demon?

Prussia: I have no idea. But I'm certainly going to find out~. Kesesesese.

France: I might just find out myself~. _Honhonhon._

Prussia: (Leaves, waiting for an opportune moment and smoothly cutting in. Starts a little as he recognizes it's Roderich.)

Spain: I would, but I should really go find Roderich. If Sadiq is here, then so is he.

France: Well, have fun looking for your ange~. I'll tell you who the demon is a bit later!  (Leaves.)

Spain: Si, adios~.

Prussia: (A smirk spreads across his face, whispering in the angel's ear.)  Hallo, little priss.

Austria: (Gives Gilbert a look through hooded eyes.)  ^ _Hello._

Prussia: Ya know, none of us recognized you with your wings bound up like that. I'm sure Antonio's looking for you.

Spain: (Edges around the crowd, looking for Roderich, occasionally looking back to the mystery demon- who Gilbert is now chatting up -and Francis, sulking because they aren't talking to him.)

Austria: (Dips in Gilbert's arms.)

Prussia: Should I tell him?

Austria: (Thinks about it, before shaking his head 'no'.)

Prussia: (Blinks, surprised, before seeing the mischievous look in Roderich's eyes.)  Kesesesese~. I like the way you think, little priss.  (Whirls the two of them away from Franny and Antonio's positions on the floor.)

Spain: (When he can't find Roderich he goes over to Sadiq, who has since walked away from the mystery demon.)  Captain, have you seen Roderich since you brought him down?

Turkey: (Thinks about how Roderich seemed to want to keep himself a secret.)  Good evening, my king. No, I haven't. But I think he went towards the drink table, or the orchestra. One of the two, he split from me pretty early.

Spain: (Nods.)  Gracias . . . If you could, please keep your eye out for him?

Turkey: Evet. Of course I will, my king.

Spain: (Nods, starting towards the orchestra before being approached by Francis.)  Did Gilbert get away with our mystery dancer?

France: Oui, he did. I take it you haven't found Roderich?

Spain: No, but I was about to check out a couple of leads. You want to check out the drink table while I check the orchestra?

France: (Shrugs.)  Why not. Meet up back here in a few?

Spain: (Nods, heading off, still snagging some glances at Gilbert and his partner as he goes.)   _*You look very familiar . . ._  (Catches sight of the dancers patterns in movement and pauses, now moving towards them a bit, trying to see their face.)

Austria: (Catches sight of Antonio from the corner of his eye, turning his head away and twirls as Gilbert spins them. He sways his hips to the music, his inhibitions lowered.)

Spain: (Pauses, watching them and notices the mischievous look on Gilbert's face. He looks over his shoulder briefly-)   _*Roderich wouldn't mind . . . would he?_  (-before heading towards the two to cut in.)

Prussia: (Sees Antonio approaching, he twirls the "demon" into Antonio's arms.)  Catch!

Austria: (Is able to turn so he's dancing with his back to Antonio's front. Rubs up against Antonio, letting his bangs fall over his face.)

Spain: ("Catches" the random "demon" and begins dancing, leaning close to his ear.)  Lo siento, mi amigo can be pretty stupid at times.

Austria: (Chuckles, nodding.)

Spain: (Smiles.)  Tell me, what is your name? Another friend has had his eye on you for a while this evening~. I think he may want to dance with you.

Austria: (Laughs, pulling away, going to find another partner.)

Spain: (Surprised, he spins him back, finally seeing the other's face.)  Roderich?

Austria: (Smirks.)  ^ _Yes?_

Spain: (Laughs.)  Wow . . . I'm a blind idiot.

Austria: ^ _Perhaps~._

Spain: (Smiles, waltzing Roderich across the dance floor.)  I would have never guessed. . . . So why were you avoiding me?

Austria: ^ _I was curious how long it would take you to find me._

Spain: It didn't take too long. Admittedly, I didn't actually know it was you, but . . . something told me to come over.

Austria: ^ _Plus it was terribly amusing, watching you run around, looking for me._  (Silently giggles.)

Spain: (Laughs.)  It was not.  (Blinks.)  Wait, that means Sadiq lied to me! That little. . .

Austria: ^ _Well, I did tell him not to tell you. As well as I could, that is. And yes, it was amusing._

Spain: Hmm . . . I’ll let it go then.  (Smiles.)  I'll have to ask Francis if he was in on all this, later. You certainly are always surprising, querido. And I am amusing, aren't I~.

Austria: ^ _Yes indeed. Once I take over your throne, I'll make you my fool. I nearly did once before._

Spain: (Brings the other closer, looking deep into the other's eyes for any sign that Roderich might be serious, but he smiles anyway.)  You may have come close, but never again. My throne is my own, querido. No one else's.

Austria: (Blinks at Antonio.)   _^Noooooo._  (Then, he sways to the side and it all becomes clear to Antonio. Roderich's _drunk_.)

Spain: (Blinks, surprised as he supports the other to keep him from falling. Roderich didn't usually get drunk, with the exception of the one time. He softly smiles.)  Oh, querido . . . Did you spend a bit too much time at the drink table tonight?

Austria: _^How did you know?!?!? There was this really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really,_ **_really_ ** _tasty bright purple- not neon purple, but it was still an uber bright drink that I don't know what it was, but it was so GOOD!! Did I say that it was pretty? Because it was. It really was!!!_ (Beams brightly at Antonio.)

Spain: (Smiles, his eyes fondly looking at the other. He carefully escorts Roderich to the side, keeping him close.)  I can tell you enjoyed it. How many did you have?

Austria: (Thinks about it.)   _^ . . . Fiiiivvvee-teen???? I think????_

Spain: About fifteen?  -- _*Oh dear._ (Swipes a glass of water from the table as they pass, stopping and carefully giving Roderich the glass.)  Drink, mi amor. You'll be happy you did later. Have you eaten anything?

Austria: (Drinks, then proudly answering.)   _^I had those snack-horse things!!_

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow.)  The . . what?

Austria: _^It's a . . a . . Freeeeenchh????? Thing???? Wordddd?????_

Spain: (Is so damn confused.)  Would you point it out to me, querido?

Austria: (Points to a pleasure slave carrying a tray of hors d'oeuvres.)

Spain: Ah. Did you have many or just a couple?

Austria: _^A tray full!!_

Spain: (Is a _bit_ less worried. At least Roderich wasn't just filling his stomach with alcohol.)  Bueno . . .  (Sits down at a table, pulling Roderich into his lap. Gently.)  Do you feel nauseous at all?

Austria: _^Naaaa-yet!!!_

Spain: (Nods.)  Tell me if you start to feel ill, alright? I'll make sure you don't feel that way for long.

Austria: (Nods. He points at his dress and makeup.)   _^What do you think?_

Spain: (Smiles.)  I think you look amazing, mi amor. So much different than your usual self, but you're still as beautiful as always.

Austria: _^I think I look demon-y._

Spain: I agree. You certainly surprised me earlier. But I like it.  (Kisses Roderich's neck sweetly, smiling at him.)

Austria: (Frowns, yanking Antonio's head up by his hair, sloppily kissing the pretty demon on the lips.)

Spain: (Growls slightly, but he holds Roderich close and returns the kiss lovingly, only pulling away because Roderich was _drunk_. He looks at the other with a slightly lustful, but mostly loving and worried, expression, his own hand playing with the hair at the nape of Roderich's neck.)

Austria: (Yanks Antonio's hair for more kisses demandingly.)

Spain: (Grips the other's hair a bit, giving him a firm look to stop and be patient.)

Austria: (Pouts, arching his back a little when his hair is pulled.)

Spain: (Keeps the grip for a few moments before slightly loosening and pulling Roderich in, kissing him deeply as he keeps his gentle hold on the angel.)

Austria: (Messily kisses back.)

Spain: (After a few moments, he pulls back, murmuring against the angel's lips.)  When you have less alcohol in your system, I will kiss you more, as long as you'd like me to. Alright?

Austria: (Shakes his head, pinning Antonio's wrists in an iron grip as he steals more and more kisses, forcing the demon.)

Spain: (Frowns, growling lowly as Roderich ignores him. He snaps his teeth at the other, staring him down.) _Stop._

Austria: (Hisses back, biting Antonio's neck.)

Spain: (Nips the other back, wrenching his wrists away to grab Roderich's and pin them behind his back. He growls deeply, pulling the angel away from him.)  I told you to stop, Roderich.

Austria: (Wriggles, whining silently.)

Spain: (Pinches the other slightly.) _Roderich._

Austria: (Stops wiggling to give Antonio a grumpy look.)

Spain: (Looks just as grumpy.)  Roderich, when I say _stop,_ please stop. I do not appreciate being forced upon when I am not interested at the moment. Do you understand why I'm a bit angry?

Austria: (Huffs, nodding once before trying to worm his way off of Antonio's lap.)

Spain: (Sighs, the grumpy look fading as he pulls Roderich closer.)  Mi amor? Stay with me awhile, por favor?

Austria: (Settles in Antonio's lap, crossing his arms once the demon releases his wrists.)

Spain: (Gently settles his hands on the hips, leaning in to leave a single kiss on Roderich's shoulder, looking at him lovingly.)  Querido? Talk to me? I know you're upset . . .

Austria: . . .  --   _^I just wanted kisses while I can't feel . . anything. No depression, just the fuzziness from being drunk. Though I'm glad that I have been feeling better, with Mark helping to reduce my medication intake and make it so I don't need them anymore._

Spain: (Nuzzles the angel's shoulder sweetly.)  I know how difficult it's been for you, Roderich. I just . . I didn't want a repeat of before. I didn't want to put you in that kind of position where your mind isn't clear and you . . do something you might regret later.

Austria: (Nods, then throwing a punch when he feels a hand on his butt, catching Francis in the jaw.)   _^ . . . Oops. I'm still drunk._  (Giggles.)

France: (Yelps, rubbing his jaw.)  You really do hit hard, don't you?

Spain: (He growls at Francis, holding Roderich possessively protectively.)

France: (Laughs, slipping away to not incur the wrath of _Antonio_.)

Spain: (Huffs, nuzzling Roderich lovingly.)  It's alright, mi amor. He did deserve that.

Austria: (Blinks.)   _^I feel like I'm going to throw up._

Spain: (Eyes widen, carefully scooping up Roderich as he quickly takes them away to the closest bathroom.)  I've got you, don't worry.

Austria: (Jumps out of Antonio's arms, unsteadily running and kneeling, not making it as he pukes on the floor, sobbing at the pain of it.)

Spain: (Kneels beside him, grateful when a servant passes by and slides a container in front of Roderich to puke in before scurrying off. He rubs Roderich's back, holding back his hair.)  It'll be okay . . . Just let it out, querido . . .

Austria: (Gasps through it, panting between bouts before finally sitting when he's done.)

Spain: (Continues rubbing Roderich's back.)  A little better?

Austria: (Nods, leaning into Antonio.)

Spain: (Gently.)  Time to go upstairs and retire for the night?

Austria: _^I wanted to dance some more . . ._

Spain: We still have another whole night to dance, mi amor. Are you sure? It might be better for you to rest.

Austria: (Pouts at Antonio.)

Spain: . . . One more dance, then we retire?

Austria: (Nods happily, leaving Antonio behind to find a demon he had been curious about before.)

Spain: (Follows behind, fondly watching Roderich from the edge of the dance floor as he dances with another demon. He's not as bothered by it as usual, but he still patiently waits for Roderich to part ways with the demon and return to him.)

Austria: (Smiles up at the demon as he dips him.)

Nyo!Hungary: (Twirls the angel, glad that the angel approached him and asked for the dance, the being making for a wonderful dance partner. When the dance is done, they both grab a drink, savoring the sweet alcohol. Both of them a little tipsy, Daniel leans forward, kissing the corner of the angel's mouth in thanks, the beautiful creature hugging him. Causing Daniel to laugh euphorically, the demon feeling blessed, and not for a moment minding the feeling a single damn bit.)

Spain: (Watches from afar, jealousy rising in him. He can obviously see that they have both been drinking quite a bit, so it's _slightly_ forgivable, but you bet he marched his ass over there and gracefully cut into the two's moment, glad they were already done hugging.)  Roderich, let us retire for the night.

Austria: (Pouts, but nods, dragging Daniel along with him, the demon laughing at the adorable angel as he follows along.)

Spain: (Looks to the demon, recognizing him as one of Francis' party.)  I do not believe we have yet to meet.

Nyo!Hungary: (Humorously as he's forced to come along by Roderich.)  Daniel, your majesty.

Spain: (Nods, recognizing the name.)  Are you the cousin of King Francis? That Daniel?

Nyo!Hungary: Yup, that'd be me-  (Stumbles at a particularly sharp pull.)  Ease, lady Roderich. I'm following along, don't worry.

Spain: (Dryly, not even trying to conceal his irritation.)  So I can _see_.

Nyo!Hungary: (Chuckles sheepishly.)

Spain: (Raises an eyebrow imperiously before looking down to Roderich and murmuring to him.)  Querido, perhaps it's time to let Daniel return to his own room, _alone_.

Austria: (Childishly.) _^NO! My cuddle-demon!_

Nyo!Hungary: (Looks at the hand signs.)  What did he say? It kind of looked like demonic hand signs, but it's off.

Spain: (Frowns.)  He's refusing to let you go, calling you his 'cuddle-demon.'  (Firmly, to Roderich.)   _Roderich_. You may be fond of him, but you and I need to return to our chambers.

Austria: _^I want to bring him! He's a Truffluffy demon!_

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow.)  A . . _what?_

Austria: (Shrugs helplessly.)   _^There is no term for what he is! No official one, at least._

Spain: (Shakes his head, stopping in the hallway.)  Mi amor, he cannot join us tonight. Let him return to the party.

Austria: _^No!_  (Starts sniffling when he isn't getting what he wants.)

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow, gently petting through Roderich's hair.)  Now, now . . . You can talk with him tomorrow, don't worry . . . I'm sure he'll still be around . . .

Austria: _^Buh- buh- buh- I wanted him to come with . . ._ (He sniffles harder, beginning to cry.)

Nyo!Hungary: (Gives Roderich a hug.)  It's okay, we can talk later, alright? I promise.

Austria: (Still clings, shaking his head. He doesn't _want_ to let go.)

Spain: (Is panicking a little, glad Daniel's trying to help.)  Querido, I know he's really nice, but it's time to go to bed. We can go cuddle, if it makes you feel a little better? Just let go . . .

Austria: (Wraps around Daniel like an octopus, still crying.)   _^I'm only going to say yes if I get Mark or Lovino. Or even Feliciano!_  (Moves his hands sharply to accentuate his points, then clinging back onto Daniel once more, still crying.)

Spain: (Doesn't like _any_ of these choices.)  . . . I'll compromise with Lovino or Feliciano. Now come along. I'll send for whoever you prefer between them.  (Slightly helplessly.)  Por favor?

Austria: _^I'm staying with Daniel until I get Lovino._

Spain: (Quickly sends a message to Lovino to come upstairs to Roderich's chambers.)  "Lovino, Roderich is asking for you. And he refuses to let go of Francis' cousin until you get here so please hurry."  (To Roderich.)  He's coming, I'm sure. . .

Austria: (Gives look of 'Hmph!')

 

*In the kitchen:

Italy: (Is looking forward to taking his special portal to see Luddy~.)

Romano: (Gets a message from Antonio, frowning as he reads the order.)  What the absolute _fuck_.

Italy: (Curiously.)  Veeee?

Romano: Fucking listen to this.  (Reads.)  "Roderich is asking for you, and he refuses to _let go of Francis' cousin until you get here_ so please hurry." What the hell is this order? Why is Roderich clinging to Francis' cousin of all fucking people?  (Snappily.)  Why the fuck was _I_ dragged into this?

Italy: (Looks at his brother helplessly.)  I don't know, though you better go- I need to leave for Luddy's!  (Runs off.)

Romano: Be safe, fratello!  (Huffs, cleaning up before starting upstairs, sending a message to Antonio that he was on his way. On the way through to the royal hallway, he finds a helpless looking Antonio and a crying Roderich who's octopus-clinging to who he assumes is Francis' cousin.)  You sent for me?

Nyo!Hungary: I suppose? Lady Roderich won't let go of me.

Spain: Roderich, will you please let go of Daniel now? Lovino has arrived.

Austria: (Looks up. When he sees Lovino, he tackles the poor Italian, curling around him instead.)

Romano: (Yelps, his wings flaring out as he steadies himself.)  Hey, is everything okay, Roderich?

Nyo!Hungary: (Takes a moment for himself when he can finally breathe normally again.)

Austria: _^Mine._

Romano: (Looks between Daniel and Antonio, unsure of what the fuck is happening.)

Spain: (Frowns, not liking that Roderich wants to spend the night with _Lovino_. His tail flicks.)  Daniel, please leave us. I do hope you enjoy the remainder of your visit, young man.

Nyo!Hungary: (Bows to the South King.)  Of course, your majesty. Until tomorrow.  (He nods to all of them, petting Roderich's head once before leaving, disappearing around the corner.)

Romano: (Swallows thickly, not enjoying how he's being stared down by Antonio.)  Is there a specific reason I'm here?

Austria: (Nuzzles Lovino's jaw.)

Spain: (Slightly unpleasant tone.)  Roderich wanted someone to cuddle with tonight and he chose you.  (Gestures for Lovino to follow.)  Come along.

Romano: (Gently nuzzles back, following Antonio up to the royal hallway. He's still a bit scared of Antonio. It's much less than it once was, thanks to Roderich being in both their lives, but it was still there.)

Spain: (Gently.)  Roderich, would you like to be alone with Lovino in your chambers or join me in mine? Your choice, but I'd feel better if you joined me.

Austria: _^Yours. WITH Lovino._

Spain: (Nods, waving off the other's concerns.)  Si, si, of course. He was always a part of the deal, mi amor.  (Opens the door to his chambers, leading the three in and shutting the door after them.)  Make yourselves comfortable.  (Goes to change into something more comfortable.)

Romano: (Is a bit tense, padding in with Roderich. He gently asks the angel.)  Would you like to let go to change out of your dress?

Austria: (Reluctantly nods.)

Romano: (Carefully sets Roderich down, letting him go get changed. He reluctantly sits on the bed, gesturing Roderich to go.)  I'll be waiting, don't worry.

Austria: (He doesn't take long at all, returning quickly, afraid the demon will leave.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/42467434395/in/album-72157693187810850/)

Romano: (Gives a tiny smile to the angel as he returns. He pulls Roderich into his arms, making sure to put the angel between him and the rest of the bed so he's not beside Antonio the whole night. Softly.)  Still here. . . I promise I'll stay, just relax.

Austria: (Fondly.) _^My Truffluffy demon._  (Yawns tiredly, snuggling Lovino while they wait for Antonio.)

Spain: (Changes relatively quickly, but gives the two their space, taking his place on the other side of Roderich. He gives Lovino a softer look, knowing the young demon didn't really want to be here, but was there for Roderich. He may be a jealous demon, but he had some semblance of compassion. He curls up near Roderich, lifting a wing a bit to offer the angel and demon in.)

Austria: (Snuggles~.)

Romano: (Curls up with Roderich, keeping low as he carefully watches Antonio.)

Spain: (Cuddles a bit, relaxing as he drifts off to sleep, staying close to them both.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (GASP.) WHAT IS _THIS?_ A cuddling Antonio, Roderich, AND Lovino? I may faint! XD 
> 
> Please tune back in next Tuesday and, as always, y'all are awesome! :D


	11. Episode 51: Lo Prometto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference. Any music/videos used are also for reference, and nothing we own unless stated otherwise. We own nothing except the idea.

*The next morning.

Austria: (Is tightly curled up around both of the demons.)

Romano: (Is blissfully asleep, finally relaxed as he cuddles with them.)

Spain: (Is protectively blanketing the three of them in a wing, snuggling happily. He's the first to wake up, looking at the two adorable sleepers fondly. He had once dreamed of this being his reality: Both Lovino and Roderich being with him, the two perfect and loving. While most of it wasn't true, it was still a fond sight to see, having them both beside him. Too bad it would never happen, right?)

Austria: (In his sleep, he nuzzles the back of Lovino's neck, lightly kissing and sucking the source of the sweet scent.)

Romano: (Quietly mewls, rubbing up against the other in his sleep.)

Austria: (Softly moans, pressing up against Lovino from behind.)

Romano: (Whimpers, rubbing his ass against Roderich’s cock.) 

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow, not wanting this to go much further.  _ Especially  _ as Lovino submissively responded to the touch. He leans down, kissing Roderich's neck and nipping him, hoping to wake up the angel.)

Austria: (Silently mewls, pressing his butt back against Antonio sleepily.)

Spain: (Presses back slightly on instinct, nipping Roderich again. He murmurs.)  Querido, wake up . . .

Austria: (Shakes his head, going back to nipping and sucking Lovino's neck.)

Romano: (Moans, melting in pleasure as he bares more of his neck to whoever is making him feel like this.)

Spain: (Holy fuck, this is like a fantasy come true. Except, he really doesn't want to anger Lovino by doing anything to him. But . . it's  _ perfect _ . The two he loves the most in his best, moaning from each other's work. He leans down, too tempted, and kisses up Roderich's neck teasingly, loving him up a bit.)

Austria: (Gasps, rubbing his ass firmly against Antonio's cock. With his mouth, he finds a sensitive spot, attacking it relentlessly.)

Romano: (Gasps, mewling needily as he presses his body against Roderich's, slowly waking up as the pleasure courses through his body. He blinks, not sure where he is, before moaning lowly.)

Spain: (Rubs his cock right back up against the angel's ass, nipping and sucking on one sensitive spot in particular under Roderich's ear.)

Austria: (He begins to blink awake as a throws a leg over one of Lovino's, pulling the demon close so that the angel may rub up against both the Italian and the Spaniard, silently crying out when Antonio hits that one spot under his ear before desperately sucking and biting Lovino's neck, his slim pale hands hugging the auburn-haired demon close to himself.)

Romano: (Looks around hazily, recognizing the room, but knowing that it wasn't Antonio biting and sucking at his neck and it wasn't the demon that hugged him close. He moaned, shifting to turn and give back to Roderich what he'd been given, only to come face to face with  _ Antonio _ . He froze, hoping that the king would not punish him for this.  _ This  _ wasn't his fault. He looked between Antonio and Roderich helplessly, like a deer in the headlights.)  * _ Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh SHIT. _

Austria: (Waking up a little more, Roderich can't help but gently kiss Lovino so that, hopefully, the fearful expression will melt away.)

Spain: (Feels bad, knowing that look was because of him. He leans a bit away, giving Lovino a tiny bit more room. He doesn't even show anything regarding Roderich's kiss.)

Romano: (Shrinks the tiniest bit away and trembles, despite their kind expressions. He was  _ terrified _ .)

Spain: (Gently, trying to help.)  Breathe, Lovi. It's okay.

Austria: (Pets through Lovino's hair with a hand, nuzzling the young demon, who, in truth, is actually quite close to his own age. Roderich understands, and gives the demon a light peck on the lips to get his attention so that Lovino will look Roderich in the eye and see that.)

Romano: (Meets his eyes, understanding, but he still gets smaller.)

Austria: (Signs to Antonio.)   _ ^Take my collar off. _

Spain: . . .  (Hesitantly does so, setting it on the bedside table. Roderich knows what he's doing.)

Austria: (Softly.)  It's okay, I'm here.  (Roderich pulls Lovino in close as he sits up, holding the young demon protectively.) It's hard going through all of this when you're young. I would know, I'm-  (Roderich hesitated, unsure if he should tell his real age.)  -young, too.

Romano: (Huddles into the other, murmuring softly.)  I-I'm sorry, I-I-  (Falls silent, burying his face in Roderich's shoulder as his body shakes.)

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow, backing up and slipping off the bed. He draws the curtain around the bed, hoping his absence will help Lovino calm down. He understands far too well that he's what Lovino is afraid of. Slipping to the study, he sends for water and some food for them, staying away for now.)

Austria: Shhhh, breathe. Just breathe.  (Roderich pets up and down Lovino's back.)

Romano: (Focuses on breathing, it taking a while before the shaking lessens to light trembling of the hands, him hanging his head in shame. Though, honestly? He's surprised Antonio left them alone. Certainly, he doesn't trust the two of them to be alone  _ that  _ much, does he? He speaks quietly to Roderich.)  Scusa, I didn't mean to, um, freeze like that. It doesn't usua-

Austria: Bullshit.  (He lets the rare curse slide from his mouth, letting Lovino know how serious he is. Roderich narrows his eyes at Lovino, giving a look of, "Don't you  **dare** bullshit me.")

Romano: (Looks back, surprised. He shrinks a little, a bit quieter.)  Scusa.

Austria: (Nods.)  Now, do you wish to talk, or tell me excuses for why you froze up? For if it is the second option, I would rather you keep that to yourself until you are able to talk to a therapist or someone else so I don't need to take an early dosage of my anti-depression medication.

Romano: . . . I froze because of . . him. That's all.  (Begins to slip off the bed.)  I should just go. I've caused enough trouble.

Austria: You are wrong, in that aspect. It is very minimal trouble, and, you will also be staying. I want you here, so please stay.

Romano: . . . Why?  (Looks Roderich in the eyes.)  Why do you want  _ me  _ here?

Austria: Because you are you, and you are perfect at being  **you** .

Romano: (Blinks, having not expected that kind of an answer at all. He sinks back down, sitting on the bed, just . . staying.)

Austria: (Smiles.)  And, because I like the Italian demon who put out a reward to kill a king, then helped save an angel. I like the demon who looks after his brother and covers for him when he leaves to see his lover. I like the demon named Lovino who makes such wonderful food, sometimes just for me, and can create the most stunning art- I still have yet to see your final pictures from so long ago, when Duke Pointier had me model -as well as make me happy if you just smile in my direction. I like Lovino because you come when I want or need you to, and you have never abused me, seen me as less, or hurt me. Most of all, I love Lovino because he sees me for  _ me _ , and not who you think I am  **supposed** to be.

Romano: (Just looks shocked as hell, silent.)

Austria: You are one of the first things I have ever gotten to choose to have in my life- please, won't you stay? If only for a little while?

Romano: (Blushes furiously, blinking in surprise at the other's deep and heartfelt words. His heart twists, his tail curling around his leg nervously, but . . he smiles at Roderich, the kindest look in his eyes.)  . . . I'll . . stay a little while longer.

Austria: (Pulls Lovino close to himself, hugging the young demon.)  You are quite young, aren't you.

Romano: (Hugs Roderich as well, nodding.)  Si. I'm barely an adult by demon standards, but I should already be grown up by now.  (Huffs, a tiny, humorless smile on his face.)  Stupid, isn't it.

Austria: So, you have just turned- eighteen?

Romano: (Nods.)  Si, not too long ago.

Austria: (Since they're sharing.)  I'm going to be turning nineteen soon- even though I'm two thousand -so I'll be 'twenty' in fifty years. About.

Romano: (Musingly.)  You really  _ are  _ young . . .

Austria: (Snorts.)  I told you so. What . . . what is the age of consent? For demons?

Romano: It varies slightly depending on where you are, but it's five hundred, twenty-eight- or sixteen, in the South.

Austria: . . I'm guessing he took you before then.

Romano: . . . While you are partially correct, he didn't  _ take me. _ But, si, we were together for some time before I was sixteen. Antonio just . .  _ changed  _ over those years, and I'm still not sure why.

Austria: Probably how everything combined together- ruling, fighting, bloodlust, alcohol -it was most likely too much for him, all at once.

Romano: (Nods. Softly.)  He was young, too. Almost too young to be a king, but he was determined to make his place here, and he did, in the end. But . . .

Austria: (Softly.)  Like all things, it came with a price.

Romano: (Nods.)  The cost of the South has been high for all of us, but he paid more than anyone.

Austria: (Nods absently, a hand stroking up and down Lovino's back. Softly.)  The age of consent in Heaven in two thousand, two hundred. The only time exceptions are made is in the case of an arranged marriage.

Romano: (Gently.)  Were you married off?

Austria: (Shakes his head.)  No, I wasn't married.

Romano: (Hums, nodding.)  You were about to be, then, si?

Austria: . . .  (Nods. He whispers.)  Please don't say anything to Antonio.

Romano: (Softly.)  I'll forget I know. Don't worry.  (Tentatively kisses Roderich's neck to reassure him.)

Austria: (Weakly smiles at Lovino, leaning forward and catching Lovino in a kiss.)

Romano: (Relaxes instantly into the kiss, pulling Roderich closer to him.)

Austria: (Sighs contentedly, hugging Lovino while they kiss.)

Romano: (His spirits rise a bit as he kisses Roderich, happily holding the angel close in his arms.)

Austria: (After awhile of kissing, Roderich pulls back a tiny bit.)  Would you ever . .  _ ever  _ consider joining us? Being our third and final mate? I- we, really -I think we need you.

Romano: (Eyes widen, a little shocked as he thinks it over. He softly replies.)  I . . I don't know, Roderich. I love you. I absolutely love you, but . . Antonio. I don't know if . . if I could ever trust him again, the way I did.

Austria: (Sighs, nodding in understanding. Roderich hangs his head, leaning it against Lovino's collar bone.)

Romano: (Nuzzles the other, wrapping them both in his wings. Softly.)  But I'll always be here for you, Roderich. I promise you that.

Austria: Danke, Lovino.

Romano: Prego.  (He tenses slightly, hearing the door open, but he doesn't pull away from Roderich. He simply breathes, focusing on staying calm.  _ Antonio changed. There's no reason to be afraid anymore. Even Roderich felt safe. _ )

Spain: (Slowly walks to the two of them, sitting on the edge of the bed. He's silent for a little bit, just watching the two calmly, before he reaches over and lovingly pets a hand through Roderich's hair. Softly.)  Are you feeling better, Lovino?

Romano: (Lowers his wings even more than he had, the two appendages wrapped loosely around Roderich from the waist down. When he's spoken to, he looks to Antonio, glad he's not being stared down like before. Calmly.)  Si, capo. I apologize for ruining the morning with my freeze-up.

Spain: You didn't.  (Gently.)  And Lovi? Not  _ capo _ . You  _ are  _ allowed to use my name, you know.

Romano: . . . Si.  (Softly kisses Roderich's neck, using the angel to stay calm.)

Austria: (Leans into the petting and kisses, soaking it all up happily.) 

Spain: (After a long bout of silence, the two just loving up Roderich, he pulls away from the angel, looking to the young demon.)  Lovino, may I speak to you for a moment? In private?

Romano: (Looks at the other, searching, but he finds no malicious intent in the other's eyes. He nods, kissing Roderich's cheek once before slipping away and rising.)  I'll be right back, Roderich.

Austria: (Nods.) I shall hold you to that.

Romano: (He sends a gentle smile Roderich's way before following Antonio to the king's study, smile slipping the moment he looks away from the angel. He sits in a chair, isolating himself the best he can.)

Spain: (Sits down in the chair next to Lovino, pulling it away a bit to give them a bit of space.)  This morning . . this is still about me, isn't it?

Romano: (Meets the other's eyes, his tail flicking.)  You know it is.

Spain: . . .  (Looks away for a moment, collecting his thoughts.)  Lovino . . What I did . . . . is  _ far  _ beyond forgiveness. I hurt you and lied and manipulated you and . . you never deserved any of it.  (Meets Lovino's eyes, his own genuine as he speaks to the young demon.)  I am so sorry, Lovi. I'm sorry for putting you through that. I'm sorry that it took me this long to gather the courage to apologize. I've been wanting to say this for so long-

Romano: (Coldly.)  Then why the fuck  _ didn't  _ you.

Spain: (Bows his head shamefully.)  Because I couldn't face you. I . . I didn't want to admit that I hurt you. Every time I look back on those memories of what I did, I know that I loved you even when I hurt you. (Frowns at the floor, angry with himself.)  But that isn't love. That's abuse. I'm ashamed that I associated hurting you with loving you for so long, never stopping to reevaluate my choices.

Romano: So, what? Roderich shows up and suddenly you understand the difference between love and abuse? That's _ bullshit, _ Toni.

Spain: It's only bullshit because that's not what made me  _ understand _ .  (Looks at Lovino, eyebrows furrowed angrily, but his eyes desperate underneath the expression.)  Do you remember when you came here and snapped at me? I couldn't understand what Roderich was talking about, and you completely snapped. What you said to me _ that day _ . . . it made me think. I realized I made a mistake. I made a  _ lot  _ of mistakes. I'll never be able to earn forgiveness for everything I did and said, but . . . I hate seeing that look in fear in your eyes when you see me.

Romano: (Blinks, surprised. Softly, without the cold sharpness of his voice before.)  This is what you earned.

Spain: (Softly.)  Then let me atone for my sins. You've given me so many chances and I wasted each one on selfish, personal gain.

Romano: If I give you another chance, it won't be because you asked. So don't even try.

Spain: I won't. But I will beg for your forgiveness.

Romano: (Growls.)   _ Earn it.  _ You earned my hatred and fear, so earn my  _ forgiveness. _

Spain: (Nods.)  I will. I will work for it and earn it fairly, without manipulation.

Romano: (Scowls.)  Swear to me, Antonio.

Spain: (Takes the other's hand, holding it firmly.)  Lovino, I swear on my life that I will never hurt you again. What happened before will never happen again. History will  _ not  _ repeat itself. I  _ will  _ give you reason to forgive me. I will  _ earn  _ my last chance. I promise you, Lovi.  (He blinks, pulling away a moment to remove a ring, quickly shaping the silver into a simple band with his metal manipulation. He holds it out to Lovino.)  My contract. We both understand the meaning behind it.

Romano: (Eyebrows furrow, taking the ring. He looks it over, reading the inscription inside.  _ Lo prometto. Lo prometo. AFC. _ He frowns.)  I'll wear it the day you earn it.  (Shoves it into his pocket, rising.)  Roderich's sitting all by himself, we should join him.

Spain: (Nods.)  Si, we should.  (Rises as well, opening up the door and gesturing Lovino through, following and shutting the door behind them.)  Lo siento, we didn't mean to keep you waiting, mi amor.

Austria: (Shrugs.)  It is fine. You two needed to talk.

Spain: (Looks to Lovino kindly.)  Si.

Romano: (Huffs, ignoring the look.)  Are you hungry, tesoro?

Austria: Not right now; maybe in a little bit.

Romano: (Sits down with Roderich, pulling him close.)  Just tell me when and I'll make sure you get whatever you need.  (Kisses Roderich's neck sweetly.)

Spain: (Sits as well, looking fondly at the two of them. He's determined to prove that he's a good man to them both, even if he  _ doesn't  _ get Lovino back in the end. It's not his goal. He just wants to be forgiven.)

Austria: (Softly.)  Truffluffy demons are the best.  (Sighs, starting to fall asleep.)

Romano: (Eyebrows furrow.)  Truffluffy demons?

Austria: (Yawns.)  You. Mark. Daniel. Feliciano. Others.

Spain: (Looks just as confused.)  What's so special about 'truffluffy demons'?

Austria: They're . . lighter? Fluffier? Sweetier? 

Romano: (Smiles.)  And you like us more because of that?

Austria: (Sleepily nods.)  Demons are like dark chocolate. Truffluffy demons have a lesser percentage than other demons.

Spain: (Is surprised, but it makes sense to him.)  That's different.

Romano: Si.  (Kisses Roderich's cheek sweetly.)  I'm glad to make you happier, amore.

Austria: Me too . . .

Romano: (Softly.)  Sleep. We'll be here.

Austria: (Falls back asleep.)

Romano: (Softly smiles, nuzzling Roderich lovingly as he lays down with the angel in his arms, letting him sleep. He looks up at Antonio, scooting back a tiny bit so the demon has space to join them.)

Spain: (Smiles, laying down with the two, petting through Roderich's hair sweetly. He gently blankets the three of them in a wing, keeping them close.)

Romano: (Just snuggles with Roderich, not minding Antonio too much as he drifts off as well in the warmth of the three of them.)

Spain: (Purrs, snuggling up to Roderich as he watches over them protectively, resting.)

* * *

 

*Waking up a few hours later, Roderich looks down at his two demons. He hopes that he may keep Lovino.

Spain: (Sleeping, he pulls the other two up against him with his wing, purring contently.)

Austria: (Pokes both of them.)  Wake up, you two. We need to get ready for today.

Romano: (Stirs, looking at the two of them tiredly. He nods, sitting up and looking at the time before quickly shifting up and pulling on the shoes he had discarded earlier.)  I need to go make sure the kitchen's in order for the festivities tonight.

Spain: (Nods, getting up as well, kissing Roderich as he does.)  I do hope you'll be coming to the party instead of cooking all night.

Romano: (Huffs.)  Of course I will be. My job is to cook  _ before  _ the ball, not during.  (Gets up, straightening up his clothes.)  I'll send up breakfast for both of you. Remember to eat.  (He pecks Roderich's cheek before starting out.)  I'll see you both later.

Austria: (Quickly pecks Lovino's cheek back.)  Could you send it to my room? I need to get ready in there, and Kiku is waiting for me.

Romano: (Nods, smiling to him.)  It'll come to your room.  (The smile slips, looking a little more serious as he looks to Antonio.)  Your study or in here?

Spain: In here will be fine, gracias.  (Gently smiles, trying to be friendly.)

Austria: Thank you.  (He grabs his collar as he stands, forcing his shiver away as he clips it back on and leaves.)

Romano: (Nods.)  Prego.  (He lets Roderich leave first, sweeping out after him to take care of the many issues of the kitchen.)

Spain: (Sighs as they both leave, going to his wardrobe to dress for the day. It isn’t long before a servant comes with breakfast, the demon sitting down to eat the food left behind, listening to the blissful silence. After finishing his breakfast, he pads out of his room, towards Francis's and knocks really lightly on the door.)  Hola? Mi amigo, are you up?

France: (After a lot of rather uncomfortable sounding groans, he finally opens the door, looking rather exhausted.)  Bonjour, Tonio . . . Why is this place so bright? It should not be this bright . . .

Spain: (Smiles knowingly.)  Buenos dias. Hangover?

France: Shh . . . the worst yet.

Spain: (A small bit quieter.)  You sure? I remember a time when it felt like death for all of us, back at Gil's place last. It can't be  _ that  _ bad.

France: Oui, it  _ can. _

Spain: (Smirks, grateful he didn't actually drink that much.)  Well, I'm going to go check on Gil-

France: (A light laugh, followed by a wince.)  He didn't make it back to his room.

*Cue awful groaning from inside the room.

Prussia: (Hides under bed.)  No.  (Gagging.)  Light.

Spain: Gilbert? You drink too many beers last night?

Prussia: (Shadows gather in the room, darkening the light substantially.)  Ja. Now go away, you damn cheerful demon. It's unawesome how energetic you are.

Spain: (Smiles.)  Lo siento, I can't help I'm cheery no matter how much I drink~.

France: (Glare.)  Good for you. Go away now (Starts shutting the door on Antonio.)

Spain: Ahh, but why~.

France: Because you are stupidly cheery. Leave.

Prussia: Because I will  _ stab  _ you with my awesome shadows if  _ you don’t _ .

Spain: (Puts his hands up in surrender.)  Fine, fine, I'll go. Damn, you guys get defensive when you're hungover. (Starts walking back down the hall.)

France:  _ Noooooo. _ Not at  _ allllllll. _  (Shuts the door in a quiet slam, trying not to worsen his migraine.)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, kudos, subscribe, and bookmark please. We are but poor authors in need of love and attention.


	12. Episode 52: Falling with Style

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's your second weekly episode! Enjoy~. 
> 
> January 12, 2018  
> 1/1

*****Later, in Antonio's chambers, where said demon king is getting ready for the party ahead.

Japan: (Knocks on door.)  Your majesty?

Spain: Si, come in.

Japan: Hai.  (Bows as he comes in.)  Roderich-san bid me that I deliver this message: He is already headed to the party with General Van Rajin, and he will meet you there.

Spain: Gracias, Kiku.  (Is just about to turn back to the mirror, but stops.)  Oh, by the way? Great job on the dresses for Roderich. Quite stunning work, as always.

Japan: Arigato, Antonio-dono.  (Bows, leaving.)

Spain: (Smiles, turning to fix the collar of his shirt before happily heading downstairs to the party. Antonio enters the gigantic ballroom, looking around for some familiar faces the moment he is able.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/29501605748/in/album-72157693187810850/)

REPLACE THIS PICTURE - BROKEN LINK

(Note about the dress: It's this, except the skirt is a bit shorter, and a slit down the front.)

Spain: (Spots Roderich in a random area, listening to a conversation between Gilbert and Francis, both demons drowning the remains of their hangover in alcohol. Antonio strides over to join the conversation.)

Austria: (Silently laughs at the two demons.)

Spain: (Smiles as he approaches.)  Hola! What did I just miss?

Prussia: Roderich being unawesome und refusing my proposal!

France: You should have seen it, Tonio~. It was hilarious!

Spain: (Laughs.)  You proposed to Roderich, did you?

Prussia: (Poses dramatically.)  If I can't have the fair Roderich, than none shall!  (Bodily picks up Roderich and flings the angel over his shoulder, the angel blushing madly as he continues to laugh. Gilbert takes off at a run across the ballroom.)

France: (Laughing hysterically.)  Gilbert! Bring Roderich back!

Prussia: Nein! He's mine!  (Cackles, grinning.)

Spain: (Smirks, running after Gilbert.)  Sorry, Francis~. Gil!

France: Hey! What about moi?  (Follows, sprinting after the three ahead of him.)

Prussia: (Uses shadows to skate up the walls, jumping from railing to railing on the upper balcony that overlooks the dance floor.)

Spain: (Weaves his way around people, noticing the moment Gil skates up the walls and he follows the same way, steadily catching up with the albino until he is right on his tail.)  Hey Gil, you mind giving Roderich back? I’d rather he _didn’t_ fall.

Prussia: Kesesese~. He's fine.

Austria: (Is laughing at the sheer absurdity of the situation, bracing himself as well as he can on Gilbert.)

Spain: (Smirks, getting as close as he can, trying to trip Gilbert without him plainly dropping Roderich. He laughs.)  You are such a child, Gilbert!

Prussia: Kesese, I have no idea what yer talkin' about! Though-  (Flips while holding Roderich.)  -it does bring one back, ja?

Spain: Ha! Like when we used to screw around and do nothing more? Si, it does~.

Prussia: Und I would always play keep away with your toys? . . . Did you ever get them all back?

Spain: Hmm . . . I think so? Maybe I'm missing one. . .  (Smirks, snapping his fingers once to start a rather small fire on the bottoms of his pants, willing it to spread in, instead of the normal upwards.)  Hope it bites.

Prussia: Gack! Franny! CATCH!  (Throws Roderich. With the help of his shadows and Roderich's assassin abilities, the angel lands smoothly in Francis' arms.)

Austria: (Blinks up at Francis, quirking his mouth into a smile, chuckling.)   _^Hello_

France: (Smiles down at Roderich.)  Honhonhon~. Bonjour, Roderich! Having fun?

Austria: (Gives a quick, giddy nod.)   _^That was like flying!_

France: Bien! But I don't think Tonio is enjoying being kept from you, mon cher! Do you mind if I give you back?

Austria: (Bites his lip.)   _^Toss me?_

France: (Narrows his eyes at the look he's given and sighs, smiling.)  I don't speak "silence" well, but I really hope I got the right message, otherwise you may not be happy with me later.

Spain: Oi, Francis! Could you be a dear and bring Roderich back?

France: Good luck~.  (Calls to Antonio.)  Tonio, CATCH!  (Throws Roderich towards Antonio, hoping the idiot catches him.)

Spain: (With slight assistance from Antonio's moderate- not nearly the skill of Gilbert's -shadow manipulation, he catches Roderich with a smile.)  How was that?

Austria: (Giggles, smiling.) _^Wonderful._

Spain: (Laughs happily.)  Bueno~!

Austria: _^It's like flying again._ _. . . Throw me once more? Please?_

Spain: (Smirks, turning to Gilbert.)  Hey! You want to play catch Gilbert?

Prussia: Huh?  (Catches Antonio's drift, smirking.)  Hey Franny! You want in?

France: (Laughs.)  Oui! Why would I not?

Spain: Bueno, CATCH!  (Tosses Roderich to Gilbert.)

Prussia: (Runs forward, jumping into the air to catch the angel. Landing, he spins with the angel in his arms. He then turns to Francis and throws Roderich to him.)

Austria: (Somersaults as he's thrown.)

France: (Catching Roderich, he flips him once before throwing Roderich back to Antonio.)

Spain: (Jumps up a small bit to catch Roderich smoothly, smiling down at the angel before tossing him back to Gil again in the giant circle.)

Austria: (As he flies through the air, he detaches the long filmy skirt from the bottom of his dress, throwing it to Kiku. His wings twitch under their bindings as he lands in Gilbert's arms.)

Prussia: (Steps back a step, catches the angel. Throws the angel as high as he can upwards, with the help of his shadows, towards Francis.)

France: (Jumps, spinning in the air before catching the angel, landing, and throwing him once more to Antonio.)

Spain: (Catches Roderich, throwing the angel back towards Francis this time, who proceeds to throw him to Gilbert.)

Prussia: (As the angel falls towards him, he creates a slide of shadows, so the angel slides down that and neatly into the Prussian's arms.)

Prussia: (Flapping his wings, he goes into the air. Using a string of shadows, he drops the angel to Francis.)

France: (Flaps his own wings to meet Roderich in mid air and catching him, before diving down past Antonio and throwing the angel into the air to catch as he passes.)

Spain: (Takes a few careful steps back before sprinting towards Francis's path and jumping upwards, taking to the air to catch Roderich. Then, instead of throwing the angel, he holds tight to Roderich and soars around the top of the high-ceilinged room, smiling broadly.)   _This_ is flying, querido!

Austria: (Slips his arms around Antonio's neck, making sure to hold on. His expression is excited as they rush through the air, a blissful smile on his lips.)   _^_ __Thank y_ ou. Thank you so much. You can't imagine how much this means to me. _

Spain: (Looks down at Roderich.)  You're right, but I know it makes you so much happier than you've been. And that is what matters.  (Looks up and is sure to do a few spins and twirls, banking deep, for the full flying effect for the angel.)

Austria: _^_ __I w_ ish you could see this through my . . . you can! I can show you! I can show you what I see! _

Spain: Wait, what?

Austria: _^_ __I ca_ n show you the world through my eyes. _

Spain: . . . . Show me. Por favor.

Austria: _^_ __Yo_ u might want to land then. Or at least, be prepared. It can be . . . disorienting, to say the least. _

Spain: Si.  (Banks hard as he turns quickly, heading back to the balcony overlooking the ballroom, and lands swiftly onto the floor, releasing Roderich once they are steady.)

Austria: (Gracefully lands on his feet and turns to Antonio, the demon taking off the silencer. He gently places his hands on the demon's temples.)Are you ready?

Spain: (Takes a deep breath, nodding.)  Si.

Austria: (Takes a deep breath, closing his eyes. Reaching out with his mind, he pulls at the _essence_ of what is _Antonio_. Then, he begins showing Antonio the flight through his eyes, and through his emotions. How his heart soared as he soared, and the security he felt when he was caught. Especially when Antonio caught him. The joy of speeding through the air, faster and faster, spirally and twisting under and over and through. How his heart jumped at the falls, his breath catching in his throat with excitement. And then, those thoughts became thoughts on his life before. Flashes of angels he had known, and heaven, and it's beauty. But the thoughts didn't linger there long. Soon the images showed Roderich flying at full speed, impossibly graceful and fast once he picked up speed. How he made the wind sing for him with each flap of his wings, not commanding it, but being one with the wind. Dark curls of sadness creep into the images, dulling them. Slowly, Roderich pulls away from Antonio's essence, shutting the door to his mind once more, and letting go of Antonio.)  That is what I see.

Spain: (Staggers a small bit coming back from Roderich's mind and steadies himself carefully, looking into the angel's violet eyes, his own eyes smiling in wonder.)  . . . That is beautiful. The fact that you can do that- share what you see, your life -is gorgeous. Gracias, mi amado. . . Muchos gracias.

Austria: (Pretends to brush dust off of himself before putting the silencer back on.) _^_ _ _Tha_ t? That was nothing. Though . . . you're welcome._ _And thank you._

Spain: (Blinks.)  For what?

Austria: _^_ __For_ not, how do you say it . . . freaking out? Not everyone takes well to having their mind manipulated. _

Spain: (Smiles.)  I trust you. You are so respectful when it comes to the important things, like _delving into my mind_ and the sort. . . . And I don't regret trusting you with myself.  (Smiles tenderly.)  . . . I just wish I could show you the better things about being me. I guess . . . earlier, with Francis and Gilbert, I kind of did show you, so it is a _bit_ fair, but it also isn't. I saw _your mind,_ how you _felt,_ and so much . . . I suppose what I'm trying to say is, I wish I had something as beautiful as what you showed me, to show you.  --  * _That's my only regret._

Austria: (Smiles.)   _^_ __Anto_ nio, the connection . . . can go both ways. You do realize that, right? With your permission, I can pull you into my mind and you can show me whatever you desire. _

Spain: (Looks away.)  I do, but even so . . . there isn't anything _worth_ showing. My life, it hasn't had very many moments of happiness, beyond when I was so small I barely remember it.

Austria: _^_ __Ah, I see._ My offer still stands though. You may use it whenever you so wish. _

Spain: (A small smile creeps onto his face, looking back at Roderich.)   _I'll keep that in mind._

Austria: _^_ __Now, I th_ ink I'll try to find Kiku. He has the rest of my dress. _

Spain: (Chuckles.)  Si, you should probably do that. I'm going to go chat with Francis and Gilbert for awhile.

Austria: _^_ __Don't d_ estroy anything. At least try not to, please. _

Spain: (Smirks.)  No promises, but I'll try~.

Austria: _^_ __Thank_ you.   _ (Walks away to find Kiku. On the way, he’s annoyed by the demons checking out his bare legs and restrains himself as he feels "accidental" brushes against his legs and ass. Roderich thanks Kiku for holding onto the fabric and connects it once more to the main body of the dress, hiding his long legs. He swears he hears several demons groan, rolling his eyes. The angel then makes his way to where the food is being served and grabs some fruit, before sitting at the royal table.)

Spain: (Watches the angel walk away, smiling, until two hands grasp his shoulders suddenly, surprising him.)   _Who the f-_

France: Tonio~. What in Hell just happened?  (Mock gasp.)  Did you two have _a moment?_

Prussia: Of course they didn't! If anyone one is going to have a moment, it will be the awesome me und Roderich.

France: Oh, _faire taire,_ Gilbert! You are not _romantic_ enough to understand!

Prussia: Please, you aren't that much of an expert Franny.

France: Excuse moi! I am the _definition_ of an expert on amour~.

Prussia: . . . . You tell yourself that.

France: _Why do you say that?!_

Prussia: Oh, you know, the fact I've only seen two demons on you the entire time we've been here, kesesese~.

France: _I WILL HAVE YOU KNOW-_

Spain: Ladies, ladies- You're both pretty. Could you two calm down?

Prussia: Antonio, I can get another tomato easily. Don't think I won't, man. Und it, dripping down your face, will once again be _awesome._

Spain: You can surely try~. I told the kitchen staff to deny you all access to the tomatoes. Unless you brought your own, of course . . . ?

Prussia: As it so happens~.  (Pulls out tomato, hitting Antonio square in the face with it, running off cackling.)

France: Oh so _that_ is what smelled earlier! Makes sense . . .

Spain: (Frowns at Francis. Wiping the tomato from his face, trying not to get it on his clothes.)  He is _ridiculous._

France: (Scoffs, walking in the direction Gilbert went.) Like you are any better, Tonio~.

Spain: Whatever . . .  (Calling out.)  Hey, Gil! How are your pants doing? Did I scorch them enough?

Prussia: (Hangs from the ceiling upside down.)  Ja, you got them pretty good.

Spain: Any chance of fixing them, or should I just set them up again?

Prussia: (Eyes widen as he realizes Antonio's possible plan.)  Not a chance bro-ha!  (Takes off flying, diving down and hiding in a large group of female demons, and their large skirts.)

Spain: (Laughs at the albino, walking up to the balcony railing and leaning on it. Looking out onto the party, he sees groups upon groups of dancing and non-dancing individuals, all seeming to be having a wonderful time.)

France: . . . It is nice that, even though things change, we _trois_ stay the same, don't you think?

*The group of demonesses don't actually notice the demon king hiding under their skirts continuing to walk around and by the royal table. Slipping out and under the royal table unseen, Gilbert is confronted by a familiar dress.

Prussia: (Smirks. He’s _good_.)

Spain: Si, it’s wonderful.  (Watches as the female demons from the group Gil landed in walk away.)  I think we may want to go find where he is though, to save his ass if those ladies find him~.

France: (Smiles, leading Antonio away, neither noticing Gilbert slipping under the royal table.)  Oui, let us.

Prussia: (Lets hand slide down Roderich's leg. He’s then nearly kicked in the face.)

Austria: (Jumps as Gilbert's head peeks out from under the table cloth.)

Prussia: (Holds finger up to lips and whispers to Roderich.)  Shh! I'm hiding from your estranged husband! Please hide me!

Austria: (Blushes a little at the 'husband' bit, but nods.)

Prussia: (Slides back under table and leans up against Roderich's legs.)

Spain + France: (The two come downstairs and look around for Gilbert, finding nothing, but seeing Roderich sitting alone at the royal table. They go over to ask Roderich if he's seen king number three.)

Spain: Roderich, have you seen Gilbert?

France: We seem to have lost the _idiote!_

Austria: _^_ __Gilbert?_ I can't say I have. _

France: (Notices, for only a moment before it disappears, the tip of a demon tail peeking out from under the table cloth.)  . . . You _sure~?_

Austria: (Put an extra hit of innocence into his expression.) _^_ _ _Yes_._ _Why would you doubt me? What would I have to gain in lying to you?_

Spain: (Translates to Francis.)  "Why would you doubt me, what would I have to gain by lying?"

France: Oh, mon cher, it's nothing~. Tonio, how about you stay and keep Roderich company while I go wander and try to find our stupid friend?

Spain: Well . . . I suppose if you want to, that's fine. Just bring him back when you _do_ find him?

France: _Honhonhon~._ That I will! Au revoir, Roderich!  (Walks in a random direction, smirking devilishly, trying to "find Gilbert.")

Spain: (Laughs at his rather odd friend, circling around the table to sit beside Roderich, blissfully unaware.)  Found the rest of your dress, I see.

Austria: _^_ _Jo, thank goodness. I was getting groped a little once too often. And the looks . . . it was like they hadn't seen legs before!_

Spain: (Frowns.)  They _are_ rather ridiculous. What they need is someone to give them a what-for. _That_ would stop them.

Austria: (Inwardly chuckles. Roderich subtly nudges Gilbert further from Antonio's legs with his own.)   _^_ __Oh_ really? _

Spain: _Really._ Most of the those who would even _think_ about copping a feel would be stunned if someone smacked them around a little bit for it. They probably wouldn't even know how to react, honestly.

Austria: _^_ __Mm, bu_ t some care enough to try and exact revenge. I don't care for that bit. _

Spain: Unfortunately, that is also true.

Austria: (Drops a strawberry he was about to eat as he feels Gilbert's cold hand wrap around his ankle.)

Spain: (Notices Roderich drop the fruit suddenly.)  Querido? Are you alright?

Austria: _^_ __Oh,_ I'm fine. Just felt a draft through the slit in my skirt and I wasn't expecting it. _

Spain: Ah . . . I understand.

Austria: _^Jo._ (Fidgets as he feels breath on his thigh and the hands start to stroke his legs, biting his lip as he gets flashes from the past, remembering snakes crawling up his legs and grabbing him as they thrust in and-.)

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow, reaching over to slip his hand into Roderich's. Softly.)  Querido, is everything alright?

Austria: _^N- no- snakes, snakes grabbing, thrusting, taking,_ **_pain_ ** _-_

Spain: Snakes . . .  (Realizes quickly what Roderich's talking about, getting up to pull back Roderich's chair, only to find _Gilbert_ under the table. He lowly growls, lifting the tablecloth up to reveal the demon. He threateningly snarls.)   _Get out from under the table._

Prussia: (Comes out, keeping his posture neutral.)  It's alright, Toni. I didn't mean anything by it.

Spain: (Growls in response, still rather pissed, and scoops Roderich up before sitting down with the angel in his arms. Gently.)  Querido, it's alright. . .

Austria: (Shivers, clinging to Antonio before taking a breath.)   _^I- I am alright, now._

Spain: (Kisses Roderich's cheek, holding him close.)  Are you sure?

Austria: (Nods, holding onto Antonio.)

Spain: (Gently rubs circles into the angel's sides, holding him close. He looks to Gilbert, less hostile than before, but still angry at the demon for molesting Roderich's legs under the table.)  Leave Roderich alone.

Prussia: (Holds his hands up in surrender.)  You got it, bro-ha.

Spain: (Nods, the hostility slowly fading.)  Gracias, Gilbert.

Prussia: (Pats Roderich's head.)  Sorry about that, Roddy. Didn't know that would set you off.

Austria: (Nods, ducking his face down to hide it in Antonio's shoulder.)

Spain: (Kisses Roderich's shoulder lovingly, holding him close. He murmurs to the angel.)  I'll protect you, don't worry. . .

Austria: (Exhales, holding onto Antonio as he further curls up in the demon's lap.)

Spain: (Nuzzles him, purring comfortingly as he takes care of his little angel. He looks kindly to Gilbert, gesturing with a nod for the demon to give them some space for a while.)

Prussia: (Goes off to flirt with some more demons.)

Romano: (Having been watching from a distance, he tentatively approaches the two, sitting in Roderich's vacant chair.)  Is everything alright?

Spain: (Pets through Roderich's hair.)  Things are getting a little better. . .

Austria: (Nuzzles into Antonio's neck, minutely bringing his wings up from underneath the bandages.)

Romano: (Eyebrows furrow.)  What the hell happened?

Spain: (Gently purrs, holding Roderich comfortingly.)  Gilbert was messing around, trying to be funny, and he accidentally set off Roderich . . .

Romano: (Mutters.)  Stupid moron. . .  (Scoots his chair a little closer, tentatively and lightly stroking down the angel's wings, trying to help.)

Austria: (His wings relax, Roderich peeking over his shoulder at Lovino gratefully.)

Romano: (Smiles back at him a tiny bit, less tentatively stroking down Roderich's wings.)

Spain: (Looks between the two fondly, petting through Roderich's hair as he relaxes, keeping the angel close.)

Austria: (Silently purrs, calming down in their embrace.)

Spain: (Softly, after several long minutes.)  Feeling any better, mi amor?

Austria: (Nods, turning his body so he's facing the crowd again.)

Romano: (Slips his hand into Roderich's discreetly, giving it a gentle squeeze.)

Austria: (Gently squeezes back.)

Spain: (Murmurs.)  Are you in the mood for a dance, querido?

Austria: . . .  (He takes a moment to think about before nodding, sliding off of Antonio's lap. He points to Lovino before signing so that Antonio will translate.)   _^After this dance, will Lovino dance with me?_

Spain: (Smiles, looking to Lovino and repeating.)  He wants to know if, after this dance, you will dance with him.

Romano: (Nods, looking at Roderich sweetly.)  Of course I will. Go dance. I'll be waiting when you're done.

Austria: (Smiles, leaving to dance with Antonio, but not before waving his hand happily at Lovino.)

Romano: (Tiny chuckle, waving back at Roderich before relaxing, drinking some wine.)

Spain: (Smiles, leading Roderich off to the dance floor. He gives the angel a half-bow, holding out a hand to Roderich for the two to begin their dance.)

Austria: (Curtseys, taking Antonio's hand and dancing with the demon.)

Spain: (Happily dances with the beautiful angel, the two moving easily with one another. After a little while, he asks, continuing to dance.)  You really like Lovino, don't you?

Austria: (Nods.)

Spain: (Tentatively.)  . . Do you want us both?

Austria: . . . .  (Nods again, hesitant.)

Spain: (Small sigh. He was hoping for that answer.)  Bueno. . . So, it would become the three of us, if he did indeed agree.

Austria: _^Are you sure you want a third mate?_

Spain: . . .  (Admits.)  No. But . . I know I still love him. I always have, but he hasn't loved me in many years, so I haven't said anything.

Austria: (Nods understandingly.)

Spain: (Twirls Roderich before pulling him back in, kissing the angel's cheek.)  When I spoke to him today, I made him a promise. And, if all goes well, I hope he at least forgives me for what I've done, even if he will never love me again.  (Hesitantly.)  But . . he cares about _you_. And I want you both to be happy. I hope you understand where I'm going with this?

Austria: (Bites his lip nervously, not wanting to get his fragile hopes up.)

Spain: (Gently, reassuring his hopes.)  Court him. Spend time with him if you both would like to. Just . . be safe?

Austria: (Minutely smiles, leaning in to kiss Antonio thankfully.)

Spain: (Smiles into the kiss, returning it lovingly. Softly.)  I want you to be happy.

Austria: (Flushes, ducking his head bashfully.)

Spain: (Happily keeps Roderich close, continuing to dance with the adorable angel. He loved Roderich so absolutely and completely, and nothing made him happier than to see the angel happy or a little embarrassed, because he was cute and perfect. Gently.)  Te quiero.

Austria: (Gently signs.) _^I love you._

Spain: (Smiles, leaning down to kiss Roderich deeply and lovingly, the two nearly stopping.)

Austria: (Smiles back, kissing Antonio just as deeply. He loves the demon who has stayed by his side and protected him and made him laugh and exasperated him and has healed for him and done all he can to make Roderich happy and comfortable.)

Spain: (Chuckles, suddenly picking Roderich up a bit so he's closer to Antonio's height before gently kissing him again, the bright look in his eyes showing that this is the happiest he's ever been.)

Austria: (Holds onto Antonio, completely in love with him as he kisses back.)

Spain: (Softly murmurs against Roderich's lips.)  How the hell was I given a gift such as you in my life, querido?

Austria: (Shrugs, going back to kissing Antonio.)

Spain: (Chuckles lightly, returning the kisses happily.)

Romano: (Is watching the cute couple from a table, discretely smiling. He almost wondered if, by being by Roderich's side, he was ruining something. He wondered if he should stay with them or keep his distance, because Roderich and Antonio? They loved each other. Completely and without a doubt. But the three of them brought complications to the mix. Would adding him to the equation be a good thing . . or not?)

Austria: (When the song ends, Roderich walks with Antonio back to Lovino, eager for their dance.)

Romano: (Rises to meet them partway, holding out a hand to Roderich.)  Shall we dance, tesoro?

Austria: (Nods, taking Lovino's hand with a smile.)

Romano: (Smiles back a tiny bit, glancing at Antonio before the two go to the dance floor. He bows to the angel and the two sweep off, the young demon an _amazing_ dancer.)

Austria: (Keeps up with Lovino, dancing freely with him.)

Romano: (Kindly.)  I'm glad you asked me to dance with you, Roderich. You're a wonderful dancer.

Austria: (Gives Lovino a grateful smile, pecking the corner of Lovino's mouth affectionately.)

Romano: (Returns to kiss sweetly. It's a little while before he speaks with a nonchalant tone.)  You know, I do understand the sign language Antonio taught you. You don't have to be completely silent.  (Smiles kindly.)

Austria: (Smiles, surprised.)   _^That's a relief, thank you for letting me know._

Romano: Prego. Just, don't let Antonio know for now? Him translating things helps with the other signs that I don't know.

Austria: (Nods.)   _^Understandable._

Romano: (Smiles, glad to just be able to talk with Roderich. Gently.)  Grazie. For this morning. It . . it really meant a lot to me, what you said.

Austria: _^I like helping you._

Romano: (Softly.)  I like being with you. You make me smile.

Austria: (Blushes.)   _^Antonio . . . Antonio doesn't mind 'us'._

Romano: (Blinks, surprised.)  He _doesn't?_

Austria: (Nods.)

Romano: (Softly chuckles, his surprised look stretching into a smile on his face.)  He doesn't mind. Does . .  (Hopefully.)  Does that mean we'll be spending more time together?

Austria: _^I hope so?_  (Looks at Lovino hopefully.)   _^I would love to._

Romano: (Chuckles, leaning in to kiss Roderich sweetly. He murmurs against the other's lips.)  You're always welcome in my kitchen.

Austria: (Flushes. A little saucily.)   _^I think I'll take you up on that._

Romano: (Happily flirts with Roderich, the two like a pair of birds as they danced and flirted.)  I look forward to it. Whatever food you desire will be yours as well upon any visit~.

Austria: (Silently giggles, pulling Lovino in and kissing him delicately on the lips.)

Romano: (Returns the kiss, the hand on Roderich's waist gently rubbing circles into the angel's skin. He just _couldn't_ get enough of Roderich.)

Austria: (Purrs, dancing cheek to cheek with Lovino.)

-

*With Antonio.

Prussia: Sooo, those two are getting close~.

Spain: (Nods, watching them.)  Si, so they are.

France: (Smirks.)  And you're not at all worried, which means only one thing . . .

Prussia: You're _alright_ with it.

Spain: (Chuckles at the two, looking between them.)  And what if I am? It's not a bad thing to want the two most important people in my life to be happy. I'm still in the picture, so I'm not at all concerned.

France: I _knew_ you were still in love with him!

Prussia: (Approvingly.)  Sneaky. I like your way of getting him to trust you again.

Spain: That's not why I did it, but you're right. It'll certainly help.  (Looks back at the dancers fondly.)  I honestly doubt he'll ever let me back in again, but I can still try.

Prussia: Pfft, all you ever can do, isn't it.

France: (Nods.)  Indeed. But, if I may, what _will_ happen if he lets you back in? The three of you together?

Spain: (Tiny smile.)  I would hope so. It'd be wonderful if that did happen.

Prussia: (Claps Antonio on the back.)  Good luck on getting that to happen.

Spain: (Smirks to them.)  Think I have a chance?

France: (Shrugs.)  Maybe. It really depends on him if you do or don't.

Prussia: Well . . on you too, bro-ha. Don't be a douche.

Spain: I wouldn't dream of it. I've put them both through far too much for me to ruin it like that.

Prussia: Good luck, man. _Seriously_.

France: (Claps Antonio on the shoulder.)  Keep your intentions and actions aligned. You should be alright if you're as careful as you say.

Spain: Obviously. I just hope I earn myself one last chance with him. And don't fuck anything up.

Prussia: (Silently snickers.)

France: (Smirks, not saying a word. They were all thinking it anyway.)

Spain: (Chuckles, shaking his head.)

Prussia: To the drinks table?

France: _Oui_ . I ran out of wine _far_ too long ago!  (Pulls Antonio away from Roderich and Lovino with Gilbert's help, the three off to find more alcohol.)

Spain: (Laughs, just following along.)  You and your wine, Francis. I swear, if we cut you open you would _bleed_ it.

France: Oh, please, I do not drink _that_ much. Just . . enough.  (Gets a glass of wine, happily drinking away.)

Prussia: (Drinks some damn awesome beer.)

Spain: (Takes water, drinking it just as happily as he would alcohol. He was content.)

Prussia: Bro-ha, you need to have some _rum_.

Spain: And _you_ need to mind your own business, amigo.  (Smirks at him.)

France: No, honestly, Tonio. You need to at least have a little. You've barely drank at all since we've arrived!

Prussia: (Slides a rum into Antonio's hand.)

Spain: (Looks between the two like they're crazy.)  One rum and you'll get off my back?

Prussia: Ja~.

France: Oui~.

Spain: (Sighs, looking at the amber liquor regretfully before drinking. He _knows_ this is a mistake.)  I better not end up drunk as fuck and passed out under one of your beds tonight.

Prussia: (Cackles in response.)

France: (Is grinning his ass off, laughing as well.)

Spain: (Mutters.)  This is a giant mistake . . .

Prussia: Don't know until you try~.

Spain: (Lowly.)  Deja vu . . .

Prussia: (Laughs.)

France: (Laughs as well, getting another glass of wine.)

Spain: (Shakes his head, finishing the rum.)  There, now leave me to my water. I much prefer it.

Prussia: (Gasps like he just heard something scandalous.) _Blasphemy._

France: (Gapes.)  Mon ami! Gilbert- quickly! More rum! This man needs _medicine!_

Prussia: (Pushes another rum into the South King's hand.)

France: (Grasps his shoulder.)  Drink! Before you lose your mind!

Spain: (Rolls his eyes, starting towards a vacant table to sit with the two.)  Honestly, this is ridiculous.  (Still drinks the rum, having less and less restraint the more he has.)

Prussia: (Drinks his super awesome beer.)

France: (Drinks as well, pretty much being the supplier for the three of them, making sure they're all drinking.)

*It isn't long at all before the three of them are all _well_ on their way to being drunk, especially Antonio since his tolerance went down during the time he wasn't drinking at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh . . . . . . ;)


	13. Episode 53: Mistakes Were Made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this one's later than usual. Sorry about that! We totally forgot!  
> Enjoy the chapter~. 
> 
> January 17, 2018  
> 1/1

*Meanwhile, with Lovino and Roderich, since the two stuck around one another after their first dance, are enjoying each other's company:

Romano: (Catches sight of the three kings, all of them drinking heavily. He frowns, a bit unhappy at the sight. Wasn't Antonio trying to prove himself a _decent_ demon again?)

Austria: (Frowns as well, worried.)   _^We should stop him._

Romano: (Eyebrows furrow, simply worried at the prospect of _confronting_ him.)  Is that even a good idea anymore?

Austria: _^It depends on how much Antonio has had._  (Taking a steadying breath, Roderich approaches the king, bowing his head submissively.)

Romano: (Follows behind, cringing slightly at the putrid smell of alcohol that surrounded the kings. This wasn't good. He slips a hand into Roderich's, steadying himself.)

Spain: (Grins at the two of them as they approach.)  My two favorite people in all of Hell! I was wondering when you two would come by~. How are you doing, mis amores?

Austria: _^I'm going to bed, to_ **_sleep_ ** _, and I would like you to join me._

Spain: Awww, querido. . . But the party's down here. . .

Austria: _^Please, Antonio? If you come right now, Lovino might join us._  (Looks to Lovino for backup.)

Romano: (Nods, looking to Antonio.)  Si. But you have to come to bed now, Tonio. Please?

Spain: (Looks between the two, smiling sweetly, his face a bit flushed from the alcohol.)  Right now?

Austria: (Nods, a sweet expression on his face.)   _^Right now, or no Lovino. He's really tired, and wants to go to sleep. Right?_  (Looks at Lovino.)

Romano: (Yawns, making a point of it.)  Now or I'm going to my _own_ bed.

Spain: (Pouts, taking a last drink of- to everyone's surprise -water before standing, unsteady on his feet.)  Buenos noches, amigos! I . . will see you tomorrow . . . sometime.  (Chuckles, swaying a bit in his steps.)  Time for bed. . .

Austria: (Goes under one of Antonio's arms to support him, helping the demon walk.)

Romano: (Does as well on the other side, not letting his fear get to him. He and Roderich had each other's backs, so they could keep each other safe. Gently.)  Si, Tonio . . . Time for bed. . .

Spain: (Quietly slurs, looking down at Lovino.)  I missed you, Lovi . . . A lot. . . Are you going to stay with us now?

Romano: (Meets the other's eyes for a moment before steadying him and continuing on. Gently.)  I might.

Spain: I . . hope you do . . . . . . Rodrigo really likes you . . .  (Chuckles.)  And you like him . . .

Romano: (Is silent, hoping Antonio just shuts up at this point.)

Austria: (Gently helps sit Antonio on the bed.)   _^Can you dress yourself, or do you need help?_

Spain: I . . . _think_ I'll be okay . . .  (Carefully starts pulling off his shirt, having a little trouble with the buttons, but he perseveres.)

Romano: (Gets the demon something comfortable to wear to bed, setting it beside him before helping with the last button the demon was struggling with.)

Spain: (Smiles sweetly at him.)  Gracias~.  (Pulls off the shirt and other articles, getting redressed into the more comfortable outfit with a bit of help.)  You two are so . . . helpful.

Austria: _^We try._  (Roderich dresses for bed, tucking himself under the covers.)

Spain: (Lays down, glad when Lovino joins them too, the young demon having stripped off the top, fancy layer of his outfit to be comfortable too.)  You're really staying . . ? I expected you to leave.

Romano: (Gently.)  Shh. Go to sleep.

Spain: O . . kay. . .   (Drifts off, snuggling close to them.)

Austria: (Signs to Lovino.)   _^You may borrow something of Antonio's, or mine, it you want._

Romano: (Signs back, not wanting Antonio to hear.)   _^I don't know how long I'll be staying._

Austria: _^Oh . . ._

Romano: (Meets Roderich's eyes.)   _^I'm sorry. I'll stay as long as I can, but . . . if I'm gone in the morning, I just couldn't stay. I'll leave a note for you in your room if you're still asleep._

Austria: (Nods sadly.)

Romano: (Leans close to Roderich, kissing his cheek. Softly.)  Scusa. . .

Austria: (Sighs, going to sleep.)

Romano: (Stays awake for some time, just keeping an eye on Antonio. When he's _absolutely_ sure he's safe, he lets himself drift off beside them, sleeping.)

Spain: (Stirs in the middle of the night, hearing a light clatter in the room. He starts to sit up, only to quietly groan in pain. _Was he drugged?_ He lightly growls at the small figure until it turns around, it just being Lovino. Softly, in a whisper.)  Lovi?  (Rubs his head with a hand, trying to get his skull to stop _throbbing_.)

Romano: (Eyes wide at the growl, he tentatively comes over and sits on the side of the bed, taking a calming breath. Quietly, he pushes the king back down, tucking him in.)  Go back to sleep. I'll make sure someone brings something for your hangover soon.

Spain: (Confused.)  Hangover . . ?  (And then it hits him. The first glass of rum at Francis and Gilbert's insistence, and the many that followed. He panics a little, gently grabbing Lovino's hand. Softly.)  Did I do anything to either of you last night?

Romano: (Kindly.)  No, except disappoint and scare us both. Go back to sleep, Antonio. Per favore.  (He slips away, grabbing his shoes and leaving.)

Spain: (Settles back down, a bit angry with himself, and snuggles with the sleeping angel, the love of his life. He'd prove himself. He _would_.)

Austria: (Stirs, looking at Antonio questioningly.)

Spain: (Gently kisses Roderich's forehead, whispering to him.)  Go back to sleep, mi amor. Everything's alright.

Austria: (Nods, turning over before falling back asleep.)

Spain: (Quietly sighs, settling in and falling back asleep. He wakes up early the next morning, slipping away to take the pain pills left on his nightstand and go to the bath after leaving a short note. He scrubs the stench of rum away, minutely hating himself for being roped into drinking the party away last night. Certainly not his proudest moment.)

Austria: (Roderich gets up and reads the note, sleepily going to Antonio and draping himself on the demon's broad back from the side of the bath.)

Spain: (Looks over his shoulder at Roderich, gently smiling at him.)  Buenos dias, querido.

Austria: (Rubs his cheek against Antonio's back, tiredly cuddling him.)

Spain: (Turns, pulling Roderich into his arms, and nuzzles the angel lovingly.)  Did you sleep alright?

Austria: (Nods. After a pause, Roderich signs.) _^Lovino left._

Spain: (Gently.)  I know. I spoke to him when he left.

Austria: (Sighs.)

Spain: (Softly.)  I'm sorry, Roderich. I made a huge mistake last night.

Austria: _^I don't blame you. I blame the fact your friends kept pushing more and more drinks into your hands._

Spain: (Mutters.)  I could have just refused. . .

Austria: (Shrugs, gently wrapping his arms around Antonio reassuringly.)

Spain: (Gently kisses Roderich's shoulder, resting with the other in his arms. Softly, barely audible.)  What have I done. . .

Austria: _^Nothing that can't be fixed with talking and apologies. You weren't violent in any way, and we were safe the whole time._

Spain: (Shakes his head, setting Roderich on the side of the bath.)  There's never a guarantee that _either_ of you are safe when I've been _drinking!_ What if I had been set off somehow?!

Austria: _^You weren't, and you were perfectly fine. Just go back to being careful when you drink._

Spain: (Desperately.)  Roderich, what would I have done if I had _hurt_ you?

Austria: _^I don't know. I just know I would have helped you wake up from that nightmare._

Spain: (Runs his hands through his hair, frustrated and _scared_ .)  It'd be _worse_ that a nightmare . . .

Austria: (Pets through Antonio's hair comfortingly.)

Spain: (Wraps his arms around Roderich, his head bowed shamefully. He can't afford to make that kind of a mistake.)

Austria: (Lightly pats Antonio on the back.)

Spain: (Rests his head in the other's lap for a few minutes before silently pulling away to finish washing up and get out of the bath to dry off, dressing himself.)

Austria: (Goes and gets dressed for the day.)

Spain: (Keeps to himself for a while, getting ready for the day and taking care of some business. He orders up breakfast, sending it to Roderich's room before joining the angel. He knocks on the door.)  Querido?

Japan: (Kiku opens the door to reveal Roderich, the angel walking up to Antonio.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/29501605248/in/album-72157693187810850/)

Austria: _^Hello._

Spain: (Smiles, glad to see the beautiful angel in his gorgeous gown, all dressed up for the day.)  Hola. You look absolutely beautiful, mi amor.

Austria: (Smiles, going back to the table to eat breakfast with the king.)

Spain: (Pulls out the chair for Roderich, kissing the angel's cheek when he sits down before taking his own seat, the two eating their breakfast. Antonio takes a bit of fruit and sausage with toast, relaxed and enjoying his time with Roderich.)

Austria: (Hums happily at the taste of the food, satisfied.)

Spain: (Takes his time eating some fruit, watching the angel's happy expression, not speaking of what happened the night before.)

Austria: (He finishes the cake, looking at the crumbs with a slightly sad look. However, his nose catches a sweet scent. He sniffs the air lightly. Following the scent, he gets up from his chair and circles the table, ending up by Antonio. Curiously, he sniffs at Antonio's hair.)  ^ _Now that is just unfair. You smell good. Almost like cake._

Spain: (Looks up curiously at Roderich.)  I'm not allowed to smell good?  (Quirks an eyebrow.)  Also, _cake?_ I don't smell it . . .

Austria: ^ _Cinnamon. A hint of dark chocolate. And then something really dark, like smoke._  (Grumpily.)  ^ _I now want chocolate and caramel cake._

Spain: (Smiles at Roderich.)  I _might_ be able to get something arranged, you know. . .

Austria: ^ _Oh, no need. I can get it myself. Thank you though, the sentiment is appreciated._

Spain: (Quirks an eyebrow.)  Alright then. . .

Austria: ^ _I'll get Kiku to help me to the kitchens. I know you have some paperwork._  (A tiny smirk spreads on his face.)  ^ _Hellish, isn't it?_

Spain: (Laughs lightly.)   _Ahhh,_ very.

Austria: ^ _I suppose I will leave you to it. Enjoy._

Spain: (Snorts, getting up and slowly walking towards the door.)  You know I will. I'll come down to check on you two a bit later, maybe even try the cake~.

Austria: ^ _Alright, see you later. Goodbye._

Spain: (Smiles, blowing a kiss his way as he leaves.)   _Adios~._

Austria: (Rolls eyes at corniness, but a smile twitches at his lips.)

Spain: (Smirks as he walks over to his study and goes inside happily- not before flashing a gaze back at Roderich -and sits down at the desk, sorting through the crappy piles of paperwork.)

Austria: (Goes down to the kitchen, thinking about what cake he wants to bake.)

Romano: (Is in the kitchen, cooking and cleaning and, basically, just doing his job. He looks up when Roderich comes in, gently greeting him.)  Buongiorno, Roderich.  [Good morning]

Austria: _^Good morning. Antonio is very sorry for what happened last night._

Romano: (Frowns.)  I'm sure he is.  (Goes back to wiping down the countertops.)

Austria: _^He hates himself for being weak and nearly hurting us._

Romano: (Watches Roderich's hands as he signs, not meeting the angel's eyes. He sighs, staying silent. He doesn't know how to respond to that.)

Austria: (Gently flicks Lovino's arm.)   _^Want to help me bake a cake?_

Romano: (Meets Roderich's eyes for a moment before nodding.)  That sounds nice, si. What did you have in mind?

Austria: _^Chocolate-Caramel Angel Food Cake._

Romano: (Smiles.)  That sounds like a wonderful idea.  (Goes and gets out ingredients, setting up for the two of them to get baking.)

Austria: (Puts on an apron, measuring out what they need and mixing the dry ingredients together in a bowl.)

Romano: (Starts making caramel from scratch, keeping a close eye on it. He looks at what they all have out, eyebrows furrowing.)  Are we missing anything?

Austria: _^Cinnamon._

Romano: _Cinnamon!_  (Reaches under, into the spice cupboard below each of the cooking stations, and pulls out a little bottle of cinnamon, measuring out the amount they needed. He mutters.)  I can't believe I almost forgot cinnamon . . .

Austria: _^I like to put a little cinnamon on top of the frosting when done._

Romano: (Quirks an eyebrow.)  A tiny bit of decoration. You don't put any in the cake itself?

Austria: _^If I do, it's barely a pinch._

Romano: Really.  (Hums, interested in learning a bit from Roderich.)  I'm looking forward to seeing how your cake compares to my own . . . You seem to really know what you're doing.

Austria: _^I love baking, especially cakes._

Romano: (Smiles.)  It shows.  (He peers at the caramel, making sure to stir it _only_ when it was ready.)

Austria: (Whips through the process, making it so Lovino can add the caramel. Afterwards, Roderich slides it in the oven, then preparing the frosting.) _^Would you separate the eggs for me?_

Romano: Si.  (Easily separates the eggs, watching Roderich as he does the frosting, eager to learn.)

Austria: (Gently puts the frosting together, it coming out light and fluffy, as it should be.) _^Would you like to dye the frosting, or keep it white?_

Romano: (Smiles at Roderich.)  Let's keep it white.

Austria: (Nods, pulling the cake out of the oven and turning the pan upside down after putting a board under the cake.)   _^Could you please gently cool the cake for me?_

Romano: (Nods, lightly settling his fingers on the sides of the cake pan to slowly draw out most of the heat, leaving it a little warm inside.)  . . That should be good, now.

Austria: (Gingerly extracts the cake from the pan, smiling when it comes out easily. When the cake is cool, Roderich frosts the cake efficiently and elegantly, making swirls in the frosting before dusting cinnamon across the top and sides of the cake.)   _^There, that should be good._

Romano: (Gently smiles.)  I agree. It looks beautiful.

Austria: _^Thank you. Now I think some Earl Grey tea and a slice of cake would be wonderful right now, don't you?_

Romano: (Leans down, kissing Roderich's cheek sweetly.)  Si.  (Goes and takes care of the tea.)  Slice up the cake?

Austria: (Nods, taking a long knife and carefully cutting the cake.)

Romano: (Brews up some Earl Grey, getting a little table set up for the two of them in the back of the kitchen. When the tea is ready, he pours them both a cup and brings it over.)

Austria: (Already has their slices on plates and hands Lovino a fork while he takes his cup of tea and gently drinks from it.)

Romano: (Takes the fork and sets it beside his own slice of cake, sipping his own tea before taking a little bite, tentatively consuming it to savor every bit of Heaven trapped in the cake. He hums happily, his eyes shining kindly.)

Austria: _^I take it that you like it?_

Romano: (Smiles at Roderich, nodding.)  Si. I've never tasted something so perfect, Roderich.

Austria: (Flushes, embarrassed.)

Romano: (Kindly.)  Tesoro, you're more than welcome to come down here and cook or bake with me again. As long as I can have a little bit of what you make.  (Smirks.)

Austria: (Nods eagerly, accepting the deal before eating more of his cake.)

Romano: (Has a loving expression on his face, enjoying more of his cake and tea.)

Austria: _^This might now be my second favorite cake._

Romano: (Curiously.)  What's your first favorite cake?

Austria: (Carefully signs each letter.)   _^S-a-c-h-e-r-t-o-r-t-e._

Romano: (Eyebrows furrow. He mutters it a couple times before tentatively asking.)  Sachertorte? The chocolate cake?

Austria: (Nods, smiling brightly when he sees Lovino knows what he's talking about.)

Romano: (Smiles, glad he got it right.)  You sent for a sachertorte not too long ago. I had to get Feliciano to help me make it.

Austria: (Unsure if he should apologize or not.)   _^I'm sorry?_

Romano: (Shakes his head.)  No, don't be. Did it turn out alright? I wasn't quite sure if we got everything balanced or not.

Austria: _^It was very good, from what I remember._

Romano: (Smiles proudly, his tail curling happily.)  Bene.

Austria: (Pauses when he hears something.) _^I think Antonio might be coming._

Romano: (Listens, sensing the other's power minutely.)  I should go.  (Gathers his empty plate and cup, rising. He gives Roderich a kiss, lingering for a longer moment than intended.)  Come by anytime, Roderich.

Austria: (Gently nods, longingly looking after Lovino, wishing the demon would stay.)

Romano: (Quickly leaves, slipping away from the kitchens.)

Austria: (Sits, savoring the remainder of his cake.)

Spain: (Desperately needing a break from paperwork crap- and also fairly curious about the cake Roderich said he was going to make -he wanders downstairs and into the kitchen, seeing Roderich sitting at a table inside with the finished cake.)   _Hola~._

Austria: ^ _Hello._  (Continues to enjoy the best damn cake ever.)

Spain: (Saunters over and pulls up a chair, smiling.)  I see you made that cake you wanted.

Austria: ^ _Yes, it is very good._

Spain: _Bueno~._

Austria: ^ _Feel free to grab a slice._

Spain: (Nods, grateful to be given a piece, and takes a slice. He tentatively smells it, kind of melting already, and takes a bite.)   _Mmmm. . ._ This is _amazing._

Austria: ^ _Don't talk with your mouth full. And thank you._

Spain: (Swallows.)   _Lo siento._ . . . So, I take it you cook a lot?

Austria: ^ _A little. I prefer baking._

Spain: Mmm, makes sense since this tastes so good~.

Austria: (Blushes, averting his eyes.)

Spain: (Smiles at Roderich's red face.)  You should bake more often, if you enjoy it.

Austria: ^ _Maybe._

Spain: 'Maybe' is good enough for me, _querido~._

Austria: (Goes back to eating cake. Finishing his slice, he dusts the flour off of himself.)  ^ _Did I get it all?_

Spain: (Chuckles a bit.)  No, you still have some in your _hair._  (Reaches up and brushes it out.)  Honestly, how do you get flour in your _hair?_

Austria: ^ _Hmph. It's not my fault flour puffs at the slightest bit of air displacement._

Spain: (Quirks his head happily.)  That is very true. The white streak was definitely interesting looking, though.

Austria: ^ _What? Into older men are we?_

Spain: (Laughs.)  Obviously not, unless you’re older than me.

Austria: ^ _Me? I'm about two thousand, give or take._

Spain: (Is surprised.)  Two thousand? What age are you the equivalent of?

Austria: _^ . . . I’m almost nineteen._

Spain: (Eyebrows raise.)  You can’t be serious. You’re _only_ nineteen?

Austria: _^B- barely._

Spain: You're so _young_ . I- I thought you were at _least_ around your early twenties, but- _eighteen?_  (Looks a tiny bit horrified. Mostly with _himself_.)

Austria: _^I'm legal! . . . Ish._

Spain: _Barely!_  (Hisses.) _Shit._ I can't believe it. I must look like an absolute _pedophile._

Austria: (Crosses his arms, raising an eyebrow.)   _^Now you see why I was so unwilling._

Spain: (Hides his face in his hands, completely horrified.)  Oh, Roderich, I am so sorry . . .

Austria: (Sighs.)   _^I forgive you._

Spain: (Huffs.)  I don't deserve forgiveness. I'm an asshole.

Austria: _^At least you're pretty, for a however-old-demon you are._

Spain: (Snorts.)  I'm over two-thousand, three-hundred. The equivalent of a twenty-six year-old. I'm _much_ older than you.

Austria: _^O-oh._

Spain: (Peeks at Roderich, sighing.)  Exactly why _I_ was a little horrified.

Austria: (Averts his gaze, looking down.)

Spain: (Feels really bad now, looking away as well.)  . . . Lo siento. I wish I had told you before.

Austria: _^I wish I had told you too._

Spain: (Nods.)  I suppose we both made a mistake on that subject.

Austria: (Silently agrees.)

Spain: (Gently sighs, reaching across the table to take Roderich's hand into his own.)  It's too late to change the past.

Austria: (Nods, then changes the subject.)   _^When are your friends leaving?_

Spain: (Gently strokes his thumb over the other's knuckles.)  In a few days, within the week.

Austria: _^I understand._

Spain: (Huffs, a tiny, humourless smile on his lips.)  I'm sorry that they've given you a bad impression. I hope you know that they mean well.

Austria: (Reluctantly nods.)

Spain: (Tentatively.)  Why don't you join us today? Get to know them a little more in the process.

Austria: _^I don't know . . . they are_ **_your_ ** _friends . . ._

Spain: They are my _family_. And I want you to know them.  (Hopeful look.)  Por favor?

Austria: _^Fine._

Spain: (Gently smiles, lifting up Roderich's hand to kiss the knuckles sweetly.)  Gracias, mi amor. My brothers aren't as bad as you think, I promise.

Austria: (Sighs, pulling away for a moment to box up the remainder of the cake and put it away, following the king along once he’s done.)

Spain: (Loops his arm in Roderich's, leading him through the castle to meet up with the two demons.)

France: (Pops down from the ceiling, smirking at Roderich.)  Bonjour~. It's good to see that Tonio brought you along today!

Austria: (Blankly blinks at him.)

Spain: (Smiles at Francis.)  I see your hangover wasn't that bad.

France: (Laughs.)  With enough food and pain medication, _no_ hangover is that bad. What about you? I thought you'd be groaning in bed at this time, still.

Spain: (Huffs.)  Pain meds and water.  (Quirks an eyebrow, looking completely serious.)  And, speaking of, _don't_ do that again.

France: Do what? Get you drunk? You needed to loosen up at least _one_ night we were here, Antonio.

Spain: (Lowly.)  I mean it, Francis. Never again.

France: (Blinks, nodding aquiencently.)  Oui, oui. Forgive me, I didn't realize it would make you so unhappy.

Spain: (Nods.)  Si. Now, where's Gilbert? Is he dead asleep still?

France: _Oui_ . He drank _far_ too much and refuses to get up. Now that _you're_ up and about, and with your little angel, as well, I'm sure he'll be along.

Prussia: (Is suddenly leaning against Francis.)  Hey bro-has.

France: (Remarks.)  Just as I said.

Spain: (Chuckles.)  Hola. Feeling better, I hope?

Prussia: Ja, nothing can keep me down for long.

Spain: (Smirks.)  I recall a few times that you were struggling for a day or two after a long night of drinking. . .

Prussia: (Holds up a hand.)  Shhhhh . . . .

France: (Laughs, elbowing Gilbert in the side.)  Really, Gilbert. . .

Prussia: (Laughs as well.)

Spain: (Chuckles, his hand slipping into Roderich's.)  Good times . . . Good times . . .

Prussia: Ja, ain't that the truth.

France: (Gently, to Roderich, noting how completely uncommunicative the angel has been.)  We bore you, don't we?

Austria: (Flat look at Francis.)

France: (Laughs.)  You really do not like us. Gilbert! We _must_ use our Western charm on him, before he hates us forever!

Austria: (Grits his teeth, yanking his hand out of Antonio's and walking away.)

Spain: (Eyes widen, quickly following him.)  Roderich- Come back, por favor!

France: (Sobers up a bit.)  Oh dear. . .

Austria: (Glares at Antonio over his shoulder.)

Prussia: Hey, come back!

Spain: (Gently stops Roderich, turning him around.)  Roderich, por favor.  (Softly, looking the angel in the eyes.)  Come and spend some time with us, please?

Austria: (Signs rapidly.)   _^No, I don't want to. I don't like your brothers._

Spain: I know they can be a bit much, but give them a chance? Por favor?

Austria: (Crosses his arms, giving Antonio an uncomfortable look.)

France: (From where they stopped in the hall.)  Lady Roderich? _S'il vous plait,_ come back. We'll be more civilized!  (Elbows Gilbert.)  Won't we?

Prussia: (Quickly.)  Ja, we will!

Austria: (Gives up, slumping.) _^Fine._

Spain: (Gently rubs Roderich's upper arms, leaning down to kiss his forehead.)  You won't regret it, I promise.

Austria: (Sighs, mildly exasperated.)

Prussia: We could tell you stories about us growing up, and our awesome adventures?

France: Oui! And all about Antonio when _he_ was a child!

Spain: (Smiles, gently leading Roderich back.)  Does that sound alright?

Austria: (Nods.)

France: Hmm . . . What about that one time we were all hiding from your mother, Tonio? The time she totally snapped at us?

Spain: She only snapped at us because you two took me on a late-night adventure through the castle!  (Grins, remembering that time.)

Prussia: (Gently herds them so they're all sitting on couches.)  I'm glad my mom was good about it.

France: _Mine_ wasn't! He completely sided with Edelira!  (Tiny pout.)  And I'm the eldest _too_.

Spain: (Chuckles. He explains to Roderich, giving him a bit of backstory.)  The three of us, as well as our other siblings and all our mothers, lived in the capital at one time, in my father's great palace. Our mothers pretty much raised all of us together. And punished us together, if need be. Obviously, they didn't all agree, if Gilbert's mother is any example.

Austria: _^What were their names?_

Spain: My mother's name was Edelira, Francis' mother is Dummacos, and Gilbert's is Adelinda. They were great moms to have around.

Austria: (Silently hums.)

France: (Looks to Gilbert.)  Do you remember Mother?

Prussia: (Scoffs.)  Of course I do.

France: (Smiles.)  Do you remember when Aria roped us into pickpocketing some nobles and Mother caught us?

Prussia: (Winces.)  I remember not being able to sit for a week.

France: (Laughs.)  As do I . . . She was so fun to have around when we weren't being naughty, though. She'd always play with us and try to keep us out of trouble.

Spain: (Softly smiles, wishing he had met her.)

Austria: _^Interesting._

Prussia: I remember one time, Mama Edelira did a photoshoot with all of us kids. And she put Toni in . . _a dress._

France: I _remember_ that! A pretty pink dress that suited him oh so well~.

Spain: (Groans.)  Oh, not the _dress_. . .

Austria: _^I'll need to see these pictures._

Spain: I disagree. Those pictures are embarrassing.

France: (Grins.)  You want to see the pictures, Roderich?

Austria: (Nods eagerly.)

France: (Pulls a small envelope out of his pocket, pulling out a bunch of _highly_ embarrassing photos of Antonio. He comes closer, showing Roderich a few of the photo shoot.)  That's little Antonio, all dolled up in his cute dress~.

Austria: (His hands clasp his cheeks and he coos over the adorableness.)

Spain: (Groans.)  Why do you always bring blackmail when you visit?

France: (Gasps.)  Mon ami, it is not _blackmail!_ These are _memories!_

Spain: (Huffs.)  Call them what you will, it's still blackmail.

Prussia: (Opens up another envelope.)  And here are some more pictures~.

Austria: (Grabs one with just Antonio in his little dress, smiling fondly at the picture.)

Spain: (Frowns at the picture, but it slips away as he catches Roderich's fond look. A tiny smile graces his face, him leaning down to kiss the angel's cheek.)  I was quite the adorable child, wasn't I?

Austria: _^I hope any children you have are as adorable as you were._

Spain: (Smiles fondly at the idea. _Children_.)  As do I. . .

Prussia: Hm? What he say?

Spain: (Is about to repeat it, but stops, giving a vague answer instead.)  Just something about children. . .

France: (Curiously, recognizing the look.)   _Your_ children . . . ?

Spain: (Chuckles, grinning at the two.)  Perhaps, but perhaps not.

Austria: (Flushes, covertly signing into Antonio's hand so the other two can't see it.)   _^Maybe one day._

Spain: (Lightly blushes, holding Roderich's hand and giving it a gentle, loving squeeze. He'd love to have children with Roderich.)

Prussia: (Smirks.)  Hey, hey, why the blush~?

Spain: (Chuckles, giving Gilbert a shove.)  None of your damn business!

France: (Teases.)  Someone's thinking about children again~.

Spain: (Laughs.)  Oh, shut up, you two.

Austria: (Rolls his eyes good-naturedly.)

France: (Grins knowingly. He's most certainly _not_ a fool when it comes to matters of love, especially when it comes to Antonio, always the most obvious with his feelings.)

Prussia: Nein, never~!

Spain: (Grins.)  And what if I just shoved a dirty, sweaty sock into your mouth to shut you up?

Prussia: (Laughs.)  That reminds me of the time  you called me, complaining about a _sandwich._

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow, not remembering until- Oh. _Oh_ . He looks at Roderich, an eyebrow quirked.)  Oh _really_ .  (The sandwich dipped in gross mystery bathroom fluids that Roderich _shoved into his mouth._ )

Austria: (Has a slightly proud look on his face.)

France: (Laughs, knowing _exactly_ what they're talking about.)

Spain: That was absolutely _disgusting_.

Prussia: (To Roderich.)  Congrats on being able to tackle Toni, that takes some effort.

Austria: (Smiles proudly.)

Spain: (Isn't sure if he should be preening or being defensive. Instead, he focuses on Roderich.)  Si, he's very strong. And smart, and he knows how to use his resources.  (Kisses Roderich's forehead sweetly, smiling at him.)

Austria: (Leans into Antonio sweetly.)

Spain: (Quietly purrs, wrapping an arm around the angel gently. He hums, thinking, before smirking.)  Gilbert, didn't you smuggle a bunch of birds into your room once?

Prussia: (Sighs fondly.)  Ah yes, my Gilbird army.

France: (Chuckles.)  Why were there so many birds, Gilbert?

Prussia: I stole them out of the aviary.

France: But _why?_

Prussia: Why _not?_

Spain: (Chuckles.)  Did you actually have a plan, or were you just building a Gilbird army?

Prussia: I was obviously going to take over the world.

France: (Dies of laughter. Gilbert was just a kid when this happened, which makes it all the funnier.)

Austria: (Silently giggles behind a hand.)

Spain: And do _what?_ Peck out the eyes of your enemies?

Prussia: Duhhh.

Spain: (Smiles to Roderich.)   _This_ is my funniest brother, obviously.

Austria: (Nods, getting it.)

France: (Indignantly.)  Hey! I can be rather funny _too_ , merci beaucoup!

Spain: Ah, but not as funny as Gilbert.  (Smirks.)

Prussia: Suck it, Franny.

France: Hmpf!  (Flips his hair, pouting a tiny bit.)

Austria: (Continues giggling.)

Spain: (Is just glad to see Roderich giggling. He smiles, murmuring to him.)  They aren't so bad, are they?

Austria: _^I still don't care for them, but they have their moments._

Spain: (Looks at the angel fondly, kissing his cheek sweetly.)  At least you can like them every once in a while.

Austria: (Exhales, nuzzling into the demon's side.)

Spain: (Lovingly holds Roderich close, his eyes soft and kind and _happy_. Purely happy.)

Prussia: (Gags.)  You two are sickeningly sweet.

France: (Smacks Gilbert.)  Ignore the brute. You both look absolutely in love and it's _beautiful_. To see our little Tonio in love?  (Sighs, smiling.)

Spain: (Chuckles, gently petting through Roderich's hair.)  I'm glad at least _one_ of you is happy about it.

Prussia: Ja, ja, baby brother.

Spain: Ey! I'm not the baby of the family, that's _Joao!_

Prussia: You're still younger than us~.

Spain: (Rolls his eyes.)  Si, si. Younger than you two old chunks of dirt.

France: Hey! I, most _certainly,_ am not old as dirt!

Prussia: That would be our _parents._

Spain: _True_ . Especially _padre_.

France: (Nods.)  He is so _old_.

Prussia: Almost older than Hell.  (Smirks.)

Spain: I do wonder, sometimes . . .

Prussia: Me too . .

Austria: (Doesn't know what to say.)

France: (Chuckles.)  If we ever see him again, I almost want to ask him.

Spain: (Snorts.)  I'd ask him where the fuck he's been.

Prussia: Saaaaaaaaame.

Spain: Someday. Hopefully.

Prussia: (Nods sagely.)

France: (Nods as well, sighing.)  Honestly, such depressing talk. Were we not supposed to be telling Lady Roderich, here, stories from when we were growing up?

Spain: Too true. What stories do you have, Franny?

France: (Smirks.)  The time you stuck baby carrots up your nose, trying to be funny, and you cried because you couldn't get one back out?  (Explains to Roderich.)  He was very, very young, don't worry.

Spain: (Huffs.)  Or the time you were wearing dresses and Gilbert almost thought you _were_ a girl?  (Quirks an eyebrow, smirking.)

France: (Laughs.)  I am just too fabulous, non?

Austria: (Is outright laughing at their antics and the stories.)

Spain: Sure, sure. We'll call it that. . .  (Grins.)

Austria: (Shakes his head, finding them ridiculous.)

France: Pfft, you're just _jealous._ I remember a time when _you_ wanted _me_ to teach you everything!

Spain: And you always said _no,_ so I found a different, _better_ teacher!

Austria: (Sighs, exasperated.)

France: You went to _Aria!_ She wasn't even the eldest.  (Huffs, indignant.)  The _eldest_ knows the _most._

Spain: (Laughs. Just laughs. They _all-_ with the exception of maybe Roderich -knew that just _wasn't_ true.)

Austria: _*Goodness gracious_.

France: (Rolls his eyes.)  Honestly . . . What a family we all are. Ridiculous.

Austria: (Sighs.)

Spain: (Gently kisses Roderich's forehead, looking at him fondly.)   _*Welcome to the family._

Austria: _*I want to leave_.

Spain: (Softly, really fucking trying to get Roderich to like his brothers. Family means everything to him.)  Anything you'd like to know about us?

Austria: . . . .  (Shrugs, unsure.)

Spain: Well . . .  (Looks over at Francis and Gilbert, giving them a tiny look of, _"Can you help me out here?"_ )

France: (Looks to Gilbert, completely unsure of how to make Roderich like them. He knew this was important to Antonio, but the hell if he knew what to do. The angel just did _not_ seem to like them, despite the fun they all had last night, before the drinking incident.)

Austria: _^I'm just tired of socializing_. . .

Spain: (Oh. He understands, gently kissing the top of Roderich's head, murmuring to him.)  Lo siento. Should I take you somewhere? Music room, perhaps?

Austria: (Nods.)

France: (Pipes up.)  We'll be sparring if you need us, Tonio.

Spain: (Nods, grateful.)  Gracias. Don't destroy the training room.  (Tiny smirk towards the two demons before scooping up Roderich so they can leave.)  I'll see you two later.

France: Bye~.  (Drags Gilbert off.)

Spain: (Holds Roderich close, starting up to the music room. He gently nuzzles Roderich as they go, loving the angel up in apology. He had been so excited, and desperate, for Roderich to like his family that he had forgotten about the angel and what _he_ needed in the process. Softly.)  I've got you, querido.

Austria: _^Thank you for taking me away, I just needed some . . quiet time, I suppose_.

Spain: (Gently.)  I should have realized that sooner, querido. I'm sorry.

Austria: _^It's alright_.

Spain: (Gently sighs, opening up the door to the music room, their little retreat, and turns on the lights before sitting on the large couch.)  I'm here for whatever you desire, querido.

Austria: (Nods, quietly going to the piano and playing. He plays sedately, just allowing himself to calm down.)

Spain: (Stays in there with him, relaxing on the couch as he listens to Roderich's music.)

Austria: (After a few hours, Roderich goes over to the couch and sits with Antonio, leaning into him.)

Spain: (Wraps a wing gently around Roderich, nuzzling him lovingly.)

Austria: (Exhales, calm, for the most part.)

Spain: (Quietly purrs, trying to be comforting.)

Austria: (Gently pushes so the demon is lying down.)

Spain: (Lays down upon request, turning so Roderich can lay on his chest.)

Austria: _^Thank you_.  (Roderich curls up on Antonio's chest, content to listen to the demon's heartbeat.)

Spain: (Kisses the top of Roderich's head. Softly.)  De nada.  (He drapes his wing back over Roderich, reaching up to pet through the other's hair.)

Austria: (Leans into the petting, gently kissing Antonio's wrist.)

Spain: (Softly smiles, caressing the other's cheek lightly with his fingertips before returning to petting through the angel's soft, dark waves of hair. After a long bout of silence, he can't help but murmur to his little love.)   _Te quiero._

Austria: (Roderich smiles at Antonio, tilting his head up to peck Antonio on the chin.)

Spain: (Tilts his head to meet the other, giving him a gentle- yet slightly strained -kiss on the lips, smiling back at him.)

Austria: (Hums, loosely petting a hand through Antonio's curls.)

Spain: (Leans into the hand gently, purring. He likes when someone pets through his hair. (Probably why he's so good at petting others.))

Austria: (Gently sighs.)

Spain: (Looks up at Roderich, his fingers gently trailing through Roderich's hair. He wants Roderich to feel better.)

Austria: _^Antonio? I wanted to ask you about something your brothers said earlier_.

Spain: Ask away, mi amor.  (Smiles gently.)

Austria: _^You are mostly likely going to make me your consort, correct? Does that mean you would marry another to be your queen?_

Spain: (Thinks about it, not sure how to answer.)  I might. But . . I don't have the same views on queens and consorts as my brothers do. Nor the rest of Hell. I believe in love. I don't want to marry someone simply for titles and honor. I want my queen to be someone I trust who can help me take care of the kingdom the way it deserves. If I will _ever_ have a queen is yet to be decided.

Austria: _^Oh_.

Spain: But, si. You will probably be made a consort in time.  (Softly.)  But you'll always be the closest to my heart, no matter what.

Austria: (Softly starts crying on Antonio's chest, then begins sobbing after a few moments.)

Spain: (Wraps his wings around Roderich, gently petting through the angel's hair. Softly.)  Easy, easy . . . I've got you, querido . . . I'm always here . . .

Austria: (His body is wracked with sobs, the angel finding the demon too much and too soon for his heart.)

Spain: (Gently purrs, murmuring to him as he rubs the angel's back.)  Lo siento . . . I'm right here, querido. Just hold onto me and breathe, okay?

Austria: (Nods, trying his best to breath.)

Spain: (Holds Roderich, breathing calmly with him. Softly.)  In . . . Out . .

Austria: (Between sobs, Roderich desperately signs.)    _^W-why? Why would you say that? Promise that? You shouldn't be so quick to say that, we- we barely know each other, and, and, I've been broken most of that time, and, and, by all rights I should hate you, but I don't, and think there's something wrong with my mind because of that, there has to be, people just- don't fall in love like this_.

Spain: (He gently speaks, his hand cupping the other's face, wiping away the tears.)  I know, Roderich. I know how absolutely messes up this seems- to _everyone._ When I see you, all I want to do is help you. _Love you._ Take care of you and give you all of me. Yet, I have always been taught that angels are pets. _Slaves._ But I don't- . . It doesn't feel right anymore. I don't agree with the mentality anymore. I want you by my side, and- and if you want to be here then _stay._ If you don't. . .  (His face softens, hoping that isn't the case.)

Austria: _^I- I don't know!_  (Roderich looks at Antonio helplessly.)

Spain: (Softly.)  That's okay. Time will tell. Just promise me that you'll follow your heart and not necessarily follow what you've been taught all your life, because I've found it's not always right.

Austria: (Roderich bites his lip, looking away, unsure of what to do.)

Spain: (Wraps his wings more fully around them, kissing Roderich's forehead as he purrs comfortingly.)

Austria: (Burrows into Antonio, taking comfort from his embrace.)

Spain: (Just lies there, holding Roderich. What else would he do? There were so many doubts between them that there was nothing left. He just had to wait, and show Roderich that he was worth staying for.)

Austria: (Just breathes, his forehead against Antonio's breast.)

Spain: (Rests, napping lightly below the angel as they lay there.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no!!!! There aren't anymore chapters to read today!!! 
> 
> Want some more Antonio and Roderich love? Andy- yes, co-author of AFLF Andy! -published a soulmate story not too long ago that may be just what you're looking for if you're in a mood for SpAus love! (Literally my favorite soulmate story _ever!_ And that's saying something, because I read a _lot_ of soulmate AUs. -Zelda.) 
> 
> Totally check it out! You won't regret it, I promise! 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174731/chapters/30134139


	14. Episode 54: Comforting Warmths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference. Any music/videos used are also for reference, and nothing we own unless stated otherwise. We own nothing except the idea.
> 
> There will be minor-character OCs in this episode.
> 
> Sorry for the late post.

*A day or two later.

Austria: (Carefully knocks on the door of the kitchen before coming in and looking for Lovino.)

Romano: (Is in the back, taking inventory since it's rather calm in the kitchen, just some routine meals being cooked by competent demons. He hears someway call for him, peeking out of the pantry. Sighting Roderich immediately, a tiny smile comes to his lips as he gestures the angel to come back to the pantry with him.)

Austria: (Moves along, going to Lovino.)   _ ^Hello _ .

Romano: Ciao. How have you been doing, Roderich?  (Continues taking inventory, most of his attention on Roderich.)

Austria: . . .  (Sighs, his shoulders slumping like he's being slowly covered and pushed down by runny mud.)

Romano: (Smile fades, setting aside his clipboard and pen to slip his hands into Roderich's, pulling him deeper in to the chairs.)  Not having a good day, I see. Do you want me to make you anything?

Austria: . . .  --    _ ^Hot chocolate with some caramel mixed in? _

Romano: (Nods, speaking gently.)  It's a little noisy out there right now. It won't take me too long to make it, I promise, if you want to stay here? Or would you rather stay with me?

Austria:  _ ^I would like to stay here. _

Romano: (Nods, pulling out a soft blanket from a box in the far back- there's writing visible on the box, in a lovely script, saying, "Don't fucking touch the shit in the box!" -and lays it over the back of softer chair so Roderich can wrap himself in it if he wants. He kisses Roderich's cheek before pulling away to the pantry entrance.)  Get comfortable. I'll be right back.

Austria: (Nods, taking a seat and wrapping the blanket loosely around his legs, just in case.)

Romano: (Goes out and shuts the door  _ almost  _ all the way- just leaving it open enough so it didn't feel like a cage, but he would know if someone went back there with the creaky door to signal him -and makes hot chocolate for the both of them. After adding the caramel, he grabs a little container of mini-marshmallows and takes the drinks back there.)  Sorry to keep you waiting, tesoro.  (He pulls a stool along with his tail to act as a mini table.)

Austria: (Nods, taking the cup.)

Romano: (Sits with him, setting the little container of marshmallows on the table between them.)  Hope you like it.  (Takes a sip of his own, lounging comfortably.)  Do you want to talk about it at all?

Austria: . . .  (Nods.)   _ ^I . . . don't know quite where to begin, but I will try. Antonio loves me. He- _  (Roderich fumbles for a moment.)   _ He said I was 'first in his heart'. I- isn't this too fast?? How can he be able to love me, when the most he's known me, is when I have been broken? _

Romano: (Gently.)  He's always loved too much, too fast. . . But he  _ does  _ know you. Seeing someone at their lowest is sometimes the best judge of them. He's seen you at your strongest and most rebellious, when you've been at ease, and, si, at your lowest.

Austria:  _ ^How can I be sure I know him? _

Romano: . . . He's never been this true with anyone before. Whether or not you have seen all of him is questionable, but . . it really depends on whether or not you want to take a chance with him.  _ Do  _ you love him?

Austria:  _ ^I . . think so? _

Romano: What makes you question it?

Austria:  _ ^I have never really been in love? The fact that my mind is so fragile? That perhaps this is only a psychological need, for me to cling to my captor and subsequent savior when my body has been damaged in such a way? _

Romano: (Gently.)  Did you love him before this? Before your feathers were cut?

Austria:  _ ^I respected him and liked him. _

Romano: (Eyebrows furrow slightly.)  . . . Roderich, I . . . . . I don't know what to tell you. I wish I did, but I don't.

Austria: (Morosely.)   _ ^I wish there was a clear answer to all of this. _

Romano: As do I . . . Often, the answer  _ isn't  _ clear with matters of love. Other times, it's glaringly obvious what you should do. From your view, or the view of someone else.  (Softly.)  I just wish my view wasn't as skewed as it is.

Austria: . . . .  (Roderich shyly admits.)   _ ^He's offered to even let me go, after all of this. _

Romano: (Blinks, surprised.)  . . . Roderich, he loves you. If he didn't, he would  _ never  _ let you leave.  (Looks up at Roderich, his eyes soft.)   _ *Would you leave if he let you? _

Austria: (Tentatively smiles.)   _ ^I just want to be sure I love him too. _

Romano: (Softly smiles in return, the smile so small it's almost unnoticeable.)  Have you told  _ him  _ any of this?

Austria: (Shakes his head reluctantly.)

Romano: (Sets down his drink, leaning in to kiss Roderich's cheek and murmur near his ear.)   _ Tell  _ him.  (Pulls back a bit, the most loving look in his eyes.)  Go tell him.

Austria:  _ ^ . . . After my cocoa. _

Romano: (Soft chuckle, smiling at Roderich.)  That sounds alright, Roderich.  (He stays there a moment, hesitantly asking.)  May I have a kiss?

Austria: (Roderich blinks, a little surprised, before nodding with a small but bright smile on his face, leaning forward a little.)

Romano: (Meets the angel halfway, gently kissing the other, the tail end of something  _ spicy  _ being slipped in there. When he pulls away, he can't help but stare into those beautiful eyes, smiling sweetly.)

Austria: (Smiles back, Roderich then gently pecking Lovino on the lips.)

Romano: (Returns the quick kiss, smiling happily. Softly.)  Grazie, tesoro.

Austria:  _ ^Any time, Lovino. I . .  _  (Roderich admits.)   _. . have a hard time, refusing you. _

Romano: (Blushes, tentatively asking.)  Is that a good thing?

Austria: (Nods, kissing the demon again.)   _ ^A very good thing. _

Romano: (Returns the kiss, stealing another quick kiss from Roderich, smiling.)  Then I'm very glad.

Austria: (Roderich beams, carefully holding his arms out.)   _ ^May I have a hug? _

Romano: (Laughs, scooping Roderich up to hug close, gently kissing the angel's cheeks.)  You can always have a hug from me.  (Softly.)  Can I tell you a secret?

Austria: (Nods, looking into Lovino's eyes inquisitively.)

Romano: (Quietly, meeting Roderich's eyes.)  I love surprise hugs. Giving and receiving.

Austria: (The angel's grin grows, Roderich softly hugging the demon, yet his hold on the other is strong and loving.)

Romano: (Returns the hug just as lovingly, kissing Roderich's shoulder briefly as they sit there in each other's arms.)

Austria: (Sighs when he looks at the time.)   _ ^I should be getting back to Antonio. _

Romano: (Nuzzles Roderich, kissing his cheek sweetly. Gently.)  Remember what I said:  _ Talk  _ to him. Remember that he will listen to you, especially now.

Austria:  _ ^I trust that you're right. _

Romano: Bene.  (Pecks Roderich once on the lips, standing before setting the angel down.)  I hope to see you later? Perhaps tomorrow?

Austria:  _ ^I'll try to come, I promise _ .  (Roderich leaves, avoiding Francis and Gilbert deftly to get into Antonio's study, where the king is doing some work.)

Spain: (Looks up as Roderich comes in, smiling at him.)  Hola. How are you doing, mi amor?

Austria:  _ ^I'm doing well; I just came up from the kitchens after talking with Lovino. _

Spain: Oh?  (Sets down his pen, all focus on Roderich.)  I hope everything's well?

Austria:  _ ^I just wanted to let you know- before all of this, my wings being . . hurt -I did respect and like you. _

Spain: (Nods.)  That's good to hear.  (He rises, gently leading Roderich to the lounge to sit with him.)  What's this about, querido?

Austria:  _ ^After my wings heal . . I would like to leave, if for a short while. I just want to make sure that I return your love because it is love, not because you're my crutch . . . security blanket . . whatever you currently are to me. I want you to not just be my protector, I want to be able to stand on my own, too. _

Spain: (Listens carefully, blinking at the end as he takes it all in. Gently, full of hope.)  You  _ would  _ come back, perhaps?

Austria: (Carefully.)   _ ^It depends. _

Spain: (Is very open, right now, to everything Roderich has to say.)  On what, if I may?

Austria:  _ ^On whether or not I truly love you, or if it's all in my head. _

Spain: . . . Then tell me when you would like to leave, querido .  (Leans in, kissing Roderich's forehead.)

Austria:  _ ^Sometime after my wings hopefully heal. _

Spain: (Nods.)  We will plan for it. And . . if you desire, I will remove the tracer.

Austria:  _ ^ . . I'll let you know later, in regards to keeping the tracer. _

Spain: (Nods, humming acceptingly.)

Austria:  _ ^Thank you for being supportive. _

Spain: I want you to be happy, Roderich. And. . . if leaving for a while helps, then of course I'm supportive.

Austria: (Gratefully.)   _ ^Thank you. _

Spain: (Softly.)  De nada.

Austria: (He goes up on tip toes, carefully kissing Antonio on the lips.)

Spain: (Returns the kiss sweetly, reaching up to gently brush his hand through the angel's hair.)

Austria: (Exhales, calm in the demon king's presence.)   _ ^Shall I leave you, then? I know you still have some work left to do. _  (Belatedly.)   _ ^I'm sorry for interrupting you. _

Spain: (Gently.)  Don't be sorry, Roderich. I enjoy being around you and hearing what you have to say.

Austria: (Flushes, not used to someone listening to what he has to say.)

Spain: (Softly smiles, kissing Roderich's forehead.)  You can stay if you'd like to. I certainly wouldn't mind.  (Parts with Roderich, heading back to his desk, but his attention is on the angel.)

Austria: (Roderich considers the offer before nodding to himself, curling up on the lounge.)

Spain: (Smiles, glad to see Roderich staying. He returns to his work, reading through reports and filling out paperwork, taking a little while to get through the pile before he's done, sitting back with a sigh, rubbing a hand over his face.)

Austria:  _ ^Do you think you're going to go see your brothers now? _

Spain: (Thinks about it.)  I might. I probably  _ should,  _ considering they'll be leaving in a few, short days.

Austria:  _ ^In two days, correct? _

Spain: (Nods.)  Si, two days.  (Sighs.)  I should go spend some time with them. . .  (Looks to Roderich.)  Do you feel up to joining us, or would you rather not today?

Austria:  _ ^Maybe in a little bit. For now, I just want some time to think, maybe be in my nest. _

Spain: (Nods and rises, sending a quick message to the two demons to see what they were up to as he pads to Roderich's side, kissing the angel's forehead.)  You're always welcome, mi amor, so if you do want to join us, we'll be around.  (Smiles, offering a hand to Roderich.)

Austria: (Takes the hand, allowing Antonio to help him up, walking out the door with the demon before going in his own room.)

Spain: (Parts with Roderich, heading out to where the demons said they were, looking around for the two of them.)

Prussia: (Tackles Francis, the two of them colliding into their little brother.)

France: (Stumbles, throwing off Gilbert. He looks down at Antonio, the poor demon knocked right to the ground.)  Enjoying it down there~?

Spain: (Huffs, easily getting back up.)  Not enough to stay down.  (Smirks.)  You two haven't been getting in too much trouble, have you?

Prussia: Nahhh, course not.  (Smirks, Gilbird nesting in his hair.)

Spain:  _ Good.  _ I'd hate to find out something was broken by you two . . .  (Grins at the two.)

France: Pfft, we'd  _ never. _  (Chuckles, changing the subject.)  Are you ours for the day now?

Spain: (Puts up his hands.)  No more paperwork for awhile. And Roderich might even be joining us later.

Prussia: Better do our devilry now then, huh?  (Gilbert smirks.)  Hey . . . wanna go to the human world?

France: (Grins.)  Oh, I  _ like  _ this idea . . . Tonio?

Spain: (Nods.)  Let's go to the human world. Try not to mess up too much.  (Smirks.)

Prussia: Here's to hoping we don't meet hunters.  (Gilbert chuckles maniacally, opening a gate for the three of them to go through.)

France: (Follows with Antonio, the two demons laughing.)  Indeed.

Prussia: (Transforms his clothing with a spell, making them look a bit more like an average human's- i.e., a t-shirt and jeans, then transforming to make himself look human, the others following suit.)

Spain: (Does as well, his clothes similar to Gilbert's, and retracts his demonic features. He smirks.)  It's been a while since I've been in this realm.

France: (Ties back his hair with a chuckle.)  Ah, Tonio . . . Always the homebody.

Prussia: Can't blame him, with the honey he's got at home.  (Waggles his eyebrows.)

Spain: (Gives Gilbert a shove, chuckling.)  Everything I could ever want is at home, with the exception of my favorite brothers.

France: (Smirks.)  I'm surprised you still want us around, considering the fact that he dislikes us so much.

Spain: Come now, he doesn't dislike you guys as much as you think. . .

Prussia: Oh no?  (Scans up and down a human woman, sending a smoldering look at her. The woman blushes, then pauses for a moment. After a beat, she shuffles off, looking faintly embarrassed. Gilbert just laughs.)

Spain: (Smirks.)  I mean it. He doesn't  _ like  _ you two, but it doesn't mean he  _ dislikes  _ you.

France: He's just  _ okay  _ with us.  (Smiles at a lovely-looking young lady, blowing her a kiss. She rolls her eyes and continues on, a tiny blush on her face.)

Prussia: (Pulls out a cigarette, lighting the end and smoking it.)  Hey Franny, you want one?

France: S'il vous plait.  (Takes the cigarette, giving it a light before taking a drag, sighing.)  Merci, Gilbert.

Prussia: Welcome, bro-ha. You, Toni?

Spain: (Shakes his head, putting up a hand.)  Gracias, no.  (Looks around, taking in the scenery and the people.)

Prussia: (Shrugs, looking around.)  So, what do we want to hit up?

France: There's a club down this street here and a bar just to the right.  (Gestures in the directions of both as he explains.)

Spain: Start with the club? It looks like a nice place, but not too fancy.

Prussia: I agree. Plus more hunters flock towards bars.  (Grimaces.)  They're all fuckin' nuisances.

France: Oui.  (Nods in agreement, the three of them all understanding of it.)

Spain: (Smirks, chucking to himself as they start towards the club.)

Prussia: (Both he and Francis put out their cigarettes, breezing inside the club in the early evening hours. Seeing a lone woman, Gilbert waves to his brothers.)  I'll be back in a bit, that chick needs sexing up.

Spain: (Chuckles.)  Don't have  _ too  _ much fun!

Prussia: Kesesesesesese~!!!!  (Takes the willing woman into the back and blows her mind with how awesome he is.)

France: Hey Tonio? Loosen up and have some fun.  (Laughs, winking at Antonio before going off to flirt with a couple of ladies, himself.)

Spain: (Chuckles, ending up going to the bar and, after some inner debate, ordering a rum and coke. He leans back against the bar, scoping out the club. It was still early, but there was plenty of people around inside, many in groups and many drinking.)

Prussia: (Comes back twenty minutes later with a smug look on his face.)  That was awesomely satisfying.

Spain: (Smirks.)  I can  _ tell.  _ She must have been very good. . .

Prussia: She tasted good, at any rate.  (Gilbert licks his lips.)  Anyways, you just been drinking?

Spain: (Nods.)  Pretty much. One rum and coke with plenty of water.  (Smiles, a sad little look, but he's happy with himself. He's completely in control of himself, while still enjoying a drink.)  I've also been watching Francis try to get someone, which has been amusing.

Prussia: (Snorts. With a sneaky look at Antonio.)  Wanna hunt some hunters?

Spain: (Smirks.)  You spot some?

Prussia: Ja, at that bar we were talking about earlier.

Spain: (Nods.)  Let's go scope out the place.  (Grins.)  Maybe we'll get lucky and bag a hunter or two.

Prussia: (Purrs.)  What do we want to do to 'em this time? Drag 'em down to Hell?

Spain: (Chuckles.)  Sounds like a fun time to me.  (Nods to Francis.)  Should we get him or let him attempt to get lucky?

Prussia: (Messages Francis via a bangle on his wrist.)  There, he can do what he wants. Let's go~.  (Walks off with Antonio.)

Spain: (Goes down to the bar with Gilbert, looking around the place for the hunters.)

David: (Drinks his beer, looking up when he sees two people come into the bar, but something about them seems . . off.)

Serena: (Glances at them as well, drinking her own beer. She notices it too, looking at her partner silently.)

Spain: (It isn't too hard to spot the two, his senses honing in on the two of them warily without obviously giving himself away.)

Prussia: (Conversationally to Antonio as they also sit at the bar.)  Think Franny will come along soon, or nah?

Spain: He's probably not too far behind. He likes making graceful exits, you know.

Prussia: (Cackles.)  Ain't that the fuckin' truth.

France: (Comes in without bringing too much attention to himself, finding a seat beside the two at the bar.)  Forgive me, the ladies didn't want to let me go.

Spain: (Chuckles.)  Sure they didn't . . .

Prussia: Ja, right.  (The three talk for a little bit before Gilbert hears one of the hunters mutter 'christo', all of their eyes slitting on instinct.)

David: (Pales a little.)

Serena: (Looks at David, both of them a little shook by the presence of the three demons.)

Spain: (Murmurs.)  Cute, how frightened they are all of a sudden.

Prussia: Mm, which one you want? It's too bad there's only two of them . . I  _ hate  _ sharing my prey. Unless,  (He looks at the humans.)  there's more of you?

France: They're either incredibly stupid or there's at least one more. I could bet on it.  (Scans the bar, looking for one or more humans that seem just as suspicious.)

Prussia: (Snorts.)  Probably in the bathroom.  (He glances back at the humans, his pupils turning back to circles once more.)  So, are we watching for a guy or a gal?

David: (Shakes his head, lowly growling.)  Fuck you guys. You're all going down.

Spain: (Chuckles, looking at the two.)  I think that's where you're wrong, kid.

David: (Hotly.)  Why's that? Think we can't defeat you, just because we're humans? We've both killed plenty of your kind before.

Spain: (Darkly grins.)  I highly doubt you've killed  _ any  _ of our kind that come  _ close  _ to our level.

Serena: (Pales a tiny bit, nudging David worriedly. She has a bad feeling about this.)

David: Y-your level?

France:  _ Oui.  _  (Spots a guy coming from the bathroom area, a grin appearing on his face.)   _ Our level. _

Prussia: (Sees what Francis is looking at, then smirking.)  And then there were three.  _ Awesome _ .

Peter: (Spots the interaction from a ways away, meeting the eyes of both the demons and his fellow hunters, both of them spooked. Suddenly, he feels totally fucked, slowing down to a stop. He debates getting the fuck out of there.)

Spain: (Smirks.)  Who wants the coward?

Prussia: (Looks at his older brother.)  Franny?

France: (Grins.)  I'll take him. He looks like fun.

Spain: (Chuckles.)  The outspoken one's mine. Have fun with the girl, Gil.

Prussia: (Turns his gaze on her, purring.)   _ That I will _ .

David: (Growls.)  Don't you  _ touch her _ .

Serena: (Frowns, still looking frightened in her indigence as she stares the three down, pushing back her chair to stand.)  You're making a big mistake, boys.

Prussia: (Pretends to think about it.)  Nah, don't think we are, O little plebeians.

Serena: (Growls.)   _ Cretins.  _ Almost not worth our time.

David: (Splutters.)  Plebeians?

Serena: (Quieter, shaking her head disappointedly.)  Really, David?

David:  _ What? _

Prussia: (Motions with his eyes that the third one is trying to sneak away to Francis.)  Why don't we take this outside, huh?

France: (Has his eyes on the third.)  I agree.

Spain: (Stands, looking to the two with a smile that is, in no way, kind.)  After  _ you. _

David: (Backs up a little, nodding with a fiery determination in his eyes as he walks with the demons.)

Serena: (Goes as well, nervous as hell. She had a bad feeling when they walked in and it was getting worse the closer they get to the outside.)

David: (Catches Peter’s eye.)

Peter: (Gives him a determined look, nodding to him minutely. They would win this.)

*Once all six are in an abandoned alley, David takes out his knife and slices it across Gilbert's neck, the demon narrowly dodging it.

Prussia: Whoa there, humie~.  (He leaps forward, tackling the girl.)

Serena: (Lets out a yelp as she's tackled, taking her own knife and jamming it between the demon's ribs as she fights to get away.)  Get the fuck  _ off me,  _ you piece of shit!

Prussia: (His tail grows out, the long appendage wrapping around her neck and squeezing, Gilbert paying no mind to the knife still in his side.)  No thanks, you look tasty.

Serena: (Cries out, the sound squeezed off as she fights to get free, going for the demon's eyes as her feet lash out at his crotch.)

David: Serena!  (Ducks away from Antonio, running towards his friend.)

France: (Shoves Peter away before grabbing the back of David's shirt, ripping him back with a growl so he can't interfere.)

David: (Gasps as the air is knocked out of his lungs, just trying to catch his breath.)

Peter: Ooof!  (Tries to crawl away from the fighting.)

Spain: (Growls as he latches back onto David, his sharp bones on his tail lashing against the human's legs, cutting through the pants and flesh. His claws sink into the other's shoulder, the grip tightening agonizingly.)

David: (Screams in pain.)

Prussia: Yo, Franny! Grab yours and let's drag 'em home already!

France: (Latches onto the cowardly boy's leg, ripping into him with his own claws. He opens a Hellsgate.)  Let's go, then.

Prussia: (Drags the girl through the gate with his tail still around her neck.)

Spain: (Follows the two, dragging the bleeding human through.)

Serena: (Weakly clings to the demon, desperately trying to get free, but not being able to very well as she's dragged, trying not to choke.)

Prussia: Ah, your room. I was wondering where you would take us, Franny.

France: (Grins.)  It's as good a place as any~.

Spain: (Chuckles, releasing David, but shoving him down to the floor to at least kneel.)  Si, si . . .  (Looks over their prey, grinning.)  We did good today.

Prussia: (Hums.)  Where are you going to keep yours, Toni? What with your sweet little honey . .  (Trails off meaningfully.)

Spain: It's a big castle. I'm sure I can find a room for him.  (Looks to the two.)  Neither of you breathe a word to him about this.

David: What the fuck is going on?! Are we in Hell??

Spain: (Grips the human's hair, tilting his head back to grin down at him.)  Si, we are. You have the honor of knowing that you tried to attack three  _ kings. _

David: (Pales.)

Peter: (Tries not to cry. He's just sixteen, after all.)

Serena: (Struggles anew, sending her heel straight into Gilbert's crotch as she works to get free.)

Prussia: (Glances down at her.)  Oh, that reminds me.  (Pulls the knife from his side, it instantly healing.)  There, much better.  (Sighs in relief as he can feel himself properly breathe again.)

Serena: (Pales, just trying to get  _ away. _ )   _ Let me go! _

France: (Notices the way her eyes continually dart to Peter, chuckling.)  Don't worry, petite: I'll take good care of him~.

Serena: (Snarls.)  Don't  _ touch  _ him!

Peter: (Whimpers, cowering, covering his ears as it all becomes too much and he begins hyperventilating, struggling to breath in the midst of his panic attack.)

France: (Eyebrows furrow, kneeling beside the boy to murmur to him.)  Easy. . . Take deep breaths, mon petite. . .  (Scoops up the boy, setting him on the bed and pulling a light blanket around his shoulders.)  You're okay . . .

Peter: (Huddles down, shakes rattling him as he listens to the  _ words  _ the demon speaks.)

Prussia: (Raises an eyebrow.)  Well, I'll be taking mine.  (Throws his bitch over his shoulder, carrying her down the hall and to his own room quickly, tossing her on the bed after locking the door, then going to his own private bathroom to clean up where his blood had stained his shirt.)

France: (Barely spares Gilbert a glance, focusing on calming the young boy down.)  Oui, like that . . . You're doing much better . . .

Spain: (Grabs David, much less viciously than before, and starts out.)  Have fun, Francis~.  (Leaves with the other human, leaving the two alone.)

France: (Gives a short wave, gently petting through Peter's hair.)  You're safe . . .

Peter: (Finally beginning to catch his breath, the human lightly pants.)

France: (Gently, still petting through his hair.)  There you go. Better. . .

Peter: Th-thanks . . .  (Freezes when he realizes he just thanked a  _ demon _ .)

France: (Smiles, a bit amused by the human's horror in himself.)  You're welcome. What's your name?

Peter: . . Is that safe for me to say to you? I don't that that's something I should . . do.

France: Mon petite, we're going to spending plenty of time together. Tell me your name?

Peter: . . P- . . . . Peter . . .

France: Merci, Peter. My name is Francis. You may call me your majesty or by my name, if you prefer.

Peter: H, hi, F-Francis.

France: (Chuckles.)  So frightened. . . As long as you don't try to kill me, you have no reason to be. Alright?

Peter: (Nods, scared.)  P-please, don't hurt my friends?

France: (Gently.)  I guarantee nothing. What happens to them is up to  _ my  _ friends.

Peter: (His soft brown eyes lightly shine.)  Please, would you talk to them? I'll do anything, just please your majesty, try to make it so my friends aren't treated awfully?

France: (Meets those innocent eyes, feeling a little bad that this boy was dragged into this, sighing.)  Fine. I will speak with them later.

Peter: Thank you, Francis, thank you!  (Sighs in relief, most of the tenseness leaving his body.)

France: De rien, Peter. I'm glad to see you're feeling a bit better. Would you like something to drink?

Peter: P-please?

France: (Nods, standing and going to get the boy some water, stretching out his wings since they'd been confined all this time. He returns, slowly looking more and more demonic as he hands the cup of water to him.)  Here. Drink up, Peter.

Peter: (Drinks the water offered, gulping it down like a man in the desert.)

France: (Sits beside him.)  Take it slow . . . Don't drink too quickly or it could make you sick.

Peter: (Slows down as requested, then just holding the empty glass in his hands. Worriedly.)  I hope this wasn't poisoned.

France: (Gently wraps a wing around the boy.)  It wasn't, I promise. . . You think too lowly of us. If we had wanted you dead, you would already  _ be  _ dead. You know that.

Peter: (Nods slowly.)  I guess . . .

France: (Sits with him quietly for a little while, just looking him over. He was obviously young, but  _ how  _ young?)  Peter, how old are you?

Peter: . . I turned sixteen a month ago . . .

France: (Blinks, a bit surprised.)  You're  _ very  _ young. . . Why were you a hunter?

Peter: My mom and dad were killed by a werewolf, so . . .  (Trails off. He doesn't need to say more.)

France: (Nods understandingly.)  I see.  (Is silent, mulling that over before asking.)  What do you enjoy most?

Peter: I-in terms of what?

France: Of anything. Something you enjoy seeing or hearing. Perhaps a type of food or activity. Something that you truly enjoy.

Peter: I . . I, um . . like warm milk with honey?  (Winces at what he sees as an embarrassing secret of his is admitted- from his own mouth, nonetheless.)

France: (Smiles sweetly, leaning to meet the other's eyes.)  Why do you think that's such a bad thing?

Peter: Isn't it kind of- little-kiddish?

France: (Puts a hand to his chest, feigning indignation.)  I should have you know that  _ I  _ very much enough warm milk with honey. It's warm, sweet, and soothing!

Peter: (A giggle is startled out of him, Peter blinking in surprise.)  Could we . . have some, then? Please?

France: (Lightly laughs, nodding. He sends a message to the kitchen for some warm milk with honey, smiling at the boy.)  It should up soon, I promise.

Peter: Thanks, Francis.

France: You are very welcome, Peter. Tell me more about yourself while we wait?

Peter: Sure . . . Um . . I met Serena a few months back, and she was already with David, the two are cousins, or something like that. We've been traveling across the US, taking down whatever monsters we come across, and exorcising demons possessing human bodies.

France: Dangerous work. You've held up rather well, considering.

Peter: Thanks. It works, the three of us . .

France: A good team. I can understand that.

Peter: Yeah.  (Nods.)

France: (Hums, looking up when a servant knocks.)  Come in.  (Smiles at the servant, taking the milk from her with a wink.)  Merci, mon cher~.  (Chuckles as she hurries out, blushing, and hands the second cup to Peter.)  For you. Tell me if it's the correct temperature for your tastes or not.

Peter: (Gingerly takes a sip, nodding.)  It's perfect.

France: (Nods.)  Bien.  (Sips his own, enjoying the warm drink, a careful eye kept on the young human at all times.)

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please kudos, comment, subscribe, and bookmark!!! We love those things!


	15. Episode 55: The Other Two Captives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference. Any music/videos used are also for reference, and nothing we own unless stated otherwise. We own nothing except the idea.

*With Gilbert and Serena:

Serena: (Rubs at her throat tenderly, watching Gilbert go off to the bathroom. She quickly gets up, quietly rushing to the door, trying to get it open and get _free._ )

Prussia: (Hums a jaunty tune, pulling out his shaving supplies and putting some cream on his face to begin shaving.)  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5SWTSPFT2ls ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5SWTSPFT2ls)

Serena: (Hears the demon humming, freaking out as she tries to figure out what the hell to _do._ She looks around the room for _anything_ she can use as a weapon when he comes out.)

Prussia: (Looks at his human.)  Hey.

Serena: (Whips around, panicking a bit. She backs away from him rapidly.)

Prussia: I got a bathroom if you would like to freshen up?

Serena: (Tight-lipped, she just watches him warily.)

Prussia: (Gestures to the door he just came out of.)  It's that one.

Serena: (Tentatively edges her way over, quickly slipping into the bathroom and shutting the door. She takes deep breaths, trying to calm down and figure out what to do. She searches the bathroom, only coming up with the demon's razor which, if her knife was any indicator, would do absolutely nothing against him. Hesitantly, she washes her face and arms, hands trembling fearfully when she peeks back out of the bathroom.)

Prussia: (Trips on the rug as he walks over to his fruit bowl.)  Fick!

Serena: (Eyes widen, surprised. She watches him for a little while longer, just . . . surprised. He seemed to be an idiot.)

Prussia: (Digs through the fruit basket before finding- fucking, where is it- got it. Gilbert pulls out a potato, munching into it like it's an apple.)

Serena: (Gapes in horror. Oh _god._ Demons were mad! She tentatively opens the door farther, staying in the doorway to watch him.)

Prussia: (Looks over at her.)  Hey, you want something to eat?

Serena: . . .  (Hesitantly nods, hating how hungry she is.)

Prussia: (Throws her an apple.)

Serena: (Catches it, tentatively sniffing the fruit before taking a bit, finding it acceptable and most likely not poisoned as she munches, continuously watching the demon.)

Prussia: (When they both finish their snacks, Gilbert walks over to the human and scans her from head to foot.)  You're pretty cute. I'll have to see if Roddy would be nice enough to lend you some clothes; you're pretty close to his size. Eh, probably taller. The again, his kind are pretty fuckin' small.

Serena: _His_ kind?  (Frowns, unsure what to make of him. Or any of this.)

Prussia: (Smirks.)  A story for another time, girly. Now I'm going to see about ordering some clothes from Toni, because the blood on your shirt is freaking driving me crazy, and that is _not_ awesome.

Serena: (Doesn't say anything, letting him do whatever, so long as he doesn't touch her.)

Prussia: (Messages Antonio.)  'Hey Toni, can you send an article of Roddy's clothing up to my room? My humie's blood is driving me fucking nuts.'

Spain: (Messages back promptly.)  'Will do. Expect it in a little bit.'

Prussia: 'Thanks, bro-ha.'  (He looks at his humie.)  What's your name, again? I'm 'your majesty', 'you majestic beast', or 'the awesome and almighty Gilbert'.

Serena: . . . Serena.  (Stares him down, _much_ shorter than the demon.)  Why did you bring us here?

Prussia: We thought it would be entertaining. Plus hunters are annoying.

Serena: (Eyebrows furrow as she frowns angrily.)  You fucking _demons_ are what's annoying! You continually come into our world and we just want _peace._

Prussia: (Drawls.)  You guys have a funny way of showing it. What with all the wars up top.

Serena: (Growls.)  Some of us aren't supportive of wars like those!

Prussia: Uh-huh. Anyways-  (Looks up at the knock on the door.)  -Thank satan, your clothes are here. Awesome.  (Takes the little floral pink dress from the servant, then handing it to Serena.)  Please put this on before I burn your clothes off your body, 'kay? 'Kay.

Serena: (Shivers fearfully at the threat, retreating back into the bathroom to wash up a bit and change. She comes back out a few minutes later, slightly indignant that she's forced to wear such a thing around him- even if it _was_ kind of cute.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/41562984400/in/album-72157693187810850/)

Prussia: (His smirk turns into a beaming smile, Gilbert happy it looks good on her.)  Awesome, you look great!

Serena: (Lightly blushes, frowning.)  What are you going to do with me?

Prussia: Hopefully, something awesome.

Serena: (Snaps.)  What the hell does that _mean?_

Prussia: It means I don't have any solid plans on what to do with you yet, but we'll see.

Serena: (Silently watches him, her back against the wall as she tries to just stay away from him. She hugs her arms a bit, trying to hide her shaking.)

Prussia: (Rolls his eyes.)  Take a seat, you look dumb standing like that.

Serena: (Tentatively steps away from the wall, sitting in the closet chair she can get to, watching him warily.)

Prussia: Thanks, you were making me nervous with your standing.

Serena: (Quirks an eyebrow.)  . . . Are you _usually_ a complete cretin?

Prussia: (Shrugs.)  Nah, that's the guys to the east.

Serena: And you're from _where?_

Prussia: The west side.

Serena: Wow, way to be specific.

Prussia: Kesesesesese!  (Amused, Gilbert replies.)  The North West.

Serena: Thanks. Where are we now?

Prussia: At my little brother's place, in the South.

Serena: So, the three of you are separating us.

Prussia: Probably.

Serena: Why? We're the only people in each other's life. Please don't do this.

Prussia: (Unconcerned.)  That's the way the cookie crumbles.

Serena: That's stupid! I don't want to lose them!

Prussia: Eh, not my problem.

Serena: (Stands, advancing on the demon angrily.)   _It's your problem now!_ What would you do if we had taken your brother from you like this? Made him unable to fight back and forced him to live like this?

Prussia: What would I do?  (Thinks about it.)  Attend your funeral. We didn't become kings because the throne was passed down to us, _oh no_ \-  (Gilbert coldly laughs.)  We built our _countries_ , our _kingdoms_ , from the ground up and raped, pillaged, conquered and _ravaged_ with shadow and fire and ice and metal, 'til the ground and rivers were red with blood and our own darkness, like spiders manipulating webs of lies and espionage. The carnage we wrecked upon Hell . . .  (He laughs darkly.)  is often compared to what our father had done to claim it all. And yet, we each only hold one eighth of Hell. _But Hell is a very big place, so that is nothing_

 _to scoff at_ . So if you think you can intimidate me, little girl, or make me feel guilt, remember this: I am the Falke von Schatten, and I can break you without even touching your filthy, human, skin. Now sit down in your little chair and read a _fucking_ book while I finish my satan-cursed reports. _Understood?_

Serena: (Gulps, sitting back down in the chair shakily. She watches him a few moments before reaching for a book, then keeping to herself.)

Prussia: (Flips through his reports, tail lightly flicking. He is very done with this rebellious human. He likes them already broken in.)

-

*Switching over to Antonio:

Spain: (Has David over his shoulder, quickly carrying him down the hall to a room he _knows_ is empty. Checking on Roderich, he's alarmed to see the angel coming in his direction, trying to avoid him and _hide the damn human._ )

Austria: (Meets Antonio anyways.)   _^Antonio? Why do you have a human?_  (Quirks his head to the side, curious.)

David: (Struggles, his mouth muffled by the gag the demon put on him.)

Spain: (Nonchalant, he tries to play this off as no big deal.)  Gilbert, Francis and I went to the human realm for a little adventure and we found hunters that attacked us. We brought them back.

Austria: _^Oh. Is . . is he going to be a pet?_

Spain: (Falters, not really sure how to avoid such a blatant way of saying _exactly_ what he was trying to avoid. He hesitantly nods, deciding to be honest with Roderich.)  . . Si.

David: (Struggles more, ending up falling backwards off of the demon's shoulder, looking upside-down at the- . . . what was she? David couldn't tell, but the pretty . . lady? Demoness???? Whatever she was, David was utterly captivated by the other's fragile beauty, like a crystal figurine.)

Austria: (Tilts his head to the side, coming closer to look at the human curiously.)

Spain: (After a couple of moments, he picks the human back up, careful of his wounds, and starts carrying him down the hall, gesturing for Roderich to follow.)  He's rather rebellious, but has plenty of good characteristics.

Austria: (Follows along behind, David always looking into his eyes.)

Spain: (Opens up a room, turning on the lights as he enters, and sets David on the bed before removing the gag. Firmly.)  Don't move.  (Goes to the private bathroom and gets water, cloth, and bandages, as well as antiseptic, for the human's wounds, returning promptly with the items.)

David: (Is about to speak to the lady, when the demon king comes back, the human giving the demon a distrustful glare.)

Spain: (Huffs.)  Take it easy, human. Pull off your shirt so I can clean and dress your wounds.

David: Um . . in front of her?  (Gestures to the beautiful being.)

Austria: (Blinks in surprise before pouting.)

Spain: (Quirks an eyebrow, correcting the human.)   _Him._ I'm sure Roderich would much rather you _didn't_ die from an infection on my watch.

David: What?!?  (He goes closer to Roderich, stiffly from the pain, and inspects him, Roderich minutely leaning away.)  Huh. Wow. You are _super_ pretty, Roderich.

Spain: (Low warning growl, a little protective of Roderich.)   _Shirt,_ por favor.

David: (Pauses, taking off his shirt and revealing his tattoos.)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/29501604968/in/album-72157693187810850/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/29501604908/in/album-72157693187810850/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/29501604348/in/album-72157693187810850/)

Austria: (His eyes widen at the tattoos, wanting to trace them with his fingers.)

Spain: (Sits down, taking great care in treating the wounds, surprised how shallow they really were, considering how he could have torn off a limb if he really wanted to.)  What's your name?

David: David.

Spain: (Nods.)  You may call me your majesty or Antonio, if you prefer. You'll be staying with us here in my palace from now on.

David: (Skeptical.)  Uh-huh.

Spain: (Eyes narrow.)  The way you act determines exactly _what_ I do with you.

Austria: (Pokes Antonio's cheek, pointing at David's tattoos admiringly.)   _^Antonio, stop for a moment and look at his tattoos? They're quite beautiful. If a little ironic._

Spain: (Looks over the tattoos as requested, smirking a little bit. Quite like their life, wasn't it?)  I agree. Do you enjoy them that much, querido?

Austria: (Blushes, shyly nodding.)

Spain: (Smiles fondly at Roderich, gently suggesting.)  How would you feel if I got some?

Austria: _^I-it would depend on the tattoo._  (Roderich blushes further, glancing back from the tattoos to Antonio and back again.)

David: (Flushes under the scrutiny and attention.)  They're not that big of a deal . . .

Spain: If Roderich likes them, it's a big enough deal. They are rather detailed and extensive.  (Gestures to David's back, speaking to Roderich.)  I was thinking something like this, but obviously different. Something akin to myself and my reign, you know?

Austria: _^I think that has the potential to be very impressive. Maybe even breathtaking._

David: (Twiddles his thumbs awkwardly, not sure what to do with himself.)

Spain: (Smiles.)  I may just have to get it now. . . I'm sure you'll like it, mi amor.  (Leans over, kissing Roderich's cheek sweetly.)

David: Excuse me, but are you two . . .married? Or whatever it is you guys do?

Spain: (Chuckles.)  It's a bit early for that. I believe you call it 'dating'?

David: Oh. And the, uh, bandages?

Spain: (Frowns, answering simply, but without hostility.)  Something you do not need to concern yourself about, David.

David: Ooooookay.  (Clears his throat.)  Hope this isn't going to get me in trouble- what _is_ Roderich?

Spain: (Looks to Roderich, silently asking if he can tell the human or if Roderich would rather he didn't.)

Austria: (Nods to Antonio.)

Spain: (Answers after a moment.)  Roderich is an angel.

David: (Blinks stupidly.)  Angels don't exist.

Austria: (Turns around, yanking off his bandages.)   _^Oh yes we do._

Spain: (Gently, to Roderich.)  Take it easy, querido. Don't hurt yourself.

Austria: (Roderich has to lean forward when his wings flop on the floor uselessly. Seeing David's unbelieving eyes, Roderich forces himself to push, pulling his wings off the floor, inch by inch, through pure, stubborn pride alone. _He exists_.)

Spain: (Lowly speaks to the human.)  Angels exist, David. And there are a _lot_ of them, not to mention one in your _presence,_ so I suggest not insulting one with that ignorant talk again. Understand me?

David: (Gulps, watching the mangled wings stretch out before him, mesmerized.)  Understood. Just . . holy fuck, humans haven't seen angels in a looooong fucking time.

Spain: Perhaps for a reason.  (Stands, going to Roderich. Gently.)  You're doing a lot better than before, querido.

Austria: (The angel shakes, panting from the effort of holding his own wings up, sweat dripping down his brow.)

Spain: (Softly.)  Querido. He knows. He believes you exist.

Austria: (Trips forward into Antonio as his wings slump, clinging to his demon as he tries to breath.)

David: (Quietly curses.)  Shit!  (He rushes forward, helping to catch Roderich.)

Spain: (Easily catches Roderich, drawing the angel up into his arms. He murmurs.)  Breathe, I've got you . . .

Austria: (Continues to lightly pant, Roderich sighing at the end.)   _^We need to do more work with my wings. Anything to remind them of the strength they once had_.

David: (Watches worriedly.)

Spain: (Gently kisses Roderich's face, petting through his hair.)  I agree. It'll strengthen them up for when you're able to fly again.

David: . . . Are you guys talking about therapy? I might be able to help, in that case.

Spain: (Looks up at the human, nodding.)  You would?

David: I have some experience with it. Well, not really with wings, but I could try and suggest things?

Austria: _^Why do you know about therapy? What happened?_

Spain: He wants to know why you know about therapy. What happened?

David: (Sighs, sitting down to roll up his right pants' leg to reveal that from the knee down, is a prosthetic leg.)  It was cut off in a vampire attack.

Austria: (Looks at the prosthetic leg sadly, gently petting a hand through the human's hair.)

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow sadly, softly sighing.)  I'm sorry that happened to you. Living with a prosthetic can't be easy.

David: (Doesn't know what to do about the hand, so he awkwardly lets Roderich pet him.)  Yeah, it can be tough, but you gotta plow through it.

Spain: (Nods.)  Si.  . . You're very strong for a human.

Austria: (Nods.)   _^Stronger than I am. . ._

Spain: (Kisses Roderich's cheek, murmuring.)  You're wrong, querido. You're just as strong. You're still alive after all this time, and I just watched you power through everything to lift up your wings proudly.

Austria: (Flushes.)   _^For barely a minute._

Spain: But you _did_ it. That's what important.

David: Hey, if you were just doubting yourself, stop. You just keep practicing and exercising, building up your strength and giving yourself goals to strive towards.

Austria: (Looks away, unsure.)

Spain: Hey. _Listen_ to him, Roderich. He's right.

Austria: (Shuffles, ashamed.)   _^I just don't want to disappoint you._

Spain: (Firmly.)   _Look_ at me, querido.

Austria: (Looks up at Antonio.)

Spain: (Meets his eyes.)  The only way you will _ever_ disappoint me, is if you don't believe in yourself. Because _I_ believe in you. I _know_ that you can and _will_ get better. You will fly again. If it's the last thing I ever do, I will make _sure_ of it. Promise me that you'll just forget about disappointment? Por favor?

Austria: ( . . . Sniffles, wiping at his eyes. Roderich reluctantly nods.)   _^I'll try._

David: That's one step in the right direction. Are you ready for more?

Spain: (Looks to Roderich for his answer.)

Austria: . . .  (Nods again, looking to David.)

David: That's great. In return . . will you let me go?

Spain: (Gently smiles.)  If you can help more, then, si. I will let you go, David.

David: Thank you.

Spain: Thank _you._  (Turns his head, kissing Roderich's cheek sweetly.)

Austria: (Beams, pecking Antonio on the mouth.)

Spain: (Kisses Roderich back, smiling proudly at the angel.)

David: (Looks away, blushing at the PDA.)

Austria: (Is happy to make his demon proud.)

Spain: (Purrs happily, nuzzling his angel lovingly.)

Austria: _^Can we cuddle later? When the human isn't in the room?_

Spain: (Chuckles.)  Si, si. Lo siento.

Austria: . . . .  --   _^May we go do that now?_

Spain: (Smiles, kissing Roderich's cheek. He doesn't answer, looking to David.)  I dressed the wounds on your shoulder, but can you take care of any on the backs of your legs? I need to go take care of something with Roderich.

David: . . Sure? . . . .

Spain: (Nods, pointing to the first aid stuff.)  Everything you'll is there. Gracias, David~. We'll stop by sometime tomorrow. Food will be sent up for supper soon.

David: Wai-  (And they're already gone.)

Austria: (Silently laughs as Antonio already sets him down on the bed.)   _^Impatient, are we?_

Spain: (Chuckles, leaning down to kiss Roderich's face repeatedly.)  And why _shouldn't_ I be?

Austria: (Giggles at the kisses, pulling Antonio down so that Roderich may nestle into him.)

Spain: (Sighs, pulling Roderich close and wrapping his wings around the angel lovingly.)

Austria: (Hesitantly leans forward, kissing Antonio's neck, something he's never done before, to his knowledge.)

Spain: (Blinks in surprise, tilting his head slightly to bare his neck a bit more, a quiet purr rumbling in his chest encouragingly.)

Austria: (Gently leaves three more kisses, lighter than a leaf landing on the water before he stops, just cuddling his demon.)

Spain: (Cuddles him back, nuzzling the angel lovingly as he purrs.)

Austria: _^Take off my collar? I feel safe with my sounds today._

Spain: (Softly, as he unclips the collar and pulls it away.)  Gladly . . .  (Sets it on the stand beside the bed, smiling down at Roderich.)  Better?

Austria: (Nods.)  Thank you, Antonio.  (He pecks him on the lips.)

Spain: (Returns the kiss, looking down at him with the softest expression.)  I've missed hearing your voice . . .

Austria: I've missed not being forced to use my hands every time I want to say something.  (Roderich weakly chuckles, the sound slightly strained.)

Spain: (Kisses Roderich's face lovingly. Softly.)  I know. . .

Austria: I . . . wanted to tell you something. It's why I ran into you earlier, when you were carrying David.

Spain: (Eyebrows lift slightly, his head quirking the tiniest bit. Curiously.)  What did you want to tell me?

Austria: I- I want to try it. Loving you.  (Quickly.)  I still want some time away, when . . when I'm healed, but . . I want you to know, I- I do think I love you. At least, mildly.  (Roderich winces at the last part.)

Spain: (Smiles, his eyes lighting up happily. Gently.)  Oh, querido . . . Mildly is better than not at all.

Austria: (Purrs aloud, pressing into Antonio.)

Spain: (Smiles into it, purring quietly back. He kisses Roderich's mouth a few more times before pulling away and leaving loving kisses down his neck, lightly nibbling on the delicately pale flesh.)

Austria: (Quietly moans, kneading Antonio's arms for the demons love.)

Spain: (His kisses trail down the angel's neck, pausing to nibble several places before going to that one place under Roderich's ear that was so sensitive, being loving with everything he did.)

Austria: (His moans become louder, Roderich melting under Antonio.)

Spain: (Purrs encouragingly as he continues for a short while before kissing Roderich deeply, his hands entangled in the angel's hair as his elbows support him.)

Austria: (Mewls, his legs wrapping around Antonio to keep him close, and so that Antonio's easy warmth is shared between them.)

Spain: (Smiles, pecking Roderich's lips a couple more times before pulling away, looking down at the beautiful angel his arms.)   _Hermosa._  [Beautiful.]

Austria: (Flushes, answering.) _Stattlich._  [Handsome.]

Spain: (Chuckles, leaning down to peck Roderich sweetly.)  I'm glad you think so.

Austria: (Returns the kiss, his eyes sinking shut.)

Spain: (Melts into it, petting through Roderich's hair sweetly.)

Austria: (Murmurs.)  Do we want to call Lovino up?

Spain: (Softly.)  Would he come?

Austria: (Breathes.)  Perhaps.

Spain: (Murmurs.)  I can ask him. . .

Austria: (Against Antonio's lips.)  That sounds wonderful . . .

Spain: (Kisses Roderich softly before messaging Lovino.)  "Would you join us in my chambers? We'd both be happy if you did."  (Gently, to Roderich.)  I hope he says yes.

Austria: Me too, he's such a darling demon.

Spain: I agree.  (Eyes widen, smiling as he sees the message sent to him.)  He's going to come up.

Austria: Wunderbar.  (Pulls Antonio in for another deep kiss.)

Spain: (Returns the kiss passionately, holding Roderich close.)

Austria: (Pulls back a little when Lovino comes in.)  Hello, Lovino.

Romano: (Is a bit hesitant to come in, seeing the two so intimately entwined.)  Ciao.

Spain: (Smiles, seeing Lovino, and moves so he's beside Roderich.)  Come in, Lovi. Join us.

Austria: Please?

Romano: (Pads farther in, carefully joining them in bed. He leans in and gently kisses Roderich, giving him a small, fond look.)  How could I say no?

Austria: (Brushes his knuckles down Lovino's cheek, smiling at the Italian.)

Romano: (Smiles back, turning his head to kiss Roderich's hand. After a few moments, he looks to Antonio, the smile faded out as he looks over the demon's face. He's not afraid. But it doesn't meant he trusts Antonio yet.)

Spain: (Gently.)  Gracias. For coming to join us.

Romano: (Hums.)  . . You _both_ wanted me here.

Austria: (Matter-of-factly.)  Of course we did. Why wouldn't we?

Romano: (Huffs, the tiniest bit amused. He hasn't taken his eyes off Antonio.)  Someone used to be quite the possessive lover. It seems he's willing to share now.

Spain: (Tiny smile.)  I used to be a lot of things.

Austria: (Mock-innocently, since- for some reason today -he almost feels . . . normal.)  Like a drunk?

Spain: (The smile slips, nodding.)  Si.  (He smiles kindly at Roderich, kissing his neck sweetly.)  Something I'm glad I'm not anymore.

Romano: (Softly.)  As am I.  (Acts as though he said nothing, simply lifting Roderich's hand so he can kiss the other's wrist and up his forearm.)

Austria: (Flushes, his lips lightly parting at the stimulating kisses as a quiet gasp escapes him, like a moth from a net.)

Romano: (Quietly chuckles, leaning to catch the other's lips in a kiss, spicing him up a bit.)

Spain: (Gently tilts Roderich's head so those two can do their thing while he kisses up Roderich's neck, nibbling gently.)

Austria: (Moans into Lovino's mouth, his brain scrambling to keep up with the dual sensations, his hands clenching in both of the demon's hair to urge them on.)

Spain: (Quietly moans against Roderich's neck, leaving marks on the angel's pale skin, especially around his sensitivities.)

Romano: (Cards a hand through Roderich's hair, pulling him closer as he passionately kisses the angel.)

Austria: (Not quite sure how they got to this point from how the morning had started, Roderich isn't complaining, aroused by his demons and rubbing up against them needily.)

Romano: (Pulls back a tiny bit, murmuring against Roderich's lips as his hand rubbed the angel's hip lovingly.)  Do you want us, amore?

Austria: Yes, Lovino. I've only ever wanted you two.

Romano: (Softly clarifies.)  Do you want _this?_ Right now, do you want this with the three of us?

Austria: S-sex?

Romano: (Gently, only ever caring with the angel.)  It's perfectly fine if you don't. We're here for _you._

Spain: (Gently leaves a single kiss against Roderich's neck, pulling back to agree.)  Si, we're here for you.

Austria: (Is very relieved.)  I . . I'm not ready for sex. Not yet. Maybe . . maybe later, maybe even soon, and while today is a good day- it's been one of my better days so far . . I don't think sex is a good idea, right now. At least, for me. I hope you aren't disappointed.

Romano: (Shakes his head, kissing Roderich's cheek and neck sweetly.)  Never.  (Gently.)  I just wanted to clarify before anything went that far.

Spain: (Gently kisses Roderich's lips.)  We aren't disappointed. We still get to kiss and love you, si?

Austria: Please do? I love your kisses, and how different they are.

Spain: (Smiles.)  Gladly.  (Deeply kisses Roderich, petting a hand through the angel's hair.)

Romano: (Softly chuckles, leaning down to kiss Roderich's neck and collarbone sweetly, leaving little marks where he nibbled.)

Austria: (Quietly mewls, a tiny tear of happiness dripping down as he clings to them, so utterly glad he has met these two wonderful beings who try their best to understand and accept him.)

Romano: (Notices the tear, simply wiping it away and kissing Roderich's cheek lovingly before returning to the angel's neck, reminding him that they're always going to be here. Antonio would give everything for the angel, and Lovino? He had never been made happier than when he's with Roderich.)

Austria: (After about half an hour of kissing, Roderich delicately asks.)  Antonio? Unbind my wings, please? I want to try lifting them again. I know I already did it earlier, but . . I want to show Lovino, too.

Spain: (Nods, sitting up.)  Sit, and I will.  (When Roderich sits up, he unbinds the wings, gently massaging the flesh as they're released from their bandages.)

Romano: (Sits up as well, his eyes shining happily.)  Your wings are getting stronger then? Compared to how they have been?

Austria: (Nods.)  I've been trying to lift them, but I had a lot of progress today.  (Taking a deep breath, Roderich is able to hold his wings against his back when they're unbound, then the angel slowly extends them once more, the ragged appendages fluffy on the bottom edge with new growth.)

Romano: (Beams, glad to see the angel able to move them again. _Especially_ when he sees the feathers growing back along the bottom.)  Tesoro, that's wonderful. You've made so much progress already.

Austria: (Smiles, proud that he's able to do this and be able to show both of his demons.)  Would you like to feel the new growth? They're very soft and downy right now.

Spain: (Gently, smiling.)  May we?

Austria: (Amused.)  I did just say you could, didn't I?

Romano: (Shakes his head, amused as he comes closer, gently feeling the soft feathers as he teases the demon.)  Really, Tonio, I thought you were smarter than that . . .

Austria: (Purrs as his feathers are petted, Roderich encouraged to try and keep his wings up.)

Spain: (Chuckles, also feeling along the soft feathers.)  I _am,_ it's just good to check once in a while . . .

Austria: (Nudges his wings into their hands insistently.)  Less talking and more petting, please?

Romano: (Gently laughs, one hand petting through the softer, new feathers while the other gently grooming the rest of the angel's wing.)

Spain: (Seeing what Lovino was doing, he does so as well, loving up the angel as they groomed him.)

Austria: (Sighs in relief.)  It has been far too long . . .

Spain: (Gently.)  We really should have been doing this more during this whole process. . .

Austria: I'm sorry . . I know you tried a few times . . and that I hit you for it . . .  (Remembers the few times Antonio had tried to touch his wings in the beginning. They really don't like to talk about it. At least, Roderich doesn't.)

Spain: (Leans over to gently kiss Roderich's neck.)  Don't be sorry. I completely understand why. It's been hard.

Austria: (Softly.)  It has been, hasn't it.

Spain: (Nods.)  But it's getting better. Slowly, but surely.

Austria: Thank goodness for that. I hated going through that. That I'm still so . .scarred. I just want to move on. Be happy.

Spain: (Gently wraps his arms around the angel's waist, kissing his neck from behind.)  You'll be happy again. Everything is going to work out.

Romano: Oi. Listen to him. No matter what, we're going to make sure you're happy and safe, si?

Spain: (Nods.)  Si.

Austria: (Smiles, kissing them both on the lips.)  Thank you.  (To Antonio.)  I think David will be of great help, don't you?

Spain: (Nods.)  I really do. I'm glad I found him.

Romano: (Quirks his head.)  Who's _David?_

Spain: A human. He was a hunter that Francis, Gilbert, and I found today. He's going to be helping with Roderich's wing therapy, to the best of his abilities.

Romano: Oh.  (Tail swishes, accepting the answer.)  At least he's going to be useful.

Austria: Yes, he has some experience, considering he lost one of legs below the knee.

Romano: (Eyebrows furrow.)  That's . . unfortunate.

Austria: (Nods.)  I wonder if he would like for us to grow it back for him . . it is possible.

Spain: (Nods.)  . . . I _could_ bring it up to him. A good payment for what he's doing to help us.

Austria: (Nods.)  Besides, it's always easier to help humans with how simple their anatomies are.

Spain: (Light chuckle.)  Very, very true.  (Pecks Roderich's cheek.)  I'll bring it up to him tomorrow.

Austria: (Lightly laughs, pecking Antonio on the mouth.)  I'm very surprised at how good I feel today. Thank you both, for spending it with me.

Romano: (Gives a small smile.)  I'm glad you invited me to spend it with you.

Austria: I'm happy you weren't busy and were able to accept.

Romano: (Snorts.)  I probably would have accepted even if I _was._

Austria: (Quietly giggles.)

Spain: Awww, you like us that much? You flatter us!  (Chuckles.)

Romano: Pft, more like I wanted to be around at least _one_ intelligent person for a while.  (Winks at Roderich, smirking.)

Austria: (Pulls Lovino in for a kiss.)

Romano: (Is a little surprised by the kiss, but he melts right into it, purring quietly as he returns it.)

Austria: (Nestles between the two, resting while he feels safe and . . happy.)

Spain: (Envelopes them in his wings, purring loudly as he loves them up.)

Romano: (Huffs, a tiny bit amused as he snuggles in with the two, holding Roderich close.)

Austria: (Murmurs.)  The only this could be made better if we were in my nest.

Spain: (Softly.)  Would you like for us all to go there instead?

Austria: Um . . could we?  (Looks at Antonio hopefully.)

Spain: (Smiles.)  I _offered,_ didn't I?

Austria: Well, I was wondering if you would at least carry me, really . . .

Spain: (Pulls back, chuckling as he picks up Roderich with one arm and Lovino with the other, heading to Roderich's room.)

Romano: (Yelps in surprise, clinging to Antonio with a frown.)  Did you have to pick _me_ up?

Spain: (Grins.)  I wasn't going to make you _walk._

Austria: (Silently chuckles, entwining his legs with Lovino's to steady them both.)

Romano: (Looks at Roderich fondly, silently thanking him. He sighs, just resting there as they're carried to Roderich's nest and laid down, comfortably resting in the soft structure. As Antonio laid down with them, he looked around, shifting as he settles.)

Spain: (Smiles, kissing Roderich's cheek sweetly.)  Better?

Austria: (Nods, making sure to sit on the articles he stole from the two demons, hoping to hide them.)

Romano: Your nest is _very_ comfortable.  (Smiles at Roderich.)

Austria: (Preeeeeeeens.)  Danke~.

Romano: (Chuckles, leaning over to kiss Roderich lovingly. As he's pulling away, he notices something that looks _very_ familiar.)  . . Is that my _scarf?_

Austria: (Shifts more on top of it.)  Why would I have your scarf in here?

Spain: (Quirks an eyebrow, pulling out one of his shirts.)  Or my shirt?

Austria: (Alarmed, he snatches it back, holding it to his chest possessively.)  No, mine!

Romano: (Gently, trying not to provoke him.)  Tesoro . . did you take some of our things to line your nest?

Austria: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  (Nods warily, narrowing his eyes.)

Romano: (Soft smile.)  That's really sweet, amore. Just . . tell us next time? I was really worried about that scarf.

Spain: Si, I don't really mind.  (Purrs, kissing Roderich's cheek.)  Muy lindo~.

Austria: (Sighs, relieved.)  Thank you for leaving it. I would have attacked you if you had continued to threaten my nest.  (Smiles innocently at them.)

Spain + Romano: (Look at each other, minutely alarmed, before awkwardly chuckling.)

Austria: (Delicately puts the shirt back where it was in the nest, muttering to himself about how his attackers hadn't even left some of his feathers for him to at least add to his nest, and grumble, grumble, grumble . . . )

Spain: (Quirks an eyebrow at all the grumbling and wraps his wings around the three of them, purring comfortingly.)  Easy, mi amor . . .

Austria: (Grumble-grumble-grumble.)

Romano: (Leans down, nibbling Roderich's neck sweetly.)

Spain: (Kisses Roderich's face, the two demons loving up their little angel.)

Austria: (Grumble-grumble- shoot, he lost his train of thought with all of the kissing.)

Romano: (Nips his neck before kissing the angel on the lips, looking down at him.)  It's just us, mi amor.

Austria: I know, I just wish I could make it a real nest, not quite so . . . rag-tag.

Romano: (Gently.)  What would help it?

Austria: More feathers? When angels make a nest, family and friends often contribute. Also, vines. Foliage.

Romano: (Looks curiously at Antonio for a brief moment. _Has he shown him the menagerie yet . . . ?_ Returns to Roderich.)  I could get you some stuff, if you like.

Austria: Please? That would be wonderful, then it would be like home.

Spain: (Smiles fondly at the two, not really sure what the look was for.)

Romano: (Nods.)  I can take care of that later tonight, or tomorrow?

Austria: Either time should be fine.

Romano: Bene.  (Pecks Roderich sweetly.)

Austria: (Kisses back.)

Spain: (Pulls them close, giving Lovino a short peck on the cheek and kissing Roderich a bit more to love them up, purring.)

Romano: (Doesn't reciprocate the demon, but does snuggle close with them both, kissing Roderich lovingly.)

Austria: (Snuggles them both.)

Spain: (Keeps them both close, resting with his loved ones in his arms.)

Austria: (Curls around them.)

Romano: (Gently pets through Roderich's hair, watching as Antonio settles down and falls asleep, softly snoring. He smiles fondly at the two of them, just laying there with them.)

Austria: (Lays his head on Lovino's chest.)

Spain: (Nestles into Roderich's back as he sleeps.)

Romano: (Leans up a bit to kiss the top of Roderich's head before settling. He signs to Roderich with his free hand, not even sure if the angel will see it, but feeling like he needed to say it.)   _^I love you._

Austria: (Roderich barely sees the sign, but he still does. His breath hitches a second before he exhales, otherwise not showing he saw.)

Romano: (Rests, not picking up that Roderich saw his sign, and just curls up with the two.)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, Kudos, bookmark, and subscribe, please?
> 
> Also, anyone wanna make fanart?


	16. Episode 56: Menagerie and Therapeutic Measures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> January 26, 2018  
> 1/1
> 
> UPDATED: September 10, 2018

*A couple of days later, the demons bring their humans together after a therapy session between Roderich and David so they can all talk again, having been separated the last couple days. Lovino and Antonio are both there to support their angel.

Austria: (Tired from Therapy, Roderich lays against Antonio silently.)

Spain: (Gently kisses Roderich's face, murmuring as he holds the angel close.)  You did very well today, mi amor . . . I'm proud of you, Rodrigo . . .

Austria: (Nods, burrowing into Antonio.)

David: (Is sitting awkwardly nearby.)

Spain: (Looks to David.)  Your friends are coming down shortly, by the way. Accompanied by my brothers, of course.

David: . . Thanks.

Spain: (Hums.)  You're welcome. (Goes back to gently petting through Roderich's hair and murmuring softly to him, only looking up when Lovino comes in.)  Hola.

Romano: (Gently smiles at the two, sitting beside Roderich and gently rubbing his arm.)  Ciao. How'd therapy go, tesoro?

Austria: (Tiredly signs.) _  ^It went well enough. _

Romano: (Softly kisses Roderich's cheek.)  I'm glad. In a while, we'll get you in bed with a nice, hot meal, alright? You can eat and rest and we'll take care of you.

Spain: (Softly purrs, nuzzling Roderich gently.)  Si, we will.

Austria: (Nods, burrowing into them.)

David: (To Lovino.)  Ah . . hi?

Romano: (Looks over at him, lacking any expression as he takes in the human's details.)  Ciao. You must be David, yes?

David: Yeah, that'd def. be me.  (Clears his throat.) And you are?

Romano: (Quirks an eyebrow.)  Lovino Vargas. I'm the head chef of this castle, born a prince of Hell, and Roderich's lover.

David: Oh . . . cool.

Romano: (Gives a tiny smirk, amused by the awkward human. He gently purrs to Roderich, loving him up a bit before his uncles show up with the  _ other  _ two humans. He scoffs.)  So you  _ all  _ got a human, then?

Prussia: (Laughs.)  What can I say? I saw an awesome ass and I went for it.

Serena: ( _ Glares _ at the pale demon, keeping far enough away from him as she hurries over to David, murmuring.)  Are you alright?

David: (Loops an arm around her reassuringly, murmuring lowly.)  Yeah, I've been helping them out so they've been nice to me.

Peter: (Trails in behind Francis.)

France: (Smiles, gently pushing Peter to his friends.)  It was quite fortunate none of us had to share.  _ My  _ human, at least, is adorable~!

Peter: (Stumbles a little. Quietly.)  Hey guys.

Prussia: Pftt, and mine's sexy. Your point?

Serena: (Hugs Peter and David close, looking over and watching the demons pissily.)

David: (Worriedly.)  He hasn't touched you, has he? . . Either of you?

Serena: (Gently murmurs.)  No, nothing for me.

Peter: He's touchy-feely, but not  _ bad  _ touchy-feely.

David: Whew. Good.

Peter: (Quietly.)  Though I do wonder about what their relationship is to one another, besides being kings . . they seem closer than that.

Prussia: (Ignores the humans, going up to Lovino and ruffling his hair. He coos mockingly.)  How's my sweet, adorable little nephew doing?

Romano: (Grumbles, giving him a smack.)  Not sweet or adorable anymore, unfortunately. How about you,  _ zio? _

Prussia: (Laughs.)  Awesome,  _ as always.   _ (Pokes Roderich's cheek gently.)  And Roddy?

Austria: (Minutely grimaces, pushing the finger away. He shrugs in response.)

Spain + Romano: (Both get defensive about their lover, shielding Roderich from Gilbert.)

Spain: Leave him be,  _ hermano, _ he's tired from his therapy.

Romano: (Gently kisses Roderich's face sweetly, purring comfortingly.)

David: (Blinks at Lovino's action, speaking without thinking.)  . . You're fine with him doing that?

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow.)  . . Si? Ah- I had forgotten. You humans tend to be far more monogamous as a species. Lovino and I are both Roderich's lovers.

Serena: (Surprised.)  May I assume you are suggesting that demons are . . not monogamous in nature?

France: (Laughs.)  We are absolutely  _ not  _ monogamous. Very rarely are we.

Peter: (Stutters, pointing between Antonio, Francis, Gilbert and Lovino.)  B-but, I thought you said you were all related in some fashion???

Romano: (Sighs.)  Demon genetics work differently than your human genetics. While everyone in your family is genetically similar, ours are not.  (Gestures to the three brothers.) The three of them, first off, look nothing alike. The fact that they all have different mothers helps, but- regardless -siblings are the farthest demons can be related, the closest being a parent and their child. As such, it doesn't really matter if we're related?  (Glances at Antonio.) Antonio and my mother were siblings, but we're not genetically similar at all because of variants created in that generational gap, if you will. Does that make sense, . . what's your name?

Peter: Peter. S-sorry for not introducing myself . . .

Romano: (Gently.)  It's alright. We didn't necessarily include you as we should have. I'm Lovino and this-  (Glances to Roderich.) -is Roderich. You know all their names, si?

*All of the humans nod.

Prussia: But yeah, as our adorable nephew was saying, we  _ really  _ don't have the same genetics as you humans. The only thing that's really a no-go is a parent and their kid getting it on.  (Wags a finger.)  _ Nein. _ Full-siblings are little more iffy, but still  _ eh. _

France: Even partially related siblings is a bit iffy, honestly . . . But, oui! No parents and their children. That creates many, many inbreeding issues.

Spain: Not to mention is just . .  _ weird. _  (Grimaces.)

Austria: (Tries not to puke.)

Romano: In case you were wondering, angels are also like that, genetically. It's one of the select ways we  _ are  _ similar, as well as biological factors.

David: . . Such as?

Prussia: (Leans an arm on Roderich.)  Well Roddy here, can get pregnant. (Tips the angel's chin up with a finger, smirking at him.)

Austria: (Crinkles his nose at Gilbert.)

Romano: (Nonchalantly kicks Gilbert.)  And so could I. Do you understand the difference between sex and gender, at least in your own kind?

Serena: (Nods slowly, still taking in how both of them- despite appearing male -could get pregnant.)  Sex is what you are born with and gender is the way you identify.

Romano: Si. Our sexes are . . .  _ similar, _ in a very, very loose fashion. We have males and females and some others that are possibly intersex. However, that factor doesn't limit  _ how  _ we work. There are . . four? Four genders, to my knowledge. Dominants, submissives, dominant-switches, and submissive-switches. Switches are the in-between while dominants are similar to a male in one of your heterosexual relationships and submissives are similar to the female in said relationship.  (Looks to Toni, murmuring.) How can we simplify this?

pain: (Thinks a moment.)  We are all male, si? You understand human male anatomy, I hope?

David: Yup.

Spain: Alright, you understand that the penis is typically for siring children, then. While I believe the human male anus is meant for waste, it's only really used as a passage to the womb in angels and demons-

Serena: (Blinks.)  Wait, no waste? You . . don't . . ?

Prussia: Only if  _ very, VERY _ sick. Anything we consume is used to help our bodies run. Nothing goes to-  (Smirks.)  _ -waste. _

Peter: So then that's why you have toilets down here? Just in case you get sick?

Prussia: Yup. It's also there for humans, like yourselves, and for demons and angels that get pregnant down here.  (Shrugs.) Morning sickness afflicts us all.

Austria: (Nods in agreement.)

Romano: (Nods also in agreement.)  Regardless, all male angels and demons have wombs and penises. However, it depends on your biological gender how they work.

Spain: (Nods.)  Doms typically don't have working wombs and, if they do, it's very,  _ very  _ hard to get one pregnant and  _ keep  _ them pregnant. With switches and submissives, it's a bit easier.

Romano: Depending on the type of switch. More dom-mindset switches tend to . . not prefer carrying? While more sub-mindset switches tend to prefer it. It depends on the mate and the circumstances, of course.

David: Can switches . . switch?

Romano: Si. Being a switch really is more of a spectrum than . . a switch between two opposites, if that makes sense.  (Shrugs.) Depends on the switch. And it can shift over time. Switches are the most flexible of the genders. (Chuckles.)  They're kind of the  _ only  _ flexible gender, actually.

Peter: So . . . if a dominant  _ thinks  _ they're a dominant, but then realizes they're . .  _ not? _ Does that mean they were a switch all along?

Romano: (Gives a so-so motion.)  If the change is frequent enough and prolonged with heats to accompany the mind change, I would say so.

Serena: Heats? Like . . an animal in heat?

Austria: (Nods.)   _ ^Submissives always have heats. Doms have ruts. _

David: . . . What'd he say?

Spain: (Translates.)  "Submissives always have heats. Dominants have ruts." And it's just as you understand them in your Earthling animal species.

Romano: More submissive-switches tend to have heats, but also have mindset switches to something more dominant. And vice versa with dominant-switches.

David: . . And the difference between the two is . . ?

France: (Purrs.)  Submissives grow wet with want, and us doms will take  _ any  _ hole presented to us~.

Prussia: (Cackles.)

Serena: (Blushes.)  So, with switches, the mental preferences change, but the biological needs typically stay the same?

Romano: (Nods.)  Correct.

Peter: . . . If I may ask, . . . what are all of you?

Prussia: (Loops an arm around both of his brothers.)  Us three are all doms~.

Spain: (Chuckles.)  Roderich is a submissive, while Lovino-

Romano: -is a switch.  (Doesn't elaborate. Doesn't want to.)

David: Cool.

Peter: (Gently smiles at Lovino.)  So that's why you know so much about switches. You understand because you are one.

Romano: (Doesn't smile back, but he has a fond look in his eyes.)  You are correct, Peter.

France: Do you have more questions for us?

David: You said that polyamory is pretty common . . how many are typically in a relationship, then?

Prussia: Eh, I typically see about . . four or five demons in the same relationship? Though I’ve seen more, I've seen less.

France: Within those groups, you also have your three roles; alpha, beta, et omega.

Serena: And how do those three roles work within a group?

Prussia: Well, say Toni, Roddy, and Lovi are in a colony . . I guess it'd be called a ‘flock’ in the case of angels, but- a family group, right? Toni'd probably be the alpha, leading and taking care of everyone; Lovi would be the beta, his second in command, making sure that everyone is getting along; and then Roddy would be the omega, the one who takes care of the babies and is  _ the  _ shoulder to cry on. Also where demons would go to get the most sex. Unless Toni put a special claim on Roddy, restricting who he laid with. Then an amega would need to be made, which is a sub or a sub-switch that's fine with  _ just  _ banging.

David: (Eyes widen at the onslaught of information.)

Austria: (Is finding this educational as well.)

Spain: (Chuckles.)  And then Roderich would be  _ my  _ bitch~.

Austria: (Minutely blushes, ducking his head. He wonders if it means the same thing it does in Heaven.)

Serena: (Balks.)  Why would you call your  _ lover  _ your  **_bitch?_ ** Honestly, have you no respect for him at all as your submissive?

Spain: (Quirks an eyebrow.)  . . . I do? You forget that our languages are not the same.

David: (Slightly challenging edge.)  Oh? Then what's it mean?

Serena: They can't be  _ that  _ different.

France: (Giggles as Antonio explains.)

Spain: (Grumbles, thinking about the two similar and  _ not  _ similar languages.)  Okay . . um . . . What do your kind call someone that is . . . . mated- no . . . basically fucking a very specific guy?

Romano: (Rolls his eyes as Antonio struggles.)  Oh, mio diavolo. 'Bitch' basically refers a sub that is fucked by a particular dom. And  _ only  _ that dom. In a monogamous relationship, what would  _ you  _ call it?

Serena: . . . A girlfriend? Or boyfriend?

Spain: (Waves it off.)  Too gendered. 'Bitch' is simpler and gender-neutral.

Serena: (Crosses her arms, huffing.)  Also a bit offensive. . .

Romano: To  _ humans. _

David: True. Cultures are different.

Austria: (Nods, definitely agreeing on that point.)

Serena: (Is silent and still defensive, if now embarrassed as well.)

David: (Coughs.)  Then in that case, does your horns being gold also have to do with culture as well?

Prussia: (Grins wickedly.)   _ Nope. _

Spain: You'd think it would be, but it isn't.  (Smirks.)

France: (Smirks.)  These, David, are  _ natural. _

*All the humans are  _ so  _ confused.

Romano: (Chuckles.)  Why don't you three  _ explain it _ to them?

Prussia: (Laughs.)  Well you see, to get golden horns, your body has to go through a 'ritual', of sorts. We must conquer our land in the timespan of an unholy number- like six-six-six, for instance -and rule it for at least thirteen years. During which time, our horns gradually begin to turn gold from the blood spilled to get our thrones as well as the chemicals being released in our brain from issuing orders and  _ leading. _

David: . . Then why don't your generals have gold horns?

France: (Simply.)  Because we give them orders on a regular basis.

Spain: No one really gives  _ us  _ orders. We control the majority of what happens in our kingdoms and are  _ rarely  _ ordered to do something. If we are, someone is either out of line or it is a desperate situation.

Peter: . . . Oh. I guess that does make sense, then. What about queens? Do-  _ Do  _ demon kings have queens?

France: Oui. Though none of us . .  _ currently  _ have a queen.

Prussia: Ja, but when we do, after about twenty-one years, their horns look like they're made out of a gem- like ruby, or emerald, or sapphire -that sort of thing.

Serena: (Hums.)  That actually sounds quite beautiful. Is there anything that determines what gem their horns begin to resemble?

France: Usually their main manipulation, mon Cherie~. Such as the four down here: fire, cold, metal, and shadow. If it is fire, then they look like ruby. Metal, sapphire. Shadow, emerald or obsidian. Cold? Diamond.

Serena: Oh.  (Nods.)

David: (Looks at Roderich while he asks this, though it could be for anyone.)  What about angels? Do they have halos?

Spain: (Gently.)  Si. Angels have halos.

Austria: (Flinches, ducking his head down and kind of hiding behind Antonio.)

Spain: (Adds.)  Not that any of us will ever see one.

Romano: (Gently wraps his wings around Roderich, comforting the angel.)

Austria: (Shivers, remembering the  _ horror stories. _ )

Romano: (Signs to Roderich.)   _ ^What's wrong? _

Austria: (Shakes his head.)

Peter: (Looks at Roderich in concern, silent in the tense atmosphere.)

Romano: (Purrs comfortingly.)  It's okay. . .

Serena: Why won't we ever see one?

France: It is too much of a weak point.

David: How on earth is it a weak spot?

Prussia: It can be taken from the angel.

*There's a silence at that.

Austria: (Huddles down, just wanting to be away from the tense atmosphere and situation.)

France: (Pities the angel.)  . . I think we're done here.

Romano: (Murmurs.)  Si, I agree.

Austria: (Shaking, he huddles into Antonio's back.)

Spain: (Carefully turns and gathers Roderich into his arms, holding him close and wrapping his wings around the angel as he stands.)  Si. Time to go . . . (Softly.) I've got you, mi amor . . . You're safe, I promise . . .

David: What do you want me to do?

Spain: (Messages a guard to accompany him. He looks to his brothers.)  Are you two planning on letting the three of them mingle awhile longer?

Prussia: (Shrugs.)  Why not. We'll watch them. Take care of Roddy.

Spain: Gracias. I will see you both later.  (Sweeps out with Roderich, Lovino following along.)

Romano: (Gently to Roderich.)  Would you like me to stay, Roderich?

Austria: (Grips Lovino's sleeve with a hand in response.)

Romano: (Gently.)  Okay, okay . . . (Follows upstairs to Antonio's room, laying down with Roderich and Antonio once they get there. He snuggles Roderich, softly purring to comfort him.)

Spain: (Cuddles with Roderich on his other side, enveloping the three of them in his wings.)

Austria: (Curls up in a tiny ball between the two of them, feeling safe surrounded by the two larger, stronger demons.)

Romano: (Despite not entirely trusting Antonio, he lets the other do as he will to keep Roderich calm and feeling safe.)

 

* * *

 

 

 *****A week passes and, during that time, Francis and Gilbert depart for their own kingdoms, while Roderich works with David to learn how to strengthen his wings again in preparation for the primaries growing back fully. It isn't long before Antonio sends David away, however, once the demon king believes the human has outlived his usefulness (definitely also because of the human blushing around Roderich). As reward for all of David's help, Antonio helped the human gain his missing leg back, sending him happily on his way. Thankfully, Antonio sets David down next to Serena, whom Gilbert had also let go (he got bored of her; she wasn't any fun and didn't appreciate any of his pranks or jokes.)

Austria: (Is going through the exercises that David helped him come up with in Antonio's private training room, stretching his wings out fully.)

Spain: (Ever the protective one, sits in to make sure Roderich doesn't overextend himself and also to record the angel's progress.)

Austria: (Repositions himself on the yoga mat, going into another pose, the exercise calming.)

Spain: (Is quietly sitting there, taking care of some reports while Roderich does his exercises.)

Austria: (Done, he taps Antonio's shoulder.)   _^I'm going to go take a shower_.

Spain: (Looks up at him, nodding.)  I'll be heading back to my study shortly.

Austria: (Goes to Antonio's miniature bathroom, taking a shower there.)

Spain: (Returns to some documents he was deep into taking care of, finishing up a few items before collecting his paperwork and returning to his study, sorting through papers on his desk as he files things away.)

Austria: (After his shower, Roderich wanders into Antonio's room.)

Spain: (Peers at Roderich through the open door between them, smiling. He pads up to the doorway and leans in.)  Querido~?

Austria: (Quirks his head to the side.) _^Yes?_

Spain: (Grins, coming closer to the angel.)  How would you feel about going on a walk with me?

Austria: _^I think that would be quite nice. Maybe you could even take my collar off? I feel good again today_.

Spain: (Happily unclips the collar, slipping it into his pocket.)  Anything for you, mi amor.  (Offers an arm.)  Shall we?

Austria: Yes, my king Antonio.  (He smiles, taking the demon's arm and walking down the hall with him.)

Spain: (He leads Roderich down a few familiar halls, but diverts them down one that the two have not explored and only walked through one or _maybe_ two times, slowing to a stop in front of a large, stained-glass door.)  I've been meaning to show you something _very_ special, Roderich . . .

Austria: Oh?

Spain: (Nods, pulling his arm from Roderich's.)  Close your eyes? It's a surprise.

Austria: (Nods, closing his eyes.)

Spain: (Takes Roderich's hands and carefully leads him to the door, opening it and helping the angel through. When he turns Roderich to the most beautiful part and shuts the door, he comes up behind him and places his hands on the angel's upper arms, speaking softly in his ear.)  Open them.

Austria: (Opens his eyes, gasping and covering his mouth in shock as he looks out around them, and it's like being outside. Dark trees and grass and plants of all sorts surround them. Roderich looks around curiously, taking in the glass panes and the golden-orange light of the room. In the distance, he spies a farming section with a barn and what are obviously foods of produce, farmers and gardeners attending to them. Right now, they're in more of a flower section, the jewel flowers shine in the light, casting small reflections onto the ground and across the angel and the demon. He wanders towards what he supposes is the center of the greenhouse, where he sees an ornate pavilion set up. His eyes keep traveling towards the tall thick trees on the northern edge of the greenhouse, they're dark, and very tall (think redwood). He faces Antonio.)   _Amazing_.  (The angel breathes out. Roderich notices the immensity of the greenhouse. Simply put, it's HUGE.)  This place is so huge, and beautiful and- perfect. Absolutely perfect.

Spain: (Grins, quickly coming forward to scoop Roderich up in his arms, kissing him sweetly.)  I'm glad you like it, mi amor.

Austria: (Hangs onto Antonio, kissing back.)  'Like it'? I love it.

Spain: (Chuckles, smiling fondly at him.)  You have no idea how happy that makes me.

Austria: (Quietly laughs.)  Set me down? I would like to explore.

Spain: (Kisses Roderich once more before setting him down.)  After you~.

Austria: (Immediately starts walking around, Roderich eagerly going across the fields and over the hills.)

Spain: (Trails along behind, smiling at Roderich's joy about the menagerie.)

Austria: (Smiles when a butterfly lands on his shoulder, and a few others in his hair, like a crown.)

Spain: (Chuckles at how nature just seems _attracted_ to Roderich in the environment of the menagerie.)

Austria: (Picks a jewel-flower, tucking it behind his ear.)

Spain: (Smiles fondly, coming up behind Roderich to kiss him sweetly, chuckling as he follows along.)

Austria: Are there many animals in here?

Spain: Si! There are birds all throughout the menagerie, as well as deer, wolves, fox, squirrels- anything you could imagine, really! Obviously, we don't have _everything,_ but it's still a very great amount.  (Smiles.)

Austria: Is most of the produce here the stuff the kitchens use, or is it sold to the public, or is it just for the animals?

Spain: For the most part, it's used for the kitchen, and the kitchen's scraps are given to the servants and the animals. Some of the produce is specifically for sustaining the animals in our stable, but whatever is left and not planned to be used is sold to the public. We try to make sure nothing is truly wasted.

Austria: That's wonderful.

Spain: (Nods.)  Oh, and we are- for the most part -rather self-sustaining. We grow plants and crops to be used or reused as seed for the next cycle so we don't usually have to purchase outside seed.

Austria: (Roderich's eyes are practically shining at the awesome news.)

Spain: (Preens a bit, proud of his amazing palace.)  It's been a lot of work to create, but the product is wonderful.

Austria: (Nods, blinking when he sees cows in the distance, as well as other farm animals, like chickens and sheep. He points towards them.)  May I go see them?

Spain: Si, of course! You're free to explore anywhere in the menagerie. In fact, I encourage it.  (Smiles, leading them to the farm animals.)

Austria: (Goes over to the cows, a brown one coming up to cuddle Roderich . . .  and then all of them do.)

Spain: (Chuckles, staying close to Roderich so he doesn't get hurt, but just watches.)

Austria: (Shakes his head in amusement as he extracts himself, patting one cow on the head happily. Roderich then makes his way to the sheep, where he's swarmed again.)

Spain: (Is _very_ amused by all of this.)  Does this usually happen?

Austria: (Roderich is laying down on top of the sheep like they're a bed.)  Yes. Animals like angels and music and are usually affectionate towards me.

Spain: That's . . . rather adorable, honestly.  (Smiles sweetly at Roderich.)

Austria: (Nods, getting up to go to the chickens, where the birds cuddle up to Roderich and swarm him.)

Spain: (Is happy just watching, loving this.)

Austria: Easy there, easy there. See? I'm giving you all attention.

Rooster: (Glares at Antonio, pecking the demon's foot.)

Spain: (Looks down at the rooster, flaring his wings up to loom over the bird. The rooster thinks he can intimidate a demon that's around twenty to thirty times bigger than it? _No._ )

Rooster: ( _Goes for the_ **_fucker's_ ** _eyes. He's the only rooster in this hen house, thank-you-very-fucking-much_.)

Spain: (Growls, beating the rooster back with his wings and hands as he quickly backtracks and

 _gets the fuck away from the damn bird._ )

Austria: (Hugs the rooster comfortingly, cooing to it.)  It's alright. Did the big, bad demon king scare you?

Roster: (Makes sad eyes at the angel, looking pathetic and frightened.)

Austria: (Coos.)  Poor darling . . .

Spain: (Indignantly, wings arched defensively.)  It _attacked_ me!

Austria: You scared him!

Spain: He pecked me first!

Austria: He's an innocent chicken protecting his home!

Spain: (Huffs, flapping his wings once indignantly before walking _around_ the perimeter for the hens.)  Where to next?

Austria: Where are the deer?  (Walks towards Antonio.)

Spain: (Gestures to the woods.)  In there, somewhere. No doubt they'll find you if we go in.

Austria: (Nods, following along. As they walk through the woods.)  So . . . your brother is coming to visit?

Spain: (Eyes widen slightly, though he's somehow not surprised.)  You heard about that, then? Si, Joao is coming to visit us.

Austria: What is he like, again? The only thing I remember about him is that he rules the South East and is your only full brother.

Spain: (Gently smiles, thinking about his brother.)  . . He's annoying.  (Laughs, continuing more seriously.)  He enjoys collecting information and is often the demon who knows what's going on when no one else does, but he's just sassy and does a lot of dumb things.

Austria: He sounds like a genius teenager.

Spain: Si, except he's not a teenager. He acts like one, at times, but he's not.

Austria: Mm-hm.  (Looks up as a doe walks towards them, the angel gently reaching out and stroking down her delicate face.)

Spain: (Smiles, keeping behind Roderich a bit so the deer doesn't feel threatened by him.)

Austria: (Exhales, staring deeply into her eyes, the doe staring back. Deer have always been among Roderich's favorite animals, and he was glad that these ones were gentle.)

Spain: (Tail swishes, contently watching the two interact.)

*The three of them walk together towards a nearby, grassy hillside. There, Antonio lays down as Roderich sits next to the doe, who lays her head on his lap. Smiling at the two beings next to him, the angel gently pets through their hair and fur.

Spain: (Let’s his eyelids fall, breathing in the smell of the dirt and plants around them, and relaxes into Roderich's touch, slowly drifting off.)

Austria: (Smiles as the king drifts off. After half an hour of watching over his king, he gets up, brushing off his dress. Wandering around, Roderich doesn’t walk far away at first, always keeping Antonio in his line of sight. More deer gravitate towards the angel, large black beasts with golden eyes and silver antlers. They let him pet them, guarding him, along with large red and gold wolves. All movement stops, however, as a bull approaches from the shadows. This bull is unlike any Roderich has seen before, something about it a bit . . . _more_ than the other animals, like it understands exactly what is going on. It is giant, the bull easily the size of a small elephant and jet black with ruby red eyes that blink at him as the head sways with large silver horns. The golden hooves steadily pad against the ground as the bull sniffs at Roderich, finding the angel unthreatening, the bull turns and lays next to the king. Roderich nods a ‘thank-you’ as he heads towards the woods once more. Before he left into the woods, he drew an arrow next to the stream, pointing which way he had gone. Following the stream that goes through the greenhouse for irrigation, he blends into the shadows, like a pale white ghost in his dress into the deep, dark, woods.)

Spain: (Stirs awake, noticing Roderich's absence, and glances caringly at the bull beside him, giving it a couple pats before shuffling up.)  Roderich?  (He starts walking around and sees a deeply drawn arrow beside the stream, pointing towards the woods. He follows the stream into the trees as he searches for the white-clad angel.)  Roderich~.  (He continues to wander about, he listens carefully to the nature around him, trying to hear something out of the ordinary.)

Austria: (Is walking down through the woods, looking about himself curiously. Occasionally, the angel dances a few steps here and there when he hears birds singing in the treetops, along to the sound of trickling water. Suddenly he comes across a large stag, where they stare into each other's eyes. A silent question is asked, and permission is given. Roderich smiles as he climbs onto the stag’s back, the two continuing down the stream, the stag taking off at a run.)

Spain: (Not really overly worried, but extremely curious to see what has happened to the angel. He hears the brush rustle quickly and loudly not far ahead and sprints over, trying to catch a glimpse of the one who perverted the gentle sound of the trees. Seeing the faintest flash of white through the trees and Antonio knows it's Roderich. He follows, trotting along the trail of tracks left behind by the creature tearing through the woods. He stops for a moment and focuses on Roderich, attempting to locate him through the tracer. When he finally does, the demon notices that the angel has stopped not too far ahead, and he rushes ahead, following the tracer's relation. He slows down on the immediate approach and steps slowly towards Roderich's position.)  Roderich?

Austria: (Pets the stag's neck as the large creature drinks from the crystal clear stream. Roderich looks up when Antonio calls his name, smiling at the demon.)  Hello. I hope your nap was pleasant?

Spain: (Smiles.)  Si, it was. A siesta is good for the soul, right?

Austria: I am glad to hear that _._  (The stag stops his drinking and carries Roderich closer to the king.)

Spain: (Hums in agreement, moving towards Roderich and the stag.)  I take it you too have been enjoying yourself in the woods?

Austria: Yes, Zoso has been kind enough to give me a tour _._  (He named the stag ‘Zoso’ on a whim.)

Spain: (Reaches up and pets the stag's neck.)  He is quite gentlemanly, isn't he?

Austria: Indeed, he's made sure to make his run as smooth as possible to ensure I didn't fall off.

Spain: Good man. We wouldn't want our angel to fall and get terribly hurt, now would we, Ciervo?  [Stag]

Austria: (Blushes as the stag seems to nod in agreement.)

Spain: (Chuckles a bit at the pink in Roderich's face and sighs.)  Should we return now?

Austria: (Pauses when he feels . . _something_. Following it, Roderich slides down from the stag’s back and makes his way into the deepest and darkest part of the forest.)

Spain: (Follows, recognizing where they were going. Gently.)  You can feel that?

Austria: (His wings twitch under the bandages, Roderich barely paying attention to Antonio.)

Spain: (Takes that as a yes, following Roderich into the darkness of the forest, heatless fire wrapping around his arm as he lights the way.)

Austria: (Finally, they come to the edge of a chasm, Roderich peering down into it to look into the red and orange eyes that look up at him. Without thinking, Roderich jumps, rolling as he lands to better absorb the impact.)

Spain: (Alarmed, he jumps down, using his wings to float him down more to land solidly, glad to see Roderich's alright. He comes goes a bit closer to the creature before bowing, showing his respect for the protector of his menagerie. _Fuego._ )

Austria: (Bows as well, looking the bull in the eye. The two reach out for each other, and

 _understand_.)

Spain: (Looks up, watching the two. Seeing Roderich go to animals had been innocent and cute, but this was a demonic creature of _immense_ power and age. This creature was older than the palace itself. This? This felt like an incredibly important moment, the air heavy and thick, but still somehow light.)

Austria: (Sighs as he steps away. Quietly.)  Antonio? I want my collar back on.

Spain: (Glad he brought it, he pulls it from his pocket and slips it around Roderich's neck, clipping it. Gently.)  Is everything alright?

Austria: (Nods, subdued.)

Spain: (Kisses Roderich's forehead before looking to the large bull. He parts from Roderich after a moment, stepping up to the creature with his wings low and submissive, knowing himself much lower than the ageless being before him. He gently sets a hand on the bull's face, looking up at him as he murmurs lowly to him, thanking him as he does periodically. After a short while, he bows his head and parts, slowly backing away from the creature.)

Austria: (Is already climbing out of the hole.)

Spain: (Spreads his wings and beats into the air, pausing a moment to grab Roderich and carry him back out of the hole, setting the angel down and landing once they've reached the surface.)

Austria: (Calmly walks out of the forest, finding a grassy hill to sit on and just think about what Fuego said to him.)

Spain: (Sits with the angel, wondering just what _really_ transpired back there.)  Querido?

Austria: (Casts his eyes over at Antonio.)

Spain: . . . He said something to you. Didn't he?

Austria: (Affirms it with a motioning of his head.)

Spain: . . Do you want to talk about it at all, or would you prefer I was silent for a little while?

Austria: (Shakes his head. He wants silence.)

Spain: (Nods. He lays back in the grass, letting Roderich have his silence.)

Austria: (Thinks for a solid hour before turning over to look at Antonio.)   _^What do you think of me leaving?_

Spain: (Peers up at him.)  . . . I think it's something you need to do. I've said multiple times that you are free to leave, but it's something you need to do for my words to be more than just that. And . . you need to sort through your own thoughts and feelings. I've accepted that. I'm a little scared you won't come back, if I'm honest, but . . I think you would tell me that you weren't going to, if that were the case.

Austria: (Nods.)   _^You are completely right. I wouldn't leave you permanently without saying anything._

Spain: (Nods.)  Bueno. . .

Austria: _^But . . . I do need to warn you. I might be brought back to Heaven. So, the next time you see me, I might be . . . different._

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow.)  Why?

Austria: (Softly.)   _^Conditioning. Conditioning is . . . unpleasant. It changes memories and facets of your personality. Molds an angel into someone else._

Spain: (Frowns.)  Conditioning. . . Essentially brainwashing, si? Something to make an angel into a being that's more desired.

Austria: _^It's mostly done to assassins. Most of the populace doesn't undergo it at all._

Spain: (Sits up, looking at Roderich. He has the tiniest sad look in his eyes, not wanting to let Roderich go, but . . . needing to.)  . . You may not come back my Roderich.

Austria: (Nods.)   _^So please, be careful of your heart._

Spain: (Gently.)  . . I can try.  --   _*But that doesn't mean I'll succeed._

Austria: _^Thank you._  (Barely moves his hands, making translation semi-difficult.)   _^I don't want you hurt._

Spain: (Tail swishes through the grass, thinking for a few moments before speaking gently.)  Pain is neither inevitable, nor altogether avoidable. And I would rather hurt for a profound reason, or an amazing person, than stay pain-free for a bland existence.  (He looks up into Roderich's eyes, a small, pained smile on his face.)

Austria: (Looks away, choking back a sob before returning his gaze to Antonio.)

Spain: (Draws Roderich close, kissing his face sweetly. It's too late for Antonio. His heart no longer belongs to him and he's going to hurt no matter what. But he doesn't have to tell Roderich that.)

Austria: (Sighs, pulling away to look out across the menagerie.)

Spain: (Looks away, his heart heavy as he thinks of all the possibilities of what could happen when Roderich's away. It hurts to think about, but . . it's all he can think about.)

Austria: (He glances back at Antonio before warily coming back over and kissing the demon.)   _^Antonio? Love me. Please, will you . . make love to me, my susser damon?_

Spain: (Blinks, confused about a couple of things, but he's more caught up on _what_ Roderich just signed to him.)  . . What did you just call me? You signed it so quickly, I didn't catch it.

Austria: (Rolls his eyes fondly, spelling it out on the soft dirt next to the stream with a finger.)  'Susser damon'.  --   _^Sweet demon._

Spain: (Smiles at the nickname, pulling Roderich into his lap to kiss lovingly. He murmurs.)  You're rather sweet yourself, you know . . .

Austria: _^Sweet, me? Never._

Spain: (Smirks, kissing Roderich's lips.)  True . . . Allow me to amend my previous statement: You can be sweet when you want to be, _mi ángel descarada._  [My sassy angel]

Austria: (Silently laughs, kissing Antonio back.)   _^So, will you, Antonio?_

Spain: (Looks into Roderich's eyes, speaking softly.)  You want me to? No hesitation?

Austria: (Nods, determined.)   _^I want to do this with you, Anton, before everything becomes hectic._

Spain: (Leans in, deeply kissing Roderich as his hands lightly grip Roderich's hips. It's a few moments before he shifts up, hitching Roderich's legs around his waist as he starts for the exit. Gently.)  Then I will make love to you, mi amor. And I will be yours and you will be mine. If only for tonight.  (Kisses him some more.)

Austria: (Kisses back.) _^C-collar, off. Please._

Spain: (Reaches up, unclipping the collar to pocket, quickly turning his attention back to Roderich's lips and his neck and everything about him.)

Austria: (Pants.)  I-it is alright I call you A-Anton??  (Moans.)

Spain: (Softly.)  Anton?  (Smiles, kissing Roderich's throat.)  Only if I may call you Rodrigo. . .

Austria: (Nods without hesitation, pulling the demon back up to continue kissing him on the mouth.)

Spain: (Returns the kisses fervently, quickly getting the two of them upstairs to his chambers. He lays Roderich down, following as he hovers above the angel and continues their kissing, a hand settled on the angel's hip.)

Austria: (Struggles to get Antonio out of his shirt, wanting to see those lovely muscles of his.)  Anton, please, _shirt._

Spain: (Leans back, pulling off his shirt easily and discarding it before pulling up Roderich. He deeply kisses the angel, his arms wrapping around him to undo the other's dress as he does.)

Austria: (Fumbles as he helps slip out of his dress, pausing as he's about to take off his thigh-highs.)  Would you like me to keep these on?

Spain: (Pauses a brief moment to think about it before shaking his head, pecking the angel. Softly.)  No clothes. Just us this time.

Austria: (Nods, semi-shyly pulling off the rest of his clothing, as Antonio does his own.)

Spain: (Pulls off and discards his clothing without any shame, coming closer to Roderich when he's ready, gently kissing the angel. He wanted to ease Roderich into this. Make _love_ to him, in the truest sense.)

Austria: (Purrs into the kiss, awkwardly spreading his legs as he lays under Antonio.)

Spain: (Follows Roderich down, spreading out his wings dominantly with a flirtatious air to it, as he kisses down the angel's neck and chest, learning the other's body. A hand went ahead of his mouth, the palm slowly sweeping over Roderich's taunt abdomen and lower to his thighs, gently teasing him.)

Austria: (Gasps, his legs automatically closing in shock at the touch, Roderich shivering, unsure.)

Spain: (Moves his hand to the outside of his thigh, by the angel's hip, and moves back up, kissing Roderich reassuringly. Softly.)  I won't hurt you, querido, I promise. Say the word and I'll stop, okay?

Austria: I-  (Takes a deep breath, calming himself.)  -I believe you.  (Roderich spreads his legs again, looking up at Antonio with great trust.)

Spain: (Leans down, kissing Roderich lovingly, his hand settling on the angel's side as he let the other get used to the feeling before moving his hand bit by bit. He murmurs against the other's lips.)  I've got you, Rodrigo.  (Kisses Roderich's neck, taking his time to kiss and suck down the other's form. He pauses at the angel's nipples, tentatively teasing them, watching Roderich's reaction carefully.)

Austria: (Moans, arching into it as he rubs up against Antonio.)

Spain: (Smirking the tiniest bit, he lathers the two buds in attention, teasing Roderich as his hand settles on the angel's waist.)

Austria: (Pleads through the arousal.)  'Tonio, 'Tonio- _Anton_ , please- stop teasing, I can't take it anymore!  (Mewls, reaching down to begin stroking himself.)

Spain: (Snatches the angel's wrist in a gentle grip, a quiet growl coming out.)   _Don't_ touch yourself. Learn to be patient, mi Rodrigo . . .

Austria: (Huffs, hiding the tiny tremble of fear at the growl.)  You weren't doing anything about it.

Spain: I'm getting there, mi amor . . .  (Reaches over to the bedside table, pulling a bottle of lube out of the drawer. He pours the slick substance onto his fingers, warming it up before lowering the hand to Roderich's hole, gently teasing to ease him into it. Softly.)  Lo siento. I didn't mean to growl at you.

Austria: (Accepts the apology with a nod, thrusting back onto the fingers.)

Spain: (Gently murmurs, wriggling a finger into the other.)  Take it slow, amor . . .

Austria: But- it feels good.  (Roderich pouts at Antonio.)

Spain: Then let me make you feel even _better_.  (A second finger joins the first, wriggling in and curling into the angel's heat, exploring a bit as he loosens Roderich up.)

Austria: (Moans, wiggling to grab a pillow and shove it under his hips awkwardly.)

Spain: (Seeing the efforts, he helps lift Roderich's hips with a hand so the pillow is more comfortably there.)  Better?

Austria: (Sighs.)  Thank you-  (Gasps at the new angle, moaning.)

Spain: De nada. . .  (Lovingly teases Roderich as he stretches out the angel, leaving soft kisses all over Roderich's body. After a while, he deeply kisses Roderich, adding another finger gradually as he loves up the angel.)

Austria: (He holds onto Antonio, the angel kissing back when he can.)

Spain: (Keeps Roderich close, loving him up throughout this process, before he mostly stops, just stroking the angel's inner sensitivities as he deems the other able to take him in. He murmurs softly.)  Do you think you're ready, querido?

Austria: (Takes a deep breath before nodding, Roderich spreading his legs fully.)  Please, Anton.

Spain: (Gently retracts his fingers, taking the briefest of moments to lube up his cock, sighing at the contact, before lining up and taking Roderich's hand. He gradually sinks into the angel with a low groan, taking his time so Roderich can get used to his girth as they go.)

Austria: (Moans, keeping himself loose and pliant. He early accepts the demon's lathe member into his body.)  Anton . . .  (He wiggles the tiniest bit.)  Please, _move_.

Spain: (Doesn't say a word, just beginning to slowly move and thrust into his lover, gradually increasing his pace as they go, lowly moaning.)   _Rodrigo_. . .

Austria: (Cries out, Roderich clinging to Antonio for strength.)

Spain: (Keeps Roderich close, thrusting deeply into the angel, attempting to angle his hips just so for that bundle of nerves he's encountered before.)

Austria: (Screams when he sees stars of pleasure flash before his eyes.)  There, there!!

Spain: (Hits that spot again and again, moaning as he pleasures them both with his ministrations. Focusing more on Roderich, a hand goes between them to fondle and stroke the angel's cock, paying _special_ attention to his pleasure through all this.)

Austria: (Roderich cries out again, his breathing heavy from their activity. Roderich wonders at the feeling of having Antonio inside of him, it being different than using toys. More . . pleasurable. As the king continues thrusting in and out of him, the angel feels a rising tension in his body.)  A-Antonio . .  I think I'm going to-  (Moans, cumming with a scream.)

Spain: (He thrusts deeply into Roderich as the angel tightens around him, cumming as well with a groan, panting as the euphoria sets in. He softly kisses Roderich's neck and shoulders, barely moving as he loves up his angel, murmuring to him sweetly.)   _Te quiero, mi Rodrigo. . . Mi hermosa amante. . ._  [My beautiful lover.]

Austria: (Muzzily looks up at Antonio, tiredly blinking up at the demon.)

Spain: (Gently kisses Roderich's face, purring as he shifts onto his side and takes the angel with him, wrapping them up in his wings to keep them close together.)

Austria: (Burrows into Antonio's side, bus eyes drifting shut in contentment. Softly.)  That was wonderful.

Spain: (Softly.)  Si. . . That was _amazing. . ._  (Sighs, his heart and lungs calming as they rest. Gently.)  Do you want me out?

Austria: (Gently nods a ‘yes’.)

Spain: (Carefully shifts them, pulling out of the angel and letting the cum seep out of Roderich's hole. He settles back down, holding Roderich close, and pets through the angel's dark hair. Softly.)  You did so good, mi amor. I didn't hurt you, si?

Austria: (Shakes his head, smiling at Antonio tenderly.)  No, you were perfectly gentle and it felt good.

Spain: (Smiles back fondly, purring as he nuzzles the angel.)  Bueno . . . I'm glad you enjoyed it.

Austria: (Sincerely, softly speaking to Antonio.)  Thank you for today, it was perfect. I think I may remember this day forever.

Spain: (Nods.) As will I. Everything about it was perfect . . . like the music you play, querido.

Austria: (Quirks a brow at Antonio. Suddenly, a light melody begins to play. It's not long, nor overly complex, but still there. Gives a small sigh as a small bit of strength leaves him from that small act.)

Spain: (Listens to the little melody and glances over at Roderich.) Did you just . . . ?

Austria: (Nods _.)_ I've been collecting some of the sounds I heard in the menagerie today. I was able to turn them into that small piece for you.

Spain: (Smiles happily.) That is incredible. You . . . you always surprise me with things like that. It's nice.

Austria: Thank you. And you're welcome. It is a small acknowledgement for the things you've done for me.

Spain: (Shakes his head slightly- Please don't feel like you _have_ to thank me.) What I've done is repaid every day with you. I should almost be thanking you . . .

Austria: . . . You are the most bizarre demon I have ever met.

Spain: (Chuckles.) I'll take bizarre. It's probably why I haven't died, or something crazy like that, yet.

Austria: Or something.

Spain: (Smirks.) Or something.  (He goes back to lightly purring, Antonio curled around his angel.)

Austria: (Purrs back, laying with Antonio until supper. Then, the two wrap in robes and sit at the table to eat a light meal (Roderich taking a sip of a contraceptive, not ready for pregnancy yet), the two finishing quickly. Afterwards, Roderich absently pokes a flower in a vase at their table, the red and white carnations blooming further under his touch as Roderich's eyes seem to mildly glow with the power of his Grace.)

Spain: (Watches curiously, amazed at how the carnations suddenly seem to have more life to them.)  How are you doing that, mi amor?

Austria: (Faintly.)  I'm connecting my Grace to their Life.  (Pulls his fingers away, Roderich's eyes returning to normal. The angel looks at Antonio.)  I can share my Grace with Life, lending them my strength. Just as they can lend their Life to my Grace.  (He gestures to his wings, the primaries minutely longer.)  However, I cannot do it for long. It is difficult to connect to Life for an extended period of time.  (Roderich falls silent, getting up and taking off his robe as he walks back towards the bed.)  Would you help me groom my wings? They already feel quite itchy from the growing I was able to do today.

Spain: (Nods, following to the bed and sitting behind Roderich, going through a wing with his hands.)  I'm glad that there's another way to help this process along. It won't quite be so long before you're able to fly again now, if you continue connecting to Life.

Austria: (Shrugs.)  Like I said, I can't do it often. I don't have the skill, and Life is far too busy to spend on anyone being. Don't expect it to help too much. Life has its own agenda.

Spain: (A tiny bit disappointed.)  Oh. Even so, you're a little bit closer to being able to fly. Closer than you were. _That_ is a success, mi amor.

Austria: (Hums, letting the silence consume them. It’s about twenty minutes before Roderich tentatively asks.)  Anton? Is there anything you did before becoming king? Were you ever a follower?

Spain: (Gently.)  I followed my father while he ruled. I studied and fought and learned how to be a leader. I was in the military during his reign for several years.

Austria: (Surprised, he looks over his shoulder at Antonio.)  You were a soldier, too?

Spain: (Nods, meeting Roderich's eyes.)  For twenty years I fought for my father's kingdom. And then, when it fell apart, I was of the ones to rise up and defend it. Rebuild it once again.  (Sighs, continuing to go through Roderich's feathers.)  And then I fought to keep what I created. Led my men from the battlefield.

Austria: (Goes quiet, finding that very admirable. Roderich says, (rather stupidly, he feels) to his mortification.)  . . . All I ever did was defend a garden.

Spain: (Gently.)  Even the smallest gardens need protecting, Rodrigo.

Austria: (Awkwardly.)  Well, it wasn't really small, but that's not the point. You founded a country, a kingdom. And what have I done? Nothing.

Spain: (Pulls Roderich close, kissing his neck.)  That's not true, querido, and you know that. You were an assassin, si?

Austria: (Argues.)  I barely completed half of the missions _given_ to me.

Spain: That's the way things go, sometimes. You win some and you lose some.

Austria: (Mutters lowly.)  As you say. That's why they sent me to the Garden of Eden. It's hard to make a mistake when the place you're guarding can _defend itself._

Spain: (Eyebrows lift in surprise.)  The Garden of Eden?

Austria: . . . Yes.

Spain: (Quirks an eyebrow.)  Isn't the Garden of Eden extremely important . . ?

Austria: Yes? But the novices always guard it their first two years. I guarded it for _ten._

Spain: Well, what _could_ you have been doing?  (Chuckles, semi-jokingly adding.)  Fighting demons on the streets of Earth?  (Quirks an eyebrow.)  Actually, that brings to light a valid question: Why _does_ Heaven seem to hate us so much?

Austria: Corruption, the whole sin thing, and killing, and possession, and fire, and orgies and rape and slavery. Just to name a few reasons.

Spain: (Is about to argue, but there really is no arguing that.)  . . . Okay, fair enough, but we're not all bad. The demons from the older age understand a lot more than these much younger, inbred idiots do. Does Heaven know anything about us kings?

Austria: I suppose the basics, though you each have your titles.

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow.)  Titles as in the ones our people gave us?

Austria: (Shakes his head, pulling his wings away to face Antonio straight-on.)  There's the North King Ivan Braginsky, we call the Blood King for the blood he spilled that dyed the snow red for thirteen months. To the North East, the King Berwald Oxenstierna is known as the 'Cold King' or the 'Watcher', known for the four decades he waited to finally take over his kingdom after killing the previous king, his 'mate'. The East King, Matthias Kohler, is the Carnage King, for the nine months he destroyed the West, taking it from Gilbert. The South East's King, Joao Fernandez-Carriedo, is the 'Manipulator', or the 'Spider King', recognizing how he created his kingdom through espionage and political games, as well as the traps he lays for his enemies. Francis is the Ravager King, for the seventeen days he brought the South West to its knees and scared off the previous king. The West's king, Ludwig Beilschmidt, is the 'Dark King', as he's the one we know least about, besides the fact that he cast the entire West into literal and figurative darkness for thirty-nine days. His older brother, Gilbert Beilschmidt and ruler of the North West and previous ruler of the East, is the Shadow King, with his well-known control over his shadow manipulation, and the fact that he hides his true abilities from the world, only showing the world what he wants them to see, like a man and his shadow- his dark, hidden side. Also, that he took over his kingdom in little over fourteen hours. Finally, there's you. Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo of the South, the _Conqueror King._ The demon who created his country and kingdom and finally conquered this land in six hundred and sixty-six months.

Spain: (Listens, nodding solemnly.)  You know much about us and how we came to be kings. More than I suspected.

Austria: 'Know thy enemy'.

Spain: (Hums, nodding.)  Si, indeed.

Austria: In that case should we . .  (Blushes, his words getting quieter and quieter.)  . . . try to get to know each other more . . . ?

Spain: (Smirks, chuckling as he leans in and kisses Roderich sweetly.)  I wouldn't mind getting to my 'enemy' much better . . . It might even be _fun~._

Austria: (Kisses Antonio back, the two going in for round two.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was totally nerding out about the ancient history of Hell when we wrote this. (So beautiful and dark.)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it~!


	17. Episode 57: Tattooing Sessions and Siblings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the chapter~! 
> 
> (And the super blue blood moon today! That's something crazy, right there.) 
> 
> January 31, 2018  
> 1/1

*****A few weeks (and two or three rounds of sex) later.

Austria: (Does his hair in an up-do, snapping a silencing collar around his neck before grabbing Antonio's hand.) _^Are you nervous about getting a tattoo?_

Spain: (Thinks for a moment.)  A little, but I know that it won't hurt as much as being wounded in battle, so I have that going for me.  (Chuckles.)

Austria: (Shakes his head in amusement, following the demon out of the room.)   _^Where are we going to get this done? Did you bring in an artist from the city, or do you already have one in the castle? I'm guessing in the castle, considering every slave is tattooed, from what I have noticed._

Spain: (Nods.)  We already have one in the castle and I discussed all the details with him a week ago.

Austria: (Nods.) _^So, how do demons get a tattoo? Is it like what you did with me?_

Spain: We could get a tattoo like that, but I want to avoid it. It's too easy to lay spellwork into it otherwise, like how your tracer works. Instead, it's going to be done through burning and a tattooing gun.  (Smiles.)  It's going to be a fun process.

Austria: . . .  (Looks at Antonio like he's crazy.)

Spain: (Looks back at him, confused.)  What?

Austria: (Shakes his head.) _^It is nothing._

Spain: (Chuckles, kissing his cheek sweetly.)  It's not like the burning will hurt me at all. This is actually going to be fun!

Austria: (Sighs, feeling like this may give him gray hairs.)   _^What about the needle? Will that hurt?_

Spain: The needle won't hurt over the scales on my back.

Austria: _^I see. I suppose that makes sense._

Spain: (Smiles, nodding.)  Exactly!  (Takes them down another hallway until they're in front of a door. He knocks, carefully opening the door.)  Hola?

Jelli:  (Calls out from her side of the door.)  Come on in!

Spain: (Leads Roderich inside, smiling at the artist pleasantly.)  How are you today, senora?

Jelli: Wonderful sir. Why don't you sit down and I'll get started?  (Quick holds up pictures of the tattoos, so that the demon may see them.)  These are still the ones you wanted?

Spain: (Nods, sitting down.)  In the same places we discussed. Back, left shoulder, right thigh.

Jelli: Got it. Where do you want to start?

Spain: The crests. I don't mind if we start with the thigh or shoulder first.

Jelli: I'll start with your shoulder. Shirt off, please?

Spain: (Pulls off his shirt, setting it to the side. He smiles at Roderich, happy and excited.)

Austria: (Sits down at a stool, watching the whole process.)

Jelli: (Uncaps her burn marker, it glowing red-hot with heat as she begins drawing Antonio's personal crest on his left shoulder, the bull's eyes a fierce red in the black marks. Jelli is able to finish that one quickly.)  Onto your thigh. Remove your pants, if you would, please.

Spain: (Does as he's asked, just sitting there in his shorts as he admires the crest on his shoulder.)  You're doing a very impressive job, senora.

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/29501604068/in/album-72157693187810850/)

Jelli: (Chirps.)  Thanks!  (She goes onto tattooing the kingdom's crest onto the ruler's right thigh, finishing nearly as quickly as she did the other one.)  There, how is this one?

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/29501603878/in/album-72157693187810850/)

Spain: (Grins, nodding as he looks the mark over.)   _Perfect_. I really wish I had done this years ago. They're amazing looking.  (Looks up at her.)  Want me to turn around so you can get at my back?

Jelli: Yup! Though to warn you, this one is going to take awhile.

Spain: (Nods, getting up to turn around in the chair, folding his arms to rest on the back of the chair. He rests his chin on his arms, letting his wings spread out so she can do her work.)  I figured it would. I have nothing to do for a while, so you have plenty of time.

Jelli: Gotcha. Thanks, your majesty.  (She grabs the ink gun, but first, she takes a marker and begins sketching out the rough details of the image, going around the Ruler's wings, though it doesn't go below his lower back. Her sketching is quick, Jelli nonchalantly moving to the ink gun.)  You either won’t feel a thing, or it’ll sting like a complete and utter fucking bitch.  (She begins on the monstrously huge picture, carving into Antonio's scales so that the image will stay and remain dark for centuries.)

Austria: (Winces at the noises as Antonio is carved into.)

Spain: (Chuckles for a brief moment before his eyes widen because _holy fuck that hurt._ He keeps his mouth shut, suppressing all pained noises from escaping. The only clue that he was in pain? His stony face and twitching tail-tip.)

Austria: (Comes over, petting through Antonio's hair soothingly as Jelli does her work for three hours before finishing.)

Jelli: (Wipes the blood away.)  Would you like for me to set up some mirrors, so you can see what you just went through?

Spain: (Sighs, nodding.)  Si, por favor.  (Leans over, pecking Roderich's cheek sweetly before standing, stretching a bit. His back still hurt a bit in places, but it wasn't as bad as when she was working on it.)

Jelli: (Pulls out her mirrors.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/29501603728/in/album-72157693187810850/)

Austria: (Pales a little at how frightening the tattoo is.)

Spain: (Turns just so, looking at his back in the mirrors. He grins.)   _Spectacular_. . .  (Chuckles.)  The finished product really does look like my final shift. Well done, senora. Well done. . . .

Jelli: (Giggles, taking a bow.)  Do I get a bonus?

Spain: Si, of course you will.  (Folds up his wings, looking to the artist.)  I'll make sure your payment is sent within the day _with_ an added bonus. You did extremely well. I'm glad to have you in my service.  (Nods respectfully to her.)

Jelli: (Blushes.)  Oh, _you_.

Austria: (Finding himself a little jealous, Roderich signs.)   _^Antonio, would you please put your clothes back on so that we may go back to our room?_

Spain: (Catches the other's signing, nodding.)  Si, si. Of course, mi amor.  (Grabs his pants and slips them on, doing the same with his shirt.)  Gracias again, senora. I really appreciate it.  (He holds out his arm to Roderich, ready to head back to their room.)

Austria: (Takes Antonio's hand, unable to help himself as he shoots a tiny glare at the demoness.)

Jelli: (Oblivious.)  Anytime~!!!!!!

Spain: (Notices the glare, pulling Roderich close. Gently, as they walk from the studio.)  Querido, are you alright?

Austria: (Innocently.) _^Yes, why?_

Spain: (Carefully.)  You glared at her as we left . . .

Austria: (Tries to stay innocent.) _^I did? I wasn't aware._

Spain: (Tiny smirk, figuring it out.)  Were you _jealous?_

Austria: _^No!_  (Crosses his arms, looking insulted.)

Spain: (Scoops up Roderich, kissing his neck sweetly.)  Oh, querido . . . You have nothing to worry about, I promise . . .

Austria: (Huffs.)   _^Uh-huh._

Spain: (Kisses his cheeks and neck lovingly.)  Who are the only _two_ people I will ever love?

Austria: . . .  (Contrarily.) _^Gilbert and Francis._

Spain: (Nips him, smirking.)  Not my _brothers._ Strike one.

Austria: (Stubbornly.)   _^Your mother and father._

Spain: (Chuckles.)  Not demons who _aren't_ around in the South. Strike two.

Austria: . . .  (Thinks hard for another answer, still being stubborn.) _^Yourself and Aria._

Spain: (Kisses Roderich's neck.)  Nope. Strike three. One _final_ chance, or do you give up?

Austria: _^Laura and Lovino._

Spain: (Winces. That was a little cruel. Gently.)  You know about Laura, then?

Austria: (Further presses.)   _^When are you going to let Lars see his little brother again? Luca, wasn't it?_

Spain: (Sets Roderich down, looking at him.)  Where did you learn all of this?

Austria: (Stubbornly.)   _^When, Antonio?_

Spain: (Snaps.)  When I _find_ the boy.

Austria: (Frowns at Antonio.)

Spain: (Lowly.)  Who told you this, Roderich?

Austria: (Motions to his collar.)   _^Take it off first, please_.

Spain: (Huffs, removing the collar and slipping it into his pocket. He looks at Roderich expectantly.)

Austria: (Dominantly.)  I found this out through my own means, and I would prefer you didn't question where I found this out.

Spain: (Frowns, sweeping past Roderich back to their room.)  Fine.

Austria: Antonio? Please find Luca. You already took one of Lars' siblings.

Spain: (Pauses for a moment, looking back at Roderich.)  I know full well what I've done. I'm _trying_ .  (Continues on, not wanting to talk about Lars, Luca, or- most of all _-Laura_.)

Austria: (Sighs as the door closes behind Antonio, leaving Roderich out in the hall. He waits a few moments before following, going into Antonio’s room. Hesitantly.)  . . . Antonio? Are you in the bathroom?

Spain: (Sighs, coming out of the bathroom after a few moments, taking a deep breath. Gently.)  . . . Lo siento, Rodrigo. I didn't mean to snap at you the way I did.

Austria: I forgive you. I shouldn't have pushed like I did.

Spain: (Leans down, kissing Roderich's forehead.)  You want the best for people. I understand why you pushed.

Austria: (Sighs in relief, glad that he's forgiven. He then changes the subject.)  . . So, does your brother come over often with little forewarning?

Spain: (Nods.)  Si. Things like this happen a lot with him.

Austria: You have an odd brother.

Spain: Just wait until you meet him. He's beyond odd.

Austria: . . . Uh-huh.

Spain: (Chuckles, setting the letter on a table before picking up Roderich, gently kissing him.)  As weird as he is, I hope you two get along.

Austria: Me too, I can tell he's quite important to you.

Spain: (Gently.)  He is. He's my little brother. I took care of him when we were growing up.

Austria: I wish I had had a sibling.  (Makes a face.)  All I ever had was my cousin.

Spain: (Chuckles, kissing him.)  Sometimes a cousin is better. My siblings got me in trouble a lot.  (After a moment.)  And I got them in trouble, but still. They can be pretty annoying too.

Austria: (Minutely rolls his eyes.)  Tell me about it, Antonio. You think I'm thrifty with money? My cousin's even more so. He has an obsession with guns and is overly protective of his little sister, all the while acting like a complete dick about being related to the 'weakling musica angel'.

Spain: (Cringes.)  Yikes. He really does sound like an ass, no offense.

Austria: (Nods.)  He was better when we were younger, but then, we . . grew up.

Spain: (Gently.)  Growing up is never fun. It changes people, sometimes not for the better.

Austria: (Exhales, leaning into Antonio. Softly.)  I'm sorry, for snapping at you earlier about Lars and his brother. And bringing up Laura. I know she hurt you greatly.

Spain: (Holds Roderich close, speaking just as softly.)  I forgive you, querido, I just . . . I don't like talking about her. Not after what she did.

Austria: (Weakly.)  We never talk about my cousin, and we never talk about Laura?

Spain: (Nods, kissing Roderich sweetly.)  That sounds good, mi amor . . .

Austria: (Kisses back, Roderich holding on to Antonio before stepping away when the demon takes him into the study. There, Antonio sets Roderich down before the door, so that the demon may unlock it for the angel.)  So what exactly needs to be done to prepare for your brother?

Spain: (Holds the study door open for Roderich.)  The guest quarters, for all those in his party, are the biggest thing, but there are a few little things left like decorations, dusting, cleaning, and the sort. Shouldn't be awfully hard to accomplish before he arrives.

Austria: (Nods.)  Watch out, you're about to trip _._

Spain: Hmm? (Stumbles on some random shit.)  Fu- Why is that there?!

Austria: (Dryly: )  I have no idea why they put a rug on the floor. It's beyond me _._

Spain: Really, Roderich. _You're siding with the rug._

Austria: At this rate, yes. It seems to have more sense than you do.

Spain: _Thanks._ I hope you and the rug are very happy together.  (Walks childishly towards his desk and sits down, pulling out some random paperwork.)

Austria: (Gets a glint in his eye. Sitting down on the rug, he pets it.)  Yes, I think we will. It's a nice rug, very soft and beautiful.

Spain: Hmpf. Just wait a couple of years- it'll be rough and disgusting. Time does that _to a rug._

Austria: Yes, Mr. I-am-jealous-of-the-RUG.

Spain: _I am not jealous of the rug._ In a couple of years, _I_ will still be soft and beautiful while _it_ is thrown away.

Austria: Don't worry schatz. I could never replace you with a rug.  (Looks thoughtful.)  . . . Maybe someone else, but not a rug _._

Spain: (Suddenly stops and whirls around to stare at Roderich.)   _. . . Who._

Austria: Excuse me for having eyes. But as some might say, some of you demons are, well, 'sexy as hell'.  (Smirks at the horrible pun.)

Spain: (Quirks an eyebrow.)  Obviously, but _who_ would you replace me with?

Austria: . . . I don't know _._

Spain: (Smirks.)  So no one?

Austria:  . . . . Jo. Sure. Let's go with that, shall we?

Spain: (Narrows his eyes.)  It's totally Sadiq, isn't it.

Austria: . . . Not totally _._

Spain: . . . But partially.

Austria: Not really though _._

Spain: (Eyebrows lift.)  Oh really? Huh. Wouldn't have guessed.

Austria: (Rolls eyes.)  Excuse me for finding tall and dark attractive. Especially tall.

Spain: . . . Wait, what? Who perfectly fits that description that you've been spending time with?

Austria: No idea _._

Spain: . . . You are an odd one, mi Rodrigo~,

Austria: Says the one who got jealous of a rug.

Spain: Oh hush. No need to speak of _it_ again.

Austria: A. RUG.  (Rolls his eyes.)

Spain: (Turns back to the desk, laughing.)  Like I said, never mind it.

Austria: (Gets up and grabs the music notebook. Going to the chaise lounge, he begins writing music as Antonio does paper work, the two sedately domestic. Like a newly wedded couple.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun-dun-DUNNNNN~!!!! The truth of the sibling trio is finally revealed. But what of Luca? Hmmmmm . . .  
> (In case y'all are confused in any way: Laura is (was) Belgium and Luca is Luxembourg.)


	18. Episode 58: Come Sail Away with Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> February 2, 2018  
> 1/1

**** *Roderich is playing in the music room, humming to the piano piece.

Spain: (Slips in, listening happily until the end without interrupting.)

Austria: (Looks up.)  Hello Anton.

Spain: (Smiles, gently putting his hands on the other's shoulders.)  Hola Rodrigo.  (Leans down to peck the angel.)  How are you?

Austria: I'm very well, thank you.

Spain: Bueno. I was wondering: Would you like to go somewhere with me?

Austria: It depends on where that 'somewhere' would be.

Spain: Do you remember me telling you about the Midnight Ocean in the Far South East, mi amor?

Austria: I'm afraid not.

Spain: Well, it's a beautiful expanse of water- black as can be -and the view is amazing when you're on a ship out there. I was wondering if you'd like to go with me and let me show you more of Hell.  (Small smile, wanting to share this with Roderich.)

Austria: (A small part of him of him curls up in fear.)   Um . . on- on the ocean? On the ship? Are you positive that's a good idea?

Spain: (Gives him a reassuring look.)  Querido, I promise that you'll be safe with me. My brother and I sailed a lot growing up, so it'll be the absolute safest possible. Nothing bad will happen.  (Kisses Roderich's forehead sweetly, looking down at him.)

Austria: (Will crumbles.)  . . .  Very well, Anton.

Spain: (Smiles happily.)  You won't regret it, mi amor. It'll be fun, I promise.

Austria: (Raises an eyebrow.)  When do we leave?

Spain: Day after tomorrow?

Austria: Should I go pack? . . And for that matter,  _ what  _ should I pack?

Spain: Just a  _ few  _ things to wear. The rest has been taken care of and I'll make sure you see what we have coming with us before we leave.

Austria: Wonderful.  (Plays with one hand on the piano quietly as he talks.)  I hope it doesn't storm while we're out there.

Spain: If it does, I'll pull you close below deck and protect you.  (Smiles.)  But I doubt it will.

Austria: (Softly.)  Good. I suppose I'll go get ready, then.  (Stands, going.)

Spain: (Wraps his arms around Roderich to pull him back and gently kiss his neck.)  Fear not, for I will be right there with you. Alright?

Austria: (Relaxes.)  Alright. I . . I trust you.

Spain: Bueno.  (Gently kisses his neck a little more before pecking his cheek and letting him go.)

Austria: . . I have a hickey on my neck, don't I.

Spain: (Chuckles, pecking him.)  Just a small one. Barely noticeable.

Austria: (Huffs, pouting. Like a grumpy kitty.)   _ Antonio  _ . . .

Spain: (Smiles, happy.)   _ Rodrigo~. _ It's tiny. Come.  (He guides Roderich to the nearest mirror, showing him. It really is small and super light.)  See? Absolutely fine. Besides-  (Leans down, murmuring into his ear.)  -I know you like them.

Austria: (Flushes heavily, tilting his face away.)  I have no idea what you're talking about.

Spain: (Holds him close, nibbling lightly on the other's earlobe.)   _ Sure _ you don't. . .

Austria: (Miniscule tremors, his hands trembling as he tries to deny it.)   _ N-n- _

Spain: (Smiles, loving him up happily, especially teasing his neck.)

Austria: (His face grows more and more pink, the blush creeping down his neck and up to his ears as he trembles, moaning at the teasing.)

Spain: (Holds his little angel close, making sure to tease him  _ just  _ enough before letting him go with a peck.)  Well, I should-

Austria: (Grabs Antonio by the ties of his jacket pulling the king in for a dominating kiss, pushing him away slightly as he lets the demon go. Nodding to himself, Roderich strolls away like the top bitch he is, going to get packed.)

Spain: (Tail flicks excitedly, grinning as he as watches the little angel stroll away. He sneaks up behind him and scoops Roderich up, carrying him with a giant, smug grin on his face, before setting him down in front of the door before going off to his study, strutting happily.)

Austria: (Squawks at being picked up, grumping a little as Antonio struts away. Shaking his head, the angel goes inside. He still needs to pack.)

-

*Next day.

Austria: (Refuses to wake up the next morning. No, he doesn't  _ want  _ to travel. No, He doesn't  _ want  _ to get in a carriage. No, he doesn't  _ want  _ to go to the ocean at this ungodly time in the morning. Antonio can kindly go  _ fuck himself. _ )

Spain: (After spending a while trying- and failing -to get Roderich up, he wraps the angel in a blanket and warms him up before scooping him into his warm and welcome arms, padding to the carriage.)  Warm enough, amor?

Austria: (Grumbles unintelligibly, hiding himself deep within the blankets so his face is hidden from any light. Not that there really is, it's so dark.)

Spain: (Holds him close, walking down to the front gates to get into the carriage, nodding to let the driver take them to the ocean. He draws all the curtains in the carriage shut, letting it be dark for Roderich.)

Austria: (Purrs.)  Good demon . . .

Spain: (Chuckles, purring as he holds his angel close. He kisses the other's face gently as he softly murmurs.)  Beautiful angel . . .

Austria: (Falls back asleep like a good boy. At least,  _ he  _ thinks so.)

Spain: (Smiles, sitting there and resting with his angel in his arms as they travel to the ocean.)

Austria: (Doesn't even wake up when they arrive. (Having been worrying most of the night of the before, he's catching up on the sleep he didn't get then.))

Spain: (Leaves Roderich in the carriage for, like, five minutes as he directs where there stuff should go before returning and taking Roderich aboard the ship. With the angel still sleeping, he settles him in bed and leaves his most trusted guard at the door as he goes out and helps with the ship.)

Austria: (Wakes up when they're half an hour into the voyage. He stirs, sitting up in bed.)

Spain: (Is out on deck, helping. (He's wearing the super tight pants, btw.))

Austria: (Carefully goes out the door, the guard following him. He spots Antonio just as he's taking off his long red coat and setting it to the side, on a barrel. Roderich watches from the the wall of the main cabin.)

Spain: (Flicks his gaze over to Roderich, seeing him come out, and smiles as he pads towards the other.)  I see you're finally awake.

Austria: Jo . . You're very at home here, on the ocean.

Spain: (Shrugs.)  I spent a few years out here, so si. It's kind of like a second home.  (Smiles.)  What about you? How are you feeling about all this, so far?

Austria: Like I should very much keep away from the sides of the ship and keep to the middle?

Spain: (Understands, of course, but it doesn't mean he isn't going to try.)  Come up above with me, then? It's still in the middle, but you get a much better view.

Austria: (Nods, taking Antonio's hand.)  As you wish, Antonio.

Spain: (Smiles, pecking Roderich's face as he leads him up to the upper part of the deck, looking out onto the great expanse of ocean from their great viewpoint. Gently.)  . . . Isn't it beautiful?

Austria: (Looks out at the ocean, responding with an awed look on his face.)   _ Jo. _

Spain: (Looks perfectly happy and at ease, wrapping an arm around his angel. He leans down and kisses Roderich sweetly, smiling at him.)  I'm glad you agreed to join me.

Austria: I as well.  (Holds onto Antonio at a harder rocking motion.)

Spain: (Holds him close, rubbing the other's arm reassuringly.)

Austria: Danke . . .

Spain: (Murmurs sweetly.)  Remember: I've got you and you're safe. Okay?

Austria: J-jo . .

Spain: (Thinks, wondering about what he should do. Getting an idea, he scoops up Roderich and hops onto the roof of the main cabin, calling out to whoever will listen and do as he asks.)   _ Que alguien traiga mi guitarra! _  [Someone bring my guitar!]  (He sits down on the roof, Roderich beside him, and catches the guitar when it's tossed up to him. He smiles at Roderich and holds him close, the guitar across both their laps as he plays some music for the crew, servants, and- most importantly  _ -Roderich  _ to enjoy. He hopes it helps the angel relax a little more.)

Austria: (Smiles at the music, though it's a little tense. The angel does relax slowly, regardless.)

Spain: (Gently purrs along with the music, keeping Roderich close. He knows this is a little hard for Roderich, being out at sea, but he's going to try and make it the best experience possible.)

Austria: (By the end of the third song, Roderich's finally relaxed, leaning his head against Antonio's breast.)

Spain: (Tilts his head down to kiss the other sweetly before continuing to play a few more songs. When he eventually stops, he simply holds Roderich close and pets through his hair.)

Austria: (Leans into the petting, kissing the inside of Antonio's wrist.)

Spain: (Purrs at the reciprocated love, happy to give more to make his little angel happy.)

Austria: (Signs.)  Play again and I will dance for you, my king.

Spain: (Smiles.)  Si?

Austria:  _ Jo. _

Spain: (Pecks Roderich happily, picking up the guitar. He starts playing something a little feisty and a little Spanish, something just for the two of them even though pretty much the rest of the crew will see it too.)

( [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oTXa6FFnPI0](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oTXa6FFnPI0) )

Austria: (Begins dancing, letting the beat carry him. [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C4DPEEQZagM](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C4DPEEQZagM) )

Spain: (Plays, smirking as he watches Roderich dance his heart away. He hops down as well, standing as he plays, easily watching as his fingers dance skillfully across the strings.)

Austria: (Dances around Antonio, never straying far, in fact, keeping rather close to the demon king.)

Spain: (Is glad that the angel stays close, enjoying their little dance immensely. He barely sees the crew watching the two, so focused on Roderich he couldn't see them.)

Austria: (Looks a little scandalized when Antonio gives his skirt a little flip at the end with his tail, hiding himself in his wings while the demons chuckle at his embarrassment.)

Spain: (Chuckles, setting the guitar aside to scoop Roderich up happily, holding him close.)  Lindo~.

Austria: Hmph!  (Mutters.)  I was going to surprise you tonight with something  _ fun _ , but never mind.

Spain: Something _ fun~? _ Oh, you  _ must  _ tell me.  (Smirks, leaning in to peck the other sweetly.)

Austria: (Flushes.)  Things best  _ not  _ talked about in polite company.

Demon: (Snickers.)  Cute, pretty bird, but this is the furthest from polite company you're goin' ta  _ get _ .  (Leers a little.)

Spain: (Turns to the demon and growls at the leer, holding Roderich in close.)  While that is  _ obviously  _ true, if  _ you  _ are any example, I'd rather you  _ not  _ speak to Roderich in such a way. Am I _ understood? _

Demon: (Laughs again.)  Si, capitan!

Spain: (Gives a last growl, flicking his tail at the demon as he picks up the guitar and returns to their cabin, agitated by such a  _ disrespectful, little  _ **_shit_ ** _.  _ He huffs, setting Roderich down before putting the guitar aside, turning to Roderich.)  I’ll be right  _ back _ . 

Austria: (Soothingly, standing to pet up and down one of Antonio's arms.)  Antonio, please. You really don't need to.

Spain: Si, I  _ do _ .  (Leans down, kissing Roderich sweetly before slipping away and going out, shutting the door behind him. He strides across the deck, a scowl on his face.)  You there! The one than insulted my angel.

Demon: (Looks perplexed.)  I did not insult the pretty bird; I simply told it the truth.

Spain: (Growls.)  And in  _ doing so, _ you disrespected us b _ oth. _ Learn to not speak out of turn, demon.

Demon: (Nods.)  Si, si, capitan. As you desire.

Spain: (Nods.)  Stick out your tail for your punishment. I cannot have actions such as yours today be disregarded and condoned.

Demon: (Nervous, though he doesn't show it, the demon does so. The hooked spikes on the tail gleam threateningly, the demon trying not to rip his tail away.)

Spain: (Eyes hard and subtly angry, he swiftly takes hold of the tail and  _ snaps  _ it in one place, letting him have his broken tail.)  Let that serve as your lesson.

Demon: (Screams as the sensitive appendage is broken, slowly pulling it away.)  S-si capit-tan.

Spain: (Nods, turning on his heel to calmly return to Roderich and their cabin, still gently seething below the surface.)

Austria: (Fights the small urge to cower.)  Antonio?

Spain: (Turns to Roderich, stopping his grumbling when he realizes he's scaring Roderich a little.)  Lo siento, mi amor.  (He sighs and gently wraps his arms around Roderich, kissing him sweetly.)  I'm just a little more used to demons knowing their  _ places _ . I didn't mean to frighten you at all.

Austria: (Bites his tongue at the first words that come to mind. He takes a moment to formulate a response.)  I find it to be expected. I am an angel, and beautiful to most. At this point, their leers don't bother me.

Spain: They bother  _ me _ . You are an angel and you are the most beautiful ever to be seen, si, but a leer that cannot be stifled out of respect bothers me greatly. Especially with you, mi amor.

Austria: (Cups Antonio's cheek.)  I'll be fine. You worry about me far too much, my king.

Spain: (Leans slightly into the hand.)  I sometimes feel like I don't worry enough about you . . .

Austria: (Looks vaguely insulted.)  I  _ can  _ take care of myself, you are aware, correct?

Spain: (Chuckles.)  Si, si. I know you can take care of yourself, but I mean when concerning other demons. That's my job to worry about, not yours.

Austria: (Slightly narrows his eyes.)

Spain: (Gives Roderich a completely serious look.)  It's your job to take care of yourself. It's  _ mine  _ to make sure the demons around you aren't going to hurt you. Thus: It's my job to worry about you concerning demons other than myself.

Austria: (Tiny.)  Hmph!

Spain: (Gently, with a small smile.)  Is it bad I want to keep you safe, querido?

Austria: . .  (Sighs.)  No, it's not.

Spain: (Kisses Roderich's face.)  Bien . . . I'm glad we agree on that.

Austria: (Mutters, without really meaning to.)  It's  _ just  _ . .  (Falls silent.)

Spain: (Pets through the other's hair, looking at him gently.)  It's just. . . ?

Austria: You like to keep me . .  _ close _ , is all.

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow a small bit.)  Is that so bad?

Austria: (Reassures Antonio.)  No, no, it can just become a little-  (Tries to pick a good word.)   _ -overbearing  _ at times.

Spain: Lo siento, mi querido. I don't mean to be.

Austria: (Forgivingly.)  I know,-  (Stumbles over what to call him, for a moment, be it king, demon, or something else.)  -Antonio.

Spain: (Smiles without a comment at the stumble, pecking Roderich.)  Bueno, mi cielo.

Austria: (Blushes, pecking Antonio back.)  So . .

Spain: (Smirks.)  Are you finally going to tell me~?

Austria: I will give you a hint, but I won't say much more.

Spain: Alright~.  (Grins.)

Austria: I like your coat.  (Abruptly turns around, going and making the bed.)

Spain: (Quirks an eyebrow.)  You like my coat . . . On or off~?

Austria: (Continues straightening the covers, not giving anything away.)

Spain: (Comes up behind angel, pulling the other up against him.)  You barely even gave me a hint, querido . . . Por favor~?  (Gently nibbles the other's neck, wanting an answer.)

Austria: (Gives in a tiny bit right away, hoping that will stop the teasing.)  It's for me.

Spain: (Murmurs.)  The coat is for you~?

Austria: That  _ is  _ what I said. How you interpret it is up to  _ you _ .  (Shivers at the warm breath ghosting over his neck.)

Spain: (Smirks at the shiver, placing a warm kiss against the quivery skin before drawing back.)   _ Fine _ . We'll just see what happens tonight, won't we?

Austria: (Swallows, anxious for tonight.)

Spain: (Gently picks up the other's hand and kisses the inside of his wrist, sensing the other's anxiety.)  Relax. It's just me, cielo.

Austria: (Calms at the kiss and soothing words.)  I suppose I'm so impatient for tonight, that I'm a little anxious.

Spain: (Smirks slightly.)  We don't  _ have  _ to wait~.

Austria: (Flushes.)  Well, you'll need to grab your coat, and then stay outside until I knock on the door.

Spain: (Didn't think he'd actually get Roderich to do it. He nods, going into a flourishing bow, before backing to the door.)  My coat is outside. I'll knock when I have it and wait for your signal.

Austria: (Blushes deeper, nodding.)  I'll be here. Obviously. Um. You go on ahead . . I mean, go get your coat.  (Stumbles over words.)

Spain: Querido. Breathe and relax. You're alright.  (Blows Roderich a kiss before slipping out and grabbing his coat. He returns and raps twice against the door before waiting outside.)

Austria: (Takes the coat, slipping back inside. It isn't long before he knocks on the door, quickly going positioning himself on a chair. The long coat draped on his form, the garment parted to reveal his nude form underneath, though it covered enough flesh to  _ tease  _ the eyes. A tongue licked ruby-red lips while violet eyes peeked through lids lined with black eyeliner, making delicate, inky wings. One of his legs is hooked over the arm of the chair, his foot limply dangling as he reclines in what he hopes is a sexy position.)

Spain: (Gives Roderich a few seconds to go where he must before sweeping inside, his eyes immediately falling on Roderich, clothed  _ only  _ in the demon's long coat. He closes the door behind him, his tongue peeking out between his lips.)  Well,  _ well  _ . . . Look what we have  _ here _ . . .

Austria: (Smirks.)  Hallo, what was it, . . ‘capitán’?

Spain: (Smirks back, purring as he strides to the other.)  Si, mi cielo. . . I am  _ your  _ capitán.

Austria: Perhaps.  (Coils.)

Spain: Oh, you are mistaken.  (He kneels beside Roderich, his tail stroking up the other's leg as a hand cards through the angel's hair.)  I  _ am  _ your capitán.

Austria: (Something inside of himself flutters deep in his chest before settling, excitement racing up and down his spine. In a sultry voice that also reflects his aristocratic upbringing.)  Am I really,  _ captain? _

Spain: (He hesitates before tightening the hand in Roderich's hair.)   _ Si _ . And you better not  _ question  _ it  _ again _ .

Austria: (Gasps. He takes a second to respond.)  Of course, captain. I swear, I  _ won't _ . Though . . I don't really have anything to show that I am, so you shouldn't be so harsh on your crew . . .

Spain: Oh, but I  _ do _ .  (Before Roderich can check, he taps Roderich's arm to put a smaller and simpler red version of his tracer on the inside of the other's wrist. (So it somewhat resembles a scar/burn.) Gently, as a side-comment.)  It's temporary.  (Firmer.)  You do  _ now _ . A little brand to say you're  _ mine _ . You should have  _ no  _ doubt in your mind about who you belong to  _ now _ .  (He releases the other's hair gently, combing through it.)

Austria: (Clutches his wrist, looking up at Antonio with a displeased expression.)  A  _ brand? _ Lovely to know I'm prized at about the same level as  _ cattle _ .

Spain: (Purses his lips slightly, looking up at the angel.)  The physical  _ brand  _ is only one part of it, mi cielo. The other-  (Leans in, whispering to the angel.)  -is  _ emotional _ . Easy enough to give, since you're  _ already  _ so attached to my things . . .  (He pulls the angel down into his lap, gently slipping a hand into the coat to caress Roderich's hip and leaning in to deeply kiss the other.)

Austria: (Melts against Antonio, straddling the demon while he bends submissively under the deep kiss.)

Spain: (When he breaks away, he goes to kiss and nibble up Roderich's neck to his ear, murmuring.)   _ That  _ is how I know you're mine. You bend to my will of your own.  (Goes to the other side of his neck, nibbling and kissing that expanse of flesh as well.)

Austria: C-captain, p _ \- please _ ,  _ bitte _ .  (Moans as he rubs up against Antonio, full-body shudders leaving him as he clings to what is  _ his _ .)

Spain: (Slides his hands under the coat and up Roderich's nude and  _ very  _ aroused body, holding him as he rubs back a bit. He stands, holding Roderich's legs around his waist, and carries the angel to their bed, laying them down on the surface. Slowly, as he leaves a trail of teasing kisses down the other's chest, he removes his own clothes almost like Roderich's private strip show. When  _ he's  _ ready, he slips a hand into Roderich's wing, massaging around the gland to gather oil.)

Austria:  _ A-ahhh~! _  (Cries out, the wing stretching under Antonio's hand. Arching into the touches, Roderich tugs Antonio's hair, pulling the demon up for a deep kiss while he further spreads his legs.)

Spain: (Returns the deep kiss happily as he gathers oil and takes his slicked-up hand to slowly stretch out Roderich's hole, being gentle with his little angel.)

Austria: (Mewls, bucking back onto the fingers.)  A-Antonio, my  _ captain _ , bitte. G-give me all you  _ can  _ . . !

Spain: As you  _ wish _ , mi cielo.  (He spends another moment or two stretching Roderich out before lining himself up and thrusting into the angel, holding him close as he kisses the other soothingly and starts off at a good, swift pace.)

Austria: (Cries out, clinging to Antonio. He suddenly flushes and pulls away as he hears the demons on deck, realizing how loud he was being.)

Spain: (Pulls Roderich close, kissing him reassuringly before murmuring.)  Focus on you and I, querido.

Austria: (Hesitantly lets Antonio lull him, tentatively nibbling at Antonio's throat.)

Spain: (Encouragingly tilts his head away from Roderich to give him more access, rubbing up the other's side with a hand.)

Austria: (Purrs, continuing to nibble and leave a long line of dark bruises up and down Antonio's neck.)

Spain: (Gently moans, a purr deep in his chest. He gently starts thrusting into Roderich, gradually building their pace up.)

Austria: (Braces himself on the much larger demon to steady himself.)  I like how you're so much b-bigger than me, how you can p-pick me up and move me with s-such  _ ease _ .

Spain: (Murmurs back, purringly.)  I-it  _ is  _ quite nice, isn't it? And you're so small and  _ p-perfect~. _

Austria: (Shrieks when Antonio finds his prostate, tightening around the demon.)

Spain: (Moans at the tightness, continuously aiming for that spot as they go, holding Roderich as close as possible.)

Austria: (It isn't long before he's cumming, biting into Antonio's shoulder.)

Spain: (Cums deeply into the angel, moaning at the  _ wonderful  _ combination of sensations. He pants, petting through Roderich's hair gently as he rests.)

Austria: (Pants.)  Maybe . . maybe ships aren't as bad as I thought.

Spain: (Purrs, gently kissing the other.)  I'm glad you think so~.

Austria: (Huffs a laugh, relaxing on the bed.)

Spain: (Gently pulls out of Roderich and rests beside him, pulling the angel into his arms happily.)

Austria: (Positions himself to lie on Antonio's chest, resting his head on his hands to look at Antonio. The coat is still on him, and some cum has seeped onto it.)

Spain: (Looks down with a smile at the other's beautiful eyes, petting through his hair sweetly without a care in the world. The coat can be laundered and everything else is alright.)

Austria: (Kisses Antonio leisurely.)  We may have trouble leaving your quarters, this trip.

Spain: (Returns the kiss sweetly.)  Indeed, we may.

Austria: Strangely, I'm not sure I mind.

Spain: (Chuckles, nuzzling the other happily.)  I don't think I mind either, querido.

Austria: (Smiles, playing with Antonio's curls.)

Spain: (Sighs happily, petting through Roderich's hair as the angel plays with his.)

Austria: (Melts.)  Would you mind if you were my demon?

Spain: (Smiles, gently replying.)  Aren't I already?

Austria: I know that I am yours, I just wasn't sure if you are mine.  (Narrows his eyes.)  Not too terribly long ago, you did take ones to your bed that weren't me.

Spain: That was before, querido. I am yours, amor.

Austria: Mm.

Spain: I mean it.  (Kisses Roderich sweetly.)  If it will make you happy, I won't take another to my bed besides yourself and who  _ you _ approve. Alright?

Austria: (A little haughtily.)  Jo.

Spain: (Smiles.)  Then I won't. You're the only one who will have the pleasure of joining me in my bed ever again.

Austria: (Wings move smugly, the angel preening like a peacock.)

Spain: (Chuckles, kissing the angel's face up cutely.)

Austria: (Coos like a goddamn pigeon.)

Spain: (Purrs happily, loving Roderich up.)

Austria: (Nips Antonio's chin.)

Spain: (Nips Roderich's nose.)

Austria: (Smiles, nipping Antonio's ear.)

Spain: (Smirks mischievously, leaning in to nip the other's lips.)

Austria: I- I lieb di.

Spain: (Grins broadly and happily, purring up a storm.)  Te quiero.

Austria: (Nestles in Antonio's arms, looking out at the dark night sky outside. His eyes sink shut, and the angel falls asleep.)

Spain: (Watches Roderich slowly fall asleep, soothed and relaxed by the other as he slowly joins him in his slumber.)

-

*Next day. There's a bunch of demons running around on deck.

Demon: (Bursts in.)  Capitan! Pirates are headed for us!

Spain: (Immediately gets up, grabbing his pants as quickly as possible.)  Arm the cannons and prepare! I'll be out in a moment!

Demon: (Runs his ass out of there.)

Austria: (Jerks up.)  Anton?

Spain: (Pulls on his pants and summons his halberd.)  Do  _ not  _ leave this cabin. I'll leave you with weapons, but- for your own safety -don't leave. We're about to be attacked by pirates.

Austria: (Nods.)  I'll stay here.

Spain: (Nods, glad. He sets out a couple things for Roderich before going to the angel and kissing him.)  I'll be back when everything's safe. Lock the door when I leave.

Austria: (Returns the kiss.)  Stay safe, meine liebe.

Spain: I will. I'll return to you.  (Gives him one more quick peck before sweeping out on deck, shutting the door behind him, as he gets the men ready for a fight.)

Austria: (Locks the door, then clothing himself rapidly as he holds onto some daggers.)

Spain: (Watches as the other ship comes closer, barking orders rapidly in preparation.)

2p!Prussia: (The opposing captain and wildemon, he watches as they come up on the other ship blankly, turning into a shadow to snoop around Antonio's ship.)

Spain: (Sensing something . .  _ eerie  _ on his ship, he follows it until he sees a shadow move  _ unnaturally _ . He hooks onto it with his own manipulation and pulls on whatever's on  _ his ship _ with a menacing growl.)

2p!Prussia: (Slips away,  _ of course _ grabbing the angel and getting back onto his own vessel, strapping Roderich to the prow of the ship.)  Captain Fernandez.

Austria: (Struggles as he's pulled through the shadow, fighting the restraints that are keeping him as a figurehead on the ship.)

Spain: (Growls, eyes flicking to Roderich angrily.)   _ Klaus _ . I see you  _ still  _ can't keep your hands off that which doesn't belong to  _ you _ .

2p!Prussia: I'm going to bargain with you, Captain Fernandez. I will release the angel, if you don't fire upon my ship or try to follow us.

Spain: (Eyes narrow.)  What's the  _ catch? _ There always is one . . .

2p!Prussia: (Sighs, dead inside.)  I don't have the energy to fight today. Take the offer or I take the angel.

Spain: Untie him and send him over unharmed and we'll let you go without any trouble.  (To his men.)  Hold all fire!

2p!Prussia: (Motions for the ropes to be cut. Only, the angel falls into the ocean, and his own ship disappears.)

Austria: (Gasps as he falls, struggling to keep his head above the water, his wings heavy and water-logged.)

Spain: (Jumps into action immediately, shouting orders as he drops his halberd and dives down, beating his wings just above the surface as he pulls Roderich- as heavy as he is -out of the water enough to breathe, waiting for the swing.)

Austria: (Clings to Antonio, kind of choking the demon super hard.)

Spain: (Groans, doing his best as he pulls them into the swing and holds Roderich close, yelling for the crew to pull them up.)

Austria: (Shivers fearfully, trying not to break down sobbing in fear. Especially when a shark swims below them.)

Spain: (Holds Roderich close, murmuring sweetly and comfortingly to the angel as they're pulled up to the deck, Antonio collapsing on the deck with Roderich in his arms. (Roderich's heavy and really sopping wet.))

Austria: (Short screech at falling.)

Spain: (Murmurs.)  I've got you. You're safe now.

Austria: (Shifts away, trying to shake out his heavy wings, crawling for the cabin in a desperate fashion.)

Spain: (Heaves Roderich up into his arms and escapes to their cabin, shutting it tightly behind him before setting Roderich in a chair, going through his wings gently and comfortingly.)

Austria: (Takes out a handkerchief, quietly crying into that, trying not to go into a panic attack from falling into the water and  _ fish _ .)

Spain: (Surrounds Roderich in his wings and holds him close, warming him as he murmurs quietly and comfortingly.)

Austria: (Sobs into Antonio's chest.)

Spain: (Pets through his hair, letting him sob his little heart out as he just acts as the supporting rock.)

Austria: (Sniffs once more before going quiet, burrowing into Antonio's chest.)

Spain: (Holds Roderich close, helping dry his wings as he sits and comforts the angel.)

Austria: (Quietly.)  Anton . . may we go back, now? I don't like it out here . . .

Spain: (Is disappointed, but he's more than understanding. Gently.)  If you really want to, we can go home.

Austria: Danke . . .

Spain: (Nuzzles Roderich gently, holding his angel close.)  De nada, mi amor. . .

Austria: W-would you help me get out of these wet clothes, and into s-something warmer?

Spain: (Kisses Roderich sweetly before getting up.)  Si, si. Give me a moment.  (Grabs a towel before returning, helping Roderich out of his drenched clothing before drying him with the towel. Leaving the angel with the towel, he grabs some warm clothes for the other and slowly dresses him, letting his own created warmth spread between them. He warms the angel up before changing as well and scooping Roderich up to slip into the warmer bed.)  I'm going to go give the order to head back to port. I'll be back shortly, okay?

Austria: Jo, Anton.  (Huddles under the covers.)

Spain: (Pecks Roderich before slipping away. He gives the order as quickly as possible before returning to his angel, slipping into bed to hold Roderich close, warming them both.)

Austria: (Clings to Antonio.)

Spain: (Holds him tightly, yet gently, purring comfortingly to the angel.)

Austria: (Hides, using Antonio.)

Spain: (Helps, concealing them both in his wings.)

Austria: (Ducks his head under Antonio's chin.)

Spain: (Gently rubs his chin against the other's head before settling with Roderich.)

Austria: (He doesn't want to go on a boat ever again.)

*And Roderich rarely did, ever again.


	19. Episode 59: Meeting the . . . Can We Call Him an In-Law?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww, yeah! You guys ready to meet Portugal/Joao/Antonio's adorable ~~sexy~~ little brother?
> 
> February 6, 2018  
> 1/1

*****Two weeks later, and Joao arrives. Finally the day arrives for João to arrive. All the preparations have been made, and Roderich and Antonio are in their respective rooms getting ready.

Austria: (Comes into Antonio's study.)  ^ _Anton?_

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/29501603568/in/album-72157693187810850/)

Spain: (Calls from his room.)   _Un momento!_

Spain: (Comes out of his room, into the study, dressed in dark clothes that was covered by his decorative gold regalia, complete with his blood red cape. He smiles brightly.)  Rodrigo! You look absolutely stunning, as always. I'm sorry I'm taking so long, the damn armor wouldn't fit correctly.

Austria: ^ _I can understand that. Armor is always a hassle to put on._

Spain: Right?  (Mutters.)   _Mierda_ , where is that crown . . .

Austria: ^ _There it is._  (Goes over to a shelf and goes up on tiptoes to reach it, but his fingers barely graze it.)

Spain: (Looks to where Roderich is reaching and strides over, easily pulling the crown from the shelf. Plants a kiss in Roderich's dark hair.)  Gracias, querido~.

Austria: (Pouts at not being able to reach.)  ^ _You're welcome. But I could have gotten it._

Spain: (Smiles, putting the crown atop his own head.)  I know you could have, eventually, but we need to get going. João is going to be here very soon.

Austria: ^ _Fine. Shall we?_  (Gestures to door.)

Spain: (Holds out an arm.)  If you're ready~

Austria: (Takes Antonio's arm.)  ^ _As I'll ever be. Let's get this over with._

Spain: (Leads the two of them downstairs to the side entrance of the throne room.)  He's awful, I'll admit, but it'll be fun. Not sure how intrigued he is about you, though, so . . . he will be interesting, more than usual.  (Walking up to the throne.)  Roderich . . . I was wondering if you would be by my side this time? I don't want my brother to get the impression that you are simply a pet, something to be toyed with. It isn't fair for you.

Austria: ^ _It doesn't matter to me how others view me. Just you. As long as he doesn't try to grope me, that is._

Spain: (Smiles.)  I hope he doesn't. He's surprising though, so we'll see.

Austria: ^ _If that happens, I can make no promises._

Spain: (Light chuckle.)  Either way . . . would you be by my side anyway? _I_ want you there.

Austria: ^ _As you wish._

Spain: Gracias, querido~.

*They enter the throne room. Sadiq and Lars are both there on the sides, courtiers milling on the edges of the immense throne room.

Austria: (As they approach the throne, Roderich turns to his king.)  ^ _Would you help me up, please?_

Spain: Of course.  (Smiles as he lifts Roderich up to the spike the angel has his eye on.) Bueno?

Austria: (Smiles as he settles on his perch.)  ^ _Yes. Thank you._

Spain: De nada.  (He summons his halberd, leaning it against the side opposite of Roderich before sitting in his throne.)

Austria: ^ _Remember to breathe._

Spain: (Smiles up to Roderich, chuckling lightly.)  I know~. It's just my brother, it's not like _Ivan_ is coming to visit. _Then_ I would be having breathing problems.

Netherlands + Turkey: (Nods to king. He's here.)

Spain: (Nods back.) _*Ready._

Random Announcer: The Demon of the South East requests entrance. Does The Demon of the South grant it?

Spain: (Smiles.)  Si, I grant the Demon of the South East entrance.

*The large doors open, and in streams the South East King and his entourage.

Portugal: (Steps forward, bringing his wings up in a dominant, threatening display. He gives a slight, teasing hiss.)

Spain: (Waits until his brother is nearly to the stairs leading to the throne to stand, taking a step away from the threatening looking seat, and lift his wings proudly and threateningly. He hisses back, a slight glint in his eyes.)

Portugal: (Snorts as he comes out of his display.)  Hey brother.

Spain: (Smirks, lowing his own display.)  João~. I'm glad to see you again, _mi hermano._

Portugal: Yeah, it's been too long.  (Looks up and catches the angel's eye, pausing for a second.)   _*Violet._

Austria: (Lightly crossed his ankles and watched the display with interest.)

Portugal: And there's the angel.

Spain: (Nods, stepping back towards Roderich.)  Si. This-  (Holds out a hand to assist Roderich down.)  -is Roderich.

Austria: (Looks at João with interest. He's similar to Antonio, but has longer hair and his eyes are hazel instead of Antonio's bright emeralds. Taking Antonio's hand, he lands daintily next to his king.)  ^ _Thank you, Anton._

Spain: (Smiles.)  De nada.  (Leads Roderich towards his brother.)  Roderich, this is my brother, João. João, meet _Roderich_.

Portugal: Lovely to meet you, little one.  (Kisses Roderich's hand.)

Austria: (Nods with a smile, silently fuming at being called small. Again. His attention is caught by one small detail, however.)  ^ _Why is he wearing goggles around his neck?_

Portugal: Because, dear one, goggles are cool.

Austria: (Blinks.)  ^ _Wait. Can he . . . ?_

Portugal: Can I what?

Spain: (Smirks.)  Si, he can.

Portugal: (Catches on, understanding.)  Oh, understand you? Why wouldn't I, sweetheart?

Spain: You _are_ the first to actually understand him, hermano. Remember when we were young and we'd do that to mess with everyone?

Portugal: Pfft, yeah. That was pretty damn great.  (Waves hand to dismiss his entourage.)  That, and we obviously have chemistry to able to communicate just like that.  (Giant-ass smirk.)

Spain: (Narrows his eyes at his brother. Flatly.)  Or maybe it's our childhood.

Portugal: Who are you again? Eh, doesn't matter.  (Swings arm around Roderich.)  Let's get out of here, angel-face.

Spain: (Easily pulls his arm from around Roderich, placing himself between the two.)   _João,_ don't overstep, hermanito.

Portugal: (Growls a little at Antonio grabbing his arm.)

Spain: (Glares at João and his growling, letting go of his brother's arm.)   _Careful._

Austria: (Blinks at the two demons. He pinches the bridge of his nose.)  ^ _Oh put them away already. Everyone already knows you two are big, bad, impressive demons. You don't need to start a dick-measuring contest over it._

Portugal: (Blinks, shocked at the angel.)

Spain: (His face melts into a smirk at his brother's expression as he stands straighter.)

*Most of the courtiers have dispersed at this point.

Austria: ^ _And if you two proceed to do so, I will not hesitate to put an end to it._  (Crosses his arms and glares at the two.)  ^ _Am I understood?_

Spain: (Quirks an eyebrow at Roderich before looking at João.)  Doesn't he remind you of mom a bit?

Portugal: I was about to say the exact same thing.

Spain: (Laughs a bit.)  And dad would always get us out of trouble~.

Austria: (An angry tic appears before he pinches their ears.)  ^ _I said, am I understood?_ (He yanks the two kings down a little by their ears to accommodate the height difference.)

Spain: Ouch! Si, si, you are understood! Geez, _Rodrigo_. . .

Portugal: Ow!! Sim, angel! Sim! We give in!

Austria: (Lets go of the abused appendages.)  ^ _Hmph. Good. I hope I don't have to repeat myself in the future._

Portugal: (Rubs his ear tenderly, with a begrudgingly admiring look in his eye.)

Spain: (Rubs at his own ear, quirking an incredulous eyebrow down to Roderich.)

Austria: ^ _As I said, I am NOT putting up with a dick-measuring competition this entire visit. I refuse._  (Nods resolutely.)

Spain: (Nods.)  Si, querido. You won't have to, right hermano?

Portugal: Naw, totally not. Not unless that bastard does something.

Spain: _João. . ._

Austria: ^ _A-hem._  (Taps foot, arms still crossed. Looks at the two with steely eyes.)  ^ _What did we JUST cover?_

Spain: (Looking away, he mutters.)  Lo siento . . .

Portugal: Me desculpa.

Austria: ^ _I thought so. And now, onto business._

Spain: (Murmurs to himself.)  Wow, who runs this kingdom, really . . .

Portugal: Apparently he does.

Spain: Oh, do you ever shut up, hermano?

Spain: (Sighs.)  Would you like to get accommodated or discuss business first?

Austria: ^ _I'm too old for this. Goodbye. I'll see you two at supper. If I can hear your fighting, you two are in trouble. Don't destroy or damage the palace, please. Or each other._

Portugal: Business- wait, where are you going?

Spain: Roderich, we aren't going to kill each other. Please come back!

Austria: ^ _Hmph._  (Walks over to Lars and Sadiq. He gestures vaguely, but they seem to get the message.)

Turkey: We'll take care of him your majesty, don't worry bout a thing.

Spain: (Frowns.)  Gracias. Take care, Roderich.

Austria: ^ _You too. And neither of you two forget what I just said, of there WILL be hell to pay._ _I do not care for a damaged home._

Spain: (Gently laughs.)  I believe you, amado~. We won't.

Austria: (Leaves with the captain and general.)

Portugal: . . . I like your wife . . . he is your wife, right?

Spain: (Turns to his brother, surprised.)  Um . . . no, he's not.

Portugal: Oh. He can be my wife then. Cool.

Spain: _I didn't say that._

Portugal: Pfft. Subtext.

Spain: He definitely isn't yours to simply claim like that.

Portugal: Yeah. But he can be.  (Hooks arm around Antonio's neck.)  Let's go bro, and discuss what's happenin' with this treaty.

Spain: (Starts leading them both upstairs to Antonio's study.)  Yeah, no. If he’s _anyone’s_ wife, he will be mine.

Portugal: Whatever make you feel better irmão.  [brother]

Spain: (Shakes his head, walking on.)


	20. Episode 60: A Gift for a King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg omg, I am so sorry. I totally forgot about posting the Thursday chapter!!! It's several days late and I feel really bad, but I'm going to give you guys two chapters as an apology. Sorry!!! -Zelda
> 
> February 10, 2018  
> 1/2

****Austria: (Glares at the two kings as they come down. Both are trying to hide the fact they have bruises on their cheeks.)

Portugal: (Hisses at Toni.)  Babaca.  [douchebag]

Spain: (Growls back.)  El cabrón.  [asshole]

Austria: (Icily: )  ^ _What did you two do?_

Spain: (Smiles darkly from his brother to Roderich.)  We discussed the treaty. Just like you told us to.

Portugal: (Also said darkly: )  Yeah. It was fun. Real _fun._

Spain: _Completely civil._

Austria: ^ _Oh good. There had better be no damage from this "civil" conversation. Because I would hate it if you two ended up with broken bones._

Spain: We wouldn't _destroy_ anything. We're brothers.

Portugal: Yeah, gotta look _out_ for each other. Have each other's _back._

Spain: _Completely._

Austria: (Gives the two an unimpressed look.)  ^ _Very well. Let us eat. Shall we?_

Spain: (Nods, letting the dark hints fall from his face.)  Si, let's eat, querido.

Portugal: (Pulls out a chair for Roderich, who sits on it.)

Austria: (Nods a thank you.)

Spain: (Nods to his brother, sitting beside Roderich, trying to strike up a conversation with the angel.)  So what have you been up to, amado?

Austria: ^ _Nothing much. I just went a few rounds with Captain Adnan._

Portugal: (Chokes a little on the taco he was eating.)

Austria: ^ _We built up quite a sweat._

Portugal: (Chokes on tequila he was drinking to help with the taco.)

Spain: (Snorts, giving a questioning look towards the angel.)  Rodrigo, I take it you mean you two sparred?

Austria: ^ _. . . Sure. General Van Rajin came along to watch and give the two of us pointers. The things one can do with a staff . . . I never knew. And whips. Whips can be surprisingly helpful._

Spain: (Laughing as quietly as he can muster.)  I'm sure!

Austria: ^ _I find I like the riding crop particularly well._  (Smirks.)

Portugal: (Blushing, and trying to hide the fact that he's starting to have a slight nose bleed.)

Spain: (Looks over to João, snickering at his reaction.)  You alright, hermano?

Portugal: I'm fine! Perfectly fine!  (Covertly trying to hide his growing boner.)

Spain: (Laughs a bit.)  You sure?

Portugal: Yup. You?

Spain: (Shrugs, taking a sip of water.)  I'm absolutely fine. I was just a little worried about _you,_ João.

Portugal: Gee, thanks.  (Flatly said.)

Spain: De nada, hermano~. I'm glad you were having fun while we were working, querido.

Austria: ^ _Yes, it was a good workout._ _But don't tease João too much. I'm sure he's had a long, hard day having to travel so far to get here._ (Turns to look at the South East Demon.)  ^ _Haven't you?_

Portugal: Huh- yeah, Long. Hard. Woo, stressful, yeah.

Spain: (Nods, still slightly snickering.)  Long, hard, stressful journeys can do that to you.

Portugal: Oh, shut up.

Spain: My apologies. . . I just thought you had more of a sense of humor is all . . .

Portugal: More than you.

Austria: ^ _A-hem._

Spain: (Playing innocent.)  Si, Roderich?

Austria: (Doesn't look at them, continuing to eat, but there's still a menacing aura around him, despite seeming innocent. Raises a single brow imperiously at Antonio.)

Spain: (Smiles at Roderich sweetly.)  Is something wrong?

Austria: (Gives him a hard stare before returning to his food.)

Spain: (Continues to eat like nothing is wrong, a smirk plastered to his face.)

Portugal: (Towards the end of the meal, he sidles his chair closer to Roderich.)  So, did it hurt?

Austria: ^ _What?_

Spain: (Chokes a bit, realizing the line.)

Portugal: When you fell from heaven?

Austria: ^ _No, but it stung like a bitch when I climbed up from Hell._  (Most deadpan, unimpressed line delivery in the history of ever.)

Spain: (Looks surprised at Roderich, mouth slightly agape.)

Austria: ^ _Und then that arschloch dragged me back down. Again._ (Rolls eyes, the most unimpressed angel. Ever. Returns to eating.)

Portugal: Hey Toni?

Spain: (Laughs a bit, before turning to his brother.)  Si?

Portugal: There's not enough cream in the world for _that_ burn. And I think we were _both_ hit by that one.

Spain: (Frowns at him; dryly.)  Si, perhaps.

Austria: (Licks and sucks on fork he was using to eat cake.)  ^ _I don't know . . ._

Spain: What don't you know, querido?

Austria: ^ _I think I have a cream that could work pretty well._

Portugal + Spain: (Looks of shock.)

Spain: (Smirks.)   _Oh do you now~?_

Austria: ^ _Yes, it's called 'An Ice Cold Shower, Nice Try'._ (Rolls eyes.)

Spain: (Slight pout.)   _Aww, Rodrigo . . ._

Austria: ^ _Don't 'Aww, Rodrigo' me, Anton._

Spain: (Leans in, still pouting.)   _Why not~?_

Austria: ^ _Because I said so. Now finish your cake._

Spain: (Picks up his fork, taking a nice bite of cake to appease Roderich.)

Austria: ^ _Good boy. You too João._

Portugal: (Blushes as he also takes a large bite of cake.)

Spain: (A few bites later and the piece of cake is finished. He pushes the plate away and looks inquisitively at Roderich, saying nothing.)

Austria: (Savors his third slice of cake, already mostly done with it.)  ^ _Mmm, cake~._

Spain: (Smiles at Roderich, continuing to gaze at him.)

Austria: (Eyes flutter shut at the wonderful taste, humming happily.)  ^ _Hmmm~_

Spain: (Leans over while Roderich's eyes are closed and kisses him on the cheek.)  You look very happy, amado.

Austria: (Eyes open at the peck.)  ^ _Of course I do. I have cake~._

Spain: (Quirks his head.)  Is that the only reason~?

Austria: ^ _Mm. You two also stopped fighting._

Spain: (Smiles.)  Is that _all~?_

Austria: ^ _And I'm planning on starting a food fight._

Spain: (Smile drops from his face.)  Wai- What?

Austria: (Grins.)  ^ _But it won't be me who throws the first piece. Duck!_  (Pushes Antonio down as food flies from four different corners of the room.)

Portugal: (Listening in on their conversation, he also ducks.)

Spain: (Gets pushed down, confused as all hell, trying to figure out who threw the food first.)  What is happening?!

Austria: (Snickers at the confused king, avoiding a watermelon. He quietly makes his getaway.)

Spain: (Looks over the top of the table, narrowly missing a flung piece of cake, and looks over at his brother.)  João, now what?

Portugal: (Wicked grin.)  Conquer and manipulate?

Spain: (Grins back.)   _That_ I know I can do.  (Picks up a nearby apple and chucks it into the nearest crowd of rampaging demons, then grabbing more food to throw.)

Portugal: (Working together with his brother, they beat back the demons in the food fight.)

Spain: Oi, hermano!

Portugal: Sim?  [Yes?]

Spain: They always say you can't have your cake and eat it too.  (Flings a chunk of cake straight at João, hitting him square in the face.)

Portugal: Whatever you say, pie-face!  (Shoves pie onto Toni's face, rubbing it into his hair.)

Spain: (Wipes the pie off his face and flings it back at him, crawling away in his small opening.)

Portugal: (Pursues Antonio, throwing tomato after tomato at him.)  TAKE THAT, YOU BASTARDO DE TOMAT!

Spain: (Slips under the table to the other side, popping up and dashing for the nearest tray of food, a tray of assorted fruits, and picking the entire tray up, running with it. As he runs, he throws a couple of pieces of fruit at a time back at João.)  FIGHT ME, EL CABRON.

Portugal: (Uses a wing to shield himself from part of the onslaught, he then beats at the air, pushing the food back at Toni.)

Spain: (Brings his wings out in front of him to shield, then simultaneously beating them and throwing the empty, silver tray in his hands, using the artificial breeze to send it crashing towards João. Running away, he realizes Roderich is nowhere in sight.)

Portugal: (Turning the silver tray into a snake, he sends it after Toni.)

Spain: (Totally doesn't realize what João did, still running about, dodging food, looking for Roderich.)

Austria: (Left a note on his seat.)

Portugal: (Uses snake to trip up Toni. Begins pummeling him with cut-up fruit.)

Spain: (Kicks silver snake away and shields himself from the fruit with his wings, moving back to where they were originally sitting, thinking Roderich might still be there, hiding.)

Portugal: Come here lil' bro! I have something for you~.

Spain: (Tries standing a bit taller, still shielding himself.)   _I'm older than you, João! What do you want?_

Portugal: Old, SIM! Taller, NÃO!  [NO!]  You have to come over here to see it~.  (Is still chasing Antonio with the snake.)

Spain: _I don't think so._  (Still moving towards the tables, occasionally kicking the snake away as it comes too close.)

Portugal: (Tries to tackle him, flying after Toni.)

Spain: (Drops his defense and sprints away, hopping into flight, half fleeing and half scouting out Roderich.)

*A piece of paper is on Roderich's seat.

Spain: (Approaching their original seats, he notices a small piece of paper on Roderich's chair, so he swoops down and grabs it, continuing away from his brother. Antonio opens the note to read: )

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/29501603338/in/album-72157693187810850/)

Portugal: (Dumps punch bowl on Toni's head.)

Spain: _*How is he always somehow right ._ . .  (Antonio reads the last line.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/29501603268/in/album-72157693187810850/)

Spain: (Whirls around and _flings_ João over the table, immediately flying out of the room to head upstairs.)   _*A food fight . . . what a gift!_  (Laughing to himself, he lands gently in front of the bath's door and slips quietly inside.)

Austria: (Sighs as he slips into the bathroom. While he was able to avoid most of the food, he had ended up getting sprayed with champagne. Peeling off his clothes and unwrapping his wings, he grimaces at the stickiness of the drink.)  * _At least it was white champagne._  (He goes into the warm bath water after filling it with soap, so bubbles float leisurely across the surface. Roderich begins scrubbing at his long limbs and hair.)

Spain: (Pulls off his clothes and extremely quietly slips into the bath, noticing Roderich has his back to him in the water.)  So, whose idea was the food fight~?

Austria: (Jumps, turning around quickly.)  ^ _Ah-ah-ah. That would be telling._

Spain: I guess you're above that, aren't you~?  (Casually starts washing _pie_ out of his hair.)

Austria: ^ _Obviously. Do you need help?_

Spain: Ehh, a little. I can't tell if I'm getting it all out or not. João thought it would be a great idea to smash a large _pie_ right in my face, then rub it into my hair, the little bastard. . .

Austria: (Begins scrubbing at Toni's scalp, getting as much pie as he can out of it, scooping the excess into a bin next to the pool.)  ^ _Don't you mean tall bastard?_

Spain: (Turns to glare at Roderich.)   _Not you too._ _He is not taller than me. Why does everyone think that?_

Austria: (Unimpressed look.)  ^ _Because he is bigger than you?_

Spain: (Indignantly.)   _But he isn't!_

Austria: (Flat stare. Sighs.)  ^ _Whatever._  (Continues to scrub.)

Spain: (Grumpily pouts as he scrubs his face and neck.)  He's a dumb bastard. . .  (Mutters.)  Tall el cabron.

Austria: _*Heaven help me with this idiot._  --  ^ _Calm down. You're fine._

Spain: (Mumbles.)  I'm perfectly calm.

Austria: (Raises eyebrow.)  ^ _Uh-huh._

Spain: . . . I am.

Austria: (Flicks water at Antonio’s face, rolling his eyes. He wades away.)

Spain: (Watches Roderich wade away, legit looking a bit calmer than before, before dunking his head under water, rinsing out that last of the pie. Casually wades towards Roderich, looking inquisitively.)  So what do you think of him?

Austria: ^ _He's interesting. One can definitely see that the two of you are brothers._

Spain: Meaning?

Austria: ^ _You look alike and have similar enough mannerisms._

Spain: Yeah . . . except he's a giant _ass._

Austria: ^ _Like you can't be?_

Spain: . . . True.

Austria: (Looks at Antonio before going back to washing himself.)

Spain: (Spends a bit more time washing up before simply leaning back into the water and floating, looking at the patterns in the ceiling tiles.)

Austria: (Gets out of the bath, leaving Antonio to soak. He pads over to the cabinet where the towels are kept. He blinks as he sees all the clean sponges are kept on the top shelf. Getting a determined look on his face, he reaches up on his tiptoes, his fingers still a few inches away. Gives the cabinet an annoyed look. He steps onto one of the lower shelves, using it as a step to reach. This time, his fingers just barely brush it. He bites his lip, contemplating going up another shelf. He looks back at Toni, but decides not to bother the demon.)

Spain: Hey Roderich?  (Looks back at Roderich.)  Do you th- . . . What are you doing?

Austria: ^ _Who decides to build shelves this tall? It is very inconvenient._  (Roderich strains again to reach.)

Spain: (Stands up and starts wading towards Roderich.)  Querido, you're going to get hurt if you keep climbing the shelves like that. . . Let me help you.

Austria: ^ _Na, I'm fine. I can get it._

Spain: (Climbs out of the bath, walking towards Roderich.)  Rodrigo . . .

Austria: (Climbs up second shelf, so he's about two, three feet off the ground. His hand closes around sponge, the angel beaming.)  ^ _Got it._ (Roderich’s foot slips from being wet, the angel scrambling to hang on.)   _*Whoa!_

Spain: (Darts forward and catches Roderich, lowering him to the ground gently.)  Are you alright?

Austria: ^ _Jo, I'm good._

Spain: (Sighs.)  What did I tell you? _Let me help you._ I may be shorter than my brother, but I can still help out.

Austria: ^ _Jo, jo. Thank you for the save. At least I got what I wanted._

Spain: (Shakes his head.)  What am I going to do with you . . .

Austria: ^ _I could say the same about you. Oh wait. I do._ (Returns to the bath, this time with his very soft sponge.)

Spain: (Follows Roderich in, just sitting at the edge enjoying the warmth of the water.)

Austria: ^ _Hmph. I could have caught myself. You didn't need to help._

Spain: (Sits silently for a little longer than is socially acceptable to answer.)  Even so, it doesn't matter. I caught you, you're fine, and we can't turn back time.

Austria: ^ _Hmph._

Spain: Okay?

Austria: ^ _Sorry, but all of you demons are ridiculously tall. It's rather annoying._

Spain: (Gently smiles.)  It's alright. If it makes you feel any better, it sucks to be a demon child. You can't reach _anything._

Austria: ^ _At least you could fly as a child. I'm grounded for the time being._

Spain: You won't be grounded for much longer.

Austria: ^ _Thankfully._

Spain: (Nods.)  Thankfully . . .

Austria: (Raises wings to show the primaries are significantly longer.)  ^ _Three-fourths of the way there. About._

Spain: Almost back to flight mode . . .

Austria: ^ _I suppose I should warn you about that. When it gets close, I might . . . go a little crazy._ _Maybe._ _It is not a certain thing._

Spain: Hmm? How far out do you think that'll be?

Austria: ^ _It's usually within the last month of growth. Angels that have been rendered flightless, when they can finally fly again . . . Sometimes spend days flying. Until they reach utter exhaustion. And if someone tries to get the angel to land, sometimes that person is attacked. Other times, the angel completely denies that flight is possible at all._

Spain: Mmm. . . I'll keep that in mind. I think we'd both hate for someone to get hurt out of the situation.

Austria: ^ _Jo. I apologize in advance if I hurt you._

Spain: (Nods.)  It's fine, I won't take any offense. . . . Any suggestions on what to do when the time comes?

Austria: ^ _I . . . don't really know what to do. I never had to help a flightless angel personally. I think the best course of action would be to just let me fly. In the greenhouse would probably be best._

Spain: (Smiles.)  Understood. I just hope everything goes according to plan in that regard, no one getting hurt and all.

Austria: (Nods.)

Spain: (Sighs, flicking away some random bubbles, as he soaks.)  You almost done?

Austria: ^ _Mm. I suppose._  (Wades through the water to Antonio.)

Spain: Bueno . . .  (Gets up, looking briefly at his hands before laughing.)  I was starting to look like an _old king~._

Austria: (Gets out of bath, his wings flicking the water off of them, some drops hitting Antonio.)  ^ _Starting?_

Spain: (Steps out of the bath behind Roderich, smirking.)   _Si._ I'm not _always_ old looking. Just a bit . . . aged. Like a fine wine!

Austria: ^ _The fools I have to deal with. . ._

Spain: Oh, Roderich . . . Surely you've dealt with worse?

Austria: ^ _Just because I've dealt with worse doesn't mean I have the patience or willingness to deal with more._

Spain: (Quirks his head.)  . . . _Hmm . . ._ But you haven't _seriously_ tried to kill me yet. You've had patience _and_ willingness thus far. That's an upside, right?

Austria: (Grumbles: )  ^ _Not that you know of._

Spain: (Snorts.)  I'm not dead, and you're a trained assassin. So you have, have you?

Austria: ^ _Hmph._  (Snobbishly: )   _I didn't ask for your opinion._  (Grabs towel and begins to dry off.)

Spain: (Smirks cockily, grabbing a nearby towel.)  So I'm right.

Austria: ^ _No comment._

Spain: (Dries off and pulls on a clean, loose shirt and pair of pants left by a servant, toweling off his hair last, leaving the towel around his shoulders as he leaned against the wall.)

Austria: (Pulls on a short night dress. Looks up at Antonio before sighing and shaking his head. He leaves the bath.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/42467432555/in/album-72157693187810850/)

Spain: (Silently laughs and follows Roderich out of the bath, pausing once outside the door.)  Rodrigo?

Austria: _^Jo?_

Spain: (Smiles gently at Roderich.)  My room or yours?

Austria: _^Your bed is comfier._

Spain: While your nest is certainly comfortable too, I do appreciate the amount of space in my own bed~.  (Starts towards his room.)

Austria: ^ _Whatever. Giant._

Spain: (Snorts.)  I certainly am not the largest out there, you know~.

Austria: ^ _Obviously. I have met Ivan, your brothers, as well as General Van Rajin and Captain Adnan._

Spain: (Chuckles.)  They're pretty big demons, aren't they? Just wait until you meet Berwald and Matthias~.

Austria: (Contemplative look on his face.)  ^ _So . . . do they call you short or shortie?_

Spain: (Shoots a small glare at Roderich.)   _I'm not THAT short. OR small._

Austria: (Fights to keep the grin off his face.)  ^ _You denied that very vehemently . . . are you sure?_

Spain: (Narrows his eyes carefully.)  . . . _Matthias did once and I punched him. No one has since._

Austria: ^ _Oh, I see. They no longer say it to your face. I understand._

Spain: (Deep breath.)  Nope. Let's just not talk about this, alright?

Austria: ^ _Hm. You seem to have a 'short' temper tonight._

Spain: (Stops.)  Would you _rather_ I was even taller than you?

Austria: (Smirks.)   _Maybe~. Why do you ask?_

Spain: (Flatly.)  Just wondering.

Austria: (Rolls eyes at demon king.)

Spain: (Having already entered his room, he climbs into bed and flops backwards, looking at the ceiling.)

Austria: (Sits on bed.)   _^I hope you aren't jealous, or something silly like that._

Spain: I'm not _jealous._ I just don't enjoy being of the shortest kings of Hell. It isn't fun, you know.

Austria: ^ _Isn't Francis shorter?_

Spain: Si, but he and I are pretty much the shortest of the eight.

Austria: ^ _Jo, but you are a bit broader than João, if it makes you feel better_

Spain: (Slight smile.)  A bit, gracias.

Austria: ^ _You're welcome, Anton._

Spain: (Moves a hand towards Roderich.)  Now join me instead of sitting on the covers~.

Austria: (Shakes his head good-humoredly.)  ^ _As you wish._  (Scoots under covers, sliding next to Antonio.)

Spain: (Wraps an arm around Roderich, pulling him close.)  Sleep, mi amor. Tomorrow shall be even more eventful than today.

Austria: (Rests head on Antonio’s shoulder, curling up into the demon king's side. His eyes sink closed and he snuffles in his sleep a little. Tiredly: )  ^ _Gute nacht, süß Dämon._ [Goodnight, sweet demon.]

Spain: (Lets his own eye slide shut.)   _Buenas noches, ángel descarada._ [Goodnight, sassy angel]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BLOOPERS AND NOTES: 
> 
> Austria: ^Because I said so. Now finish your cake.  
> Spain: (Picks up his fork, taking a nice bite of cake to appease Roderich.)  
> Austria: ^Good boy. You too João.  
> Portugal: (Blushes as he also takes a large bite of cake.)  
> Demon: WHIIIIIIIPPED!  
> Spain + Portugal: SHUT UP.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~
> 
> Yes, Antonio's a tiny baby for 26 years old. 
> 
> Demon heights:  
> Antonio: 5'10", Lovino: 5'7", João: 5'11", Francis: 5'9", Gilbert: 5'11", Ludwig: 6'0", Ivan: 6'5", Matthias: 6'2", Berwald: 6'3", Sadiq: 6’2”, Lars: 6’1”. Obviously these heights aren’t exact, but they’re close enough.
> 
> In other words, Francis is the shortest king, Ivan is a _giant,_ and Lovino's still tiny as hell. (And yes, Feliciano is a bit taller than him, despite being younger.)


	21. Episode 61: Off to the Races

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> February 11, 2017  
> 2/2

*****The next day

Austria: (Wakes up the next morning curled around Antonio. Slowly unfolding, he props himself up against the headboard and runs his hands through the king's smooth curls.)

Spain: (Still really asleep, he quietly tilts his head absently towards Roderich's hands.)

Austria: (Smiles fondly, massaging the Spaniard's scalp.)

Spain: (Hums gently, smiling a bit as he finally starts to wake up. He stirs, half opening an eye to look up at Roderich.)  'Morning.

Austria: ^ _Guten morgen._

Spain: You been up for very long?

Austria: ^ _A few minutes, at most._

Spain: (Hums, pushing himself up against the headboard, still rather groggy.)  That's good. . .

Austria: ^ _Stiff, old man?_ (Chuckles.)

Spain: (Smirks.)  Me, stiff? Never~.

Austria: ^ _Sure._

Spain: (Chuckles.)  What about you, did you sleep well?

Austria: ^ _Jo, thank you for asking._

Spain: (Smiles.)  De nada, I'm glad you slept well.

Austria: (Nods.)  ^ _I suppose I'll get dressed. Feliciano is sending up food for us._

Spain: Si, I should too . . .  (Starts getting up but flops back into the blankets comfortably.)  After I sleep a bit longer . . .

Austria: (Smacks dat ass (You go angel!!).)  ^ _Get up._

Spain: (Groans, taking Roderich's pillow and putting it over his fine ass to protect himself.)  Nooo . . .

Austria: (Rolls his eyes.)  ^ _I suppose you will just have to miss my strip tease then._

Spain: (Suddenly sits up and smiles mischievously at Roderich.)   _Did I hear 'strip tease'~?_

Austria: ^ _I don't know. You tell me._

Spain: (Rests his chin on his hand.)   _I do believe I did~._

Austria: ^ _I suppose in that case . . ._ (He slowly begins unlacing the back of the dress. The silk slides down his lithe pale form effortlessly, pooling at his feet.)

Spain: (Watches intently, smiling as his eyes drift up and down Roderich's form.)

Austria: (Exposed to the light, his skin is pale and creamy, as well as very smooth looking. Delicate fingers gently move as they brush through his hair, sweeping his bangs to the side. Petal pink lips quirk, and the musica angel preens a little at the attention. His hips sway a little as he walks to the wardrobe, brought to attention by his slim waist and long legs.)

Spain: (The king’s face goes a little red. He’s super tempted to run over and kiss his gorgeous angel all over, or at least say something, but he remains quiet, watching the handsome display.)

Austria: (Having put some of his dresses into the wardrobe, he looks through it, standing in his lacy panties and collar. As he sorts through, one catches his eye. It's simple, but very sexy. He tosses a smirk over his shoulder at Antonio.)

Spain: (Smirks back, knowing Roderich has something fabulous planned.)

Austria: (He brings his wings up to partially hide himself as best as he can as he changes. He then lowers his wings, turning around.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/29501602678/in/album-72157693187810850/)

Austria: (He absently rubs a hand on the bull mark tracer.)

Spain: (Nods in approval of the attire.)   _You look gorgeous, Rodrigo~._

Austria: (Pretends to look affronted.)  ^ _Merely gorgeous? Hmph!_ (Turns his nose up and away, but not before a small petulant pout is seen.)

Spain: (Smiles, getting out of the bed and striding over to Roderich, standing directly in front of him. One hand reaches up cups Roderich's face.)  ^ _You are the sexiest creature I have ever encountered in my life, mi amado. So much so, I wonder if I should let you come within three-hundred yards of my brother~._

Austria: (Nods primly.)  ^ _Better._

Spain: (Smirks, leaning down to give Roderich a full kiss, deep and passionate.)   _I hope it's better, amor._

Austria: (Moans into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Antonio's neck.)  ^ _Mmm._

Spain: (Wraps his free hand around Roderich's waist, pulling the angel close, before releasing the angel's lips and studying his violet eyes.)

Austria: (Looking into the Spaniard’s eyes, he shivers a little at the intensity. His gaze darts to the side.)  ^ _. . . When did the food get here?_  (Roderich blushes as he realizes he was so into kissing he didn't even notice anyone walk in.)

Spain: (Looks over at the food sitting on the table.)  Huh. Someone is really calm and quiet.

Austria: (Bites his lip as he thinks. His blush darkens as he comes up with an idea.)  ^ _If you want . . . I can feed you?_

Spain: (Turns back to Roderich and softly smiles, leaning to kiss the angel's forehead before answering.)  If you'd like to, you can. I don't mind.

Austria: ^ _. . . Okay._

Spain: Okay~. Come on, the food's probably getting cold.  (Gestures towards the table, moving towards it a bit.)

Austria: (Sitting next to Antonio, he grabs a little bit of everything. Grabbing a large strawberry, he takes a small bite of it before holding it before Toni's lips.)

Spain: (Opens his mouth and takes the strawberry gently with his teeth, pulling it into his mouth and munching it slowly.)

Austria: (Grabbing a fork, he spears some eggs for the king to eat. They eat like this, Roderich stealing bites here and there until they're both full. Roderich finishes by drinking tea while the demon enjoys his coffee.)

Spain: (Sips his coffee happily, enjoying the calmness of the morning. At some point he gets up and changes into some loose but rather formal attire, coming back to his coffee and Roderich.)

Austria: (Leisurely finishing his drink, he turns to the demon.)  ^ _Shall we go down?_

Spain: (Downs the small sip of coffee he had left and nods.)  Si. . . . Knowing my brother, he'll probably be doing something ridiculous, so time to babysit~.  (Rises from his chair, pushing it under the table.)  Honestly, he's worse than _Gilbert_ sometimes.

Austria: (Takes Antonio's offered arm as they go out the door and down the hall.)  ^ _I find that hard to believe._

Spain: _Hmm . . ._ okay, perhaps not _that_ bad, but close.

*Suddenly the sound of metal and hoof beats fill the hall.

Spain: (Looks towards the source of the sound.)  What the hell is that?

*Two demon riders on metal horses come flying down the wide hall, racing each other. As they pass by, one snatches Roderich.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/42467431935/in/album-72157693187810850/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/42467431115/in/album-72157693187810850/)

Austria: (Struggles as he's roughly yanked away, but rolls his eyes as he come face-to-face with the rider, and his iconic goggles.)  ^ _But of course. You._

Portugal: (Laughs.)  Yeah, me. So how are you, my sexy lady Roderich?

Austria: ^ _I was fine until a bandit on horseback took me hostage._

Spain: _*Stupid hermano . . ._ (Starts taking shortcuts through the palace to catch up with Roderich and his brother.)

Portugal: Aw, don't be like that! Besides, The only thing Toni's got that I want is you. Or that pool.

Austria: ^ _Pool?_

Portugal: Yeah, the Pool of Silver Fire. _Very_ good for forging animated metal.

Austria: ^ _Ah, I see._  (Pointedly looks down at the horse they're on.)

Portugal: (Smirks.)  Yeah, isn't she a beauty? I made her a couple years back and she's still holding up.

Austria: ^ _Indeed. You did a good job. The craftsmanship is impeccable, we haven't slipped once on the marble floors._

Portugal: See? I'm just that good.

Austria: ^ _Mm-hm. Now tell me, why are you racing that other demon through the halls?_

Portugal: Don't recognize him? I'm surprised. The other demon is Lars.

Austria: ^ _General Van Rajin?_

Portugal: Sim. I've always hated the bastard. If I can beat him in this . . .  (Smirks.)

Austria: (Rolls his eyes. Widens eyes and clings to João as they jump over a crowd of demons.)

Spain: _*He didn't even say good morning, instead he just steals Rodrigo away to be an impressive ass. . . . I wonder if I can get rid of him . . ._ (Casually has no fucking clue where he went wrong, despite having taken at least two wrong turns in his "shortcut," (Whoops.) until he sees the two metal horses jumping over a group of demons, finally heading himself in the right direction.)

Portugal: (Urges his horse faster as they near the end of the race, neck and neck with Lars.)

*The two race faster and faster, blurring as they reach breakneck speeds. With one last surge, João gets his horse a nose ahead of Lars, beating him.

Portugal: (Pulls his horse to a walk, cooling the heated metal beast down.)

Spain: (Slows to a jog, approaching his brother and Roderich.)   _Buenos dias, hermano._

Portugal: (Looks at Lars.)  Take _that_ , you sonuvabitch.  (Turns back to Antonio.)  Hey bro.

Spain: (Shakes his head.)  You couldn't have asked first?

Portugal: (Mock innocently.)  Ask who what?

Spain: (Glares at his brother, holding a calm hand out to Roderich to help him down.)  Don't play stupid, hermano.

Austria: (Slides off smoothly, glad to be off the hot horse.)

Portugal: Me? Stupid? _Never._ _You_ , on the other hand- Well, that's another story altogether.

Spain: (Pulls Roderich closely, almost protectively but not quite.)  At least I'm smart enough not to deny it.

Portugal: At least I'm smart enough to be smart.

Spain: . . . That sentence sounded pretty stupid to me.

Austria: ^ _If it makes you both feel better, you're both stupid. Now stop fighting, or I will cut off this collar, God so help you._

Spain: (Smirking to Roderich, he shrugs.)  Either sounds good to me~.

Portugal: That reminds me, any particular reason for the silencer?  (Dismounts horse.)

Spain: (Looks to Roderich, pretty much asking for permission to tell.)

Austria: ^ _It matters little to me if you tell your brother._

Spain: (Turns to his brother.)  Well, quite some time back, Ivan came here, extremely intrigued with Roderich. The day he left, some demons came into the room where he was and cut his primaries. The collar is just a way to cope with nightmares and triggering environments, since his defense mechanism is very vocal- to the point we've had the palace _shaking._

Portugal: (Whistles.)  Damn, sexy and dangerous. You found a good one.

Spain: (Smirks at Roderich, wrapping an arm around his waist.)  Sexy and dangerous, _indeed._

Portugal: And an assassin. Not bad.  (Smirks at Roderich's surprised face.)

Austria: (Suspiciously:)  ^ _Indeed._ (Gives João a searching look, but doesn't say anything else.)

Spain: (Quirks an eyebrow, silently wondering how he knows about that, since so few know.)

Portugal: Surprised? I do like to keep with the times, brother. You know that.

Spain: (Hums in agreement.)  Si, I do. I'm just wondering how you found out, since so very few here know about Roderich's occupation.

Portugal: (Smirks but doesn't say anything. With a hand, he gestures his horse away.)  I think it's time to discuss that treaty again, brother.

Spain: (Internal feeling of dread.)  Si, it is.  (Turns to Roderich, softly smiling.)  Rodrigo, you're free to join us if you'd like. Otherwise, I'm sure General Van Rajin would be more than happy to accompany you wherever you'd like to go.

Austria: ^ _I suppose I'll see what it is you two are discussing so ‘civilly’._  (Extra sarcasm on ‘civilly’.)   _At least for a little while._

Spain: Alright~. Shall we go then?  (Upon seeing a nod or two, he leads the mini group up to his study, making awkward small talk on the way up. Opens and closes the door to the study, sitting down into his chair after bringing a folder of documents to the table.)  Let's get down to business. Where were we yesterday?

Portugal: You strangling me and me stabbing you. But really, we were to the point where we were figuring how to split the pool.

Spain: (Glares at him.)   _Right . . ._

Portugal: I want sixty-five percent. At the _least._

Spain: _Sixty-five percent?!_ That's _ridiculous._ Forty-five percent should be _more_ than enough, don't you think?

Portugal: Fine. Sixty percent. I'll throw in information if you want.

Spain: (Scowls.)  What kind of information?

Portugal: (Flicks eyes to Roderich.)  Him. Or at least his kind.

Spain: I have _him_ for that kind of information. What makes what you have so special?

Portugal: (Rolls eyes and turns around, taking off his shirt to reveal his back. It's covered in an expanse of scars that completely cover it in jagged white lines. Snarls.)   _This._

Spain: (Curiously eyes the expanse of scars.)  What the . . . Who are these from?

Portugal: An angel that went through what _dear_ Roderich's going through now. A demon I knew asked me to help him with his angel. His angel's wings had been cut, and were starting to grow back to the point flight was almost achievable.

Spain: . . .  (Looks silently over to Roderich _"Should we . . . ?"_ )

Austria: (Looks confused.)  ^ _Why is your back like that then?_

Portugal: My back is like this because you angels are a bit more _wild_ than you let on. The angel nearly tore my friend and I apart, trying to escape and get to the sky.

Austria: (Looks wide-eyed at Antonio.)  ^ _What do we do?_

Spain: (His wide eyes narrow, thinking for a few moments.)  . . . Sixty-two percent and you add in your information as well as your assistance.

Portugal: (Mulls it over.)  Fine. But If I'm hurt, I want your best damn physicians working on me and cute nurses.

Spain: (Nods.)  Done and done, but if your information is good enough no one should get hurt.

Portugal: One can dream.

Spain: It better be _a slight bit more_ than a _dream. . ._

Portugal: Okay then. One can hope.

Spain: (Sighs, sitting back.)  Sure, let's go with that.

Austria: ^ _I need to go meditate on this. I need to think and try to remember if there is anything that could assist you two in helping me stay here._

Spain: (Nods.)  You go relax and think, Rodrigo. Whatever you can remember is sure to help.

Austria: ^ _If you will excuse me, I'll be in my room._  (Has a distant, searching look on his face. Leaves.)

Portugal: (Waves hand in a nonchalant fashion.)

Spain: (Waits until Roderich is gone.)  Is there anything else concerning the treaty that we haven't covered yet?

Portugal: I don't think we missed anything, unless you had something you wanted to add?  (Pulls shirt back on.)

Spain: (Shakes his head.)  No, I think things will be alright as they are.

Portugal: (Sighs.)  And now I guess you want that information.

Spain: (Chuckles.)  A little bit, si.

Portugal: (Takes a seat in a chair.)  Where _do_ I start?

Spain: (Leans back, biting back a sarcastic comment about 'starting at the beginning,' and gestures that he should go on.)

Portugal: So this demon I know calls me up and says he's having trouble with his angel. So naturally I go over to help. And my guy has been complaining about how his angel had been fidgety for about . . . two, three weeks? Constantly looking up and around, frowning whenever the ceilings were too low or the space too narrow.

Spain: (Nods, understanding where the other's going.)

Portugal: And the day my friend calls me up, his angel had been particularly troublesome, acting out, wandering around a lot, always looking at doors and windows for a way out. So my friend, being the nice-ish guy he is, takes the angel aside to talk it out, try to smooth out the angel's feathers, so to speak. He then pissed the angel off, and so the angel tries to run. The demon and I were able to get the angel to go into his greenhouse, hoping it would hold the being. Angel flies around a little bit, and we thought our plan had worked.

Spain: . . . I take it that didn't last very long.

Portugal: _The angel started bashing itself against the glass._

Spain: (Eyes widen.)   _It what?_

Portugal: Never mind the fact that I knew that angel wanted to stay with my friend, _out_ and _sky_ were more important. That's all the angel could think about.

Spain: (Mutters under his breath.)  . . . _We're going to be so screwed . . ._

Portugal: We had to restrain it at that point. Which is when I gained these scars, because I got in the way of sky, and the angel didn't take too kindly to that. I made the mistake of holding back, and underestimating the angel.

Spain: . . . I see. So what do you suggest we do to make sure history doesn't repeat itself?

Portugal: The moment you start seeing the signs I talked about, the restlessness and the looking around, have a place prepared for Roderich. And be prepared to trick and restrain him.

Spain: (Nods.)   _Gracias, hermano._ The time that this information will be needed is coming very soon, so I appreciate this.

Portugal: You're welcome. And while Roderich isn't here, I think it would be smart to make a plan.

Spain: Si, I was thinking the same thing. I should probably do that, then.  (Rises from his chair.)  Later I'll draw up the papers for the final treaty and we'll go over it one last time before it all becomes official, si?

Portugal: Sim. Though I would like to know these plans, since I am expected to help. And I can point out any holes, and make suggestions.

Spain: Si, I agree. As soon as I compose something semi-solid, I'll show you what we'll have. Hopefully our final product will do a good job when the time comes.

Portugal: Gotcha. And I can make those restraints we used on the other angel for you. Not ridiculously heavy, but still strong. It'll prevent Roderich from hurting himself or us.

Spain: Sounds good. We'll be needing those.

Portugal: (Nods sharply as he gets up from his seat.)  And if you'll excuse me, I need to go rub my victory in your General's face some more.

Spain: (Chuckles.)  Just don't wreck anything, hermano~. I will see you later.

Portugal: Tootles~.

Spain: Adios~.

Portugal: (Leaves the room, cackling.)

Spain: (Shakes his head at his brother's ridiculousness and sits at his desk, drawing some plans and notes on a blank sheet of paper in silence, mulling over his brother's scars and information.)

Austria: (Is pacing around room, head in hand and deep in thought.)

Spain: (Quirks his head and steps inside, closing the door quietly before heading toward the angel worriedly.)   _Querido?_

Austria: (Snaps his head up, surprised.)  ^ _Oh. Excuse me Anton. I didn't notice you come in._

Spain: (Smiles softly.) It's alright. You seemed very deep in thought. . .

Austria: (Discontent shows on his face.)  ^ _I couldn't think of anything to help you. I've thought it over and over but I can not think of any information that could possibly assist you. I'm sorry, Anton._

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow in understanding, stepping in front of Roderich, about an arm’s length away.)  Don't worry about it, Rodrigo. Mi hermano and I talked about what had happened with another angel in the same situation, and I've created a plan. Hopefully, the plan will work and everything will be alright until this passes . . .

Austria: (Nods. But at the word plan, his ears perk. Being careful not to show anything, he innocently asks:)  ^ _Oh really? What plan?_

Spain: (Chuckles, leaning forward slightly.)   _I can't tell you, Rodrigo~._ Otherwise the plan wouldn't work.

Austria: (Pouts. Then a sly idea enters his mind.)  ^ _Oh, I see. Um, Anton? Would you change my collar for me? It's just . . . I've worn this one for awhile now and I think I would like a change. That, and, Kiku made a new collar for me that I would like to show you._  (Bites his lip coquettishly.)

Spain: (Nods, stepping up behind Roderich and unclasping the collar.)  Just don't worry about it all. I'll tell you what is necessary and you can trust me on the rest, alright?  (Leans down slightly to kiss the side of Roderich's head.)

Austria: Or you could just tell me now.  (Walks over to his vanity and pulls out a box. A slight musical quality has entered his voice, becoming seductive, the music trying to convince Antonio to _tell_. Roderich pulls the collar out of the box, stroking the leather and gems. He stares into Antonio's eyes, not coming back.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/29501600178/in/album-72157693187810850/)

Austria: (Urges more music into his voice, the sound like a siren's call.)  Tell me everything. Please?

Spain: (Steps towards Roderich, suddenly realizing his mistake.)  Ahh, I had almost forgotten how beautiful your voice is, Rodrigo~. But I really shouldn't . . . you know that.

Austria: Oh? I think you _should._  (Takes meandering steps away from Antonio.)

Spain: (Slightly stiffens- trying to fight the urge to tell the angel -as he walks slightly faster towards Roderich.)  No, that would endanger people. I can't endanger you, me, or any other demon here.

Austria: (Darts away.)   _Tell._

Spain: . . . _No._  (Follows quickly, moving to cut Roderich off.)

Austria: (Chucks the collar past Toni's head, hoping it will distract him. He jumps to the side.)   _Tell me, Antonio. NOW._

Spain: (Is merely distracted for a moment before covering his ears to block the musical demand, suddenly realizing he is still holding the collar from before in his hands. Antonio formulates a quick plan and darts up to Roderich, trapping him between a wall and table, and outstretching his wings to block any escape. He steadily walks towards Roderich.)   _I can't and I won't, Roderich!_

Austria: (Narrows his eyes. He rushes forward, tackling Antonio and snatching the collar from his hands, Roderich rips it. As he has landed on top of Antonio, he grabs the demon's wrists.)  But you will, Anton. Now please, tell me?

Portugal: I'll tell you, Roderich.

Austria: (Blinks, his gaze looking up at the South East demon.)  You will?

Portugal: Yeah, I will. Once you get off of Toni.

Spain: (Head flips back at the sound of his brother's voice, knowing perfectly how to take care of the situation.)

Austria: (Narrows his eyes, his gaze darting between the two demons. He gives Antonio a sharp glare as he gets off of the demon.)

Spain: (Shuffles back, disconcerted with Roderich's behavior.)

Portugal: (Meets Toni's gaze and flicks his gaze over to the side. The unbroken collar lays a few feet from Toni by the couch.)

Austria: (Walks over to João.)  Well? Will you tell me?

Portugal: How can I, when I don't know the plan myself?

Austria: (Eyes widen as he realizes he's been tricked.)

Spain: (Gives a look of understanding and waits until Roderich is paying enough attention to João to sneak over and grab the collar, pulling it behind him and out of view. He stands and walks silently behind Roderich, quickly pulling the collar onto Roderich, quickly clasping it and stepping away.)  Lo siento, Rodrigo. But you know what we need to do . . .

Austria: (Backs away from the two, yanking at the collar and trying to get it off. After a few yanks, he gives up. He glares at the two, seething angrily.)  ^ _See if I go anywhere with you two anytime soon._

Spain: (Faces softens in slight defeat, stepping slightly towards Roderich.)  Rodrigo, _por favor,_ don't be like this. . .

Austria: (Looking at Antonio, something seems to snap back into place.)  ^ _Oh god. I just wanted to kill you._  (Covers his mouth, horrified.)

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow, stepping further towards Roderich, but still being cautious.)  It's alright, querido . . . it's not you.

Austria: (Shakes a little at the thought he was ready to kill _Antonio._ )

Portugal: (While Roderich is horrified at himself, he quickly grabs his brother's shoulder. He gives him a meaningful look.)  ^ _Careful. If he feels trapped, he might revert back. Let him come to you._

Spain: (Nods, standing still, not far from Roderich, speaking soothingly.)  Amado. . . It is simply instinct and will pass in time. Everything will be _alright. . ._

Austria: (Listening to his king, he meets his calm green eyes. His shaking slowly lessens before stopping, his body relaxing. Tentatively, he reaches out for Antonio's hand.)  ^ _I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?_

Spain: (Reaches forward and allows Roderich's hand to grasp his own, gesturing him forward.)  Of course I will, querido. . . How could I not?

Austria: (Nods. Looking, he sees slight bruising on Antonio's wrists. Regret shines in his eyes. Taking up Antonio's other hand, he strokes the bruised flesh. Focusing, he wills his grace to connect with a strand of _Life_. Pulling the gold thread around Toni's wrists, he heals the flesh, letting the strands dissipate.)

Portugal: (Watches the display with calculating eyes, taking mental notes.)

Spain: (Eyes widen slightly at the change, looking softly to Roderich's regretful face.)  . . . _Gracias, Rodrigo._ I really appreciate it.

Austria: (Quietly:)  ^ _You're welcome. I can't do much healing, but bruises are simple enough._

Spain: (Nods; quietly as well.)  Querido?

Austria: ^ _Yes?_

Spain: _It is alright._ Okay? Please believe me when I tell you that. . .

Austria: (Gives a tiny, shivery nod.)

Spain: (Moves slowly forward and pulls his arms around Roderich, careful not to set him off again, whispering.)   _Eso no fue usted. . ._ [That was not you]

Austria: (Breaths in Antonio's rich scent of caramel, smoke, and honeyed rum. He calms down, nodding more firmly this time.)  ^ _Jo. I trust you, Anton. Just . . . be careful. I am an assassin after all._  (Smirks weakly.)  ^ _Don't underestimate the next time this happens. I don't hold back._ _Not usually._

Spain: (Nods.)  I won't, and I'll be careful.

Portugal: (Watches with lazy, bored eyes, tracking any movement the angel may make that could be seen as threatening. Drawls.)  Well brother, I think it's game plan time. There is one more thing I wanted to discuss about the treaty.

Spain: (Sighs lightly, pulling away from Roderich.)  Indeed, and it seems the time for everything is coming sooner than we anticipated . . . What would you like to discuss, João?

Portugal: Eh, just a few things, here and there. I just want a look at the document again, make sure it's worded to my satisfaction. If you would?  (Gestures to the door.)

Spain: (Nods, turning to Roderich.)  I'll be back a bit later to check up on you, alright?

Austria: (Nods. He glides off to his nest.)  ^ _See you then._

Spain: (Smiles softly.)  See you.  (Walks out the door with João not far behind, padding over and into his study, and shutting the door. Walking over to his desk, he picks up the official document and brings it back to the main table, setting it in front of his brother.)  I hope everything is worded alright for you.

Portugal: (Leisurely glances it over. At some point in Roderich's room, he had grabbed the broken collar. Absently he turns it over in his hands, mending it.)  I hope you have a plan. And it better be a good one. I'm surprised we got out of there unscathed.  (Tosses the broken collar on desk.)

Spain: (Gazes at the collar, slightly frowning.)  I figured out a plan after you left, I just hope it works. .

Portugal: Me too. If your angel can tear that collar, it has to be the best damn plan. And ya know, I would really like to know this plan at _some point_. As interesting as it is to have someone wrap their hand around one of your ribs from the back, I would love to not a have a repeat experience.

Spain: (Nods.)  Would you like to know now?

Portugal: That would be wonderful, sim.

Spain: Once everything starts going farther downhill than it already is, I’m going to need you and those restraints. I figure we can go to the greenhouse and somehow restrain him so he can’t hurt anyone or himself, but can fly. Flying around will exhaust his need to do so, and it’ll give him some space. Anything you want to add?

Portugal: Hm. I'm mostly worried about getting the actual restraints on him. Roderich is _not_ going to let us put them on him willingly.  (Thinks.)  What about black ruby pomegranate tea?

Spain: (Quirks an eyebrow.)  And try to slip a drug into him?

Portugal: What? It naturally has a sedative affect angels. We can always claim ignorance. Ish.

Spain: (Rolls his eyes.)  It would work.

Portugal: Obviously. I also still have the tether from the other angel, so I can bring that. It's pretty long, so it should work.

Spain: (Nods.)  Bueno. Anything else?

Portugal: Yeah. When can I set up the leash? It needs to be really firmly anchored to the ground, ‘cause that's going to be one of the first things Roderich tries to break.

Spain: (Thinks.)  . . . Tomorrow at the earliest would be best.

Portugal: Gotcha. And bro? Be careful . . . and ready to run. The first few days . . . are a nightmare.

Spain: (Nods.)  I understand. The better we prepare, the easier everything should go.

Portugal: Just understand that if Roderich gets his hands on either of us, he is most likely going to try to tear us to shreds.

Spain: . . . I do.

Portugal: I don't just mean physically. He will do anything, _ANYTHING_ , to get free. Emotional manipulation, sex, bribes, the whole nine yards. Be prepared for that. I and my friend weren't. There were times when we thought the angel was sane again, only to nearly get killed.

Spain: _Mierda, João, I get it! I know I can't trust him anymore, and I hate it!_  (Starts pacing angrily about the room.)  What the hell are we going to do? What am _I_ going to do?  (Rather quietly.)  . . . Damn, this is going to be awful.

Portugal: (Heaves a heavy sigh.)  Yup.

Spain: (Sits in his chair, placing his elbows on his knees, head in his hands, as he silently sits there. Sighs and lifts his head.)  You can go if you don't have any other business with me now.

Portugal: Nah, not really. Man, why'd ya have to grab that angel? He's got to be one of the older ones with how strong he is. How old is he, anyways?

Spain: About two thousand.

Portugal: Wait. What? That young?

Spain: (Nods, looking at his brother.)  That young.

Portugal: You do realize that means he's like . . . _barely_ twenty by human standards?  (Snickers.)  Pervy old man, preying on a young chick like that--have you no shame?

Spain: (Shakes his head incredulously.)   _Really, João?_  (Under his breath.)  Why does everyone say that . . . I'm not _that_ much older. . .

Portugal: Yeah, but we mature at, what, four hundred? Ish?

Spain: (Shrugs.)  Ish. But _seriously._ Does it really matter that much?

Portugal: Course not! I just find it funny.  (Snickers some more.)

Spain: (Rolls his eyes.)  Whatever amuses you, I suppose.

Portugal: Well, I'll get back to making those restraints. We're gonna need 'em. And _soon._  (Leaves, but not before messing up Antonio's hair.)

Spain: (Tries in vain to comb his hair semi-neatly.)   _Adios, hermano pequeño._

Portugal: Bye babaca!

Spain: (Rolls his eyes at his brother.)   _Cállate, gilipollas!_


	22. Episode 62: To the Window, to the Wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, darlings~! Whether you're single or absolutely taken, I hope you enjoy today's Wednesday chapters!! 
> 
> February 14, 2018  
> 1/3
> 
> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference. Any music/videos used are also for reference, and nothing we own unless stated otherwise. We own nothing except the idea.

*****Five weeks have passed, and Roderich's outbursts come at random times. The only consistency is that they seem to be more rapid in appearance. Especially the last week, with Roderich spending the whole time wandering the castle. The last two days, Roderich has spent the whole time moving, not even stopping to eat or sleep.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/42467429715/in/album-72157693187810850/)

Austria: (Looks up and down the hall, trying to figure out which door might lead _out_. He's also unfortunately lost.)

Spain: (Is meandering through the palace, following Roderich's tracer. He finally stumbles upon Roderich, looking uneasy and lost. Slowing his pace and staying at a distance.)  Rodrigo?

Austria: ^ _Hello._  (Continues down the hall.)

Spain: (Not surprised as he follows.)  Are you lost, querido?

Austria: ^ _. . . No._ _. . . Maybe?_ (Slumps.)  ^ _A little._

Spain: (Smiles, gesturing for Roderich to follow.)  It's okay, this place can be confusing. Come on.

Austria: (Reluctantly follows behind. He drops further and further back with each step.)

Spain: (Turns to Roderich, realizing he's dropping behind, and slows a bit.)  So how have you been, Rodrigo?

Austria: (Narrows his eyes.)  ^ _Tired._

Spain: . . . We could go and rest in the menagerie, if you'd like. It's nice in there this afternoon. . .

Austria: (Looks at Antonio through narrow eyes, weighing his words.)  ^ _That sounds . . . acceptable._

Spain: (Smiles softly.)  Bueno, I was hoping you'd say yes. It's been so long since we've relaxed in there. . .

*Suddenly, a bangle on Antonio's wrist warms, letting him know a communication has just been sent through. In flowing script across the metal, words form.

Spain: (Lifts his wrist just enough to read the script across the bangle.)

*It's from João. It reads: **R** hurt **S**. XCrit.[Roderich hurt Sadiq. Not critical.]

Spain: (Slightly frowns, and reaches his other hand to the bangle and rubs, "T43@GH?" [Tea for three at greenhouse?])

Portugal: (The words appear: T43@GH.)

Spain: (Approaching the greenhouse, he sends one final message: WeR@GHnow. [We're at the greenhouse now])

Portugal: (Message: There.)

Austria: (Lightly lets his hand trace the walls as he goes down the hall. Every once in awhile, he glances at Antonio to see him fiddling with the bangles on his arm.)

Portugal: (Already inside the greenhouse, he's drinking some tea at the pavilion, savoring the rich taste. Three other cups are set upside down on the tray beside him, and there are some churros on a plate.)

Spain: (Enters the greenhouse, pretending to be surprised.)  Hermano! I didn't expect you to be here.

Portugal: Oh hey. Want a churro? And I've got some extra cups if you want some tea. I ended up just grabbing a tray of stuff from the kitchen and got extras of everything.

Spain: That'd be great, gracias~/ Rodrigo, would you like a churro? Perhaps some tea?

Austria: (Stomach growls, his face turning red.)  ^ _Jo, that would be good, thank you._ (Takes a seat.)

Spain: (Smiles and sits near João, turning over two cups and pouring some tea in both, picking up a churro for himself as he takes a sip of tea.)  Help yourself, querido~.

Austria: ^ _Danke._  (Begins eating some of the fresh churros, taking sips of the tea every now and again. As he nears the bottom of the cup, his eyes have begun to droop heavily as the naturally-occurring drug takes effect. He begins to tip to the side.)

Spain: (Moves over to Roderich and eases him down.)  Go ahead and sleep, amado. . . João, do you have everything?

Portugal: Sim.  (With a wave of his hand, chains come out from the bushes. Grabbing the numerous manacles, he starts snapping them onto Roderich with Antonio.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/29501598088/in/album-72157693187810850/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/43323173012/in/album-72157693187810850/)

(Not as bulky in appearance, and also connected to the tether)

 

Portugal: (Connects one chain to Roderich's collar.)

Spain: (Finishes up clamping the lower manacles on.)  Tether ready to be secured?

Portugal: (Double checks the connection. The tether is to be connected to two parts on Roderich's chains. The part where the wrist cuffs are connected to the collar chain and the thick manacle around Roderich's waist. There's not a single weak point. Where the leash is put into the ground, it's in the center of the meadow to provide enough space to fly, and the chain seems to come straight from out of the ground.)  Sim irmão.  (Gestures, and the tether snakes its way towards them.)

Spain: (Nods, looking at Roderich.)  I can't wait until this is all over.

Portugal: (Nods, handing one part of the tether to Antonio [the end splits into a Y]. He clips his to the intersection of the wrist and collar chains.)  Me too.

Spain: (Clips his part to the waist manacle.)  Everything's connected . . . ?

Portugal: (Looks at the set up.)  Yup. Now all we gotta do is clear the food and stuff away and get the hell outta Roderich's range before he wakes up.

Spain: (Gently pushes a stray piece of hair from Roderich's face and rushes up, grabbing a few random items to help clear everything.)  Indeed, let's get going.

Portugal: (Grabs as much as he can carry, rushing after Antonio.)  I'm right behind ya!

Austria: (Merely curls up on his side, finally sleeping after two days.)

Spain: (Practically runs out, João hot on his heels.)

 

* * *

 

 

Austria: (Stirs awake _several_ hours later. He gently shakes his head to clear his fuzzy thoughts. As he does so, a clanking sound fills his ears. The angel freezes as he registers the feeling of cool metal on his waist, wrists, and ankles. With a feeling of dread, he opens his eyes to see numerous chains attached to him. Scrambling, he pulls and jerks at the manacles, trying to get them off.)  ^ _Get off-get off-get off!_   

(Unable to break the locks, he follows the leash on him to where it disappears into the ground. He runs to it, digging at the ground. Giving up on finding the end of the tether, he takes to jerking it, hoping that one of the links will break. With a flap of his wings, Roderich pulls as hard as he can, flying up. His thought process is derailed as he realizes: _He can fly._ For a moment, he just flaps his wings, enjoying the free air. Flying upwards, he reaches the low point of ceiling of the greenhouse. Alighting on a ledge, he surveys the menagerie. It's even bigger than he realized, over three hundred acres of forest and farmland sprawled across Hell in this amazing ranch. Taking off, he goes to fly over this amazing place, but is jerked to a stop by the leash. Roderich gives a silent, angry shriek. Huffing, he goes back to look at the chain to try and find a weak spot. Growls as he realizes that there isn't one.)

^ _How to get free . . ._ (Looks around. Unfortunately he's in the middle of a large field, with no rocks or sticks or _anything_ he can use.)

 _^If only I had the key . . ._  (Absently he rubs at the manacles. Looking at the chain and his manacles, he gets an idea. Grabbing the chain, he walks until it's taut. Then with his foot, he draws a circle {that's the earth} to show how far he can reach from the anchor. The walk takes him awhile to finish, as the tether is quite long, but he does in the end.)  

^ _There. That looks good. And now, to wait for Antonio._  (A smirk appears on his face as he once again takes to the air, enjoying being able to fly.)

 

* * *

 

 

Spain: (Several hours after escaping out of the greenhouse with João (plus some time), he returns with a tray of food and Lars, after the general asked to be involved. He enters the greenhouse rather quietly, Lars close behind, and sets the tray down, looking up for Roderich. He sees the angel flying about the room, looking like he is enjoying himself.)

Austria: (Eyes catch on movement. He frowns as he sees it's Antonio. He makes his expression impassive as he lands a few feet from the edge of the circle he made.)  ^ _Hallo._

Spain: (Notices the drawn circle and steps a bit closer, but still several feet from the line.)   _Hola~._ Enjoying yourself?

Austria: (Icily.)  ^ _As well as one can on a leash._ (Gives said-leash a tug.)

Spain: (Grimaces.)  I know, and I'm sorry. But I'm not that sorry. It was necessary.

Netherlands: (Watching the exchange, he notices that something seems . . off. His eyes widen slightly as he realizes- there's too much slack in the chain.)

Austria: ^ _More necessary than you think._  (He charges at the demons. But he doesn't stop at the line, instead he rushes past it.)

Spain: (Stumbles backwards, sprinting to the door, and pushing Lars out with him.)   _Move!_

*While Roderich had drawn the line with a taut leash, he made it so the line was about nine feet away from the end of the tether.

Austria: ^ _Verdammt Antonio! Gib mir den verdammten Schlüssel!_  [Damn you Antonio! Give me the fucking key!]

Spain: (Getting the hell out of dodge.)   _NO!_

Netherlands: (Feeling the angel catching up, he pushes the king in front of him, lashing out with a foot at Roderich.)

Austria: (Shrieks as he comes to the end of his chain.)  ^ _DAMN YOU! DAMN ALL OF YOU!_

Spain: (Comes to a halt several feet away and turns back to glance at Lars, then looking at Roderich, with slightly icy undertones.)  Say whatever you want, Roderich. _You'll be fine._

Austria: (Pauses, snarling under his breath.)  ^ _I will get out Antonio. Make no mistake about that._ _Don't think you'll be able to keep me here._

Spain: (Laughs.)  No, I'm _sure_ I'll be able to keep you in here. Enjoy the food.

Austria: (Hisses, lunging again only to be brought up short.)  ^ _Dammit!!_

Spain: (Looks over at Lars, turning for the door.)  There's not much else I think we can do. Let's go.

Netherlands: Yessir.

Spain: (Walks out the door, Lars behind.)   _Adios~._ Enjoy the menagerie, Rodrigo!

Austria: (Shrieks, wishing that the collar was off so it would deafen that damn demon. He turns, taking a running jump into the air. Hr flies around angrily for a couple of hours before landing due to hunger. Most of the food is fruits and vegetables, and other things that don't require eating utensils. He sneers, but eats the food anyways. Finishing, he takes the tray to the where the circle should really be. He gives it a push so it's about four or five feet closer to the door. With a snort he sits down, combing a hand through his wings, waiting.)

 

* * *

 

 

Spain: (Returns some time later, this time his brother in tow, to check up on Roderich. Enters the greenhouse to see the tray 10 or so feet from the drawn circle and Roderich sitting down patiently, slightly surprising the southern demon king.)

Austria: (Flits his gaze over Antonio before focusing on João.)  ^ _Hallo João. How are you?_

Portugal: Fine. And how are you, Roderich?

Austria: ^ _I've been better._

Spain: (Stands by, curiously watching the interaction.)

Austria: ^ _But I am quite hot._  (He fans at himself. His skirt rides up as he bends his knees and sets his feet on the ground. The edges of his lacy panties can just barely be seen. He looks at them through hooded eyes.)  ^ _Could one of you possibly help me cool down?_  (With one hand behind him he leans back in his sitting position, his neck long and midriff on show from the short top.)

Spain: (Eyes narrow, wary of the angel's coquettish display.)   _No._ Certainly you can help yourself.

Austria: ^ _But that is so much effort. And I know you love helping me, Anton._

Spain: (Lifts his chin stubbornly.)   _No._ I'm may be daft quite often, but I can see when an action would be purely _stupid._

Portugal: (Smirks at the display, giving the angel a daring look.)   _Do your worst_

Austria: ^ _Oh, but helping me couldn't be bad, could it? I'm sure I could make it worth your while, my dear Anton._

Spain: (Smirks.)  I'm sure you could, but it doesn't mean I will.

Austria: (Returns Antonio’s smirk with a light one of his own.)  ^ _Well, you can't say I didn't offer._

Spain: Si, I surely won't.

Austria: (The coquettish display from earlier disappears as Roerich gets up, brushing himself off. With an eye roll, he returns to the sky.)

Spain: (Picks up the nearby tray and turns to his brother, shrugging.)  Not too bad so far. Let's see how bad shit can get . . .

Portugal: I'm more curious about how desperate he'll get. Because for some reason, I think Roderich's more the type to use his body to get others to do what he wants.

Spain: (Nods.)  I think you may be right about that. We'll certainly see, in time.

Portugal: (Nods in return, a chortle slipping out.)  This should be good.

Spain: (Smirking, he shakes his head and walks towards the door once again.)   _Si._

 

* * *

 

 

*X amount of time later:

Austria: (After flying around for the day, is seated at the edge of the water, his head tilted back and is enjoying the light, letting his wings spread out to absorb the warmth. His toes leisurely dip into the water, painting a pretty picture to any onlookers.)

Spain: (Walks into the greenhouse, this time accompanied by Lovino with some food for Roderich, and notices the absence of the angel in the air, but sees him being his gorgeous angelic self by the stream. He gestures Lovino to follow as he walks the circle to where Roderich is sitting.)

Austria: (Gazes off into the distance.)  ^ _You know, I almost don't mind this._  (Gestures to all the manacles.)  ^ _It isn't as uncomfortable as one might think._

Spain: (Stops a small distance from Roderich.)  You won't have to deal with them after this is all over.

Austria: (Looks at Antonio. Getting up, he goes as close as he can to the king. Holding out a hand, he presents a napkin that came with one of his meals.)  ^ _Give this to Kiku, please._

Spain: (Eyes the napkin carefully and with high suspicion, before holding out a hand, still out of reach of the angel.)   _Toss it._ I'll do as you ask.

Austria: (Rolls his eyes, but bunches it up into a ball, throwing it to the king to catch.)  ^ _Thank you._

Spain: (Catches it in the air and nods to Roderich, shaking out the napkin before folding it up again, placing it into his pocket.)  Anything else you would desire, Rodrigo?

Austria: ^ _Yes. Some soaps to wash up with. I can't stand being dirty._

Spain: (Smiles and nods again.)  I'll bring them as soon as possible.

Austria: ^ _Danke._  (Once again, he returns to the air.)

Spain: (Gestures for Lovino to set the food down somewhere Roderich can reach it and heads back to the greenhouse door with Lovino in tow.)

Romano: (Huffs, setting it down. Sends one last glance at the moody angel before following the king.)  He's up to no good.

Spain: (Nods, quietly.)  I agree.  (Once outside the greenhouse, he takes the napkin from his pocket and looks it over, unfolding it.)

*NOTE says: *' **_Please send me some new clothes._ ** ' There's an hourglass figure at the end of the note.

 

Spain: (Eyebrow quirks at the hourglass figure, murmuring.)  Well that's interesting . . .

Romano: (Peeking at the note.)  Si.

Spain: (Folds the note up, replacing it into his pocket.)  . . . I have a feeling I should just bypass Kiku on this one. . . They aren't up to any good _together._

Romano: Hm. It might be interesting though.

Spain: (Starts down the hall, letting Lovino follow.)  True, but interesting can quickly develop into _dangerous._

Romano: (Quirks an eyebrow.)  What danger is there in clothes?

Spain: (Shrugs.)  Underwire? Perhaps other things they can hide?

Romano: I don't think Kiku would put daggers or anything into Roderich's clothes the way he is now.

Spain: Hmm. . . perhaps, but can you ever be too sure?

Romano: Kiku’s been loyal for many years, Toni. He wouldn’t.

Spain: (Nods.)  That is very true.

Romano: Mmhmm.  (Starts out, returning to the kitchens.)  Addio.

Spain: Adios, Lovi.  (Heads up to Kiku’s workroom and knocks on the door.)  Kiku?

Japan: (Opens the door.)  Yes Antonio-dono?

Spain: I've just been to visit Roderich and he asked me to bring you this.  (Holds out the napkin.)  I was hoping to bring his request as soon as possible.

Japan: (Looks over note.)  Hai.  (Going over to his workstation, he grabs up a plain fabric dress he had been working on.)  Will this suffice, Antonio-dono?

Spain: (Looks over the dress carefully, nodding.)  It should do, gracias.

Japan: Is there anything else, Antonio-dono?

Spain: (Leisurely starts towards the door, dress in hand.)  I don't think so . . . Oh wait! I _was_ wondering if you could tell me what the little hourglass on the note meant. It seemed a bit curious . . .

Japan: It means that Roderich-san says anything meant for anytime is appropriate.

Spain: (Nods slowly.)  Hmm . . . I do hope that is true, then. In which case, this shall do quite nicely. Gracias, Kiku.

Japan: Hai, Antonio-dono.  (Bows his head, returning to work.)

Spain: (Nods and leaves Kiku's work area to retrieve some soaps for the angel. Grabbing a couple of random, but sweet-smelling, dry soaps from the bath, he takes the items back to the greenhouse, hailing Lars along the way to join him. They enter and look around for Roderich.)

Austria: (Flying around, he yanks at the tether. Seeing Antonio and Lars, he huffs as he gives up trying to break it. Flying over to them, he lands delicately.)

Spain: (Smiles.)   _Rodrigo~._

Austria: (Fiddles with the chains.)  ^ _Hello._

Spain: I brought the items you requested.  (Holds the dress and soaps out slightly, as to be noticed.)  I hope they are to your suiting.

Austria: (Looks at the objects.)  ^ _Yes, they're fine._

Spain: (Sets them in the grass, within reaching distance for Roderich.)  Bueno, I was hoping so.

Austria: (Sweeps a wing forward, trying to knock Antonio off his feet.)

Netherlands: (Jerks Antonio back.)

Spain: (Shuffles back with the tug and frowns at Roderich, clicking his tongue.)  Now, now- no need to be like that. I just brought you soap.

Austria: (Puffs his wings up to make himself appear larger.)  ^ _Oh shut up._

Spain: (Outstretches his own wings dominantly, frowning, then stepping back towards the door.)  Try to be less frustrating, will you?

Austria: (Despite his wishes, he still shrinks a little from Antonio's dominant display. A sour look crosses his face at Antonio's words.)  ^ _Hmph. Esel._  [Jackass.]

Spain: (Snorts.)  You aren't much better.

Austria: (With a hard stare, he grabs up the things he asked for.)  ^ _Danke._  (Turns on his heel to place the stuff where he wants it.)

Spain: _De nada . . ._  (Turns around and leaves, gesturing Lars to follow.)

 

* * *

 

 

Austria: (Flies around, growling and hissing whenever he hits the end of his leash.)

 

* * *

 

 

Spain: (Enters the greenhouse with João to check up on Roderich yet again.)  How do you think he's coming along, hermano?

Portugal: He's not as violent as the other angel I had to deal with, but then again, we knew what we were doing with Roderich.

Spain: (Hums, looking up to Roderich.)  Very true.

Austria: (Seeing the demons, he turns and lands. Doing so, it quickly becomes apparent that what he's wearing is _not_ the dress Kiku gave Antonio.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/41562971810/in/album-72157693187810850/)

Spain: (Frowns at Roderich.)  Hmm, where _did_ you get that outfit?

Austria: (Innocent look.)  ^ _This? Oh, the other one was a bit too difficult to put on with these manacles, so Kiku got me this._

Spain: (Resists the urge to gawk at Roderich's mile-long legs.)   _Did he now._

Austria: ^ _Mm-hmm~._  (He runs his hands down his waist and across his belly.)  ^ _You should feel it, the satin Kiku used is so smooth._  (Leisurely steps closer to Antonio.)

Spain: (With every step Roderich takes forward, Antonio takes one back.)  Si, but I really _shouldn't~._

Austria: (Gives Antonio a hurt look.)  ^ _Oh~! Here. I'll even put my hands behind my back, if that makes you feel safer._  (He brings his hands up, wiggling the slender digits before linking them behind his back. Shifts even closer to the king, the chains going taut.)

Spain: _It's quite alright~._

Portugal: (Gets a sneaky look in his eye, he controls the chains to stiffen.)  Go ahead.

Austria: (Eyes widen as he feels the chain become stiff. He shifts uneasily.)

Spain: (Throws a look at João.)   _I'd rather not die, thanks._

Portugal: What? I'm controlling the chains now. He can barely move right now, can't you Roderich?

Austria: (Jerks a little, but can't move much. Growls, unable to move or sign as he glares at João.)

Spain: (Loosens up a bit and smirks at his brother, leisurely strolling over to Roderich, Circling the immovable angel, he lets a hand brush the satin around Roderich's middle.)   _Hmm . . . You were right- Very smooth indeed~._

Austria: (Wings shuffle uneasily as the demon circles him, the confidence from before gone. He tries to shy away from the touch, but can't.)

Portugal: Interesting.  (Gazes at the two.)  It's about control, isn't it Roderich? You were so confident before, but now look at you.

Austria: (Slightly hisses as he tries to jerk away.)

Spain: (Leans in extra close from behind.)  But we speak the truth~. It's a lot different when you're not in control.

Austria: (Shivers, trying to lean forward, away, any movement at all.)  ^ _Shut up._

Spain: (Right next to his ear.)   _I'd rather not~._

Austria: (Raises his wings up, trying to push Antonio away.)

Spain: (Pushes wings down and holds them down.)   _Remember who's in control._  (Releases after a few moments and steps away.)

Portugal: Hmm.  (Looks into Roderich's eyes, seeing the rebellious fire die down a little.)  You know, I think _this_ might be working.

Spain: Hmm?  (Circles back around and notices the slight inner calming.)  Well look at that~.

Austria: (Snorts and turns his head away.)

Spain: (Mockingly pouts.)  Aww, don't be that way~.

Austria: (Quickly glances at Antonio from the corner of his eye, before stubbornly looking away.)

Spain: (Steps around Roderich, the opposite way he turned; dramatically.)  Oh _no~!_ Hermano! Those gorgeous eyes will never look upon me again! _What shall I ever do?_

Portugal: (Chuckles.)  I'm not sure, my brother! What can he do, fairest Roderich?

Austria: ^ _You two arschlochs can go soak your heads for all I care._ _And get me the fuck out of these chains._

Spain: (Dramatically sobs.)   _Noooooooo!_ I can't do that! It's against the rules~.

Austria: (Looks annoyed but his gaze turns to João as there's a slight tightening of the chain.)

Portugal: Careful Roddy. My brother is a bit more lax than I, but I don't take kindly to disrespect.

Spain: Si . . . mi hermano may seem rather flippant at times, but really he is very intolerant of such things~.

Austria: ^ _Hmph. Und what possible punishment can you two dish out? I'm already chained._  (Snorts derisively as he rolls his eyes.)

Spain: (Smirks at his brother.)   _You have no idea._

Portugal: (Returns smirk.)  Now Roddy, that sounds like a challenge~.

Spain: _Ooh, a challenge~?_

Austria: ^ _So? What if it is?_

Portugal: (Tightens chains around Roderich's legs and arms even more.)  You sure about his Roddy? I'm giving you one chance to back out.

Spain: Surely _you,_ an _assassin,_ wouldn't back down from a challenge~?

Austria: (Snobbishly.)  ^ _I have asked I was?_

Spain: _No need to be such as ass, Rodrigo~._

Portugal: (Eyes narrow. With a flick of a finger, Roderich is forced onto all-fours. From João's belt, metal comes flying out and spearing metal links as they form into pegs, tethering Roderich into position.)

Austria: (Gasps as he's brought to his hands and knees, his wings flaring out and flapping wildly. Looks up at the two demons nervously as João comes to stand by his brother.)

Spain: (Quirks his head at Roderich.)  What do you think, hermano?

Portugal: (Taps his chin, thinking.)  So many choices . . . it is your angel, what do you want to do to him? Any preference for this one and his bratty attitude?

Spain: (Smirks.)  Just don't mark him. That's my job~.

Portugal: (Chuckles, going over to Roderich. With a gently manipulation of his fingers, more metal from his belt snakes out and weaves its way around Roderich's wings. Gently the wings are stretched out before the metal anchors itself in the ground.)  How would you feel about me giving the brat a spanking? Or do you want to do that?  (Mutters.)  It might be better if you do.

Spain: (Strides a few steps over to Roderich.)  No, no, I can take care of that~.

Portugal: (A thought occurs to him.)  Hey Antonio~. You got any lube? Or wait-.  (Goes up to one of Roderich's wings, feeling along the top edge, before putting pressure on one of the knobs.)

Austria: (Watches the circling demons, wings fluttering nervously. As his wings are tied down, he stops himself from panicking by looking at Antonio. At the mention of being spanked like a child, he thrashes a little. He chokes a little as his oil gland is touched, trying to pull away.)  ^ _What are you doing?!_

Portugal: (Speaks soothingly.)  Shh, easy lil' angel. We're gonna take care of you.  (Milks the wing for more oil, the limb quivering. Finally with enough on his hands, he goes back by Antonio. Drawls.)  Hope you wouldn't mind lowering those lacy panties a bit. I just came up with a way to make this mighty interesting.

Spain: Not a bit.  (Casually steps over and kneels on one knee, sliding the lace panties down to where João wanted them.)  Bueno?

Austria: (Quivers a bit from the stimulation to his wings, and what's about to come.)

Portugal: Boa.  [Good.]  (Getting down, he slowly inserts one finger into the angel. Pushing in and out a few times, he inserts another finger and begins doing scissoring motions. After a few times of thrusting into the angel with a third finger, João manipulates the metal into the form of a plug. Gently he forces it in, giving the ass a pat.)  Have at it.

Austria: (Gasps at the intrusion, trying to slip away at first but stops when Antonio grabs the chain to his collar firmly. As he's being thrust into, he shivers and trembles, leaning back into the thrusts, moans building in his throat and slipping out. As the metal plug is inserted, he jumps a little at the cold touch. He squirms in his bindings.)

Spain: (Steps up to Roderich's behind and runs a hand gently over the top of his buttocks, clicking his tongue slightly.)  Oh Rodrigo . . . what am I going to do with you?  (In a rather surprisingly swift manner, smacks his palm across a cheek.)

Austria: (Jumps at the first slap.)

Spain: You've been acting like such a child lately, you know.  (Smacks Roderich again.)  Fitting punishment?

Austria: (Gasps as the hit pushes the plug, shivering.)  ^ _Says the little boy who's making sure his toy doesn't fly away._

Spain: (Smacks a bit harder.)   _Careful how you talk, Rodrigo~._

Austria: (Back arching, he grunts. Another gasp escapes him as the plug brushes his prostate.)  ^ _I'll talk as I please._

Spain: Oh will you?  (A couple, firm open-palmed strikes later.)  Are you so sure about that~?

Portugal: (Watching the display, he notices something.)   _Ah, ah, ah, Roddy~._

Austria: (Yelps at the hard hits, struggling against Antonio and the bonds.)

Portugal: (Another flick of his fingers, and a very thin piece of metal creeps through the grass and up Roderich's leg, curling around his dick. A cock ring.)

Austria: (Eyes widen at the feeling of metal, gives an angry shriek and thrashes, trying to lash out.)  ^ _Take it off!_

Spain: (Clicks his tongue.)   _I'm afraid not, Rodrigo._

Austria: ^ _Take it off, Anton, or I swear I'll-_

Spain: (Daring edge in his voice.)  You'll _what?_

Austria: ^ _I'll--I'll get out. I'll find Daniel. He'll take me in._

Spain: Daniel? The South West demon?  (Chuckles.)  I can name so many reasons why that wouldn't work. Starting with the simple fact that _every demon_ wants _an angel._ You wouldn't last two hours.

Austria: ^ _Watch me, esel._

Spain: As much as I'd like to see you _try,_ I'm not stupid.

Austria: ^ _Could have fooled me._

Spain: (Another strike.)  Oh really?

Austria: (Yelps, and then grits teeth.)  ^ _J-jo._

Spain: (Another strike.)   _You sure?_

Austria: ^ _. . . J-j-jo._

Spain: _Hmmm, you don't seem very sure of yourself anymore~._

Austria: (Shivers in Antonio's hold, nervous of the hand rubbing his pink ass. He decides to keep quiet.)

Spain: (Hums victoriously.)  Hermano~. Do you think that should be about enough?

Portugal: (Looks at Roderich's form.)  A couple more. He didn't say sorry yet.

Spain: True~.  (A smack.)  Would you like to apologize now, Rodrigo?

Austria: (Nearly gives in, but he has his pride, dammit.)  ^ _Na._

Portugal: Proud little dove ya got there Toni.

Spain: I know, right?  (Another solid smack.)  Willing to give up that pride yet~?

Austria: (Shakes his head, not trusting himself.)

Portugal: (Smirks as he sees the angel on his last rope.)

Spain: (Runs his hand over the pink flesh.)  What was that~?

Austria: (Pants a little, shaking his head again.)

Spain: (Smacks his cheek again, harder than before.)  Will you give up your pride?

Austria: (Moans a little, tears starting to leak out, but he still doesn't answer.)

Portugal: (Shares a look with Antonio, silently suggesting.)  ^ _A couple of quick hard ones. That'll do it._

Spain: (Does as his brother says.)  Rodrigo~? What is your answer?

Austria: (Cries out at the last few slaps, it finally becoming too much.)  ^ _I'm sorry! I'm sorry Anton! I'm sorry João._  (Sniffles a little.)  ^ _I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry._

Spain: _Was that so hard?_  (Uses his rather crappy but sufficient metal skills to pull the plug out and moves to the angel's head, combing a hand through his dark hair.)   _You're forgiven, Rodrigo._

Austria: (Trembles, curling towards Antonio the best as he can. When João removes the pegs keeping him tied down, he tumbles into Antonio, wrapping his arms around him and lightly sobbing.)  ^ _I'm sorry._

Spain: (Wraps his arms around Roderich, his hand stroking the angel's hair, actually feeling a bit sorry himself, but also not sorry in the same.)   _Shhh, it's alright. . ._

Portugal: (Wills the cock ring away, collecting the metal to be cleaned later.)

Austria: (Continues to tremble, burrowing into Antonio. Gradually they lessen, Roderich sighing as he relaxes.)

Spain: . . . Are you alright, Rodrigo?

Austria: (Sighs.)  ^ _I'm . . . better. Not there yet. I still feel the restlessness. But . . . it is so much less now. Thank you, Anton. João._

Spain: (Lightly squeezes the angel in his arms.)   _De nada, querido._ I'm glad you're more yourself.

Portugal: Yeah, glad to see you're you again. Mostly.  (Kneels in front of the angel, petting through his hair.)  You did well, Roderich.

Austria: (Leans into the arms around him and the hand running through his hair, enjoying the attention. His wings stutteringly glow.)

Spain: (Smiles.)   _Hmm. . ._ It's been awhile since your wings last glowed. . .

Austria: (Hums happily. Blushes as he realizes.)  ^ _Anton? Could you pull up my underwear? Please?_

Spain: (Chuckles, reaching down to pull up the lace.)   _Lo siento~._ I didn't even think to. . .

Austria: (Winces slightly as the underwear rub against the sore flesh.)  ^ _It's fine._

Spain: (Kisses the top of Roderich's head comfortingly.)

Austria: (Under the petting and the warmth, his eyes start to sink closed, falling into a very light doze.)

Portugal: He's a good one. I'm happy you finally found someone.

Spain: (Notices Roderich's breathing even out and looks up to João.)  Gracias, I agree.

Portugal: (Continues to gently pet Roderich's hair, petting his wings every once in awhile.)  I hope you're going to make him your wife. 'Cause if _you_ don't, _I_ will.

Spain: (Chuckles quietly.)  I don't think you'll have to worry about that, João. . .

Portugal: (Grins, nodding sharply)  Good.  (They sit together in silence, occasionally talking. At least half an hour has passed, if not more.)  Funny how the angel hunts are turning out to be a failure, huh?

Spain: (Nods.)  Si, funny indeed. It's obvious the angels know what they’re doing in order to avoid us.

Austria: (Sleepily.)  ^ _It is mostly likely because Heaven has shut its gates. At least-_  (Yawns.)  - _for a short while._

Portugal: Well hello, sleeping beauty.

Spain: (Smiles down.)  Buenos dias, Rodrigo. Sleep well?

Austria: (Nods, his actions a bit more alert. He shifts, but a breath hisses from between his teeth at the soreness. Snorts at the annoying pain.)  ^ _Jo, it was a good nap._

Spain: Bueno.  (Winces.)  I take it you're still pretty sore, though?

Austria: ^ _Jo, a bit._

Portugal: He'll be sore for the next day or so, don't worry about it.

Spain: I kind of figured.


	23. Episode 63: Fish Lips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, sorry these last two are coming out so late in the day. Today was hectic as frick. Hope you enjoy the chapters~!
> 
> Valentine's Day  
> 2/3
> 
> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference. Any music/videos used are also for reference, and nothing we own unless stated otherwise. We own nothing except the idea.

**** Timeskip. The next day, and Roderich, Antonio, and Joao are in the menagerie.

Austria: (Picks head up as a stag comes their way.)  ^ _ Oh, hello Zoso. _

*The stag snorts, munching on some grass a short distance from them. The rest of the herd follows behind, also grazing.

Spain: (Smiles, humming at the sight.)

Portugal: (Blinks a little at the closeness of the deer. Turns to Antonio.)  Is this normal for them to be so close?

Spain: (Quirks his head a bit.)  . . . Well . . . they usually stay a couple more feet away, so this is pretty close for them, but they aren't very afraid of me, or Roderich for that matter.  (Smirks.)  You, on the other hand . . . You're just a charmer,  _ hermanito~. _

Portugal: I know. I am just a total stud muffin.  _ Mmm-hmm~. _

Austria: ^ _ Please don't ever call yourself that again. _

Spain: (Snorts.)  You said it, Rodrigo~. Charmer? Si. Stud muffin? Ehhhhhhhh. . .

Portugal: (Playfully pouts.)  Mean.

Spain:  _ The meanest of the mean~. _

Portugal: 'Cept Ivan. Ludwig and Matthias can also be pretty nasty when it comes down to it too.

Spain: . . . Okay, si, true. Correction: The meanest of the mean  _ right here. _

Portugal: (Pulls his hair out of ponytail and redoes it.)  Okay, I'll be the nice brother that everyone loves- Wait a second, that  _ is _ me.

Spain: (Laughs, using a foot to kick at João.)  Oh, shut up.

Portugal: (Leans away from the kick, chuckling.)  Make me.

Austria: (Rolls his eyes, shifting off of Antonio's lap gingerly.)

Spain: (Smiles sweetly at Roderich.)   _ Gracias, mi querido~. _

Austria: ^ _ Bitte. _

Spain: (Narrows his eyes at João and lunges himself at the demon, trying to knock him flat onto the ground.)

Portugal: (Rolls them over so he's on top, trying to pin his older brother.)

*Zoso trots over, going to the angel. He snuffles the feathered being's hair, before lying down between the angel and the wrestling demons.

Austria: (Gently pulls himself up to lean against the stag, leaning on the black creature. He strokes it's long neck and down its back as he watches the two idiots go at it.)

Spain: (Rolls them over, flipping João in the process, and sits heavily on his brother's back.)

Portugal: Ugh, I forgot what a fatass you are.

Spain: (Narrows his eyes and pushes João's face into the dirt.)  I forgot how much of a loud mouth  _ you _ were. Oh wait, how could I forget when  _ every single time you talk it's obnoxious? _

Portugal: (Sharply hits his brother's knee with an elbow. Twisting, he's able to shove his brother off. With a lunge, he's back on top of his brother and trying to make him eat grass.)  Take THAT, bastardo de tomat!

Spain: (Uses an arm to prop him up enough not to eat an early, bitterly green, meal, spitting harshly.)   _ Get off me, que culo bocón! _ [You loudmouth ass!]

Austria: ^ _ Oh boys~. _

Spain: (Flips them once more, getting his little brother into a chokehold.)  That should shut you up~.  (Smiles at Roderich.)   _ Si, querido? _

Portugal: (Wrenches at the arm holding his throat, but freezes and looks at Roderich.)  Sim?

Austria: (Blinks at the two, amused. He's propped up on his elbows using Zoso's back for support and has his face in his hands.)  ^ _ I think you can stop now. _

Spain: (Chuckles.)  You sure? This is pretty fun!

Austria: (Turns it over in his mind.)  ^ _ If you break anything, and I mean ANYTHING- you are going to wish you hadn't. Understand? _

Spain: What could I break~? Him? Nahhh . . . he's still mi hermanito!

Austria: ^ _ I was talking about anything in general. Don't break yourself, him, or the greenhouse. Otherwise I will be quite cross. _

Portugal: Deal.  (Flips Antonio over his head and into the nearby stream.)

Spain: (Whips his head up, flicking water around, and scrambles to his feet.)   _ Hey! _

Portugal: (Snickers.)  You look like an  _ afogado rato! _ A drowned rat!

Spain: (Narrows his eyes and charges at João, throwing him into the stream, smirking on the bank.)  Don't look too sexy yourself.

Portugal: (Rises up sexily from the water.)  You were saying?

Austria: ^ _ Well verdammt.   _ (Blushes furiously.)

Portugal: (Smirks, winking.)

Spain: (Scowls at his brother's sexiness.)   _ Culo. _ This is why I told mom: No! I don't need a younger brother!

Portugal: (Shrugs, bringing up his hands.)  Hey, not my fault I got the good genes.

Spain: No. You got the  _ ass _ genes. There's no  _ good _ about it.

Austria: ^ _ Na, I'm afraid you got the 'ass' genes, Anton. _  (Mutters.)  ^ _ And what a fine one it is too. _

Portugal: . . . Can't argue that. Unfortunately.

Spain: . . . Okay, not what I meant, but si, I do have a nice ass, don't I?  (Smirks.)

Austria + Portugal: Don't get full of yourself.  (Look at each other, slightly surprised.)

Spain: (Snorts.)  Let me enjoy one of the, quote unquote,  _ few _ fabulous traits I have~.

Portugal: Nope.

Austria: (Rolls eyes.)  ^ _ You wish, Anton. _

Spain: You just admitted I have a nice ass! Or are you arguing that "few" doesn't accurately describe the amount of good traits I have~?

Austria: ^ _ I believe we were disputing 'fabulous'. _

Portugal: (Cackles.)

Spain: (Laughs.)  Okay, perhaps "fabulous" is overdoing it.

Portugal: It certainly is, fish-lips!  (Throws a fish at Antonio. But it sails past him, and closer to Roderich.)

Austria: (Jumps as he sees the fish, gets up, backing away from the flopping creature.)

Spain: (Smirks and picks up the fish, holding it next to his face.)  We look like cousins!  (Makes a weird fish-like face.)  What do you think, Rodrigo? My long-lost cousin, Pescado?  [Pescado=Fish]

Austria: (Continues to back away. His eyes are wide and on the fish. He lightly gulps.)

Spain: (Smile fades, head quirked.)  Querido? Are you alright?

Austria: ^ _ Um. I'm fine. Just don't bring that anywhere near me and I'll be good. _

Spain: (Tosses the fish from one hand to the other.)  You don't like fish?

Austria: (Shakes head.)  _  ^Na. Not really. _

Spain: (Tosses the fish back to João, holding up his hands and walking towards Roderich.)  No more fish. Well, except me~.

Austria: (Relaxes as he sees João slip the fish back into the stream. He frowns as Antonio comes towards him.)  ^ _ I hope you're planning on washing your hands before touching me with those fish-smelling things. _

Spain: (Stops and looks at his hands, then back to Roderich.)  Sure . . . But why? I mean, why do you hate fish so much?

Austria: ^ _ I met a demon once who could control sea creatures. It didn't go very well for me. _

Spain: Hmm, I see.  (Nods and thoughtfully steps over to the stream and washes his hands. Coming back he holds out his hands.)  Bueno?

Austria: ^ _ Acceptable, danke. _

Portugal: Man, what happened?  (Also washed his hands, following Antonio up the bank to Roderich.)

Austria: (Eyes are sharp, like shards of ice as he remembers.)  ^ _ She tried to grab me, using an octopus and other creatures to do her work. She also used the octopus to try and rape me.   _ (A small, slightly terrifying, if not bloody-thirsty look appears on his face.)  ^ _ But I was able to finish her in the end. I got some pretty good money out of that job. _

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow.)  . . . That sounds awful. Why would- Was it just because you were sent to assassinate her?

Austria: ^ _ Jo. At least I assume so. _

Portugal: She sounds familiar.  (Thinks.)  Oh yeah, I remember hearing news of her death. She was a pretty strong demoness.

Spain: (Frowns, muttering.)   _ Perra defensiva.   _ [Defensive bitch]  At least  _ she's _ dead now.

Portugal: (Nods.)  You can say that again.

Austria: (Crosses his arms, rubbing them as he walks back to the two taller demons.)

Spain: (Steps up to meet Roderich and kisses the angel softly, giving him a silent, sympathetic look.)

Austria: (Enjoys the softness of Antonio's lips in the quick kiss. Smiles up at Antonio.)  ^ _ I think I will fly around for a little while. Feel free to leave if you wish. _

Spain: (Smiles.)  Alright. I'd join you, but I have some work  _ screaming _ at me to get finished~. But enjoy yourself!

Austria: (Nods, taking a step back. Stretching out his wings, he  _ slams _ them downward, shooting up into the air. He dives and spirals through the air, wings shining weakly.)

Spain: (Sighs, smiling up at the flying angel.)  He's something else . . .

Portugal: Sure is.

*The two demons leave the greenhouse, with only minor pushing and shoving.


	24. Season 3 Finale, Episode 64: Out to . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day 2018  
> 3/3
> 
> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference. Any music/videos used are also for reference, and nothing we own unless stated otherwise. We own nothing except the idea.

*****A few days later of time later:

Austria: (The demons aren't back yet. He's at the end of his tether, staring into the trees, his eyes narrowing. For the past hour, it feels as if he's been being watched by someone. Expanding his senses, he lets his grace slip out, unnoticeable, though he's careful of the strain that puts on him to push his power through the manacles. Roderich's eyes widen as he detects the presence, shocked. _An angel._ He whips around just in time to be tackled, both of them tumbling to the ground.)

Canada: C'mon! Let's go! (He yanks on Roderich's hand, his other hand beginning to snap the chains holding his brethren.)

Austria: (Fights against the hooded, mysterious angel.)

*The two angels take to the sky, diving and tearing at each other, the fight vicious and wickedly fast. They beat at each other with wings and feet and hands.

Austria: (Eyes widen as the other pulls out his angel blade. Diving to the side, his cheek is slashed by the blade.)

Spain: (Is casually walking down the hall, going to take care of a couple of things before visiting Roderich, when he gets a strange feeling. Curious, he focuses in on Roderich through the tracer to notice that something is going on in the greenhouse. Something not good. He runs down a corridor towards the greenhouse and stumbles across João, saying little, but urging him to follow. The two move as quickly as they are able down the short stretch, and when they arrive, Antonio throws the door open to see the angel fight.)

Austria: (Silently shrieks. Using his hands, he creates a sound wave to push at the other angel.

Canada: (Flies up, but is still pushed back. Matthew shakes his head to clear away the vibrations.)

Spain: (Basically pulls his bilbo out of nothing and jumps into the air, beating his wings upwards to come to Roderich's rescue; flatly.)  A friend of yours, Rodrigo?

Austria: ^ _No idea._

Canada: (Seeing the king, he dons his invisibility power.)

Spain: _Mierda . . ._  (Lifts the sword defensively.)

Austria: * _Scheisse._  (Focusing, he can sense the sound waves coming from the angel, but it's hard. His eyes widen as he pushes Antonio to the side, a whooshing sound going past them.)

Portugal: (Also in the air, he has metal hovering around him in a sphere, loosely circling.)

Spain: (Slashes his sword out towards his invisible enemy, missing completely and cutting only through air.)

Canada: (Quietly.)  You need to come back, Roderich Edelstein. It's time to come home.

Austria: (Shakes his head.)   _^No thank you._ (Searching, he figures out the general location of the angel. He scrambles for a plan of action.

Then

a

thought

occurs

to

him.)

Spain: Rodrigo . . .

Austria: (Takes a deep breath, before flying upward. He flies as high as he can, until he reaches the end of his tether. Then, the angel seems to . . . _change._ Watching, it's as if he grows a little longer, a little larger, a little more beautiful. He seems to become perfection itself, so _pure_ and _wonderful_ it's almost painful. His wings seem to stretch out and grow, becoming long and elegant, the light shining bright. Brighter than even with Ivan, the stars seem to emit from his wings. His bruises heal, and the cut on his cheek seals up again. A glare appears on his face, so sharp and piercing it could cut through metal, his Grace swirling around him menacingly. A message is delivered. _GET. OUT._ The Grace explodes outwards like a firework, leaving the demons untouched. The other angel is hit, and he makes his getaway in the face of Roderich's power. This is Roderich's home. His _territory_ . He would _defend it._ Roderich sighs as he reins his power in, slowly descending. His appearance returns to normal as he lands.)

Spain: (Watches in awe and a _slight_ bit of fear.)

Austria: (Shakes his head, tired.)

Spain: (Lands near Roderich, sticking the Bilbo into the ground.)  That was _amazing,_ Rodrigo. I didn't even know- . . . Querido, maybe you should sit and rest for awhile . . .

Austria: (Goes over to Antonio, where he leans on the demon heavily as he hugs him.)  ^ _Mine._

Portugal: (Looking around at the menagerie.)   _Wow._ _Holy fucking shit._

Spain: (Eyebrows lift slightly in surprise, hugging the angel back. Notices his brother's odd tone.)  Hmm?

Portugal: Toni. Look at your greenhouse.

*The menagerie has, for lack of better words, _changed._ Everything is bigger, more beautiful, and healthier, and _some_ of the flowers, trees, and surrounding plants have changed. Where there were once fields of predominantly black, red, and gold, they now have silvery-white, violet, and indigo colors in the mix.

Spain: (Looks around and his jaw drops.)   _Oh shit._ _Woooooooow . . ._ Is this normal?

Austria: (Leans his head up, looking around.)  ^ _What did you expect? I just released my Grace into the greenhouse. Did you really think it wouldn't affect the things it touched?_ _Just be glad I was able to keep it from touching you two._

Spain: Wel- I mean, yeah, but . . . _wow._ Si, thank you for that. That angel didn't look happy when he got touched.

Austria: ^ _Of course he didn't. I just claimed this area as my own._

Spain: (Smiles down at Roderich.)  And yours it shall be, querido, but you are mine~.

Austria: ^ _Careful. I could have extended it to include you._

Portugal: (Chuckles.)  And then Toni would be _your_ bitch?

Austria: (Smirks.)  ^ _Essentially._

Spain: (Chuckles, kissing Roderich's forehead.)  While I am not in favor of "being your bitch,"  (Quieter.)  I wouldn't mind being claimed by you either, querido, mostly since I know you essentially already have~. Just don't take my free will?  (Laughs.)  I kind of like that thing.

Austria: (Blinks.) _^Really? . . . You do know that if I-_  (Blushes.)  - _claim you, I would leave a mark on you, correct?_

Spain: (Smiles.)  You do know that if you do, and it does, I wouldn't mind, right?

Austria: (Blushes at the smile, looking down and away, a pensive look on his face.)   _^ . . . If this were a different world, a different time, I might have taken you up on that offer. But, . . . I need to be me. I need to have my time away from you to know if my love is truly for you._

Spain: (Gently.)  Someday, perhaps.  (Kisses Roderich's forehead.)  You will get your time, I promise.

Austria: (Smiles, hugging Antonio as he buries his face in the demon's chest.) _^Thank you._

Spain: (Holds Roderich close, gently petting through the angel's hair.)  De nada.

Portugal: (Sniffles away at the side.)  This feels like a goodbye.

Austria: (Gently.)   _^It is._

Spain: (Stays silent, holding Roderich lovingly in his arms. It really is a goodbye and he hates every bit of it.)

Austria: (Sighs.)

Portugal: I'm uh, gonna go . . . see you in a year, bro!  (Disappears back to his kingdom, going to go cry into some tissues and ice cream. Maybe with some churros.)

Spain: Adios.  (Gently strokes his fingertips over the tracer, asking softly.)  Do you want me to take it?

Austria: (Considers it, but points to his collar.)   _^Please, I want to say this to you in_ **_my_ ** _words._

Spain: (Unclips the collar, looking down at him as he holds it loosely in his hands.)

Austria: I want to keep it, because it is yours. But . . I want you to change it for me. I want it so that I may call upon you if I need your help, or if I want to come back. That is what I want with my tracer.

Spain: (Thinks a moment and nods, sliding a hand over the tracer as he changes it, the tattoo on his own shoulder warming slightly as he connects them. Gently.)  You'll be able to call upon me if you need anything. Just touch it and think of me. I will come.  (Pulls his hand away, pulling a gold bangle from his wrist.)  I want you to have this as well, if you'll take it. You can communicate with any demon who has one with it, including Lovino and myself.

Austria: (Takes the bracelet, slipping it on his wrist.)  It's a little big, but it will do. Thank you.

Spain: De nada, but . . .  (Manipulates it a tiny bit so it's smaller around the wrist, diverting the metal elsewhere.)  Is that better?

Austria: Thank you.  (He pecks Antonio on the mouth.)  I- I'm not going to leave right away. I'll leave within the week. Maybe two; I need to pack and prepare . . .

Spain: (Nods.)  I'm more than willing to help you get whatever you need, querido. Just let me know, alright?

Austria: (Nods.)  Antonio? . . . Can we go to the bath? I feel gross and would love to wash up with you.

Spain: (Gently smiles, scooping up Roderich and softly kissing his neck as they walk up to the bath.)  That sounds great, querido . . .

Austria: (Purrs, Roderich curling up in Antonio's arms all the way to the bath, the couple scrubbing each other's bodies. Roderich gently pushes Antonio back onto the underwater bench, sitting the demon down before sitting himself on the other's member, his movements loving and unhurried. He murmurs.)   _Please, let me have this._

Spain: (Moans, his hands gently settled on Roderich's hips. Softly.)   _I wouldn't take this from you._

Austria: (Roderich moans at the words, slowly riding Antonio, memorizing how the demon feels within him, knowing that the next time they do this- might be a very long time from now. If ever again. He holds onto Antonio as they go deeper and faster and harder, only stopping when they have both come and Roderich leans his head against Antonio's breast, listening to the other's strong heartbeat.)

Spain: (Holds Roderich close, resting his chin on the angel's shoulder. His heart beats strong, but with every beat it aches knowing this may be the last time they are ever this intimate again. He's afraid. Afraid something will happen to change Roderich, like conditioning, or the angel will realize that he was never in love with the king. He's afraid of losing the love of his life. He has to let Roderich go, but . . . it wouldn't stop his heart and mind from overthinking things.)

* * *

 

 _*Later, after a few days pass. Roderich goes to see Lovino_.

Austria: (Peeks into the kitchen.)  Lovino?

Romano: (In an amazing mood, he smiles when he sees Roderich.)  Ciao! How's my favorite angel?

Austria: (Flushes.)  I am well, but I have news for you, that I wish to talk with you in private about.

Romano: (The smile slips a tiny bit, noticing that this is rather serious.)  Pantry or my chambers kind of private?

Austria: Your chambers, most likely.

Romano: (Nods, giving his brother quick instructions to watch over the kitchen before gesturing for Roderich to follow him out of the kitchen, down the hall to his chambers. On the way, when they're almost there: )  Good news, I hope?

Austria: (Tentatively.)  . . . Sort of. It is . . bittersweet.

Romano: (Nods slowly, suspecting already what this is about. He opens the door to his chambers and lets Roderich in, shutting the door after them both. Gently.)  What's this about, Roderich?

Austria: (Takes a seat at one of the few chairs in the room, looking up at Lovino.)  I'm leaving. In two days. I don't where I'll go or what I will do, but I know I'll most likely be on Earth.

Romano: (Blinks, a little shocked. He forces a smile on his face, his eyes pained.)  He's letting you go and choose on your own. That's wonderful, tesoro.

Austria: (Nods, twiddling with the bangle on his wrist.)

Romano: (Pulls up a chair, sitting beside Roderich. Gestures to the bangle.)  You'll be able to contact us.

Austria: Yes, Antonio gave it to me. He also made it so that I may press my hand to my tracer and call upon him, in case of emergencies.  (Awkwardly coughs, his wings twitching.)

Romano: (Nods, falling silent. It's a short time before he softly speaks.)  Be safe. Per favore. Even if you _never-_  (Has to steady himself.)  -never come back . . . be safe. Promise me, Roderich, that you'll at least try.

Austria: I do.  (He stands, coming closer to Lovino, hesitantly pecking the corner of the demon's mouth.)  I will.

Romano: (Rises, gently cupping Roderich's face as he kisses the angel sweetly. When he pulls away, he murmurs against the other's lips.)  You'll always have a place here, if you find you wish to return. If you don't . . . . live your life the way _you_ want to live it. Alright?

Austria: (Nods, leans his face into the gentle hands. Tenderly.)  I promise I will. Just . . I want you to promise me- please, live your life. Try and encourage Antonio to live his, and don't dwell on me if I never return.  (He pleads.)   _Please_.

Romano: (Softly, his voice nearly breaking.)  I will. I promise.

Austria: (Even softer.)  That last part is for both of you. _Don't dwell on me_.

Romano: (Presses a gentle kiss to Roderich's forehead, whispering.)   _I know_.

Austria: (Goes up on his tiptoes as he begins crying, pulling Lovino into another kiss.)

Romano: (Holds Roderich close, kissing him deeply as he, too, starts to cry. He pulls away, sniffling with a weak smile as he wipes away Roderich's tears.)  H-hey, now . . We'll always have memories, right?

Austria: (Hiccups, Roderich taking from his wing a pure white, tiny primary feather that continues to glow on the edges even after it's been plucked.)  T-take this. Put it on a necklace, keep it in a drawer- I don't care, just, please- take it from me as something to remember. That I love you. I- I have already given Antonio his gift.

Romano: (Takes it like it's the most precious thing in the world, looking at Roderich for a brief moment before reaching behind him, within his shirt, coming back with dark scale. He blushes, offering the scale.)  I-it isn't much, but . . I love you too, Roderich. And I'll always remember you. Always.

Austria: (Takes the scale, holding it in his hand tightly.) I'll always remember you both. Goodbye, Lovino.  (Roderich quickly walks out before he can cry even harder, adding the second scale to his bracelet, Antonio having already given Roderich one of his, in return for the present given to him. Roderich will never regret giving Antonio his true name. A name that Antonio could pray to him to, and Roderich would always hear him.)

Romano: (Helplessly watches Roderich flee, sinking down into a chair as he sobs quietly in his room, alone with that solitary white feather. As much as he wanted to, he would never regret calling the assassination hit that brought Roderich into his life. He couldn't ever regret it.)

* * *

 

 _*The day Roderich leaves_.

Austria: (Looks at Antonio, pulling him in for a kiss.)  I shall miss you.  (He whispers in the demon's ear.) _Don't forget my true name._ **_Asariel._ **

Spain: (Returns the kiss, whispering softly.)   _I'll remember, I promise_.  (Kisses Roderich's cheek.)  Call upon us if you need help. You'll always be answered.

Austria: (Nods, grabbing his bags.)  Open the gate for me?

Spain: (Opens it, stepping back.)  Be safe, Roderich.

Austria: I will. As will you?

Spain: (Nods.)  I will. I promise to be safe where I can.

Romano: (Comes with a heavy heart, but watches from the shadows, keeping his distance. He has nothing more to say. Roderich knows how he feels.)

Austria: (Raises a hand in goodbye towards where he feels where Lovino is.)  Goodbye, and I love you. I'll contact you soon. By tomorrow, at the latest. I promise.  (Roderich steps through the gate, disappearing.)

Spain: . . .  (Sighs, carding a hand through his hair tiredly. He turns, catching a glimpse of Lovino, the demon leaning against a wall. Antonio walks to the young demon, giving him a small smile, the two of them looking like they're equally in pain. Softly.)  Take the day off, Lovi. Rest.  (Slips past him, going back to his room to do the same.)

Romano: (Watches the older demon disappear down the hall before going to his room, taking the day off as suggested.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a bittersweet ending . . . 
> 
> Well! That's a wrap for Season Three of _As the Feathers Lightly Fall!_ We hope you enjoyed it as much as we did and we're so excited to explore so many more exciting things in Season Four. AFLF: Season Four, episode 1, will be posted next Thursday, February 22, 2018, and we'll start the kick-off of the season then! See you there!!! 
> 
> Comment below what you thought of this season, the ending- ooh! What was the most shocking moment for you of the season? Let us know!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a comment and tell us what you think~!


End file.
